His Eyes
by TheseScarletDropsofINK
Summary: Kaname can't get Zero out of his head, but he doesn't understand why. No matter how much of Zero he claims, he still craves for more. Is this love? And if it is, then will Zero feel it, too? KanamexZero
1. His Eyes

**::Warning:: **

_This fic contains an endless amount of lemons. _

_Like endless. _

_...not really..._

_But really! (this warning is a bit late, isn't it?)_

* * *

**His Eyes**

_by: Scarlet Mist _

Kaname Kuran, a pureblood vampire whose lineage was inimitable, having inherited the powers of the ancient vampires, reigned at Cross Academy as the President of the Night class and the Moon dormitory. He was revered by the vampires of the Night class who gathered solely to be graced by his presence. He garnered respect from all students, both in the day and night classes, even the Headmaster of the academy showed him homage. But there was one . . .

One person who continued to disrespect and spit upon the floor that Kaname walked upon. He has an audacity that begs for death at the hands of those vampires who strongly worship Kaname-sama. And yet, fearless or thickheaded, he continues to show his impudence. To Kaname, Zero Kiryu was a diversion, a pastime. Someone who caught his interest. Though Kaname had, on several occasions, stared him down, Zero Kiryu showed little fear and had equally returned the favor, his eyes flaring with his overwhelming distrust of vampires. Kaname, as much as he'd hate to compliment a vampire hunter, had to admit that he respected Zero's boldness and his tenacity; his strength of will in resisting the powerful vampire instincts for four years.

"Kaname?"

Kaname glanced up at Takuma Ichijou silently, his chin resting on the back of his hand, a beautiful fountain pen held forgotten between his slender fingers. His mind had wandered off again in the middle of his paper work. It was happening quite frequently.

"Kaname," Ichijou began, moving away from the window in Kaname's study. "Is there something bothering you?"

Kaname's auburn eyes lowered back to the persistent paperwork the senate continued pushing onto him; he didn't respond. Ichijou wasn't surprised. If Kaname _had_ actually told him what was on his mind, then he'd be a little startled. He grinned brightly. "Maybe you should take a break? You work so hard and you hardly rest."

"I have to finish writing these reports." Though he honestly didn't understand how he could possibly do so. Kaname couldn't focus. Not when _that_ face, with those fearless eyes, bore into his head.

"I don't see how," Ichijou mumbled glancing down at the paper in front of Kaname where his pen had left behind an incriminating ink blot, proof of Kaname's inability to concentrate on his work. "You've been working on this report for hours, but you haven't written anything."

Kaname's eyes narrowed slightly. Ichijou laughed nervously. "Whatever you're musing about must be important. You should take a walk to clear your head. Or, if you want, I can lend you one of my manga!" Ichijo beamed enthusiastically, his mind racing with titles that would interest his friend. "They're great for getting your mind off of things. Perhaps you'd enjoy some shonen? Then again, maybe something more like shojo? They're quite romantic! Oh! I got it! Yaoi!"

"Hm?" Ichijou blinked as he realized, during his spouting, Kaname had taken the opportunity to disappear and leave him completely alone in the study. He smiled quietly. He had no doubt that after his walk, Kaname would feel better. "Ah . . ." Stretching, Ichijou left the study, heading towards Hanabusa's room. There was a new manga he wanted him to read.

_Filthy vampires!_ Zero groaned as he leaned against the wall in the alley where he had last seen the Level E vampire whom he'd been ordered to slain. He had been warned that there were two, but he hadn't expected them to be so strong. He grabbed his left arm, wincing as his elbow screamed pain up his shoulder. There was anger in his eyes as he glanced around the alley, making sure there was no chance of being taken by surprise again. Without a doubt, he knew he had killed the first one, the one who devoured the little girl seconds before he could stop him. He'd shot him in the head as the two ran off after they'd attacked him from behind. As for the other one . . .

Zero blinked as he caught sight of blood just outside a door way, it led straight into the bell tower. His eyes narrowed as he straightened himself away from the wall. He knew he was being baited but Zero had always thought it was a waste of time not to take it. After all, the vampire was being kind enough to save him the trouble of looking for him. Without hesitation, Zero was inside, taking the stairs that led up to the bell tower where the shuffling sounds of the beast echoed down the staircase.

At the wooden door, Zero readied his Bloody Rose in hand and pushed the door open slowly. He knew the other vampire was injured so it was hardly a surprise to see the once human beast sitting against the wall, his chest heaving heavily with his final breaths. With blood flowing down the side of his head, the Level E stared at Zero, his eyes half-opened. "Have you . . . come to finish me off?"

He knew by now to just shoot. The silver shone as he raised the weapon in his hand, his finger began to squeeze the trigger. There was nothing left of him, he was just a beast. A beast who killed for blood. No mercy could be spared for monsters like these. . . monsters like him. Zero's eyes narrowed. The beast before him, his eyes slowly fading, was dying. "I have. . . to purge you of your sins."

"Yes . . ." The vampire shut his eyes, a small, resigned smile on his lips. "Then maybe it can finally be over."

Zero flinched from those words. The level E lurched, Zero jumped back, completely taken off guard as the beast drew his fangs and attacked. His bloody rose was knocked out of his hand as he lost his balance, succumbing to the demons weight. The vampire hunter's neck slammed against the opening in the ground under the large golden bell. Had it not been for the vampire who was straddling him threatening to devour him, he would have fallen through. "Foolish boy, I'll make you my meal!"

Blood exploded in the air, covering him with the vile red liquid that painted the large bell in the center of the room and as the vampire disintegrated into thin air his weight was heaved off of Zero.

"You should be more careful, Kiryu Zero."

_That voice!_Zero stood up, glancing towards the small balcony outside the bell tower. To his horror, there he stood: Kaname Kuran. That contemptible pureblood. "What the hell are you doing here, Kuran?" he demanded, sparing any gratitude.

"Saving your life apparently," replied Kaname, seizing to be amazed at how impudent the vampire hunter was. It irritated him.

The bloody rose beckoned for Zero and he lifted it from the floor, dismissing Kaname as he slipped it back inside it's holster. "I didn't need your help."

Kaname's fist bawled as he watched Zero walk away. However, when he spoke, his voice remained calm. "You were hesitating. Did you sympathize with it . . . because you're the same?"

In a blur of movements, Zero whirled around and fired an unhesitating silver bullet that would have hit it's mark had Kaname not vanished from his spot to slam Zero against the wall. With his hand around Zero's throat and his other griping Zero's wrist, making sure he didn't get the chance to fire at him again, Kaname's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I admire you're audacity. Subsequently, had you actually shot me, you would be hunted down and killed mercilessly."

There was no answer to his threat. Nothing but those damned eyes that pierce into him, glaring spitefully, boldly declaring that Zero would shoot without hesitation if Kaname just slackened his hold on his wrist. "Why is it . . ." Kaname whispered starring intently at Zero as though his answer could be found on his face. "That I can't get you off my mind?"

_What . . .?_Zero blinked, wondering what the hell he meant by that. The hand around his throat loosened only to grab hold of his jaw. Kaname lowered his face slowly towards his before his intentions were made clear to Zero, but it didn't matter, his lips were already locking to the stunned vampire hunter's. It was a gentle kiss, soft lips over pliant ones, and it was over quickly. Though, even as Kuran backed away, Zero couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

"What? No death threats?" Kaname teased without real humor as he watched those clear eyes for once stare at him without that anger- no, the hatred- that boiled within them. "If that's the case, then perhaps you enjoyed it?"

That thought seemed to snap Zero back to his senses as he tried to free his wrist, which Kaname wasn't allowing. "What are you trying to do?" he demanded, attempting to pull Kaname's hand away from his face. Panic was setting in.

"What am I doing?" Kaname asked, wondering about it himself. He lowered his eyes to Zero's lips once again, recalling the sensation of their lips pressing against each other. "I'm getting an answer."

Zero struggled against the kiss, doing what he could to shove Kaname away, but the damned pureblood was too powerful for him to move. He felt Kaname's lips moving against his, trying to pry open his lips, but Zero stubbornly kept them locked tightly. What the hell was that bastard doing? Had he lost his mind?

"Why do you always defy me?" Kaname whispered pulling back enough to grab Zero's annoying hand and pin it against the wall. When Kaname saw the murderous intent in Zero's eyes he decided it would be better not to give the brat a chance to harm him, so in a fluid motion he yanked the weapon from Zero's grasp, ripping the chain attached to it, and tossed it far from reach.

"I despise everything you are. I will never do what you want, I swear I'll kill _all_ of you vampires!" Zero declared, glowering with disgust.

Kaname simply stared at him for a moment before smiling. "There's the death threats. Unfortunately for you, they don't frighten me. But I am curious about something . . ." Kaname lifted Zero's hands over his head to lock them both with only one of his hands. "It took you four years to finally capitulate to the desires of vampires, but how long will it take for you to surrender to your human desires?"

"What?" Zero's eyes shot open as Kaname's hand pulled loose his belt and swiftly undid the button on his slacks. "No, stop it! What the hell are you-"

"Shut up." Kaname pressed his hand against Zero's crotch, intent on discovering whether or not this was the reason why Kaname continued thinking about the impudent fool. He began to stroke Zero as he struggled effortlessly, cussing and threatening Kaname the entire time. But it was futile. His rebellion was enforcing Kaname's will to continue with Zero's punishment. "I give you too much lenience as it is."

"Bastard!" Zero gasped. To his utter dismay he was growing hard in that _monsters_ hand as his slim fingers squeezed and massaged, dancing up and down his shaft as he teased him sadistically. "Let go!"

Kaname chuckled as he captured Zero's mouth, seizing the opportunity of slipping his tongue into his mouth. He was enjoying the strangled noises emitting from the reluctant hunter as he ran his tongue over his, sweeping over the side of his cheek and the roof of his mouth. Before he knew it, Kaname was nibbling Zero's lower lip, his fangs teasing their wet surface while his tongue traced over those furious lips with dark pleasure. He had lost himself again. There was no awareness outside of the kiss and when Zero groaned, fighting his pleasure, and began pumping his hips, Kaname was surprised.

He pulled back to glance at Zero, watching the expressions of pleasurable torment as his fingers squeezed, curling around his tip and tightening as they lowered towards the base. The sight was undoing Kaname. The intense gaze in his eyes locked onto Zero's, watching as the hatred was glossed over with desire. There was a victorious smirk on his face as Zero growled in frustration.

"You _bastard! _Stop- ngh!_oh god_ . . . let _go_. . ." Zero slammed his head back against the wall hoping that the pain would stop this disgusting pleasure he was feeling at the hands ( quite literally ) of that damned pureblood. He found it sick how Kaname was watching him, his eyes growing heavy with lust while he jerked him off in a forsaken bell tower!

"You're the one who needs to let go," Kaname suggested as he freed Zero's hands.

Immediately, Zero grabbed Kaname's arms, intending to shove him back and kick his ass! But . . . _"Damn it . . .!"_Zero fell forward from the pleasure, tightening his grip on the vampire's arms to hold himself up as he leaned against him, groaning as he spurted forth into his enemies pulsing hands. Zero panted against Kaname's chest, feeling Kaname's hands slip out of his pants. He was suppose to be disgusted by it, but . . . He shut his eyes as he regained his breath. Stupid vampires.

Kaname shoved Zero back against the wall, pleased with Zero's painful grunt and lifted his wet hand to his lips, his tongue flicking over the liquid that belied Zero's desires. With wide eyes, Zero watched Kaname lick his hand clean, his eyes beginning to burn red. Kaname finally had his answer: "I want you."

Zero gasped as Kaname crushed his lips to his, his teeth nipping at him unintentionally. Desperately trying to free himself, the hunter tugged at Kaname's jacket, yanking it's sleeves in hopes of dragging his hands away, but the attempts only helped to get rid of that perfectly white jacket the demon enjoyed to wear over his black soul.

His blood was beginning to boil and Kaname felt a thirst unlike any he'd ever felt before. Eagerly, his hands nimbly slid under Zero's shirt, then frustrated with it's limited access, tore it open. He ran his hands over his pale skin like a brush painting over a white canvass. His fingers toyed with his nipples as his tongue traced the creases of Zero's ears, avoiding his silver piercings. This was madness.

Zero whimpered as Kaname's fangs poked at his earlobes. He hated this! If he had the choice of being killed by the vampire earlier, he would have taken it without thinking twice about it! And yet, his hands weren't shoving Kaname anymore. They weren't dangled helplessly in surrender or reaching for something to help . . . they were fisted tightly in Kaname's long, brown hair, holding tightly as he went insane.

When Kaname's lips returned to Zero's, there was no resistance and he felt a thrill of accomplishment when Zero eagerly complied with his tongue. Kaname pressed his body tightly against Zero's, wantonly rubbing his erection against Zero's thigh to assuage the burning sensation in his groin. The air seemed to become thin as his lungs strained for breath. He was growing thirsty . . .

Zero tensed as he felt Kaname's hot breath against his neck. His shoulders were rising and falling with his pants, like a thirsty beast . . . His clear eyes widened as the pureblood scrapped his fangs over the black tattoo on the left side of his neck. Did he plan to-? There was no time to stop him and Zero gasped in surprise when Kaname slid his tongue along the chords of his neck and down to his collar bone instead. _Kuran didn't . . ._

The vampire seemed to be enjoying the use of his tongue as he flicked it over Zero's hard nipple, his hands raked harshly down his back. Zero cried out as he felt his back open up, blood trickling down over his skin, but even though it was painful, the pleasure was just too high. He found his hips grinding against Kaname's. For once, the two agreed on something. With trembling hands, Kaname pushed Zero back against the blanket that hid a stack of crates piled up near the corner of the door.

Impatiently, Kaname got rid of their pants and moved towards Zero, who sat atop the crates, his eyes thick with lust. A smirk pulled at his lips as Kaname leaned in, his hands holding him up against the crates as he lustily ran his tongue up Zero's chin and over his lips. He wrapped an arm around Zero's thigh, hinting for him to wrap his legs around his waist. He obeyed.

"You might want to lay back," Kaname suggested as he slid his tongue over his slender fingers, watching the way Zero's eyes flared red for a brief moment. When Zero failed to do so, Kaname gently pushed him back and began to prepare him. On the crates, Zero shifted biting his lower lip to hide his discomfort. It was during this time that his mind was released from the binds of mindless pleasure and he began to protest. _"Stop . . .Kuran."_

There was a sharp intake of breath as Kaname brushed his deft finger against Zero's prostate watching with satisfaction as Zero jolted against him. "Do you really want me to stop. . . Kiryu?"

Zero groaned, shutting his eyes tightly to the pleasure that shot through him like electricity. What the hell was he. . .? _"Kuran!"_

Kaname chuckled. "I never imagined you would speak my name so gloriously."

Zero blinked glancing up at Kaname wearily. He knew it was his voice, but it was thick and ladened with desire it almost didn't sound like him. Behind Kaname, Zero could see the sun had already gone down and the room was slowly beginning to darken with shadows. He noticed it without really being aware of it. He couldn't think anymore, all he could do was feel and see. As though he was floating in water. Kaname hauled him up by an arm and locked his arms around him. Zero clutched at the back of his white shirt and clenched his eyes shut as Kaname poised himself at his entrance then began to ease himself into Zero.

The reluctant vampire groaned but bit his lips fiercely, unaware that his fangs had appeared and he drew his own blood on his lips. He whimpered as he felt Kaname stretching him from the inside and the pain which he thought couldn't possibly overshadow the pleasure, did just that. But he didn't cry out. He wouldn't.

Once Kaname was fully sheathed inside Zero, he felt a shiver race down his spine. Zero's forehead pressed heavily against his shoulder. His breath exploded as he had held it during the time Kaname entered him. Kaname glanced at him quietly, worried. Zero leaned his head back, aware that Kaname was watching him, but his eyes were glowing red when they met the confident vampire's auburn orbs.

"You're bleeding . . ." Kaname noted leaning forward to lap at Zero's blood, tricking down over his lip. "You shouldn't waste your blood." Speaking of which, Kaname recalled the wounds he'd slashed against Zero's back and grimaced as he trailed his hands over Zero's blood soaked shirt. "You're bleeding profusely."

"It's you're fault, you bastard," Zero pointed out through strained breaths.

Kaname smiled. "You're still conscious."

Zero groaned lowly aware of the straining need coursing wildly through him. For all his strength of will, Zero couldn't deny either one of his desires and he bucked his hips for Kaname to get on with it. That was the only begging that bastard would get from him if that's what he was waiting for.

Kaname was kind enough not to deny Zero his hunger, he slid his hands through Zero's silvery mane and began moving inside of him. He drove himself forward, finding it difficult to slow down and take his time. It didn't help any that Zero was no longer strong enough to control his responses and was moaning hungrily against Kaname's ear, his hands clutching the back of his shirt tightly as he drove deeply into his tight confines.

Zero cried out as Kaname began to thrust fiercely into him, his nails piercing into his shoulder and back. There was no resisting the urge Zero felt tugging, the scent of him . . . his nearness . . . . Zero whimpered, trying valiantly to reject this need, though his body had already begun moving on it's own, lifting his hips to Kaname's. He could feel a burning desire coiling in his stomach, tightening his muscles. His tongue rang along the side of Kaname's beautifully slender neck and Zero's fangs pierce down sharply over the satin smooth skin.

The pureblood groaned as Zero began sucking desperately, drinking freely from his neck without remorse and came against him, shaking turbulently as he drank to quell his thirst. It was just like him to do something so impatient and rude. He had absolutely no respect towards Kaname Kuran as a pureblood. Kaname smiled, tightening his fist in Zero's hair and allowed his head to roll back from the pleasure, giving Zero more room to devour him sensually as he moved towards his own release. '_I __absolutely hate it . . .'_

_'. . . how I fell in love with the eyes of a vampire hunter.'_


	2. His Dream

**A/N:** Wow. I really wasn't expecting anyone to like it. Now I'm feeling a little nevous!! ^_^; I'll do my best to write a good story for you- even in the pain I'm in . . . T_T I hate the dentist . . .

**THANK YOU** all of you who reviewed and even those who didn't. :D Oh, and . . . . **MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

* * *

**His Dream**

by: Scarlet Mist ^_~

Souen Ruka slid her delicate hand against the curve of her neck with a thoughtful smolder in her eyes. The beautiful marks that had pierced her flesh were gone now though she sorely regretted having to part with them. She hadn't attended class this night seeing as she'd lost consciousness before classes began and she had been left behind to rest until the others returned. She knew she should be ecstatic, and though joy had spread through her heart like an unimaginable flood at that moment, Ruka couldn't help but wonder . . . _why?_

Without a word, Kaname had returned a little past twilight, which had worried most of them, and had sent the others on ahead of him. All except for Ruka. His eyes had burned red with his blatant reason for detaining her. She hadn't hesitated even for a moment in giving Kaname her blood; She relished in the honor of being the one to quell his thirst. Though he had drank her blood only once before, this time she sensed an almost desperate urge in him as she felt her blood draining from her body rapidly. Kaname took the blood tablets frequently so why had he been so desperately thirsty?

The sun was rising outside her window by the time Ruka moved away from the glass reflecting her uneasy expression. Long pale brown hair waved in the air as she moved away, behind her the thick, heavy curtains fell and blessed the room with it's desired darkness once more.

- - -

"Zero!"

Zero flinched back to attention as Yuuki Cross, his younger 'sister', leaned across the small round table to wave her chopsticks at his face. She looked annoyed. "I was talking to you, didn't you hear me?"

_As if she was worth listening to,_ Zero thought dully. He preferred to wonder where the headmaster disappeared to this morning. He had just began making breakfast before he ran off, asking Zero to finish up the rest of the morning meal and vanished.

Yuuki's eyes narrowed as she glared at Zero knowingly. "You just thought I wasn't worth listening to, didn't you?" she demanded correctly.

"Stop shouting so early in the morning," Zero grumbled, wisely avoiding the obvious answer. A fierce yawn reminded him of how little he had managed to sleep last night and he figured that was why he was feeling a little absent minded. "Why are you so angry, anyway?"

"'Why?'" The cross academy guardian repeated crossing her arms with an irritated expression on her pretty little face. "It's because you bailed on me yesterday and when I tried to ask you what happened, you told me to get lost and went straight to bed! _That's_ why!"

Zero's eyes widened. Yesterday at twilight he had been . . . flashes of demons lashing out at him played across his mind; a blinding light shining in his face as his gun was raised, blood exploding over a golden bell, tainting it with sharp red colors then dripping down the small opening in the ground. In the door way the brown haired demon that had tormented him walked away with a smug smile on his face as Zero watched him leave, his eyes narrowed in hatred. "You're eyes have returned to usual. . ." he muttered as he glanced back one final time, his eyes filled with the color that now smeared the loudly ringing bell. "A pity."

"Zero?!" Yuuki frowned when those clear eyes focused on her once more and sat back quietly, her breakfast already gone from her plate. "Are you okay? You're acting weirder than usual."

"It's nothing." Standing from his place at the table, Zero moved to turn away only to be crushed in a tight embrace by the long haired "father-figure" who was acting more like a desperate mother clinging to him and sobbing. "_No!! _My adorable son, you haven't finished all of your food!! You need to eat or you'll become too thin and lose all your hair due to starvation!!"

"You don't go bald from starvation- _and let go of me!_" Zero growled shoving at the headmaster's head, trying to pry his arms from around him. "I'm not hungry anyways!"

"Oh!"

Zero blinked as the headmaster went completely still, his face revealing he had suddenly remembered something. He released Zero from his grip then stood up tugging down at his collar and repeatedly pointed his finger at his neck suggestively. There was an innocent look on his face as if to say, _"Is this what you want?"_

Yuuki winced at the loud thud that continued to echo in the room long after Zero had stormed off in a worse mood than earlier. The headmaster groaned on the floor, reaching for Yuuki as though he was dying. She simply sighed and shook her head. "You shouldn't stir him up like that."

- - -

Kaname Kuran leaned against the hallway wall basking in the glow of the moonlight from the large window besides him as he read the book in his hand with staggering interest. Eventually his gaze was drawn by the dark figure standing outside, leaning against a tree with a pensive dark scowl on his handsome face.

"Stop loafing off!" Yuuki reprimanded with a rather fierce fist against Zero's unsuspecting shoulder. They were suppose to be on patrol duty but Zero had other things on his mind besides watching over the school tonight.

"Stop attacking me!" He yelled, glowering at the short girl, hoping his anger would put her off even just a bit. But as usual, Yuuki wasn't afraid of him. She reached up and yanked at his hair, her eyes still brimming with irritation since this morning. "If you can't get your head out of the clouds, you're no good to me," she snapped, her face turning somber. "Since you wont tell me what's wrong-"

Zero flickered Yuuki's forehead with a sigh. He watched her eyes burn with renewed anger as she rubbed her forehead to get rid of the small pain. "You're useless without me. I-" His translucent lavender eyes widened as he caught the sight of a figure near the window up in the school building behind Yuuki.

Kaname starred down at Zero, watching the expression of surprise rise in his face before he blinked and looked away from him, a small angry flush on his face as he turned and walked away. It was nearly unbelievable to Kaname that Zero, the once human boy who had never been the first to look away, did just that.

"Hm?" Yuuki blinked as Zero abandoned her before he could finish his sentence and went after him to hear the rest of it. "Zero!!"

Kaname watched them with a small smile on his lovely face. It seemed like their actions yesterday were on Zero's mind as well. It pleased him to know.

"Well you seem to be in a better mood." Kaname caught the cheerful expression on Ichijou's face in the refection of the mirror and narrowed his eyes, his thoughts coming to an abrupt end. How long had he been standing there? "Ichijou."

"Hm?" Ichijou stiffened, his grin wavering in place as a chill ran down his spine. Maybe it hadn't been a great idea to tease him . . .

- - -

The bell at the top of the tower continued to clang loudly, calling for him louder and louder with each step Zero took up the staircase. Through the opened square at the top of the building, blood trickled down, teasing his senses as it fell all the way down to the final floor. It had a flowery scent. A luscious smell that challenged and beckoned Zero . . . and he couldn't resist. The moment he reached the wooden door at the top, the bell fell silent.

Wary, Zero pushed open the door with one hand as excitement began building within him and stepped into the room, his light violet hues dancing with eager anticipation. In the middle of the room stood the godlike creature with long brown hair, his eyes darkened with desire, as he held out an inviting hand for Zero. He didn't speak a word.

Zero took a step towards him; towards this angelic looking creature dressed entirely in white with flawless skin and a radiance that nearly took his breath away. Just who was he? Why did he feel such hesitation in himself when those chocolate colored eyes bore into him with an almost lonely look in their depths? He was harmless. Yet . . . Of it's own volition, his hand lifted towards the angel who stood before the golden bell, his finger on the trigger of his Bloody Rose.

The angel's face never lost it's composure. It _never_ really did. He wasn't sure how he knew that, but he did. Even as Zero glowered at him aiming his gun at his face, the angel remained completely poised. When he spoke, however, his beautiful voice was laced with death and blood lust and crimson began to pour into the color of his now glowing eyes. _"I want to see your eyes desperate with hunger."_ Fangs protruded from his pliant lips and the bell behind him began to swing violently, ringing as though to warn the unsuspecting victim to flee for his life before it was too late: The angel had shown it's true nature, that of a demon.

But Zero couldn't move . . .

The demon lifted his own hand over Zero's gun, fisting as his nails drew blood from his creamy palm, watching as the drops of crimson fell onto the silver of the shaking pistol in the hunter's hand, sizzling and evaporating into the air like smoke. _"Just like that."_

There was a burning sensation coursing through him seeming to start from his hand, as though the blood which tainted the pure silver in his weapon was beginning to poison him. He felt it all the way to his throat where his tattoo carved into him with the same sizzling sensation as the demons blood on his gun. It was scorching. Just as the angel had transformed into the demon, he felt himself morphing into another being. One blinded with greedy lust and burning desires. _That blood . . . ._

He needed that blood!

The heavenly demon chuckled bringing his hand to cup Zero's frozen cheek, the blood still seeping from his wound was now slathered against Zero's skin. He was seething. When the soft lips of the monster before him brushed softly against his, all he could do was remember to breathe. His chest rose and fell heavily as he swallowed hard, fighting valiantly against the urge to devour the demon before him and become an even greater monster. Those warm lips brushed the skin on his cheek and whispered softly into his ear. _"Come to me, Kiryu . . ."_

Zero shot out of bed, sitting up as his head spun wildly, tilting the room from side to side. He clutched at it to bring it's spinning to a halt. He was breathing harshly as he starred at the dark walls of his room. Sweat beads danced mockingly against his skin. _It was just a dream . . . _The wind howled softly as it blew into Zero's room, cooling his body with it's fresh embrace. The silver haired hunter glanced towards his window with a disconcerting frown. Had he left the window open. . .?

- - -

Kaname Kuran smirked in the darkness of his study as he stood at his window glancing out at the moonlit night. His slender finger traced over his lower lip, the taste of his enemies lips still fresh over his skin. He had finally understood why he couldn't get Zero off his mind and now he would see to it that the obstinate hunter become his obedient lover. One way or another, Zero Kiryu would have to submit to him whether or not he liked it.

"_Soon . . . you'll come to me."_


	3. His Blood

**His Blood**

_by: Scarlet Mist_

_Clank. Clank. _

The water's cold fall rushed out into the porcelain basin washing away the two small tablets that had spilled forth from the teenage boy who was coughing and spewing in sickness. With his hand over his face, Zero watched as the blood tablets were washed away into the drain with sickening despair. _What the hell's wrong with me? _He wondered. It hadn't been that long since Zero had drank the blood of that bastard. The memory tried sneaking it's way back into his head but the hunter wouldn't allow it. He coupled his hands together to gather the clear liquid and splashed it's icy cold surface against his face, hoping to clear his mind and calm himself.

It was no use. He was wheezing softly as he tried to pull the reigns on his blood lust. It had only been a few days ago, he should have had a longer time frame before this happened again. As of late, these attacks had become frequent and Zero tried really hard to fight it. He took the stupid pills every night, but forcing them down his throat was a lot easier than keeping them down. They were intolerable and he hated taking them. He had an idea as to what could be causing this, but . . .

Since that nightmare he had of that filthy pureblood Kaname Kuran, every single night that followed he had been assaulted by blood soaked dreams and always, his whispered words, _'come to me'_rang loudly when Zero woke up. He wondered at first if the pureblood was messing with him, but if he was, he gave nothing away. Every day at twilight when he and Yuuki patrolled, Kaname went on as usual. He paid Zero no heed. That led Zero to wonder whether these dreams were something that he himself was . . .

"Zero, are you okay?"

Zero flinched, glancing towards the doorway. "Yuuki . . ."

"Hey, Zero!! I'm coming in!"

_No Yuuki! _Zero begged as he felt the demon inside him rise up. He clenched his hand over his burning throat and growled. "Go away!"

- - -

_It's been six days . . . _Kaname slid his finger over the rim of his drinking glass. Though it's contents looked like red wine, it certainly wasn't. He had woken up considerably early in order to finish his paper work seeing as he couldn't bring his mind to rest enough for him to sleep. He had been certain that he would be able to return to normal and focus his thoughts, but now, when he remembered the way Zero glared at him with lust fogging his beautiful eyes as he tried fiercely to fight him . . . a smile tugged unknowingly at one of the sides of Kaname's lips as he stared unseeingly into his crimson elixir recalling the way Zero had collapsed against him with need. Kaname stopped his thoughts with an irritated frown.

_This feeling has only gotten worse._

Kaname stood up and out of his seat even before Ichijou entered the room to remind him classes were getting started. There was no point in denying that Kaname felt this way for Zero Kiryu . . .what he hated the most was that it had to be _him-_the stubborn disciplinary committee member who constantly enjoyed defying Kaname Kuran. He wasn't making this easy.

- - -

"Stay back!" Yuuki yelled to no avail as the waves of girls crashed against her for a chance to reach a student of the Night class. She fought them back valiantly but these girls were relentless and nothing she did could deter them. "Don't push- _Hey!!"_

As Kaname Kuran passed her, he spared her a warm smile and thanked her for all her hard efforts. She blushed, gave him a flustered bow and thanked him. A complete contrast to her sweet reaction was Zero, who stood, the girls behind him too frightened to move forward, watching with detached dislike as the Night Class walked past him. He didn't even spare Kaname a glance and that irritated him immensely. Had the hunter actually lost his nerve? Against his better judgment, Kaname stopped.

The Night class frowned. They glanced at their dorm leader who had brought their march to a halt. It wasn't often that he paused on their way to classes unless it was to speak to Yuuki Cross, the headmaster's adopted daughter. "Kiryu."

Zero's eyes glanced towards him. "How have you been doing nowadays?"

The silver-haired teen's eyes narrowed but he didn't rise to the bait. Not now. "Class is starting, Kuran."

_Oh well._Kaname smirked. At least he'd gotten him to glare at him once again. "You're so menacing," he teased mockingly, his eyes lightening up with amusement at Zero's obvious annoyance. " Mr. Disciplinary committee."

As the class continued to walk through, Aido Hanabusa and Souen Ruka, close acquaintances of Kaname Kuran, glared at Zero. . . But he was too busy glowering at Kaname to notice.

_Stupid vampires. _

- - -

Zero walked through the small forest area outside the school building, and though he was suppose to be "guarding" the school, on his mind was that spiteful pureblood. It had nearly been a week since that incident at the bell tower and as much as he tried to ignore it, he couldn't. As if that wasn't enough, his dreams seemed to be fueling his desire for the taste of blood. At this rate, things would be . . .

"Are you trying to ignore what happened between us?"

The guardian in black tensed, a cold chill sweeping against the back of his neck and down his spine, but he was a trained hunter and he _didn't_ fear him. Slowly, Zero turned, his gun pointed at the demon in white from his dreams. "What do you want?"

Kaname smirked darkly at Zero's fearless action. "The last time you pointed that vile anti-vampire weapon at me you ended up moaning my-" A loud bang rang out, shooting through the forest with it's threatening roar. But in the end, the bullet hit nothing but the sky above. Kaname's jeering smirk was gone and his eyes were darkened with displeasure as he held Zero's hand, which he stubbornly clutched the Bloody Rose in, high above their heads to protect himself from the trigger-happy guardian. "You never learn from your mistakes."

Zero glowered, though there was a tinge of unease in his eyes. It wasn't the fear of death or injury but a different sort of anxiety. It had never been there before. Kaname wondered if it was due to what they had done when there had been no one around and nothing to stop him. When they had lost their minds. They had been this close then, too. So close Zero's eyes felt like they were palpable weapons threatening to pierce him- As if Kaname would have little or no pride enough to stop him and teach this incorrigible Level D a lesson. "That's the second time you've shot at me."

"I promise the next one wont miss," Zero threatened, enjoying the way Kaname's eyes flared in response. It was such a rare thing to see him angry and Zero would love nothing more than to be the one to bring that rise out of him.

Kaname was prudent. He could hear Yuuki approaching and reluctantly released Kiryu, stepping back calmly. For her sake, he wouldn't do anything here. "You should be more careful with that thing. Especially in your weakened condition."

Zero's eyes widened.

"Zero!" Yuuki ran into the scene with her Artemis rod in hand. She quickly noticed Kaname-sempai and instantly her guard went down. In her mind, there was no real danger. Not with Kaname-sama. Then her eyes darted towards the always troubled Zero and worry began to seep into her heart as she noticed his weapon in hand and the look in his eyes.

Recognizing her discomfort, Kaname smiled disarmingly at the girl. "Don't worry, Yuuki. We were just fooling around. Classes will be over soon, I should return. But before I do," Kaname's eyes reverted back to Zero's. "You should be wary, Kiryu. If it's too much to bear, I can ease your strain." Without allowing time for Zero to throw his offer in his face, he walked away with a final glance over his shoulder at the two. "Least you take it out on someone else. Sweet dreams."

As soon as Kaname had vanished into the night, Yuuki whirled around and slammed her small fist against Zero's unsuspecting arm. "What are you doing?! Did you just shoot at him?"

Zero looked at her for a moment and sighed. "Sorry, I forgot he's your hero 'Kaname-sama'."

Yuuki jumped. "No, no, that's not it!! It's just, Kaname-sempai's the dorm leader and their president and he and the chairman go way back, so it's just that . . ."

"Your face is red," Zero pointed out dully.

Yuuki glared at him. "Shut up! Stop slacking off!"

- - -

Takuma Ichijou waited in the dark for Kaname to return. He'd heard the discharge of Kiryu's hunter's weapon and came to be certain that nothing had happened. Not that he was worried Kaname could have gotten hurt, the pureblood would never be foolish enough to be hurt by the disciplinary committee member. However, Ichijou was well aware of the fact that Kaname had become a little distracted. Out of the night, Ichijou spotted his friend calmly advancing towards him as though nothing had happened. He knew better than to ask by now so he simply stated. "Kiryu didn't look well . . ."

Kaname's expression didn't change as he passed him, he merely stated, "He can't help it. Not yet."

Ichijou followed behind him obediently with a thoughtful frown. Just what was he alluding to? Was Kaname going to make a move towards Kiryu or was he expecting Kiryu to take the steps towards him?

"Ichijou."

"Hm?" the blond vampire glanced up, his green eyes alert and focused on the brown ones before him as Kaname partly turned towards him. "I'll be expecting him later. Be sure to escort him to my study."

"Uh . . . of course." Ichijou bowed slightly, showing obeisance to his lord and declaring he understood his orders well. There was a small knowing smile on his face as he did so.

- - -

Zero shot out of bed with a sharp gasp. His body felt frozen over as he glanced around at his bedside table for the pills that never worked. He reached for them with trembling hands and slid open the slab, carelessly spilling the tablets over his blanket. He wasn't certain how many he grabbed, he just lifted as many as he could with one hand and shoved them into his mouth trying desperately to swallow them. He lifted his knees as he drew into himself, his shaking hands wrapped around his arms trying to warm the coldness inside. He leaned his forehead against his knees, exhausted with the raging battle he'd been fighting.

"_You should be wary, Kiryu. If it's too much to bear, I can ease your strain."_

_**No! **_He couldn't go to him . . . He could fight it. He _would_ fight it! Red eyes clenched tightly shut as frustration seeped into him. He could keep fighting it . . ._** "Least you take it out on someone else." **_Visions of Yuuki flashed before his mind bringing back more of his sanity and Zero felt his resolve collapse. If this kept up Yuuki would undoubtedly notice and offer her own blood and, in the worse case, Zero would forcibly take it. All of it. He would drink selfishly from her soft neck until he drained every drop in her body . . .

He couldn't believe he was actually going to that bastard.

The Moon Dormitory was silent when Zero arrived late at night. To his annoyance, Ichijou, the vice-president of the Night class had answered the door and smiled at him exclaiming, "what a surprise, I wasn't expecting you!" And then without hearing Zero's reason for visiting so late at night, informed him, "Kaname is waiting for you in his study." So reluctantly, Zero followed the lying vampire.

Ichijou knocked on Kaname's door and opened it when Kaname had given him permission to enter. He stood at the door as he informed him. "Zero Kiryu has arrived."

Zero glared at Ichijou as he walked in. '_Wasn't expecting you,'_like hell. He didn't like the thought that they knew he'd be coming tonight. The Day class student turned his glare towards the other vampire who sat before his beautiful desk, a wineglass in hand, as he regarded Zero out of indifferent eyes. Ichijou closed the door behind Zero, leaving the two alone.

"How?" Zero demanded without preamble. He only came here for an answer. Kaname arched a brow as if to ask for a more specific question. "You said you could help, how?"

"Your body is resistant to the blood tablets that we drink in order to quench our thirst for blood," Kaname began.

"I know that much already," Zero interrupted. "That's why I came in the first place."

Kaname shut his eyes for patience, momentarily thinking over his plan. He lifted his glass to his lips, the scarlet liquid spilling forth into his mouth as he took a small drink, testing the impatient brat in front of him. "It's a simple matter. If you can't drink the pills, then you'll just need to drink blood."

Zero scowled. He shouldn't have bothered wasting his time here. "Is that suppose to be a joke?" As if he would possibly ever consider just giving in to his vampirical lusts and drink the blood of unsuspecting humans. Besides, hadn't he come because Kuran had offered another way out besides having to drink _Yuuki's_ blood?

"No," Kaname stated calmly. "It's not. Although, I cannot condone you drinking the blood of humans either, least we interrupt the headmaster's pacifist ideology."

"Then what are you suggesting?" Zero demanded.

"You can have my blood."A slow, dark smirk tugged at the pureblood's lips and his brown eyes churned with the slightest of red colors. "In exchange for something I want."

Zero's guard went all the way up as Yuuki immediately jumped into mind. Just what the hell would he ask? That he leave from Yuuki's side? Zero wasn't a fool. For so long he'd watched the two of them meet and smile at each other as though there was no gap between them. Yuuki openly worshiped this beast in human form. At least until Zero began to pull a wedge between them. He hesitated before asking, "What do you want?"

Kaname's eyes lit up behind the glass he held before his face, watching Kiryu through the blood red water. ". . . your body."

_Zero felt his heart stop._

"Well . . . Kiryu? What will it be?" Kaname rushed smoothly, his head casually leaning ever so lightly against his fingers as he watched the inner conflict race across Kiryu's features.

The tall teen stood in front of the Night Class president, his fists so tightly bawled his nails bit into his palms. Fury literally shook his body. "What sort of joke is this?" He demanded glancing up with murder in his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you, your sick! That sort of thing is-"

"What we've already done, you mean?" Kaname smoothly interjected, enjoying the way Kiryu flinched from surprise and the way the small flush formed on his disgruntled features. Those eyes of his glowered with that familiar hatred brewing heavily inside them.

"Heh." Kaname really enjoyed being able to make the boy's blood boil so easily. "Glowering at me with those scary eyes of yours wont help the matter. However," Slowly standing to his feet, Kaname Kuran leisurely strode around the desk and walked towards Zero. "Seeing as you haven't said no. . ."

Zero's eyes clashed with Kuran's. For a brief second Zero nearly looked away from the unwavering intensity in the other vampire's eyes. "I'll take your silence for an answer."

_What the hell . . .? _Zero watched each step Kuran took, watching in dread as he drew nearer and nearer. For what seemed like the first time, Zero felt something akin to fear. . . But. . . _why?_He wasn't afraid of Kuran- or any other vampire for that matter. This was . . .Why would Kuran even suggest something like _this_? What was wrong with him? Did he . . . was he . . . That was impossible! They hated each other for years. They were _rivals_. They . . .

Zero blinked. He could have sworn Kuran had been a few feet away but now he was standing right before him, his face merely inches from his. "What, am I suppose to believe you're in love with me or something?"

_In love . . .? _Now it was Kaname's turn to blink. "Of all the ridiculous notions," he flippantly brushed off with a small chuckle. "I want you and I intend to have you. It's as simple as that."

Kaname watched Zero's eyes, hypnotized as he witnessed emotion upon emotion crash violently within those lucid lavender pools. He lowered his eyes to Kiryu's adamantly set lips, leaning in slowly to scrape his lips softly over his and savor that missed taste. A taste that haunted him.

The conflicting thoughts that whirled wildly around Zero's mind froze. His entire body was immobilized by his indecisiveness. The pureblood's breath against his face was like poison as he brushed his cool lips over and over against Zero's. "You need my blood as much as I need your body," he whispered.

Zero's fists tightened even more until his knuckles began to hurt. This was all because Zero was a vampire now. If he didn't have these urges he wouldn't be in this damned mess. If he had just . . .

"You should be grateful." Kaname took hold of Zero's chin, waiting for those eyes to glare at him with surrender in their furious depths. Of course Kiryu would give in. For Yuuki's sake. He had no doubt about that.

The superior look on Kaname's face when Zero looked at him pissed him off. He didn't bother hiding that fact.

Kaname smirked in satisfaction. Perhaps now the hunter would relish in the frustrations that he himself had endured. There had been plenty of restless dreams Kaname had suffered thanks to those bold eyes of his. Kaname reached to remove Zero's jacket. Zero reached to stop him but his wrist was caught in Kaname's tight grasp. Kaname's irritated eyes bore into Zero's. "Is it really that difficult for you?"

"What do you think?!" Zero snapped. Was he really just suppose to stand still while some freaking insane vampire sexually harassed him!

Kaname sighed, shutting his eyes. He didn't like having to wait any longer. The memory of the bell tower had been ringing quite loudly in his dreams and the thought of letting Zero leave while he was this close to reenacting the highlight of that day wasn't sitting too well with him. "We've done it before. You had no qualms then- Not in the end, anyway."

Yeah, but back then Zero had been half-demented. At least, that's what he hoped. He glared and said nothing.

Kaname stared at Zero for a moment. "Fine. Close your eyes."

Zero gave him a mistrustful look. "What for?"

Kaname narrowed his eyes. He really _did_ hate him . . . He undid his tie and slid the slender band from around his collar and lifted it to cover Zero's eyes, tying it at the back of his silver-haired head. "Is that better?" He asked sarcastically.

"No." Zero answered bluntly.

"Let's remove this before you attempt to hurt me once more." Kaname slid his hand into Zero's jacket and pulled out the 'Bloody Rose,' pleased that Kiryu didn't try to stop him. He attempted to slide Zero's jacket off his shoulders once more. Zero didn't protest.

Out of it's own accord, Zero's heart began to beat faster inside his chest as he felt Kuran undo the buttons on his vest button by button. This was ridiculous. Was he really just going to allow Kuran to toy with him like this?!

Kaname couldn't see his eyes now. Oh well. In the very least, he knew they'd be glaring. With a smile on his face, he slowly began undoing the buttons on Kiryu's white shirt after discarding his black vest, enjoying the way his chest was rising and falling in a steadily increasing pace. "Are you thirsty?"

Zero swallowed. His throat felt dry, but not because he needed something to drink. His vision was pitch black. He had started to think that not being able to see the bastard would be better, but he could feel the cool air rush to greet his bare skin as Kuran parted his shirt undoubtedly for his sick viewing pleasure. Even without being able to see him, Zero could sense the arrogant smirk on his face. Even with his eyes blinded, Zero could make out the intensity in his auburn eyes.

The fact that Zero could still see Kuran's face blindfolded was depressing to him. Even worse was how much more sensual each touch felt. Kuran was softly dragging the tip of his fingers up Zero's stomach and chest, the feathery touches scorched him, leaving a trail of slight prickling sensations over his skin. It rose, those slender fingers sliding up over his throat, over his lips and sliding into the side's of his hair. "Kiryu . . ."

Zero flinched from the heady sound of Kuran's voice. His fists had slackened but he wasn't ready to just give in . . . I mean, this was too much. He couldn't . . .

"There's no going back now," Kuran murmured, as though he could hear Zero's thoughts out loud.

"I'm not-" the young hunter's breath caught as the pureblood vampire grasped his hips and brought them roughly against his own. "You're right," he agreed breathing against his face. "You're not."

"Bastard!" Zero growled, shoving at his chest, trying to pry their bodies apart. He wouldn't let Kuran think that Zero would be one of his little slaves just because he gave in a little! To prove it, Zero swung with his right fist then hissed as his body slammed back against the wall, his fist pressed against the hard surface in Kaname's tight clutches.

"Give in quietly, Kiryu," Kaname ordered, his breath blowing softly against Zero's ear.

A shiver ran down Zero's spine. He felt Kaname smirk against him as he took the lobe of his ear between his teeth, nipping gently. "That's better."

_Damn him!_ How was he suppose to do _this_ with his condescending words assaulting him? Zero tried to free his wrist, but the vampire held his hand pressed against the wall, his hot tongue beginning to trace the creases of his ear just like he had done once before a few days back.

Kaname took his time savoring the many tastes of the former human he held against the wall. He enjoyed the taste he got when he slid his tongue from Kiryu's collar bone up to the side of his neck and the flavor against his jaw as he nibbled lightly against him, trying not to get carried away and leave him a blood mess like the last time. He leisurely ran his hands up and over Kiryu's back as he pushed his leg in between the younger vampire's, relishing in the bulge he felt against his thigh.

Zero leaned his head back against the wall. His mind was being drugged by Kuran's sensual caresses as he pressed against him, his hands roving around his back, pushing their lower bodies against each other. He bit his tongue each time he felt a moan bubbling up. It wouldn't be like last time . . . He wouldn't allow himself to get swept away . . .

As if rising to the challenge, Zero felt Kuran's warm breath against his nipple before his hot moth clamped over it. His hands were instantly inside his long brown hair, his head falling back as his throat burned with his restrained groans. _Oh god,_he thought wildly as he felt Kuran's teeth squeeze the nub lightly before his tongue flicked quickly over it. He began pushing the vampire away.

Kaname ignored Zero's attempts to pry his mouth from his nipple and began to suck gently against the sensitive nub. He wanted to hear the hunter whimper as he trembled against him. It was a shame he couldn't see his eyes, eyes that he wanted to watch burn with need once more. He'd have to settle with hearing the stubborn brat moan.

The pureblood gripped the Level D's hips, grinding them against his as his mouth took hold of the others hungrily. Zero couldn't fight the fierce desire of the fiery kiss and it took all he could muster to breath as Kuran's inflaming tongue ravished his mouth, his tongue seeking out every crevice inside. It was the breathless hunter who broke the kiss. He turned his head away gasping for air. He couldn't take the onslaught anymore. How long had he been standing here allowing Kuran to torture him? Wasn't this enough for him? Why was he surrendering to that demon anyways?!

Kaname watched Zero as he panted for breath, his face completely flushed as he leaned back heavily against the wall. He couldn't keep standing. Kaname wasn't ready to call it a night just yet, but he supposed he should show a little more restraint. After all, Kiryu was still . . .

Mercifully, Kaname reached for Zero as he nearly collapsed but Zero pulled back, swiping at his hands. "That's enough!" He reached to pull his blindfold off, but Kaname grabbed his arm and slammed him down against his desk at the other end of the room as though it had just been besides them, knocking the wine glass down to the floor. Slightly disoriented, Zero tried pulling his arm free, but Kaname had it hooked behind his back tightly. Zero heard the sound of his belt being pulled loose and felt Kaname undo his pants. The hunter tried to lift himself up from the desk, but the vampire shoved him down forcibly and slid his hand into his pants. "I told you _not_ to resist."

"Go to hell," Zero spat then whimpered when Kuran took hold of his painful erection.

"That's where I'll be taking you." After all, he'd have to teach his new lover some manners.

Zero leaned his forehead on top of his arm as he panted airless against the surface of the desk. Kaname's hands deftly stroked against his sensitive skin, massaging seductively then squeezing tightly in an attempt to get a rise from him. He forced himself not to say anything. The last time he did, it only seemed to excite the bloody bastard. So he fought himself as much as he fought Kuran.

But he was thirsty . . .

Kaname leaned over the helpless victim before him, his warm lips teasing his ear as his hands stroked faster and just a bit harder. Zero felt his eyes flutter. His panting grew harder. The loud drumming in Zero's ears was his heartbeat and the pulsing in his body was like a countdown to his complete surrender. For a moment he nearly forgot himself and moaned aloud. To prevent that from happening, he bit onto his arm wincing in painful surprise as his drawn fangs pierced into his flesh and he tasted his own blood. The taste disgusted him, but he ignored it as his eyes clenched shut in near ecstasy. He was so close now . . .

"Not yet," Kaname murmured against Zero's ear then ran his tongue against the side of his neck. Zero shivered in response. Kaname released his hold on Zero and whirled the young hunter around, pushing him back against the hard surface of his desk. Kaname got rid of Zero's bothersome clothing then began to prepare him.

Zero laid back against the frozen cold surface he felt even through the white shirt he still wore. It was freezing. He felt Kaname's warm hands as they began to prepare him. He could feel his legs shaking, his whole body was trembling. When Kuran's fingers were moving inside of him, Zero squirmed uncomfortably. He hadn't liked this part last time, either. And then Kuran flicked his finger against the bundle of nerves that shot electrical currents throughout Zero's entire body. A loud, painful moan tore from his dry throat.

Kaname chuckled huskily as he shattered Zero's defenses. He maliciously brushed his finger against the hunter's prostate once more, but Zero merely whimpered this time around. His head turned restlessly against the hard surface as Kuran watched him, his hips bucked eagerly against his hand. As his fingers pushed deeper, Zero arched his head, his back lifting slightly off the desk as he hissed. Kaname was transfixed by his reactions, the way his head pressed back against the wood almost fiercely and the way Kiryu's neck strained, the chords in his neck stretching against the black crest that marked his skin . . . Kaname's eyes began to burn, his mouth to water . . .

Zero gasped as he felt Kuran yank him up by his arm, his fingers vanishing from inside of him. There was no chance to breathe as the pureblood's lips locked to his for a desperate kiss that nearly made Zero whine with need.

"_Kiryu . . ." _Kuran whispered tormenting Zero with another drugging kiss, their saliva mixing heatedly. How he had yearned for this . . . After Kaname had made love to Zero the first time, his desire for the incorrigible vampire hunter had intensified immensely. He didn't want to wait any longer, freeing himself from his pants, Kaname seized Zero's hips and slowly began to push his way inside his lover.

Zero reached out and clutched Kaname's shirt over his chest with both hands as he dropped his forehead against the vampire's collar bone. He was wheezing as he felt Kaname Kuran, a vampire enemy, a pureblood, slowly entering him. The feeling wasn't any less painful than the last time, but Zero wouldn't show it. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He wanted to remove the stupid blindfold but he couldn't bring himself to face the reality: He was inside of the Moon dormitory, to be more precise, he was inside Kuran's study having sex on his desk. And for what? . . . For his blood?

Once fully sheathed inside him, Kaname glanced down at Zero, sliding his hands through the obstinate boy's hair. He knew he was dying of thirst, yet he refused to drink from him. Zero Kiryu's strength of will never seized to amaze him. Nor did his brazen audacity.

"Kiryu . . ." He was loosing his patience with him. "Drink my blood."

Zero was panting heavily against him, but he made no move to quench his thirst. He felt Kuran's warm fingers in his hair before they pulled at his blindfold, unbinding him. Zero blinked slightly against the black shirt that barely concealed the firm chest he'd been leaning against.

Kaname took Zero's arm, pulling back slightly so he could see the hunter's reaction. Their eyes locked as Kaname lifted Zero's arm higher, pushing down the white sleeve covered in his blood. "I've already told you," he murmured as his tongue lapped at the bloody mess on his forearm. "You shouldn't waste your blood."

The fang marks that Zero himself had created vanished at the slightest brush of Kaname's lips. His eyes watched Kiryu's clear eyes darken with the lust for blood. He felt his blood boiling at the sight. He could feel Kiryu grow excited. Kaname brushed his lips against the invisible fang marks once more, resisting the urge to recreate them and taste Kiryu's blood while it was still fresh.

Zero's eyes were wide as he watched Kuran's moist tongue lick the blood on his arm clean, he was mesmerized by those red eyes that watched him with growing hunger. In the back of his mind, a voice was screaming out _vampire_! But there was a coldness seeping into his body. It spread out from his heart, rapidly spreading through him like a flood. He swallowed as his throat burned. He began to tremble . . .

"The coldness within you . . ." He was shaking fiercely as Kaname brought his face to the warmth of his neck for further persuasion. Zero starred at the creamy skin so vulnerable and so close . . . the sweet scent of the pureblood intoxicated him, drawing him in.

He hated that smell.

"And still you refuse to drink like a stubborn child." Kaname clenched the back of Kiryu's head, turning his face away so that the hunter could have better access to his blood. He felt Kiryu's hot breath against his skin and shut his eyes.

Unable to resist further, Zero bared his fangs and pierced Kuran's flesh deeply. The instant the warm blood spurted into his mouth, Zero held the brunette's body still, one hand wound over his shoulder and the other hooked under his arm. His hands fisted in the back of his black shirt holding him tightly as though he would run. Zero felt the coppery liquid slide down his dry throat and begin to spread through his frozen system. He felt the coldness that threatened to engulf him begin to retreat. He couldn't help the desperate gulping sounds he made as the warm liquid swam down his throat and he found himself unable to slow down. He drank faster, clenching his eyes tightly as the heat spread throughout his frozen body. He knew he should stop, but he felt so damned warm. It was relieving . . .

Kaname's eyes fluttered as he listened to Zero's satisfied gulps. He felt his blood rushing through his veins to Kiryu's lips, but more evident was the sensation of Kiryu's hips thrusting slightly, as though drinking his blood aroused him. The pureblood held the vampire's hips still, resisting the urge to finish what they'd started until his lover was well fed.

Eventually, Zero's fangs slowly retracted, his hot breath teasing Kuran's bloody neck. "Satisfied?"

"Uh . . ." Zero's eyes widened. His sanity had returned . . . He released Kuran and moved back, moaning as Kaname nudged him with his hips. With his shaking hands holding him up against the desk, Zero stared at Kuran startled. His satisfying feast had momentarily overshadowed the burning desire in the lower depths of his stomach. He had forgotten what the price for his meal had been.

Kaname slid his hand over Kiryu's warmed cheek and smiled. "Your payment has yet to be collected."

Zero swallowed. Not like this. He shut his eyes, wishing the blindfold had never been removed. Why had he waited for Zero to finish drinking his blood? He could have finished this while Zero was still in that demented state. Why had he waited?

The older vampire watched the younger one's thoughts swim across his features and lowered his face to drink from those lips. He caught Zero's wrists and lifted his arms around his neck then wrapped his own against Kiryu's lower back. He deepened the kiss, enticing Zero to join in. His tongue delved into his moist mouth, toying with Zero's tongue until he began to return the favor. Kaname began pumping his hips against Zero, slowly starting up the process of madness once more.

Steadily, their breaths became breathless, their movements almost desperate as their pace increased. Zero felt drunk and dazed, desperately seeking to quell yet another uncontrollable desire. His mind had become too tired to fight and his body had won the battle. Zero moaned as Kaname's strokes deepened. He couldn't hold himself up anymore, he used one of his arms to keep him from collapsing against the desk while his other stood locked around Kaname's neck. His legs wrapped around the pureblood's waist as he gave in, free from mental derangement, to the lusts of his body.

Kaname's vision blurred, his mind reeled. They began to move faster, a pace full of speed and urgency. He heard a moan tear from Kiryu's bloody lips as he propelled himself deeper into his hot depths. Zero's hips pumped desperately against his, urging him, begging him as they drove him wild, pushing him towards his jagged brink. Their lips met roughly, wild with need as they both raced towards insanity. Kaname hammered himself into Kiryu dying for the release that clawed viciously at his gut.

Then their bodies went taut with shock and pleasure. Kaname's mouth was on Zero's, rough and needy, swallowing his gasps as they exploded together. Their long, twin groans blended at that first endless shudder of pleasure as they spilled forth against each other. Kaname pressed his face into Zero's gray hair as he let himself fall.

- - -

As they slowly drifted down from their height of pleasure, Kaname's head leaned against Zero's shoulder as he panted quietly. Everything in his head was a mindless rush of thoughts. It was better than he had remembered. There was no escaping it now.

Zero starred unseeingly over Kuran's shoulder at the ceiling in his study. His soft breaths were slowly evening out. He couldn't lie to himself about it. What he'd done just now . . . he'd done willingly and in his own state of mind. But there was something that made Zero worry even more . . .

_The taste of his blood . . . in it, he had tasted Kaname Kuran's desire. . ._

* * *

**A/N:** **um . . . I think I may have gotten carried away a bit . . . lol.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and yes, even those who didn't. I'd love to hear what you guys think of the story so far. So please review and let me know.**

**. . . Bye**


	4. His Lie

**His Lie**

_by: ScarletMist_

Zero Kiryu brushed the white hair of the wild beast that had thrown yet another rider off her back just this morning. White Lily was a beautiful horse, but her temperamental disposition made her feared amongst every other student at Cross Academy besides Zero- who had pretty much the same problem. He had nursed her when she was just a fowl, and though he'd transformed into a vampire, White Lily didn't fear him. In fact, she seemed to adore him. The caretaker often joked that Zero was White Lily's boyfriend.

Lately, Zero had come to the stables more often. Anything to get away from Yuuki and the headmaster... and a few other things. He wasn't running away or anything, he just needed some time alone to sort things out. Things like the nefarious deal that had been made between Zero, a vampire hunter, and Kuran, a vampire amongst vampires. As Zero thought about it, his hand froze in it's stroking motion over Lily's back. He had agreed to give his body to Kaname Kuran in exchange for his blood- the blood of a pureblood.

Honestly, Zero wanted nothing more than to break that deal. He didn't want to keep doing... _that_, but he didn't want to hurt Yuuki either. That's exactly what his blood lust would end up doing. But still, having to do those things with Kuran was just...On the other hand, by taking Kuran's deal the only ones who got hurt were himself and that vampire. Even if he had to sacrifice his pride and dignity and his body... Zero sighed. It was easier to accept the deal when he just thought about saving Yuuki.

At the very least, Kaname Kuran wasn't in love with Zero, which made sense and was sort of a relief to know, but still unsettling was the fact that he wanted Zero's body._ 'I want you and I intend to have you. It's as simple as that.' _Only it wasn't simple. How could the pureblood be attracted to him? Zero had never noticed anything that might have given off that impression. They never liked each other. At least, that's what Zero had thought. With a thoughtful frown, Zero stared at his hand, the brush held forgotten in his fingers.

Somewhere in his madness, Zero had tasted the vampire Kuran's blood and with it, the taste of his desires for _him_. The taste of lust and need and yearning... How long had he felt that way? Since when had Kuran been looking at Zero with more than just hatred within his eyes? And _why_? Why would- _how_ could he feel that way towards him?

White Lily waited patiently for the teenage boy besides her to continue brushing her hair, but as she glanced at him, she noticed the lost look in his eyes. More so, she felt his unease and it made her a little unhappy to see him like that. To snap him from his unpleasant thoughts, she turned her head towards him and bit his silvery hair.

"Ngh!" Zero pushed the horse's head away and frowned at her, rubbing his now slick hair back into place. "Alright, alright. You don't have to bite me," he muttered as he began to stroke her back with the brush once more. Her ears moved forward, expressing her happiness as Zero turned his focus on her.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Kaname Kuran didn't bother responding to his friend behind the door as he laid on his couch secluded in his room. His hand dangled slightly off the burgundy cushions, there was a worn down rose between his finger and thumb which he repeatedly twirled mindlessly along with his thoughts.

"Kaname..." Ichijou's patient voice called from behind the door. "If you don't come out, they'll get worse. They may eventually do something reckless."

As of late, Kaname had confined himself in his room, avoiding the other Night class students. There were just times when Kaname wanted to be left alone with his thoughts. He turned his head into the crook of his arm and shut his eyes, another petal floating down from the rose's body softly to the floor. Aside from that, his appetite had turned voracious. He had his hands full dealing with his thirst. The tablets calmed him, but he found it irritating that it's effects seemed to dull shortly after.

He just didn't understand...what attracted him so obsessively to Kiryu? Was it those crystal lavender eyes that stared fearlessly at him? Was he after Kiryu simply because he defied him? Kaname let out a small sigh. _Such meaningless nonsense..._The pureblood vampire steadily sat up, the abruptly dead rose sprinkling like ashes to the floor as the brunette reached out to take yet another wine glass filled with the temporary antidote to his fluctuating blood lust.

"Yuuki?"

"Hm?" Yuuki blinked out of her thoughts and glanced back at Yori-Chan with a vacant look on her face. Class had ended, but Yuuki hadn't moved from her seat. She was staring off into space again. "What's up?"

"Are you feeling okay, Yuuki?" Yori-chan asked with a worried frown on her face.

"Huh?" Yuuki slid her hair behind her ear uneasily and smiled. "Uh-huh, yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking..."

"About Zero?" Her friend asked shrewdly, concern etched on her face. It wasn't a brain teaser, really. Zero hadn't been attending class for a while and no matter how many times Yuuki would glance back at his seat, he didn't magically reappear to glare at her and ask her what she was starring at.

Yuuki blinked, wishing to mask her concern, but then sighed in surrender, her entire body slagging in her seat. "Oh. Well yeah...He's been avoiding me, like he's ashamed of something. He wont tell me anything, I don't know what to do..."_ I think that maybe he's... _"I got it!" Yuuki straightened quite abruptly with renewed vigor in her seat and clenched a determined fist as fire flared in her eyes. There was no point in sulking about it, she decided. "I'm just going to _beat_ it out of him until he tells me!"

Yori-chan watched Yuuki run out of the classroom with amazing energy and frowned. Only Yuuki would do something as insane as making Kiryu mad. She smiled softly after her best friend and wished with her whole heart that she didn't make Kiryu any angrier than he already was.

The mood was tense in the Moon dorm as the Night class gathered, waiting for the moment when they would all take that familiar walk through the endless screaming sea of mortals who were unaware of how close to death they all really were. A more prominent matter on the minds of the handsome beings of the night was reflected across their beautiful faces: The blood of their leader, the pureblood Kaname Kuran, had been spilled. Since that night, the Moon dorm's president had been closed off in his room, leaving the vice president Takuma Ichijou in charge of the Night Class students.

Souen Ruka stood on her feet, her hands crossed under her chest while her mind recalled Kaname-sama's odd behavior as of late. She mused on her thoughts silently. On the couch sat Hanabusa Aido, his blue eyes watching as the water in the glass on the small table before him slowly froze and melted. He wasn't playing with his powers out of boredom, he was doing it to ease the tension and frustrations he felt. _Someone had dared to harm Kaname-sama..._

Senri Shiki frowned as he glanced at the glass that had snapped with a sharp crack. The vampire sitting besides him didn't seem to care that he'd shattered Shiki's water glass. He let out a soft sigh and shut his eyes, he wasn't really that thirsty anyway. Shiki blinked as he felt a weight on his shoulder. He glanced up as Toya Rima, who sat on the back of the couch near Shiki, leaned back to glance at the shattered cup, her blond tails dangling loosely as she supported herself with her hand. "Hm..." She pulled the red sucker from her lips with her free hand and frowned. "I was getting thirsty."

Akatsuki Kain let his gaze rove around the melancholy vampires in the room with a slight frown. There was no point in telling any of them not to worry, they'd already been told to ignore what had happened that night. Whatever _that_ happened to be. Still, Kain, himself, couldn't help but worry, as well. He took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair across from his cousin, whose eyes were currently flashing up towards the stairs where a blond was ignorantly bounding down oblivious to the gloomy atmosphere below.

Takuma Ichijou, assistant leader of the Moon Dorms, smiled radiantly at the morose vampires, his radiant joy causing them to glower at him as though he were the morning sun. Unlike Kaname Kuran, he wasn't a pureblood and did not garner the same reverence that he did. "What's wrong with all of you? Why are you frowning?"

"Ichijou-sama," Hanabusa spoke, slowly standing to his feet. "Do you intend to keep what happened the other night a secret?"

"Hm?" The green eyed vampire blinked, feigning innocence as all eyes were on him. "What do you mean?"

"That disciplinary committee member was here," Hanabusa pointed out, his icy eyes a bit too cold for comfort as they bore into Ichijou's. "Then there was the scent of Kaname-Sama's blood."

"Oh..." Ichijou turned grave for a moment, as though he were seriously recalling the incident. Then he grinned brightly, a complete contrast to the other sullen vampires. "It's nothing to worry about."

Ruka frowned. _Did Ichijou-sama really know what happened?_

"What do you know?" Hanabusa demanded frustrated by the bright radiance emanating from the carefree vice president who kept repeating that same damn thing he always did when they asked what was wrong. "Why was he here?"

"He needed to discuss something with President Kaname." Ichijou's grin was gone and a somber look calmed his still radiant features. As Vice President of the Night Class, he was about to draw the line, but vampires, noble vampires, were a bit arrogant and thick headed at times.

"Discuss what?" Hanabusa persisted obstinately.

"Well, that's-"

"Ichijou." Everyone in the room jumped, glancing up at the head of the stairs where Kaname Kuran stood looking down at all of them. Seiren walked close behind him as they moved down the stairs. His sudden appearance startled the noble vampire's below who were too surprised to react instantly. They all watched him with wide eyes as he moved gracefully down the stairs. "Why is everyone still here? You were suppose to lead them to class."

"Uh, Kaname-sama..." Hanabusa stared at him as though he were some sort of illusion. Sure they had all known he was okay, but they had still worried that there might be something wrong. Though, by the looks of it, Kaname-sama looked was fine as ever.

Kaname sensed their worry and sighed under his breath as he walked past them to lead them out. It seemed Ichijou had been right to suggest he go to class tonight. Although belated, Kaname greeted the Night class to put them at ease. "Good evening."

"Good evening, Kaname-sama!" They all echoed in unison, their spirits lifted, as they followed their leader out to begin the Night class. Their worries momentarily forgotten...

"_Oh my god! They should be coming by now!"_

"_No way, I'm totally going to touch one of them!"_

"_Idol-sempai! I love you!"_

"_**I said get baaack!"**_

"Aaahhh!"

The poor girls who happened to be standing too close to Zero Kiryu jumped back, shaking in trepidation as he seeming appeared out of thin air to scream in their faces. "You jerk, Kiryu! Don't scream at a girl!"

"Yeah, you jerk!" The crowds shouted, finding safety in numbers... though they were sure to give Kiryu tons of space for safety purposes.

"I wouldn't have to if you'd stop making such a fuss!" Zero wasn't in the mood for playing security for a bunch of wannabe celebrities. The girls seemed to be aware of this because they were standing a little further back than they normally would- even with angry glares on their faces. Lately, Zero had been a bit rougher with them than he intended, but these damned girls were so persistent and dense, it was frustrating!

"Zero!"

_Oh great_, Zero thought acerbated. He certainly recognized _that_tone. He turned as Yuuki Cross stomped towards him with a determined look on her face. "I know why you're mad now!" She claimed pointing a finger at Zero as though she were accusing him of some unspeakable crime.

"Don't abandon your post," Zero muttered. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"It's because I ate your gyudon from our "super-happy-family-nourishment-meal-" so dubbed by the eccentric chairman, "-when you weren't looking at diner!" There was a smug look on her face as she stared at Zero, looking as though she'd just solved an impossible mystery.

"..." Zero glared down at her for a long moment before he finally growled, "What the hell are you talking about? Super family-_what?_"

"What? That's the only edible thing the chairman makes!" Yuuki's face was set, prepared for a fight as she waited for Zero to refute her statement. He stared down at her, his eyebrow twitching in utmost annoyance. Finally, Zero sighed in irritation...and walked away.

Yuuki watched him leave in shock. "Hey! Just because you don't agree, don't walk off in a huff! Zero!_ I'm talking to-_"

"Yuuki."

"Eh..." The brown-haired girl jumped, frozen mid-way through her rant. Slowly, she turned with an embarrassed smile at being caught screaming at her stubborn partner in front of the beloved vampire who once, a long time ago, saved her life. "Kaname-sempai..."

Zero turned at the sound of that name and glowered at the demon who dared to smile at Yuuki with such a pleasant look on his face while Zero was going through hell because of _him_. Just like Zero, Kuran seemed to be avoiding classes lately. This was the first time he seen him since that night in his office. He was hoping he'd never have to see him again. Then those eyes glanced up at him for a brief moment, a fire dancing beneath their dark chocolaty depths, and Zero swallowed.

The pureblood smirked as though he'd felt Zero's reaction and walked away to class as girls screamed wildly around him and his followers. Yuuki was quickly back to work as Zero watched Kuran walk away, oblivious to the always-present glowers he himself garnered from the other vampires.

_Now is my chance, _thought a day class student who noticed Kiryu was distracted. Sneakily, she tip-toed forward towards the Night class, trying not to alarm Kiryu as she inched passed him. Suddenly, her heart felt frozen-wait, no, it was her legs! She felt a dark aura surround her, choking the air she needed to survive. Very slowly, she turned her head to glance towards the tall silver haired committee member and tears began to run helplessly down her face at the sight of the menacing monster who was glowering down at her ominously.

"I told you. to. S_tay._ back."

Patrolling the school campus at night, when he felt dead tired, wasn't how Zero enjoyed spending his time. Thanks to Kuran, Zero couldn't stand sleeping because he could feel that demon in his dreams. And thanks to his lack of sleep, he was getting very, very cranky. He'd already gotten lectured by Yuuki for making that girl cry earlier. It wasn't his fault, Kuran put him in a fowl mood...

_Ahh damn it! What the hell was he doing to him? _He had said he wouldn't get swept away, and he had. The feeling of being so vulnerable in that pureblood's arms...but worse yet...he couldn't believe he actually... Zero felt a vein drumming in his forehead as he recalled that night. He had actually caved in! It was so shameful to think about, the way he had wanted Kuran in the same way he wanted Zero! It was disgusting to him that he had wanted it so badly, it had felt so good and the thought that he didn't want it to end...Zero tensed, alarmed.

The trained vampire hunter whirled around with his gun aimed at a quiet tree nearby. "Alright, come out."

Out of the shadows behind the tree, a young student dressed in the white uniform of the Night class slowly walked out step by step until Zero's eyes locked to the icy blue ones that stared intensely at him. A small wind teased the blond strands of his hair as he stared at Zero, an ominous aura engulfing him.

Zero's eyes narrowed. There was a reason why he was here, it wasn't frivolous mischief that had the vampire stalking the disciplinary committee member. He had shown himself with a purpose. "What do you want?"

"It was you..." Another small gust of wind swirled around them, only this one had nothing to do with the weather. Zero could feel the ice in the air as Hanabusa Aido's fists tightened. "It would be a pleasure to slowly tear your heart from your body _inch_ by _inch_."

The vampire hunter reacted fast, lurching aside as ice protruded from the ground towards him and through the tree that he had been standing in front of. He fired his weapon at the vampire once. Twice. Everything after that was a blur of movements, ice, and bright flashes as his weapon roared through the night. He didn't care what the vampire's purpose was for attacking him, but if it helped to alleviate his anger, who was Zero to protest?

They moved quickly, dodging attacks when suddenly, Zero spotted an opening and quickly moved for it only to be jerked back. Surprised, he glanced down to see his leg frozen knee deep in ice. Using the distraction, Hanabusa took the advantage of knocking Kiryu's weapon out of his hand and caught him fiercely around the throat. "You are a worthless being whose existence is irrelevant." Zero glowered at the vampire's eyes, which filled with such blatant hatred. He gripped Aido's wrist tightly realizing that this vampire was seriously trying to kill him. "How _dare_you glare at Kaname-sama with those filthy eyes of yours!"

Ice began to encompass Zero's neck as Aido's hand tightened painfully. The vampire hunter strained for breath as he forced his hand to search for the chain that had to be dangling near his jacket. When his fingers brushed against the cold metal, he instantly yanked at the chain swinging it toward Aido who was caught off guard, the heavy weapon striking him on his forehead with a startling force.

The impetus of his surprise attack forced Hanabusa to release Zero, his body turning slightly from the impact giving the hunter the opportunity to quickly kick the back of Aido's leg and bring him down to one knee. With his foot keeping down Aido's leg, he caught his Bloody Rose and with it's hilt, broke the ice that was suffocating him around his neck.

Hanabusa was _pissed! _He whirled around intending to freeze the bastard at once and gasped, flinching at the sound of the gun being cocked as he stared down the barrel of the vampire hunter's weapon. The sight of Kiryu's cold, clear eyes burned into his mind. Was he actually going to...Those clear eyes narrowed. _Shit!_

The wind between the two enemies was sliced in half as a loud clash of metal against metal diverted the bullet that flew up past the trees. _Another one? _Zero glanced down to stare at the intense pair of green eyes that watched him intently but made no other move to attack.

Hanabusa peeked open an eye, his heart pounding from the loud blast of the weapon that was still ringing in his ears._ That was scary... _He though glancing over his shoulder to where the bullet had crested against the leaves at the top of the trees. Reluctantly, he glanced up as the two weapons that held each other steady in the air above him. One of them was a katana. "I-Ichijou...!" The young vampire gaped at the vice president who had just saved his life.

The calm, blond vampire straightened, releasing the Bloody Rose as he swiftly sheathed his beautiful blade, revealing a tall, dark haired figure who stood stoically behind him. Hanabusa's eyes widened. He stood up quickly, shoving Zero's foot off the back of his leg, momentarily ignoring the dirt stain on his white slacks caused by that hunter's filthy shoes. "Kana-"

Hanabusa felt the sharp sting on his cheek without noticing the movements Kaname made as he slapped him hard across the face. He stumbled back from the force, which was stronger than he usually put into his slaps. The blue-eyed vampire cupped his cheek with a remorseful look on his face as Kaname glared at him in disapproval. "Did I ask for this?"

"N-no." Hanabusa stared down at the floor like a little boy whose father was scolding him for his reckless behavior.

Sometimes he was just _too_much trouble. Kaname turned to his vice president, clutching the back of Hanabusa's collar and yanked the insubordinate brat towards him. "Ichijou. Escort the fool back to class. I'll deal with him later."

Takuma caught Hanabusa and smiled. "You want a moment with Kiryu?"

Kaname's irritated eyes glared warningly at him.

He smiled nervously and nodded, retreating before he lost his tongue. "Right away. Let's go Hanabusa."

Zero shook the loose fragments of ice, which he broke with his Bloody Rose, off his leg. He glanced around wondering where the hell Yuuki was, not that he'd expect much help from her, nor that he really wanted her to get caught up in this mess... he just wished that there was someone else with him right now. He glanced up on guard as Kuran approached him. "I apologize for his misconduct."

Zero gripped his gun as Kuran drew closer. "But don't you think you took things too far?"

The silver-haired hunter glared at him. He was one to talk. "I wasn't the one who attacked first."

Kaname watched as Zero rudely turned his back on him and began to walk away. He shut his eyes and sighed. This was utterly hopeless. "Kiryu."

Zero gasped as his back collided with the bark of a tree. Kuran leaned towards him and pressed his lips against his. Clear eyes widened and Zero's heart began pounding. _Out here in the open? _He felt Kuran's smooth hands slide around his back while his tongue began tracing his lips and his mind snapped free. He shoved Kuran back as far as he could and wiped his mouth clean from that demon's taste with the back of his jacket's sleeve.

Kaname smirked at Kiryu's childish reaction. "Such an innocent response after what we've done."

"Don't touch me!" Zero snapped. Last time he hadn't fought back because he had reluctantly- and indecisively- agreed to Kuran's demented deal. But right now...

"Are you reneging on our agreement?" Kuran asked smoothly though there was an edge in his voice. Kiryu glared at him with a steady gaze as he answered. "No. But unless I absolutely need to..."

Kaname scoffed. "You intend to give yourself to me at your convenience." The pureblood cocked his head slightly. "When you're in _that_ disposition?"

He was referring to his blood craze state. Zero knew because that's exactly what he was planning to do. Kuran may be attracted to him but the feeling _wasn't _mutual and the only reason Zero would go along with it was for Yuuki's sake. "Does it matter? You get what you want but _only _then. I wont do what you want, I'm not like those stupid beasts who worship you. I don't like you, Kuran. I don't trust you."

_How unfortunate._Kaname thought, his fist clenching though his face remained calm at the sight of those unbearably defiant eyes of his. _Zero Kiryu...always resisted. _

Ichijou snickered as he turned the next page of the black and white manga he was currently reading. He scanned the wonderfully drawn pictures of the vampires in his manga with impatient glee and snickered each time the characters transformed into their chibi counterparts for comedic relief. Hanabusa turned to glare blandly at him. "Hey, Ichijou-sama, can you shut up? I'm trying to think..."

"Hm?" Ichijou glanced up from his graphic novel at Hanabusa. "If it's about Kiryu, you should let it go. Kaname wouldn't like-"

"I don't trust Kiryu. The way he stares at Kaname-sama..." His blue eyes hardened with the memory. "I'd like to rip those eyes right out of their sockets!- Plus, he dirtied my pants."

Ichijou stared at Hanabusa quietly. "Well don't really do it. You'd only get in trouble."

Ruka Souen walked into the classroom as beautiful as ever, a faint scowl on her face, a vexed flare in her eyes. Her honey colored hair fluttered behind her as she marched towards the vice president. Ichijou smiled at her as she approached, ignoring the rest of the students of the Night class in her strides. "What's _wrong_ with him?" she demanded.

Ichijou just smiled and shrugged. Rumors traveled fast. Hanabusa glanced up at Ruka with a scowl.

"Serves you right." She crossed her arms beneath her breasts with a smug look on her face. "If you're going to break the rules and attack someone you shouldn't have to be rescued because of your inept skills. I can't believe you lost to that disciplinary member. Such a disgrace. "

"What?" Hanabusa slapped his hands against the desk in front of him as he stood to his feet.

"Getting on Kaname-sama's nerves like that..." Her beautiful eyes darkened and the taste of death was laced in her following words. "Next time, I'll save him the trouble and teach you a lesson myself."

"Heh." Hanabusa smirked darkly, clearly not intimidated. The only one he would ever fear was Kaname-sama. "Feel free to try but I can't guarantee you'll walk away with your life."

"Why don't you try to stay on President Kuran's good side for a night and behave?" Kain muttered coming up behind Hanabusa to defuse the tension between his cousin and Ruka, who looked about ready to kill each other. "You're already stirring things up."

"She started it!" Hanabusa defended himself to his taller cousin snapping a finger at Ruka's face like a child.

"Don't point at me, it's rude," Ruka snidely remarked insulted by the action. "Get your finger out of my face before I rip your arm off."

Ichijou smiled. _Ah, the night life..._

The reflection in the mirror didn't show anything different, but as Zero stared into it he couldn't see himself the same way he use to. He was no longer human and he was now being yanked around by that demon who was taking advantage of that fact. As though his reflection had changed, his white hair going brown, his eyes darkening, Zero glared at the new face in the mirror. The one who was causing him so much madness. The thought of him made Zero's blood boil in anger.

With an irritated sigh, Zero carelessly began undoing the buttons on his shirt trying to ignore any thoughts of that bastard. He grabbed the edges of his parted shirt and pulled them off over his shoulders. The door to the headmaster's bathroom opened and Zero froze as he caught sight of another figure in the reflection of the mirror.

Yuuki blinked as she gaped at Zero's naked upper body. She glanced up to lock her eyes to those of the bathroom's current occupant. Zero wordlessly brought his shirt back over his shoulders and began quickly re-buttoning it up to cover the red marks that _damned _vampire left over his skin delicate. Yuuki blinked, pointing at his body. "Hey, what happened to you? Did you get a rash or something? Is that why you've been cranky?"

"Get out!" Zero snapped.

"Hm..." Why was he yelling at her? Yuuki frowned. _Wait, this isn't my fault,_ she thought and glared at Zero through the mirror. "If you don't want people walking in on you, then _lock_ the door!"

"I did," Zero pointed out, turning to face Yuuki now that his shirt was completely buttoned up.

Yuuki glanced at the door with a frown, noting that the lock was turned. "...oh."

"That _damned_ chairman..._he didn't fix the lock?"_

"He did," Yuuki assured dryly. "He just did it himself."

Yuuki glanced at Zero's face as he stared dryly at the door. He looked like he was normal. Earlier she had concluded that Zero was just being cranky and ditching class because he was falling into _that_ state but he looked like he was doing just fine now. "Zero...?"

"Hm?" He grunted with a disgruntled expression.

"Are you..." Zero looked at Yuuki's quiet face with a frown. Inwardly, he prepared himself for what he knew was coming. "Isn't it about time-"

"Yuuki-" Zero began, trying to interrupt.

"We both agreed on it, Zero!" She hated it when he got so stubborn about this. Yuuki really just wanted to help. They had already agreed. "I would give you my blood when-"

Zero reached out and grabbed Yuuki's arms to get his point across. "Yuuki, I don't need your-"

_What? _Zero felt an inner surge in his blood as he caught a glimpse of Yuuki's exposed neck. He felt the urge to lean forward and scrape his lips over that warm skin, to run his moist tongue eagerly over her neck, to sink his fangs deeply into her veins and taste that sweet, deliciously warm blood and rushed to his lips...Mentally shaking his head, Zero pushed back the slowly returning thirst and released Yuuki's arms, stepping back. "I've been taking the tablets." Zero couldn't look Yuuki in the eye, so he averted his gaze. "Lately...my body hasn't been fighting them."

"What?" Yuuki muttered, starring at Zero with wonder. "That's good." Right? Now he didn't have to suffer and they didn't have to go through this whole mess. Sure, the fact that Zero needed to take blood tablets was still awkward between them, but this was good news! It meant Zero wouldn't have to feel guilt and self-loathing every time she tried to help him quench his thirst. "That means you don't have to drink blood anymore, Zero." Yuuki smiled radiantly at him. "It is a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." For a brief second he felt bad about lying to her,_ but..._

_...her smile warmed Zero's heart and he didn't want to be responsible for destroying it._

* * *

**A/N: There's so many characters in this one! This was hard for me... I almost forgot what I was writing about half the time! I was about to drift off and start writing something else. Now I kinda get how hectic Cross Academy must be... lol** **The next story will have more of our star couple. I just wanted to introduce the other character's and foreshadow the dangerous effects their relationship might have on the people/vampires around them..._might_... Plus, I just really wanted to write something with the other vampires! 3**

**Thank you T_T Your reviews made my growing older less painful. I'm so happy you guys like my story... so far. ^_^ I always look forward to hearing what you guys think, so review and bear with me! **


	5. His Taste

**His Taste**

_by: Me again!_

"The students of group B have been encouraged to go ahead with the proceeding's for their experiment. The senate has added their blessings along with the chairman's." Takuma Ichijou flipped another page on the clipboard he held in his hands as he informed the Night Class President of all the school proceedings. He spared a quick glance towards the handsome brunette who sat behind his desk seemingly unaware of Takuma's presence. He watched while Kaname Kuran dropped yet another tablet into his crystal glass, observing as it fizzed and slowly transformed the clear water into a crimson liquid that teased him relentlessly.

"Hm? Another one? That's your fourth glass this night." Ichijou smiled wryly at his friend. "You must really be thirsty. Is it because of Kiryu?"

Kaname glanced up at Ichijou slowly, his dark eyes laced deeply with murder. Takuma laughed nervously then wisely glanced down at the reports in his hand and continued with business, ignoring the cold chill that swept through his body. No matter how many times he felt it, he never quite got use to the feeling of brushing with death. Sometimes, he just forgot not to cross that certain line known as 'Zero Kiryu'. "As I was saying, the senate wants reports on the recent activities of the Night class students who are assisting with the development of the blood tablets as a subsidiary means of mortal blood. They are mostly looking forward to the progress that's been made with . . ."

Even though Kaname listened, Ichijou's words seemed to fade into the background of his thoughts. The endless thoughts which were suppose to be assuaged once Kaname had taken Zero in his arms even after the second time. They hadn't abated. It seemed that the more he took, the more he wanted. This wasn't simply lust, he realized. Kaname starred into the red liquid with a thoughtful frown._ "What, am I suppose to believe you're in love with me?"_In love . . . Kaname recalled Zero's glowering face and sighed softly.

---^----

Yuuki placed the hot coffee in front of Zero carefully, blowing at the hot, black surface as she straightened and smiled brightly at the silver-haired teen. They were inside the chairman's kitchen, sitting at the table where Yuuki had dragged Zero from his nap at the stables. "What's this?" he grumbled.

"I made you some coffee." She cheerfully announced.

"Why?" he asked disinterested, arching a dull eyebrow.

"Because I'm trying to be nice," she answered with a beautiful grin, though the corner of her right eyebrow was twitching in annoyance.

Zero starred at the coffee for a moment before lifting it to his mouth and taking a sip. His face scrunched up at the taste of the hot liquid that scalded his tongue. He didn't like it and he didn't try to control his disgusted expression even to spare Yuuki's feelings.

"Don't make a face like it doesn't taste good!" Yuuki snapped, affronted, and secretly pleased that his tongue had been burned. She hoped it hurt.

"It's bitter." Zero glanced away dully from the coffee cup like a spoiled little boy waiting for Yuuki to remedy his dissatisfied situation.

"Then put sugar in it," she suggested, her voice strained by her anger.

Yuuki blinked as she watched Zero take the tea spoon from the porcelain jar and begin dumping large mountains of white sugar into the black liquid. Once. Twice. Three times. Four times. After the fifth time, Yuuki frowned. "Don't you think that's enough, Zero?"

Zero wasn't even sure, he hadn't been paying attention. He supposed he put enough. He began to stir the sugar into the hot liquid before he brought the hot coffee mug to his lips again. Yuuki watched an even worse expression flash across Zero's face as he pulled the coffee away from him, repulsed. "That's disgusting, it's too sweet!"

Yuuki's fists tightened at the accusing tone in his voice. "You're the one who put too much sugar in it! I was trying to do something nice! You ungrateful jerk!"

"Time to eat!!" The headmaster bobbled into the room brightly in that ridiculous, frilly, pink apron he enjoyed wearing- no matter how many times Yuuki and Zero told him it looked ridiculous- with trey's of food in his arms, placing them down onto the table. Zero glanced at the brightly colored meal that seemed deceivingly edible and sighed. He was trying to avoid eating here tonight, but there was no escape now as Yuuki and the chairman took their seats. "This is great, having diner with my two lovely children."

"I thought I told you not to consider me a part of your family?"

"B-but Zero-chan!" The headmaster gave Zero a puppy dog face that made Zero pull back slightly. "Don't call me that!"

Yuuki brought her food to her mouth with the chopsticks as she watched the scene quietly. While she chewed her food, she suddenly remembered that she had went out and got Zero something earlier. "That's right!" She reached into her pocket to pull it out. "Zero, here, I brought you some cream for your rash. I didn't get a good look at it, so I'm not sure if the cream's right for you. But you wont show me it so it's the best I can do."

A vein was throbbing in Zero's forehead as he recalled Yuuki walking in on him last night and glimpsing the red marks that were slowly taking their time in vanishing from his body. "I don't have a rash!"

"Oh, no!" The headmaster gasped, turning to Zero with wide eyes. "Zero-chan!! We must take a look at it immediately!"

"It's not a rash!!" _Damn Kuran!! _Zero thought darkly, imagining ways to make that damned vampire pay! "Hey, don't touch me!"

"Don't be so stubborn, Zero-chan! Let me take a look!"

"Stop calling me that!"

The sound of someone clearing their throats brought silence to the room. Everyone glanced towards the doorway surprised by the unexpected visitor who had silently entered their home. The intruder smiled at the trio. "You seem to be having a lively diner. Pardon my intrusion."

But this intruder was always welcome.

"Kaname-sama!" Yuuki beamed.

"Good evening, Yuuki," the tall, handsome vampire greeted warmly at the young girl.

"Ah, Kaname-sama. What brings you here?" The headmaster asked. "Did you come here because you heard about my amazingly delicious cooking? Sit, there's plenty to go around!"

Zero stood up from his place at the table abruptly, knocking over his chair. All eyes turned to the silver haired teen.

"Uh . . . Zero?" Yuuki frowned as Zero began to leave the room.

"My apologies headmaster Cross. I haven't come to dine, but rather, I have something to discuss." Kaname saw the headmaster blink and start to get up, but he glanced instead at Zero who was drawing closer, hoping to escape. "I've come for Kiryu."

Zero stopped in his tracks a mere foot away from Kaname.

"There's a matter I'd like to discuss with you in private," Kaname muttered to Zero, though the boy's eyes remained hidden beneath the silver strands of hair that protectively shielded those lavender hues from Kaname's view.

The hunter's fists clenched. "_Forget_-"

"Of course he'll go!" The headmaster agreed on Zero's behalf, coming up behind the young boy and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "It's so rare for the two of you to spend some quality time with each other. Go, have fun! Relish in the vitality of vampirism!"

Zero glowered at the chairman, but the headmaster began shoving him out of the kitchen a bit forcefully. Once Zero had been shoved out of the house, the headmaster locked the door and turned, clapping his hands together, feeling quite pleased with himself. He blinked at the sight of Yuuki in the hallway with a worried expression on her face. "Are you sure Zero . . ."

"Zero and Kaname wont be do anything reckless."The headmaster consoled. Then added. "Hopefully."

Yuuki sighed. _Was that suppose to be reassuring?_

"You seem tense."

Zero glared. Tense? What an understatement! He was back in the Moon dorm inside Kuran's study sitting on the couch in front of the pureblood. Considering what they'd done in this room and the way Kuran got when they were alone like this, of course he'd be tense! He was more than tense! He felt so anxious, if Kuran so much as moved an inch, Zero felt a strong urge to pull out his weapon and protect himself. It was hard to be relaxed.

"Would you like something to drink?" Kaname suggested silkily, his smooth, creamy voice alluding to something besides water.

Zero's eyes screamed with murder. The pureblood sighed, crossings his legs and leaning his elbow on his knees, his weary head resting lightly against his fingers. "It was a joke."

"I'm not laughing."

"Yes, I can see that," Kaname pointed out dryly. Well this was going swell.

"What did you want to speak to me about, Kuran?" Zero demanded growing impatient. He didn't want to be anywhere near Kuran longer than necessary. Having to see him walk past while he and Yuuki escorted the Night class was what Zero referred to as 'necessary.' Being forced into his study and joking around was _not_ necessary.

"You have no manners." It wasn't as though Kaname wasted time inviting vampire hunter's into his study, the least Kiryu could do was show some respect.

"You don't deserve any."

Kaname's brow arched at those words, at the way Kiryu stared at him with blatant hate that darkened the air around him. "I suffer your impudence far too much. Perhaps I should teach you how to begin to behave."

"I'd shoot you in that moment." At any moment, really. He felt his hand inching towards his gun.

"I could kill you before you have a chance to draw your weapon."

"Then why don't you?" Zero demanded.

"Because I have a need for you," Kaname spoke softly, his words filled with a gentle emotion Zero couldn't quite place.

"Just cut it out, Kuran!" Zero snapped, hating the way the demon's brown eyes darkened as he leered at him. "Are you trying to start something?"

"Don't be so blind," Kaname reproached, sitting back from his lax position. "You feel it too, don't you? This insatiable appetite . . ."

Zero's fists tighten. "No."

"Don't lie to yourself." Kuran's eyes bore into Zero's as though he were seeing straight into his soul, as though he could read his most inner secrets. "I felt it . . . the way you desired for me to hold you closer."

What?! Standing to his feet angrily, his eyes wide, Zero snapped, "Don't twist-"

Kaname stood seated calmly with a superior smirk on his face. "You wanted it, didn't you? Otherwise you wouldn't have clung so helplessly to me. You do remember that night? The way you moaned each time I drove-"

"Stop talking nonsense! Is this what you wanted to 'discuss'?!" Zero demanded with a flush tainting his beautifully angry face.

Kaname smiled at the sight. "Now that we're even, I suppose I should elaborate."

Even . . .? Zero felt fury bubble up inside him. He was just teasing him?! Damn him, that stupid vampire!

"Would you take a seat?" Kaname asked, nodding for Zero to sit back and calm down. When Zero contemplated ignoring him, he realized that Kuran wasn't going to speak until he'd done as he asked. He reluctantly sat back down.

Satisfied, Kaname continued. "It's come to my attention that, although we've agreed on a basic arrangement, the time of said arrangement has yet to be dealt with."

"What are you talking about?"

Kaname's eyes lifted to Zero's. "One week."

"What?" Zero blinked.

"You'll come to me once a week." His words brokered no argument.

"That's not what we agreed on." This bastard, who the hell did he think he was? Zero wouldn't fall in line to please his every whim. The deal was Kuran's blood for his body, _when_ Zero needed it. It wasn't the other way around.

"That's as long as you can hold out now, isn't it?" Kaname shrewdly noted, cocking his head a little as he gazed at Zero with an arrogance smirk on his face.

Zero's fists tighten. Did he know even this? Was he aware of the thirst that continued to nag at him?

"Your thirst is becoming too demanding even for you. Just give in to it."

"No." Hell no, he wouldn't. "So long as I can still fight it . . ."

"Is that so?" Kaname slowly stood up from his chair, watching the anxiety thundering inside of Kiryu's beautiful eyes. He noted the way Kiryu's hand lifted slowly, ready to reach for his trusted weapon. However, instead of moving towards the silver haired boy, Kaname stood still and lifted his hand to his lips, slowly sinking his fangs into his palm's surface.

Zero blinked. What the hell was he doing? Kuran's eyes were starring at him intently as Zero watched him draw his own blood, Zero's clear eyes traced the path the crimson liquid made as it escaped the pureblood's lips and ran down his hands. The smell of his blood rushed to him, as faint as it was, it was a scent he could recognize anywhere. A flowery scent that demented his mind, that made his mouth water, his heart hammer, his lungs to shrink . . .

Kaname watched Zero's reactions carefully, gauging the state he was in. He moved towards the boy slowly, dropping his hand as he neared him, the puncture wounds gone immediately. To his pleasure, Zero was shaking when he moved even closer, locking his lips to the others. He didn't relish the thought of having to take advantage of Zero's weakness every time, but if that's what it took, then Kaname could live with it.

The pureblood moved his lips roughly over Zero's, parting the hunter's lips forcefully. The second Zero's lips did so, the pool of blood that had been waiting patiently in Kaname's mouth, flooded into Zero's. He flinched back from the taste, intending to break the kiss, but Kaname grabbed his shirt's collar tightly, holding him still. Zero's eyes widened as the blood slithered it's way down his throat, his body shook with the restraint it took for him to deny the hunger that was screaming for more.

Satisfied with his actions, Kaname pulled back, his dark eyes locked to the crimson red of Zero's. He felt something akin to pride at seeing that Zero had not lost himself with that small taste of his blood. The vampire hunter was glowering at him and Kaname felt like chuckling in true pleasure. How often did he come across someone who didn't yield to him? Someone who showed him no respect? Albeit, it pissed him off at times, being disrespected when, for his whole life, everyone around him jumped through hoops to please him.

Bright red blood trickled down the side of Zero's lips and Kaname immediately leaned in to lap at it with his tongue. "It's only a matter of time, Kiryu."

Zero didn't try to pull away, which wouldn't have mattered since Kaname held his shirt firmly. He was feeling on edge and Kaname's words were threatening to push him off. His entire body was quivering, he could feel it even in his core. He couldn't stop trembling. The overwhelming scent of Kuran was swarming around him, choking him, poisoning his lungs with the sweet, luscious scent of him that had Zero's fangs burning to pierce his smooth skin for just a little taste. Just a little more . . .

Involuntarily, Zero inched forward, his eyes lowering to Kaname's neck. There was a soft knock at the door that had Zero jumping away from Kaname, his eyes clearing back to their normal lilac color.

"Enter," Kaname spoke, not loud enough for any normal person to hear from behind the door. But there wasn't a single normal person in these dorms. Zero's eyes watched the door open guardedly.

"You called for me, Kaname-sama?" A familiar blond, blue-eyed vampire asked as he walked into the room in his casual clothes. Zero tensed.

Hanabusa blinked when he noticed the silver-haired prefect was also in the room with his beloved Kaname-sama. "Kiryu! What are you-?!"

"He's my guest," Kaname interrupted.

"Uh, but Kaname-sama!" Hanabusa began, but was silenced by one of the familiar glances Kaname shot at him. He sighed in resignation.

"You can escort him back to his dorm and be sure that no harm comes to him." Kaname spoke, choosing his words carefully, implying that Kiryu wasn't to be harmed by him, or any of the other vampire's who seemed to enjoy dealing with Kaname's problematic issues behind his back. Not now or ever.

"It'll be a pleasure, Kaname-sama." Hanabusa gave him a deep bow and stood up, glancing at Kiryu. "Let's go."

Zero frowned. He didn't need a babysitter, he knew his way out and how to protect himself. He glanced over at Kaname, ignoring the already retreating Aido for a moment, and frowned. "I can go back on my own."

"I'm sure," Kaname responded, a bit of sarcasm hinted in those words. The brown haired demon smiled at him, a rare thing for Zero to see. "Whenever you get thirsty, I'll be waiting."

_ - _

The night was cool as Hanabusa walked Zero out of the Moon dorms. He sighed in pleasure at the scent of the night. He loved being out here when the sun had gone down and the moon had risen, when the land was covered in shadows and the air had gotten brisk. On the other hand, Hanabusa glanced sideways at Kiryu, having to walk the prefect back to his dorms at night wasn't very enjoyable to him. But if Kaname-sama wanted it . . .

But why? Why did Kaname-sama care so much whether Kiryu was injured or not? He never seemed to care before. The only reason they weren't allowed to do anything to him was because of the pacifist ideology both he, Kaname, and the headmaster shared. The other night, when Hanabusa had attacked Zero, it had been only because he was aware that Zero had somehow been responsible for spilling their leader's blood. He shouldn't have been so severely reprimanded for that, yet he was doomed to clean toilets for the rest of the month. Not to mention the torment Ruka's mockery gave him.

Hanabusa glanced at Kiryu again. Why was he here tonight anyways? Usually, Kiryu never came here. Ever. Hanabusa didn't like that he was here. Something just didn't seem right to him. Like, during their fight, had Kiryu always been that strong? Hanabusa had chalked his win up to luck. He had clearly underestimated him and had let his guard down, but . . . His blue eyes darted back to the teen besides him.

Zero let out a frustrated sigh and turned to look at Aido. "What?"

Hanabusa jumped, looking away quickly. "Nothing."

After another moment, Hanabusa gave him another side glance and Zero stopped walking. "If there's something you want to say, say it."

Hanabusa stopped, turning to face Zero. "Why is Kaname-sama being so kind to someone like you?"

"Kind?" Zero scoffed.

"Yes, _kind_!" Hanabusa snapped, nearly stomping his foot. "You don't even deserve to breathe the same air as Kaname-sama!"

"I don't think so either. And yet . . ." Zero mumbled, walking away with his hands in his pockets.

Hanabusa blinked, watching Zero walk past him, stunned for a moment._ Was he saying it was a punishment?! _

"I can walk back on my own," Zero called over his shoulder. "Go back to your own dorm."

"No way!" Hanabusa ran forward to catch up to him. "Kaname-sama asked me to walk you safely back and that's what I intend to do!"

Zero stopped, turning to glare at the stubborn vampire. "Well as a disciplinary committee member I can't allow that. You aren't suppose to leave your dorm, it's past curfew, and the night class isn't supposed to enter the grounds of the sun dormitories. So be a good boy and stay."

Hanabusa's eyebrow twitched. "Why you _stupid_prefect! I can't disobey Kaname-sama's orders!" For a long time that night, the two stubborn teens stood glaring at each other childishly, neither of them budging an inch.

_ - _

Zero glowered at the mirror's reflection, looking at how pathetic a person he was, kneeling over the sink, his skin soaked in sweat, as he fought the urge to go back to the Moon dorms and take Kaname's offer once more. There was more at stake than just pride . . . He closed his eyes, gasping for breath, willing himself not to break. A quick memory of being wrapped in Kaname's arms as heat coursed through his body flashed in Zero's mind. _I felt it . . . the way you desired for me to hold you closer._ He was insane!

Angrily, Zero pulled away from the sink, moving towards his discarded jacket and shirt. He knew they were in their somewhere. His panting rose as he searched for his damned pills. Damn it, he was getting there again. He was getting cold . . . _whenever you get thirsty, I'll be waiting_ . . .Zero's eyes widened when his fingers brushed against the square container.

"Like hell!" He pulled his pills out and slid them out onto his palm, forcing them down his throat with determination. He wouldn't go back tonight!

_ - _

"Kaname?" Ichijou stared at the pureblood, who was starring intently out the window of his study. They were going over a few proposals from the Senate, but Kaname didn't seem to be paying attention anymore.

"That's enough for tonight." The brunette turned to glance at the vice president. "Thank you for your hard work, Ichijou."

"Hm?" Takuma blink then smiled at his friend, slightly surprised. "Of course."

_ - _

Zero slumped down in the corner of the hot shower, wheezing. It wasn't working fast, but Zero could steadily feel the cold slowly retreating with the aid of the hot water that should have scalded his skin. He knew he shouldn't, but he was suddenly so tired, he let his eyes fall shut. Just for a moment. All he wanted to do was rest in the warmth of the burning shower.

Kaname entered Zero's room late at night. The room was covered in the shadows of the darkened sky, but Kaname could see clearly. Even so, Zero wasn't anywhere to be spotted. He was always asleep at this hour. Kaname glanced back out the window. Where had he gone?

In search of the hunter, Kaname entered the home of Kaien Cross, the only other place he could think of Zero being this late at night. The house was silent and dark, but Kaname could clearly hear the sound of rushing water. Walking over to the bathroom, he reached out and opened the door, surprised to see it wasn't locked. For a brief moment, he wondered whether Zero was inside, or if it would be the chairman . . .

The steam of the hot water from the shower fogged the entire bathroom as Kaname walked in. He spotted the mess of blood tablets on the sink and the black day uniform on the floor identifying the person in the shower as Zero. Determined, Kaname headed towards the shower room, pulling the door open slowly, so as to not startled the poor hunter completely, but as Kaname entered, he was the one who was surprised.

Kaname starred down at the boy in the shower with a small sigh. "You fool. Was suffering alone better than coming to me?" With a tinge of guilt, Kaname turned the hot water off and moved in to lift Zero's soaking body up in his arms. Zero was undoubtedly unconscious. His head fell heavily against his shoulder, his wet hair seeping through the think fabric of Kaname's black shirt. For a moment, Kaname starred down at Zero quietly, wondering at the sight of him.

The poor hunter shivered from the cold, snapping Kaname out of his thoughts. He walked back into the bathroom, reaching for a towel to wrap around Zero's cold body as he sat him down on the floor. He found another white towel and began to dry him carefully, running the warm towel over Zero's smooth, wet skin, running over the drops of water that slid against him gracefully. "You truly are a beautiful creature . . ."

Zero whimpered, his body began shaking. Kaname frowned and began to reluctantly dress the boy in the pajamas that were waiting for Zero when, and if, he got out of the shower. Once he was dressed, Kaname lifted the towel to his hair and dried it, aware of how the drops of water slid down the thin strands of his silver hair, then glittered down to shatter against his chest. There was a small smile on Kaname's face as he finished his task and buttoned up Zero's shirt. If he didn't get him back to bed, he might catch a cold.

_ - _

Back in Zero's room, Kaname sighed as he lifted Zero's blanket over his chest to warm him up. Lately, he had been making it a habit to come by and visit Zero in his dreams. The boy was a heavy sleeper, not that it mattered. Kaname wouldn't allow himself to get caught. He enjoyed watching the hunter sleep, in this almost peaceful state, where Kaname could watch him to his leisure. He would love nothing more than to do so now, but it was getting late . . .

Reluctantly, Kaname stood up from besides Kiryu's bed to return to his own and force whatever sleep he could get. He leaned down to brush a good night kiss against Kiryu's lips. Nothing too big. Just a simple peck on the lips. A simple brush, a taste on his tongue. Something a little deeper, warmer, and just a bit rougher. Kaname had Zero's lips parted against his, his seeking tongue delved deep into his warm mouth, brushing over his warm lover's tongue. He moaned softly at how easily he could savor this boy's taste when he didn't fight back. When he didn't have to fight himself from forcing Kiryu violently. When he could just taste him this defenseless young man that haunted his mind at all times. Just a taste.

Zero whimpered from the warm onslaught. Kaname's tongue retreated and for a moment, he stood with his face close to Kiryu, watching him as he breathed heavily. He was wryly aware that the 'small' taste he'd taken had very _big_effects on him. He was acting like a fool. Why did he bother coming here every night? Kiryu was an expendable pawn who enjoyed to spit upon Kaname's feet. Kaname sighed and straightened, but Kiryu's hand shot out taking a fierce grip on his collar, forcing him to stop. The pureblood stared surprised at the pale face before him, but when those eyes opened, they weren't the eyes of Kiryu, they were that of a ravenous beast . . .

_ - _

Takuma starred outside the window of his room with a small frown, the book in his hand forgotten. It was getting late and Kaname still hadn't returned. He wasn't a fool, he knew where he was and who he was with. He just hoped that Kaname didn't take things too far. If pushing Kiryu was the only way he could get what he wanted, it wouldn't be long before Kiryu snapped. He just hoped his friend would be ready for the consequences of his actions.

There was a soft rasp at the door. Takuma glanced back with a frown, dropping the heavy curtains as he moved away from the window. Who would be visiting him this late at night? "Come in."

The door opened and a young vampire with coppery hair walked into the room quietly. He eyes were low, as though he'd just woken from a heavy sleep. Takuma frowned. "Shiki? What is it? Why are you . . ." he trailed off as the boy walked towards him.

"I'm thirsty," he mumbled, moving towards Ichijou.

Takuma blinked, closing the open book he'd been trying to read earlier. He turned his back slightly on Shiki, unworried by this simple matter. "Well drink a blood tablet-"

"Don't want to," Shiki muttered as he moved behind Ichijou.

The blond sighed, catching the hand that moved to pull down his collar. "Don't make a meal of me, Shiki. I'm busy-"

"Just a taste."

Ichijou's eyes fluttered at the hot breath against his neck. His hold slackened and Shiki took it as permission to tug down the white collar that protected him and sink his fangs into the delicious skin of his neck. As he felt Shiki began to drink from him, all worries about Kaname vanished, his worries about life drifted away, and the book he held in his hand fell to the floor with a soft thud. "Shiki . . ."

_ - _

Kaname panted against Zero's neck, kissing his skin softly as his fingers rushed to unbutton the buttons on his shirt. _This is what you do to me,_he thought as he reached lower to the bulge beneath the soft cotton of Kiryu's pants. There was a smile on his face when Zero turned his head over the pillow with a soft moan. He enjoyed Zero's unguarded reactions.

Kaname pressed his lips against Zero's chest, lowering slowly down his body, exploring freely without resistance. Zero's body was beautiful, every inch of him was a marvel to touch and taste. He ran his tongue up the flat of his stomach, enjoying the shiver he felt from the body beneath him.

Zero whimpered, his eyes slowly opening from the heavy imprint of sleep. He was so tired. He felt like there was a weight on top of him. He could also feel pressure over his . . . Zero's eyes widened. He sat up quickly, shoving at the pureblood who was leaning over him. "Kuran? What the hell are you-?!"

"Lower your voice," Kaname ordered softly, slightly regretful that his defenseless lover had woken up.

"Don't tell me what to-" Zero flinched as Kaname's hand slapped over his mouth. He glared at the pureblood who stared at him with a seductive, dark smirk on his face. "If you're too loud, someone will hear you. It's not as private as my study."

"Now lay back and try not to scream." Kaname forced Zero back down effortlessly, though the teen struggled against him. Zero grabbed Kaname's hand and tried valiantly to pull it off his mouth. The bastard wasn't letting him breathe!

Kaname slid Zero's pants down with his free hand, nearly chuckling when the body beneath him went impeccably stiff. All the fun Kaname had before Zero woke up had evidently had it's effects on the sleeping boy's body. He moved in to breathe hotly against Zero's erection, pleased when the hunter whimpered beneath his silencing hand.

"You really should be grateful," Kaname murmured. Removing his hand from over Zero's lips, Kaname lowered his head to take Zero into his mouth.

"_Ngh!_Kuran!" Zero's hands clutched the bed covers tightly, his breath clogged in his lungs.

Kaname chuckled. He began to suck slowly, occasionally pulling Zero out of his mouth entirely, enjoying the teen's shiver as his wet erection met the cool air followed by Kaname's warm tongue. He nibbled lightly against him, his fangs brushing teasingly before Kaname took the tip of him into his mouth. With a tortuously slow pace, he began to devour Zero entirely.

Zero bucked against him, gasping and wheezing as his fists tightened over his bed. "Oh god," he gasped, his head moving restlessly as Kaname's hot mouth took him slowly into their hot confines. He groaned deeply in his burning throat, fighting not to cry out. "Kuran, you _bastard_!"

Kaname gripped Zero's hips as they began pumping against him. There was desperation in Kiryu's movements, a signal for Kaname to pull away from him. As he released the writhing boy, he heard the sound of Zero's growl and smirked at the lavender eyes that were glowering at him. "Did you not want me to stop?"

"Shut up!" He hissed, sweat dancing along the side of his face as he tried to regain his lost sanity. What a way to wake up. This had to be cheating, his mind had been drugged from sleep- or from what Kuran was doing while he was asleep."What are you doing here?!"

Kaname smiled. "I think that's pretty evident."

Zero blushed and looked away from the heat in Kaname's wryly amused eyes. "Why are you doing this?" He hissed, remembering to keep his voice down as his breath slowly began evening out with some trouble.

Kaname sat back between Zero's legs, casually unbuttoning his black shirt. "Can't you tell?"

It was then that Zero realized there was dried blood over his lip. There were also a few blood stains on his shirt. The sickening taste of Kuran's blood still lingered in his mouth. His sweet smell was still in his lungs. Had Kaname forced him to drink his blood just so that he could 'feed' from Zero's body? "You . . ."

"No," Kaname denied starring down at Zero, his shirt parted. Zero realized at that moment that though they'd had sex twice now, he had never seen the pureblood without his shirt. In fact, neither of them had been completely nude when . . . Zero blushed as Kaname starred at him knowingly. He couldn't believe he'd just wondered, for just a brief moment, what Kaname would look like without his shirt.

Kaname smiled as Zero angrily flushed and looked away from him. Yes, this was what he wanted. Zero was taken off guard by him, his defenses were nowhere to be found. He threw down his shirt with his coat and slid his hand into the silvery hair of the angel from his dreams. "Kiryu . . ."

"Just do what you want and go away!" Zero snapped, averting his eyes.

Kaname pressed his lips over Zero's, kissing him into silence, before his tongue began drugging Zero, making him gasp against him, his lucid eyes shut tightly. He didn't need a blindfold this time, his eyelids did the trick well enough.

Kaname sat back, pulling Zero up with him. He leaned in for another kiss, but then settled for leaning his forehead against Zero's, their heady breaths mingling. With an arm hooked around Zero's back to hold him up, Kaname reached down with his free hand to take a hold of him. Against his throat, Zero gave a startled, choking sound that made Kaname shiver. He began squeezing Zero slowly but tightly creating more strangled groans. It was music so beautiful Kaname's heart couldn't help but drum loudly each time he heard it.

Zero leaned his head against the pureblood's bare shoulder, gasping from the poisons air that was filled with his scent. He couldn't stand it. He was so hard he felt like he would explode. His heart was pounding desperately for mercy against his chest.

Kaname was breathing hard, their bodies coated in sweat. He began tugging Zero's shirt off his body. Zero more than willingly complied, shaking his arms free from the material that only seemed bothersome. The vampire hunter was leaning against the pureblood vampire's naked chest, his hands clutching his bare shoulders helplessly. To Kaname, the action seemed to scream 'hold me closer.'

He couldn't agree more. He wanted to be closer to the one in his arms, as well. So he laid Kiryu back and followed him down. Their mouths wrestled fiercely as their hips moved against each others hungrily. They felt the desperation rising as their chests slid against each others smoothly.

Zero reached out for whatever shreds of sanity he could find as Kuran sucked voraciously on his tongue. He groaned, arching his hips, his erection pushing against Kaname. He wanted more, but . . . No! He was getting swept away again! He couldn't . . .

Kiryu's hands were fisted tightly in Kaname's hair- as if he was holding on for dear life. Kaname's heart was drumming as he watched Kiryu writhe beneath him, flinching each time Kaname touched him. He brought his mouth to his collar bone, nibbling delectably at his skin. His roaming hands scrapped past Kiryu's nipples returning in order to take the small nubs between his fingers, pinching and twisting to his heart's content. Kaname hissed as Zero yanked at his hair all while moving his hips upwards roughly.

"S-stop it! I . . . _can't_. . ." Zero trailed off with a low groan followed by a gasp. He arched his body against Kuran's, hoping the demon would stop torturing him soon.

Kaname couldn't keep his composure like this. Watching the way Zero was whimpering beneath him. . . If Kiryu didn't release soon . . . Kaname reached down, his fingers wrapping around Zero. The vampire hunter moaned, his hips pumping into his hand. But this wasn't how Kaname wanted it to end. He placed his thumb over the tip of Zero's leaking erection to prevent him from releasing prematurely. "Not yet."

Zero growled. "Let me . . . _Kuran_!" Kaname winced slightly as Zero clawed at his back with one hand, his other tugging at his hair while his hips pumped shamelessly and desperate against him. "I-I need to-!"

"No, wait," Kaname insisted, trying to control Zero while simultaneously controlling himself.

"Damn it, Kuran! You bastard!" Zero groaned, leaning his head back against the pillow. How could he constantly do this to him? No matter what Zero did, he couldn't . . . in the end, he wanted Kuran almost as much as that bastard wanted _him_.

"Stop it, Zero!" Kaname ordered, pleased when Zero froze and stared at him with a bit of shock in his eyes at having him call him by his first name. He needed to hurry, if neither of them released soon, it would be painful. He brought his finger's to his lips.

The second Zero saw what he was doing, he shook his head. "_Don't_. I hate it . . ."

Kaname frowned, slight impatience sunk into his voice. "I have to do it. Otherwise-"

"No," Zero interrupted, arching his back. "J-just do it!"

Kaname sighed, but positioned himself against Zero. He would have to do this slowly if he didn't want to hurt him. He eased his erection into Zero's opening, watching as the silver haired teen flinched from pain. He wasn't relaxed. Kaname needed Zero to relax. He bent down and kissed him roughly, their tongues battling in a sloppy meeting between their lips.

Kaname pushed his tongue past Zero's, plunging it down his throat. Zero moaned loudly against Kaname's lips, enjoying the way Kaname's hand began to squeeze his member all over again. The intense kiss was fogging Zero's brain till he couldn't force himself to think, only to feel. He arched his neck as Kaname's lips trailed down his throat, nibbling here and there and without warning, Kaname suddenly plunged himself full-length into Zero.

The hunter's back came off the bed as he arched against Kaname and cried out loudly, but the brunet slapped his over Zero's mouth quickly to quiet him. He stood stock-still, panting heavily against Zero's throat as his body shivered from the restraint of continuously pounding into the body beneath his. He waited for their bodies to calm down a bit, he didn't want to end this too quickly. Zero squirmed slightly beneath Kaname. It was only then that Kaname was aware that Zero had bitten his hand. He smirked and removed his bleeding hand. " You're quite voracious, aren't you?"

Zero glowered at him even as sweat beads slid down the side of his face. "Shut up, you're the one who-"

Kaname silenced him with a quick kiss. "Don't ruin the mood. I want you to enjoy this, as well." His eyes darted to the blood that was trickling down the side of Kiryu's lips and ran his tongue over the mess.

Zero moved his face away, seemingly bothered by that action. "'Enjoy' it?" he sneered.

"You do, don't you?" He didn't wait for Zero to answer, instead he released the hold he had on his erection and moved against him. To Kaname's displeasure, Zero's eyes shut immediately, but now that he was starting to move he couldn't force himself to do anything but find the release that made his heart beat wildly until it ached painfully in his chest. He knew he shouldn't long for a vampire hunter, but he couldn't help it anymore. He watched Zero's face carefully as he sought for the madness that would only make him crave for more and more.

They rocked against each other eagerly, both reaching for that intense pleasure they already knew would come. Zero bit his lower lip to keep from moaning out loud as Kuran began driving into his core, sending currents of electricity straight to his brain. Zero came first, exploding wildly, his body convulsing in endless shutters that wracked his worn out body. Prudently, Kaname caught his loud moan in his mouth as he followed shortly after, groaning lowly in his throat as he finally spilled forth into Zero, trembling from the relief of finally releasing. He laid heavily atop the boy beneath him, but Zero didn't complain.

For a long time Kaname laid over Zero, catching his breath- no . . . that wasn't it. It was something else that made him lay there for so long, feeling his heart beat melding with Zero's. "Kiryu?"

Zero didn't respond.

Kaname frowned and lifted himself enough to glance at his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly parted, his breath softly escaping through his lips. _He fell asleep . . . K_aname thought with a small frown. Oh well, it was probably for the best. He'd tell Kiryu some other time.

Zero stirred from his sleep softly, his eyes felt so heavy it was a wonder he got them opened. There was a soft, warmness against his lips and it took his sleep-drugged mind a moment to realize that he was being kissed. He blinked his eyes, trying to sharped his blurry vision as the dark figure moved away. Slowly, his vision was able to focus on the warm look on Kaname's face. "Sweet dreams, Kiryu."

Zero's heart fluttered beneath his chest as he watched Kaname Kuran vanish outside his window leaving no evidence that he'd been present behind. Nothing except the taste of him against Zero's lips.

* * *

**A/N: . . . I want to say five minutes later his alarm rang, but I'll let poor Zero sleep. XD**

**I'm sorry, I was rushing through this and I've got this stupid, horrible, horrible cold that's messing with my brain. Really, lately I've done some stupid stuff my brother's wont let me live down. I'm sure this chapter made sense in my head, but in case it doesn't in real life, let me know cause I might be delusional. **

**I tried to write this as best I could, but I feel like I didn't do that well of a job. I did what I could, though, seeing as it's five in the morning ( another horrible way to ruin your brain, btw ), it's raining and I, like Zero, have to wake up pretty soon. Lol.**

**So . . . good night! Er, morning . . . I guess.**

**. . . I need some of Yuuki's coffee . . .**


	6. His Desire

**a/n: ****Thanks for the reviews, next to getting paid, they're the greatest motivation!!! ^_^**

**To show my gratitude, I'm making two lemons in a row! Though by the end of the story, you probably wont be too happy with me- assuming you enjoy the lemons . . . which you probably do since you're still reading this lemon-infested-fanfic. Anyway, enjoy or whatever . . .**

**

* * *

**

**His Desire**

_by: Scarlet Mist_

**The Night class of Cross Academy**walked together through the halls towards their classrooms as the night classes began. They were all currently laughing at Hanabusa Aido, an intelligent but very stupid vampire, in Ruka's opinion, who had broken the rules by attacking a student after ditching his class. Not only did he get caught, but he had also lost to the petulant prefect, known as the impudent Zero Kiryu, and needed to be saved by Takuma Ichijou, the Vice President of the Night Class. His punishment suited him rather nicely: He was sentenced to cleaning toilets for a month.

"It serves you right, you toilet scrubber," Ruka chuckled haughtily, as Hanabusa complained about how

exhausted he was.

"You looking to die, Ruka?" Aido snapped, though there was hardly any real energy behind his threat.

Ichijou laughed. "Clam down, calm down. It's time for class." He ushered Hanabusa a bit forcefully into the classroom with a blissful smile. Kain, Shiki and Rima followed, all muttering something about the loud, blond vampire under their breaths. Ruka was the last one at the door, but she stood where she was, glancing over her shoulder. Kaname-sama had been behind her, but he wasn't following the group into the classroom.

"Hm?" Ruka blinked. Kaname Kuran, the beautiful pureblood who stayed at Cross academy, was starring out the window at the cloudy night with a beautiful, soft smile playing discreetly on those sweet lips. Ruka felt a sweet emotion bubble up inside of her at the sight. "Kaname-sama . . ."

**Zero Kiryu, the disciplinary committee member**, dutifully patrolled the campus at night, watching for signs of anyone moving around where they shouldn't be. Every now and then his glances would shoot towards the inside of the school building and each time they did, he would catch himself in the act and growl, looking away. _What the hell?!_ _Was he actually looking for that damned vampire?!_He felt like Yuuki, walking around hoping to catch a glimpse of the 'great, pureblood vampire.'

It was hardly his fault, though. That damned demon was messing with his mind. He hadn't quite gotten over the aftershocks of their last night together. It wasn't that Zero was embarrassed by it- but he was- or that he felt ashamed at how out of control he had gotten- but he did. Nor was he was so angry at having Kuran take advantage of him that he wanted to shoot the bloody vampire the next time he saw his face- but he wanted to. What was gnawing most on his mind was the way the bastard had left. Perhaps, even, the way he had arrived. The last thing he could remember before he had fell asleep was that he was in the shower. Kuran had denied forcing his blood on him, so then, had Zero gone out to look for him? It just didn't make sense, if that had been the case, then why had they been back in Zero's room?

There was the possibility that Kaname had went to Zero, but . . . Zero let out a frustrated sigh. It didn't matter. He had gotten blood and Kuran had gotten his end of the bargain. It was just business. Simple trade. Nothing more. And yet, Zero remembered the way his heart fluttered at the sight of Kuran leaving his room. The soft way he had spoke . . .

"Zero!" The silver haired disciplinary member turned towards his short partner, who was running towards him. He frowned at her for a moment as she caught her breath, her hands on her knees. She was gasping as though she had just ran a marathon. He wondered why, was Yuuki getting out of shape?

"Zero," Yuuki gasped, straightening with a final breath. "I've been calling after you, are you deaf?" The girl frowned at the tall boy, taking in the flushed appearance of his face. "Zero, are you feeling okay?" She reached up to touch Zero's warm forehead. "Your face is all red."

Zero blinked and quickly looked away from those innocent eyes. If Yuuki could read his mind, she'd understand why his face was red. Maybe her face would go red, too. "It's nothing."

"Uh . . . Zero, you shouldn't push yourself too hard." Yuuki noticed he'd been really tired lately. She felt almost guilty about nagging him to tell her what he and Kaname had discussed after they had left form diner- which he adamantly refused to answer. She knew Zero wasn't dying of thirst or anything since he was able to drink the pills now, he probably just needed to rest. "I can patrol by myself-"

"As if I'd allow that to happen," Zero interrupted.

"Hm?" Yuuki blinked as Zero grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand down, away from his face. "You'd be a meal by morning."

"I can protect myself!" Yuuki huffed indignantly.

"Tch," Zero scoffed and walked away unaware that the person he'd been trying to glimpse was watching him from one of the window above with a quiet smile on his face.

**The day was beautiful,** the air was fresh and the sun was nice and warm as it stood high above Cross academy. Every student was in class, waiting eagerly for the time when they could run out and enjoy the gorgeous weather they'd been so graciously blessed with. Zero was oblivious to all of this, as he laid over a pile of hay inside the shaded stables with his hands resting under his head, trying desperately to fall asleep over the sound of cheerful birds playing in the trees nearby.

Since sleep in his own dorm had become difficult due to a certain night, he enjoyed taking naps out here, and White Lily never minded. The images always jumped into his mind whenever he closed his eyes, images of what Kuran looked like leaning over him, desire darkening the look in his eyes. Zero's lavender eyes shot open, erasing the image immediately. White Lily snorted, shuffling and shaking her head back and forth for a moment, as if she sensed Zero's anxiety.

Turning on his side, Zero starred at the white horse quietly, his heavy eyes falling shut once more. He was so tired . . .

"Wake up, Zero . . ."

Zero groaned, turning his head in his sleepy daze. He didn't want to wake up. He just wanted to sleep some more. He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders shaking gently to wake him. Zero pushed them away weakly, mumbling under his breath something so incoherent _he_ didn't even understand what he said. The person waking him chuckled smoothly. "Then stay asleep, I don't mind."

Familiar hands swept under his shirt, reaching far and wide over his chest as a heavy weight fell over him, hot breath tingling against his ear. Zero sighed, trying to pry his eyes open. His body was too heavy to move even without the extra weight on it. A moist tongue delved hotly into his ear, toying with the earrings he wore with their sharp teeth.

The silver haired teen moaned softly and the body above his shook with small laughter. "Do you enjoy it when I touch you here?"

A pair of thumbs simultaneously slid over the pert nubs on his chest making Zero shiver. Then warm lips were over his and Zero's mouth was parted for the invading tongue within seconds, battling heatedly with his tongue for power. Without reluctance, his hands lifted to plunge into the soft hair of the person he was kissing, as though his body was no longer too tired to move. He moved his lips roughly over the others, enjoying the sounds the other person made. It was making him hard. Tightening his fist in the stranger's hair, Zero leaned up higher, taking control of the wild kiss before turning over the person, forcing them down beneath him.

The kiss was broken by the familiar stranger he could not see, but Zero wasn't done. He brushed his lips over the body beneath his, tasting the sweet, luscious taste of the skin along their jawline, nibbling down a long, strained throat as his partner arched their head back with a soft moan that swarmed in Zero's drugged mind. "You're quite voracious, aren't you?"

_That voice!_Zero's eyes widened. He stared down into the hot, sultry eyes of the brunet pureblood whom he was straddling over a pile of hay. Kaname Kuran starred up at Zero with a seductive smirk plastered smugly on his face as Zero starred at him in shock. The body beneath his was completely nude while Zero sat over him in nothing but his black school slacks. "Kuran . . ."

"No, don't stop," he encouraged, arching his hips, his erection pressing against Zero's. The hunter gasped, groaning with need. Suddenly the world whirled around and he found himself flat on his back, gazing blindly at the wooden ceiling of the surface.

"Feel free to scream," the vampire suggested as he yanked Zero's pants down and filled his mouth with Zero's aching desire. The hunter's back arched and he cried out loudly as his body began to shake violently . . .

Zero gasped and shot up from sleep into a sitting position, panting heavily with his hand clutching his shirt over his chest tightly. He starred for a long moment at the shadowy wall of the stables, his mind seizing to function for a while. He swallowed as he tried to slow his breathing and the wild race of his heart beat. With his jacket's sleeve, he dabbed at the sweat on his face._ A dream . . ._

_God_, he thought shutting his eyes, trying to erase the sensations lingering on his body. _That had felt so real . . ._

In fact . . . Zero groaned, laying back down and forcing his mind to think of something- anything- to get rid of his halfhearted erection. He couldn't believe it. . . He had actually dreamed about . . . White Lily snorted, leaning over to nibble on Zero's hair as he laid on the pile of straw besides her pen. He pushed her head away wearily.

Stubbornly, White Lily returned to nibble on one of the rose buttons of his jacket. Zero sighed and pushed her away again. "Stop."

Once again the horse returns, only this time, instead of playfully nibbling on the one person she was comfortable with, she bit him in the chest. Zero winced, sitting up as the horse prudently moved away from him. "What was that for?!"

"Zero, there you are!"

"Yuuki . . ." Zero tensed, glancing outside as Yuuki walked towards the entrance of the stables. Thankfully, she and White Lily weren't too friendly with each other, so she stood where she was for the moment. Zero was relieved to know that, well, he had gone down.

"Come on, we have to go. We're already in enough trouble as it is." Bravely, Yuuki stepped forward and reached down for Zero's wrist, pulling him up and dragging him out of the stables. "I can't believe you skipped class."

Zero sighed, too tired to fight, as Yuuki dragged him off for their supplementary classes, which Zero fully intended to ditch. Yuuki was still scolding him as they walked back towards the school, but Zero was just following quietly behind her, watching her. Her fingers had slid down his wrist to his hand, but Zero didn't mind. He felt her warm hand comforting. No matter how Zero treated her, she always seemed to care enough to lecture at him. It was annoying. But still, she was . . .

With a frown, Zero paused behind Yuuki who had came to an immediate halt, quickly releasing his hand. Zero glanced up to see who was blocking their path and his heart stopped.

"Kaname-sama!"

Zero watched as Kuran smiled down at Yuuki with that friendly ambiance he always showed her. It irritated him, that amiable look on his face. He didn't appear to have changed a bit. He was just the same. Meanwhile, Zero was loosing sleep, loosing patience, and loosing his sanity! This was just a game to him . . .

Determined to ignore him, Zero continued walking, his hands in his pockets casually, while Yuuki spoke with him. Kuran's eyes briefly darted towards him as he passed and it took all his will power not to look at him. His heart had picked up pace from that single glance. He wondered if Kuran could somehow know about his dream and the thought burned hoards of shame down his spine. Even as he walked away, he could feel Kaname's eyes on him like physical things.

"Zero, wait up!"

Kaname watched Yuuki run after Zero with a small smile on his face. The way Kiryu was reacting to him . . . it made him want to grin like an idiot. It could be that the reluctant hunter was not only thinking about him, but he was beginning to have feelings for him. That would explain why Kiryu couldn't meet his eyes. "You're so stubborn. I truly admire your will, but just give in already, for both our sakes."

Kaname watched his lover go with a sense of loss. He wanted him. He couldn't wait for the next time they met, he would be sure to make Kiryu's heart race until the poor hunter could no longer stand it. Kaname wanted to make love to Zero in his own bed this time. He would have to come up with a plan to get him to go there willingly. Knowing Zero, he would fight.

"**Agh . . . I hate working so hard.**Stupid Akatsuki," Hanabusa grumbled as he went to finish the last of the bathrooms, dragging a long a blue bucket and mop. If his cousin had helped, he would have been finished earlier. Instead, Akatsuki proceeded to warn him if he kept shirking his duties to beg for help he'd never sleep. Hanabusa groaned and leaned against the mop with both hands, shutting his eyes for a moment. "Mmm, so sleepy . . ."

"Ah! What a surprise, come in, come in!"

"Hm?" Hanabusa blinked, moving down the hallway towards Ichijou's voice. "Who is he talking to so late at night?"

The shirking vampire glanced towards the stairs where Ichijou was leading the visitor. Hanabusa stiffened, the mop clanging to the floor. _What's he doing-_

"Hanabusa." The blond turned to his cousin with a frown, blinking at him vacantly.

"What's wrong?" Kain asked, frowning down at his cousin. It was starting to get late and when it came to his attention that Hanabusa wasn't done yet, he took pity and decided to come help him so he could get some sleep.

"Ah, nothing, nothing. I'm all done now, let's go." Kain watched Hanabusa suspiciously as he gathered the cleaning supplies and began pulling Akatsuki along insistently.

**Kaname slowly changed the page in his book,** though his eyes scanned the letters of the pages intently, slowly lowering to the end of yet another page, his mind just wasn't as interested as he appeared to be. He found reading boring lately. Slender fingers turned yet another page, freezing part way through at the sound of a soft knock on his door. "You may come in."

Auburn eyes glanced up as the vice president entered the room quietly, though a shine in his green eyes gave away his excitement. Probably a new manga book, Kaname thought unconcerned. "What is it, Ichijou?"

"You've got a visitor," he announced, opening the door further and stepping aside. A tall, young teen stepped in through the door wearing the Day class uniform and a white badge around his arm that identified him as a disciplinary committee member. His beautiful silver hair dangled slightly over his angry, lavender eyes. There was a scowl on his handsome face, which wasn't very unusual for Zero Kiryu.

Kaname was slightly surprised, the page he held suspended partway through the book slipped through his fingers. He nodded to Ichijou, shutting his book and laying it down on the small table before him. The blond bowed and left the room. For a moment, Kaname didn't understand, and even when he did, he still asked. "What brings you here, Kiryu?"

There was a troubled glare on the boy's face as he bit out, "Don't play around, you know why I'm here."

The pureblood smiled as he stood to his feet, of course he knew. He just couldn't believe it. To think he'd been trying to find a way to bring Zero here, and the hunter walks in before Kaname even executes his plan. It was rude of him to go and ruin his fun like that. "Has it been a week already? I hadn't noticed."

Zero glowered, but looked away from the nonchalant face that was casually watching him. "If it's a bad time-!"

"Of course not." Kaname moved away from his seat, heading towards another door that was connected to the room. When the pureblood turned the knob, he held it open, glancing back at Zero invitingly. "It never could be."

Zero forced his body to move forward, trying not to think of how sick this demon was that he'd force him into a situation like this. His stomach began churning with nerves, his legs were becoming too heavy to move, as he thought of what would happen once he was inside. It was just business, nothing more. His body for Kuran's blood and Yuuki's safety. He was doing this to protect Yuuki. It would be over soon enough. . .

Kuran stood by the door, gesturing for him to enter. Zero didn't look at him as he walked into the dark room, moving towards the center. He spotted Kuran's large canopy bed and his legs froze, he couldn't go any further. His heart was beating frantically in his chest like a frightened little bunny.

"I have to say, Kiryu," Kuran spoke behind him, closing the door and sealing Zero's fate. "I was a little surprised to see you. In any case, I'm glad you've come willingly."

Zero's fists tightened. He really wished Kuran wouldn't talk and just hurry up and get it over with. It was killing his pride having to stand here and listen. A few more minutes and Zero would lose his resolve and jump out the window.

Kaname smiled at the look on the hunter's face and moved closer to him. "Don't think about it, Kiryu."

Easy for him, Zero thought recalling the horrible week he'd had trying '_not_ to think about it.' He averted his gaze from the vampire's.

"Take off your clothes," Kaname ordered quietly, standing before his indignant lover.

"What-?!" Zero spluttered, going red to his chagrin. Kuran chuckled softly at his reaction.

"You do know how to undress yourself, don't you?" he asked, amused.

Zero looked away with a dark scowl as he pulled his jacket off his shoulders and down his arms. For a moment, he looked for a place to put it, then just dropped it to the floor. He reached for his tie with a single finger, hooking it over the knot and pulling the noose loose around his neck. That fell besides his jacket. With trembling fingers, he began undoing the buttons on his shirt, fumbling through them. Once he finally got them done, he reached to pull his white shirt off his back, but his hands were caught in Kuran's warm grip. "That's enough."

His clear eyes glanced up to the deep, dark eyes filled with desire that ordered him not to look away. Zero was helpless to do otherwise. Kaname stepped forward, closing the gap between them, watching the excitement in Zero's eyes grow further. He lowered his hands to his hips and slowly brought Zero to press against him, his bare chest to the wonderful silk of Kaname's black shirt.

"I'm glad you came," Kaname repeated as he slowly moved his face forward towards Zero allowing their lips to brush softly. Back and forth, his lips touched Kiryu's gently, teasingly, invitingly. Kaname wasn't a fool. He'd lived well enough to know what love felt like.

Their eyes were locked, and Zero couldn't force himself to look away, no matter how much he wanted to. He stood there, stock still, as Kaname scraped his lips back and forth over him. Zero wanted to lean forward just a bit, enough to taste those lips further. The thought of it made him want to flinch. That's when he tasted something at the edge of his lip. His eyes widened as the scent filled his lungs, suffocating him. It was the luscious smell of Kuran's blood. For a moment, Kaname starred at Zero longer, those incredible red eyes watching him.

Zero's eyes broke the contact, glancing down at Kaname's lips, at the trail of blood that slid down the side of his mouth. Blood crazed, Zero immediately reached out to hold Kaname's arms still in a tight grasp as he leaned forward, his tongue lapping at the trail of blood. The pureblood smiled but his lips were soon ravished by that of his hungry lover, who had realized there was more blood in his mouth. The silver haired vampire drank from his lips and when the small amount of blood Kaname had drank while he watched Zero undress was gone, his tongue began to lap at his mouth, searching for more of the blood that was making him shiver. Zero couldn't stop himself, tasting drops and lingering tastes inside the pureblood's mouth.

Kaname pulled Zero's hips to his, amazed at how aroused he'd become in the space of a minute. He pulled away from Zero's thirsty tongue and starred into the crimson colored eyes that watched him, his brows creased in resistance. "Kiryu, drink fast," Kaname ordered, his voice throaty and dark with need. Quickly, Kaname undid the buttons on his shirt, but Zero was already tugging his collar away from his neck and sinking his fangs sharply into his skin.

The pureblood barely winced at the dull pain, but he still wished Zero would show some damned restraint. He was a pureblood, after all. Kaname shut his eyes, listening to the silent whimpers from the only vampire who would ever drink his blood. He was enjoying his meal, drinking quickly, then slowing almost desperate to force himself not to like the taste. Which was why he was whimpering. Kaname knew why Zero was growing more and more thirsty each day. It was because Zero was beginning to long for him. Kaname's fingers began biting into Zero's hips. That absolutely thrilled him.

As Zero's fangs pulled out slowly, Kaname shivered, glancing at Zero, who had surprisingly managed to keep himself clean of blood. "Finished so soon?"

"It's disgusting," Zero murmured, looking away from Kaname.

"But you enjoyed it . . ." Kaname leaned forward towards the exposed side of Zero's neck and planted a quiet kiss over the black crest that let out a displeased spark. "If you only stop fighting, this could be so much better for both of us."

"Why do you like this so much?" Zero found himself asking out loud as Kaname's hand began sneaking around his back, sliding warmly against his sensitive skin, leaning forward so their bare chests would touch through the parted materials of their shirts.

_Why? Because I'm in love with you, _Kaname thought sliding his tongue up over Zero's throat, his fingers biting into Kiryu's skin as he pressed him against himself tightly. He heard Kiryu's soft gasp as their lower bodies pressed enticingly against each other. _Would he believe him_, Kaname wondered, latching his teeth around the lobe of Zero's ear, enjoying the boy's shiver. He slipped his tongue along the creases of his ear, using his fangs to tease the silver earrings he wore. For some reason, Zero seemed to really enjoy that tonight. His breathing had gone frantic.

Kaname could feel the hunter's heartbeat racing against his chest. He dipped his tongue further into the hunter's ears. Zero gasped and stepped back, out of his arms, starring at Kaname with wide eyes, his hand covering his violated ear. That surprised Kaname a little. A delicate brow rose in question.

Zero flushed and looked away. "Don't . . . touch me there."

The pureblood smiled at his sweet reaction. "You really seem to enjoy it."

Zero threw him a black look that was completely spoiled by the angry flush on his beautiful face. "If your going to talk, then maybe I should just go."

"What are you talking about?" Kaname asked, stepping towards Zero again. He hated having space between them. "You've already drank my blood."

Zero took a step back, hating being so close to Kaname. "I don't care."

Kaname sighed. "Fine. Now stop running away from me. I'm in no state for playing tag."

Zero looked completely miserable, Kaname almost decided to just let him go, but this was the first time Zero had come to him. Just the thought of it made Kaname's desire flare. Besides, he knew Zero enjoyed it, whether it was just during the moment or not, Zero really _did _enjoy it. Kaname took another step closer, catching Zero's arm before the boy decided to back up and jump out the window. He wouldn't touch his ears, Kaname decided. Zero was being very cooperative tonight, he wouldn't spoil it by doing something that flustered him. There was a small, amused smile on his face as he leaned towards his petulant lover and kissed his softly, slowly. He lingered on this kiss, just their lips pressing against one another, parting gently.

_Why was he going so slow?! _Zero wanted Kaname to just screw him and get it over with, but the damned bastard was taking his time. Kissing him like he was some sort of glass-like human who'd shatter any moment. Meanwhile, he was pushing his lower body towards his and the feel of Kaname's erection rubbing against his was making Zero quiver.

_Damn it!_Zero clenched his eyes tightly shut and did the unbelievable, he reached out to grip the back of Kuran's head, slanting his lips over his faster, pushing their bodies closer together. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Neither could Kuran, since he'd frozen for a moment before surrendering to Zero's request. Soon enough, Zero's distress was forgotten and Kuran's mouth took control once more, hungrier now, more possessive. Then his tongue was in his mouth and Zero moaned excitedly into the kiss, shocking himself.

His muffled cry of pleasure went straight to Kaname's head. He yanked down the white fabric of Kiryu's shirt, needing to feast on his bare skin. Eagerly, he moved his leg in between Zero's, rubbing his thigh against his lover's straining need and bit down on his shoulder gently, careful not to draw blood. Slowly, he began easing him backward towards his bed.

Zero's head was swarming from sensations, or maybe it was loss of air. He couldn't breathe and he was sure it was thanks to Kuran's tongue. His _damned _tongue, was suffocating him. Kaname's hands lowered, undoing the belt buckle on Zero's pants, tugging the button loose. The younger teen gasped as the other took a hold of him. Zero's hand shot to Kuran's arm, feeling the tone muscle beneath it, more for balance than to stop him. "Wait . . ."

"For what?" Kaname murmured against his lips. "A week has been enough."

They fell back against the bed, their lips locked. Kaname's hand squeezed in that familiar way that made Zero whimper. Kaname's hand pressed over one of Zero's arms, keeping it pinned at his side as he lifted himself to his knees. He wanted to watch him, the lovely way Kiryu flinched each time Kaname squeezed a little too hard, his nails scratching him lightly. Kaname swallowed at the way Zero's head moved wildly over the pillow, his beautiful hair tousled beneath him. Sweat danced across his face as he bucked up against his hand. So beautiful, Kaname couldn't resist the urge to ravish his chest, leaving incriminating marks of his failure to control himself against the prefect's pale skin.

"Please . . ." Oh, how he loved to hear that pleading voice drugged with passion. He loved the tortured look on Zero's face as he laid below him, breathing heavily, his face flushed from excitement. "I can't take anymore of this . . ."

_Damn it . . . _Kaname released him, taking another look at Kiryu who let out a soft breath of relief and disappointment. There was dark smudges beneath his eyes. The poor hunter looked exhausted, highly aroused and exhausted. Kaname leaned down and brushed his lips over Zero's. He laid his body over his, warming Kiryu as his chest rose and fell heavily.

"You've had your fun . . ." Zero's voice sounded like a plea . . . Was he begging? Had Kuran reduced him to this? All Zero wanted to do was sleep. He figured if he did _this_with Kuran, he wouldn't keep having those weird dreams and he could finally get some rest. He didn't want to enjoy this.

Kaname watched Kiryu's face for a long moment. He realized thoughts must be swarming through his mind because he didn't seem to notice that he was being scrutinized. The stubborn boy wouldn't open those beautiful eyes that had captured Kaname's attention, but he wanted to see them.

"Look at me," he ordered softly.

"No." Zero's eyes stubbornly clenched tighter, refusing like a little boy.

"Kiryu." Kaname leaned down to kiss the back of his eyelids tenderly. "Open your eyes."

_What is this?_ Zero thought frantically, his heart fluttering like it had the last time. This was just suppose to be lust or desire. . . _why was he feeling this way?_

"Do you want me to plead?" Kaname murmured, pressing a warm kiss against his temple. He dragged his lips to Zero's cheek, his hot breath teasing him. "Kiryu."

"Just shut up!" Zero snapped, pushing Kaname back from by his arms. "I already told you, if you just want to talk-Nn!"

Kaname caught Zero's jaw with his hand, efficiently shutting the hunter up. His eyes glared at him. Kaname smiled into those wonderfully angry eyes. "You are utterly adorable when your flustered."

Flinching from those words, Zero reached up to get rid of that demon's hands only to have his wrists caught and lifted over his head where Kaname imprisoned them with his hands against the bed. The pureblood leaned down and kissed Zero.

There was no telling how long the kiss lasted. It placated Zero for a moment. The kiss didn't create urgency, it was a leisurely pleasure that slowly created a rising need for Zero. He lifted his hips to Kuran's, demanding that he hurry the hell up. Mercifully, Kaname finished undressing both himself and Zero.

Remembering the young guardian's aversion to being prepared, he readied himself to penetrate his lover. Their lips met as Kaname slowly began entering him inch by agonizingly slow inch. When he finished pushing himself all the way in, Zero arched his head back with a shuddering moan, unconsciously teasing Kaname invitingly as his muscles clamped around him.

Zero stiffened. He could feel Kaname's fangs against his throat. The desire the pureblood had to pierce into Zero's flesh was thick in the air. It wasn't easy for Kaname, but he forced himself to move away. Instead, he surged forward against Zero, who whimpered, clutching his arms. "No, don't move yet!"

For a moment, Zero adjusted himself, hissing when Kaname began to move again. It wasn't long before Zero was mimicking him. Their movement, their passion, fit perfectly. Zero's body began quivering begging for release. Kaname kissed him while his hand slid down their bodies in order to assist Zero with his dilemma.

Zero arched his back, moaning wantonly as the pleasure swarmed him. "H-hurry," he gasped, pumping his hips faster. He could feel the pressure welling up inside him faster and faster until it made him muscles clench.

Kaname shuddered, leaning his forehead over Zero's, but those eyes were hidden from him. Still, he watched the excitement and desire flash over the hunter's face as their pace increased. Kaname timed his thrusts with the movements of his hand, thrilled at the way Zero's lips parted from the pleasure, gasping and groaning lustily. Then those clear eyes shot open and his body shuddered, spilling against Kaname's stomach and hand.

The tension that had built up during the whole week, the frustrations of his dreams, the remaining energy left in Zero's weary body all catapulted out of him, leaving his body satisfied, limp, and lifeless.

Watching the light shine in Zero's eyes as he finally hit climax made Kaname go over the edge soon after. He buried his face against Zero's hair as he shook from the delicious release of his orgasm. He felt himself collapse against Zero and sighed, closing his eyes, too content to move.

**A few minutes later, **Kaname forced himself to get off of Kiryu, taking the spot besides Zero on his bed. Kaname pulled at his blanket until he was able to get it from under Zero's body and cover them both with it. Zero didn't notice, he was lost in his sleep. Kaname smiled at the sight. Now he didn't have to go anywhere in order to watch him dream defenselessly. Kiryu was really handsome for someone who scowled so often. Kaname reached a hand out to play with the strands of his silver-like hair, brushing them away from Kiryu's young face. It may be ridiculous, but Kaname Kuran was a coward when it came to Zero: He was afraid of what his reaction to his confession would be.

As he watched his hunter sleeping, his heart was filled with unbelievable emotions. How could he possibly have allowed himself to fall this far in love with him?

"Why do I like making love to you so much?" Kaname murmured Zero's question from earlier, rephrasing it to his liking. "That's simple, it's because . . ." Kaname leaned down and pressed a warm kiss against the sleeping boy's forehead, patting his head gently. "I love you."

Zero turned his head in his sleep, shifting slightly as Kaname stroked his hair lovingly. The silver haired vampire hunter snuggled into his pillow and softly sighed, "Yuuki . . ."

Kaname's eyes widened, his hands flinched over his silver hair. _He starred down at Zero for a long time . . ._

**

* * *

**

A/N: . . . don't kill me.

**Another lemon, jeez, I should change my name to Scarlet Lemon since I write so many of them for a single story and they always include blood, don't they? **

**( don't really call me that ) ^_^; **

**I worked the plot out through the lemons so that's why there's so much of them. ****Maybe I should cut back . . .**

**Oh well. Thanks again to all you readers who enjoy this story, though I absolutely have no idea where I'm going with it. lol. **

**Thanks to all the reviewers who put a smile on my face and at times make me laugh so hard, my family thinks I've snapped. Seriously, you guys are awesome. ( the reasons why I stay up so late to finish the story )**

**Thank you to the people who work so hard to bring me caffeine in a can so that I can finish typing a story I wasn't prepared for.**

**Oh! Also, my cold has gotten a lot better, thank you! (dragon_fly126 & LuanRina)**

**Okay I'm done with my sleepy speech. Till next time . . .**


	7. His Behavior

**His Behavior**

_by: Scarlet Mist_

**The morning came too soon **waking the sleeping young man from his peaceful slumber, allowing him to leisurely cling to the remnants of sleep that had been a haven from the reality of his life. Zero turned over onto his back, he was slowly gaining consciousness though his body was still asleep. The morning air had seeped into his room, it's brisk caress rousing him further from his sleepy state. He took his time, sighing softly before slowly opening his eyes to the bright morning room. Even when his eyes were opened, the silver haired teen laid perfectly still allowing his body to relax further, though he felt well rested and sated. Stretching slightly, Zero turned to his side as the thought of never having slept better danced through his fuzzy mind. Eyes, a pair of beautifully light colored purple, closed contently to return to the heavenly retreat of dreams . . .

It was harder than he thought . . . Zero pulled his blanket further up, annoyed by the fabric of his jacket that was just now becoming apparent, as he snuggled deeper into the warm mattress beneath him, ignoring the sun that was persistently calling for him. If only Yuuki would pat his head until he fell asleep again, like she had last night; the way she use to always do when they were younger. Zero felt the sleep beginning to pull him under and he followed willingly, but when, he wondered, did Yuuki enter his room last night to . . .

Zero's eyes shot open, the strings of slumber that tugged at him him were forgotten as he sat up glancing around his room. _His_ room. He glanced down at his clothes, he was wearing his uniform from yesterday, or rather, from last night. When did he get back? And how- Zero's face was flushed. Had Kuran dressed him and carried him back like a child . . . or worse, like some damsel?

"Bastard," Zero hissed getting out of bed, mortified as he yanked his uncomfortable jacket off, scowling at the wrinkled shirt beneath. He could have just woken him up, Zero thought flushing angrily at the thought of Kuran dressing him. He would have gladly gotten out of there in a rush, he didn't need that damned pureblood's assistance. Zero tugged at his shirt's buttons ruthlessly, the peace of his long awaited rest a faint whisper in the back of his turbulent mind. That damned vampire acted like Zero was such a terrible inconvenience, if he didn't want him in his bed then why the hell did he keep chasing after him, shoving his blood down Zero's throat then demanding he pay up. As if he was some charitable martyr, that stupid demon.

The angry boy pulled his shirt off his back, his fingers froze, the material tightening in his grip as his wide eyes noted the red marks scattered all over his body. That bastard! Zero was going to shoot him!! With his luck Yuuki would see the mess that pureblood made of him and think he had another rash! Though it was certainly no rash, Zero thought bitterly. The agitated teen had to take a time out for a deep, lung-filling breath. Why was he so upset? It's not as if he told Kuran not to . . . leave evidence. Nor did he say that he shouldn't be touched when he was asleep, though that was something the pureblood should have already known.

Now that he was calm, Zero sighed, beginning to remove his shirt once again. He was being ridiculous, getting so upset over the stupid-

"Zero!" The unlocked door swung open, the running intruder came to a sudden halt, big brown eyes widened at the sight of Zero, frozen in shock, his shirt falling to the floor unable to protect it's owner from the girl's surprised gaze. "Zero . . . your rash-"

"Damn it, Yuuki, knock!" Zero snapped lifting his shirt and quickly putting it back on while the bratty little girl he'd lived with for the past four years marched into his room with a reprimanding look on her face. "You didn't use the cream!"

Zero growled. "Yuuki, I'm having a bad morning-"

"Well it's no wonder, that rash got worse," she mumbled looking at Zero's chest as though she could see through the white material that now covered him. Even though he knew it was impossible, Zero still had to force himself not to cross his arms over his chest protectively. "It's spreading lower . . ."

Zero blushed. Damn, thanks to Kuran he was doing that more and more. "It's nothing. If there isn't anything else then go away."

"That's right!" Yuuki gasped, her face alight with worry as she recalled her reason for bursting into his room. "Zero, it's the chairman!"

**. . . .**

Zero and Yuuki glanced down at the long-haired excuse for a man who was huddled down in a corner of his office, moaning as if he was in pain with his hands wrapped around his abdomen. Zero sighed. He knew he shouldn't have woken up this morning. It was obvious there was nothing wrong with the headmaster, he was just being stupid again. Zero always hoped he wouldn't be at it so early in the morning.

"He's been like that since I found him earlier," Yuuki mumbled, buying in to the headmaster's dramatic overacting.

"Ignore him, he's just craving for attention.," Zero muttered turning away. "I wanted to sleep in."

"Sorry," Yuuki sighed exacerbated, smiling in gratitude at Zero for bothering to come in the first place.

"How cruel," the chairman mumbled tearfully. "My cute son wont spend time with his father!"

Yuuki turned back to the chairman with a sweet, comforting smile. "Zero's been very tired lately, chairman-"

"Daddy."

"Huh?" Yuuki blinked, frowning at the chairman's pouting face.

"Call me daddy," the chairman insisted.

"Um . . . daddy . . ." Yuuki mumbled a bit awkwardly.

The headmaster beamed, jumping to his feet, suddenly and inexplicably fine, to embrace his adopted daughter tightly. "Yuuki, my beloved princess! You fill my heart with such joy."

Zero sighed at the sight. "He's better now. I'm going back to bed."

"Ah!" The chairman shouted, stopping Zero before he could even take a step away. "But we should have diner together tonight. After all, we're a family."

"Why?" Zero muttered, looking very opposed to the idea. Yuuki smiled at him, wriggling free from the headmaster's embrace.

"Because if I have to suffer, so do you."

The headmaster frowned at the deceivingly cheerful way she had spoke. "'Suffer'?"

**Kaname Kuran slid his slender finger **over the rim of his wine glass, he was drinking the unsatisfying tastes of the blood tablets, wondering when it was exactly that he had allowed himself to be made a fool of. He hadn't slept very much last night. For hours he had sat in bed besides Kiryu watching him sleep while irritation began growing in him. He couldn't deny that he'd been upset by it, the soft whisper of a name not belonging to him on Kiryu's lips. Lips he'd kissed countless of times that night.

_Yes,_ Kaname thought, his fingers sliding down to the stem of the glass a bit tightly as he brought his drink to his lips. _He was upset, but he wasn't angry._ How could he be? He'd always known that Zero cared deeply for Yuuki. Kaname himself cared just as much about her as he did. He had knowingly used Zero's affections for Yuuki to coerce Zero into accepting his blood offer. It shouldn't have surprised him. But still . . .

Kaname's somber eyes narrowed. If Zero was going to be with him, then Zero shouldn't be thinking of anyone else. Not while Kaname made love to him in his own bed. Not while they kissed, nor while they . . . Kaname's back stiffened suddenly as a thought made itself clear in his head, almost taunting him with it's cruel suggestion. Could it be that Zero thought of Yuuki each time they had sex? Is that what made it 'bearable' to him?

**Hanabusa Aido stood at one of the many high windows **in the Moon Dormitory watching as Kaname Kuran, the Dorm Leader, went off into the twilight. It was a Saturday night so there was no classes and they weren't suppose to leave the dorms. For a brief second, Hanabusa seriously contemplated following him, but then wisely decided against it. There was another way for him to find the answer to his rising question.

**Zero helped to set the table as the chairman **cheerfully danced around him, humming boisterously as he brought more plates out. Yuuki plopped down on her seat rubbing her hands together eagerly. "I'm starving."

_That was surprising_, Zero thought pulling out his chair to sit down, _since Yuuki ate a lot_. His lilac eyes glanced up to meet the pair of dark eyes that were glowering at him knowingly as though he'd spoken out loud. The chairman leaned over the table to place another dish on the table, breaking the contact between the two teenagers.

"Now lets eat!" The chairman shouted grandly, taking his seat, lifting his chopsticks and bringing his food to his mouth. Before he could bite into the pork he'd made along with the miso soup, he heard the knock at the door and smiled at Yuuki. "Ah, our guest has arrived. Yuuki, why don't you go get the door."

Zero frowned suspiciously, glancing down at the extra dish the chairman had placed onto the table. When Yuuki returned with the 'guest,' Zero couldn't tell whether he was surprised or not to see that it was none other than 'Kuran-sama' himself. The thought of leaving crossed Zero's mind, but he forced himself to stay seated, acting as though he hadn't just spent last night with that lecherous beast with the false looks of an almost kind human.

"Isn't that great?" the Chairman grinned at Zero. "Kaname took me up on my offer!"

For a moment, Zero could have sworn the headmaster had begun to sparkle. Reluctantly, Zero had no choice but to accept the fact that he'd be having diner with the vampire lord. Still, he could manage it. All he had to do was avoid eye contact. When Kuran took a seat besides him, he decided that avoiding contact in general would probably be best, as well.

To Zero's surprise, his goal hadn't been very difficult to achieve. Kuran was amiably chatting with the chairman and with Yuuki, everyone acting as if he weren't there. Which was better than trying to drag Zero into their conversation in his opinion.

"You give me too much credit, Yuuki," Kaname replied to Yuuki's comment about how well a job he was doing in assisting with the academy's peace. Zero risked a glance at the pureblood, watching the way his eyes lit up as he spoke sweetly with Yuuki. He'd seen that for years, the way he treated her despite the fact that she was human and Kuran was a vampire. It had always made him feel a little queasy and just a tad angry. He was a vampire, someone who didn't belong in their world, but Yuuki accepted him wholeheartedly. It wasn't right. But then, Zero was . . .

After their meal was through, Yuuki and the chairman both began to clean the table for desert, refusing Zero's offer for assistance. To his immense displeasure, they left him alone with the pureblood. Immediately after their departure into the kitchen, silence fell. It was an awkward moment that weighed on Zero until he finally caved in. Without looking at Kuran, he asked, "Why are you here?"

"I use to visit Yuuki and Headmaster Cross often," Kaname replied looking away from Zero, his chin leaning slightly on the back of his hand. "There's nothing to be alarmed about." Silence fell once more, neither of them looked at each other. And then Kaname's bored eyes slid over to stare at Zero, " . . . how did you sleep ?"

Zero's eyes widened, his face reddening in mortification as it had in the morning and the feelings he'd had earlier came flooding back. His gaze jumped to Kuran's before he could stop it.

"You seemed so tired last night. You didn't struggle very much." Kuran's auburn gaze grew sharp to an almost dangerous point. "Or perhaps it was because you've finally accepted the inevitable."

"'Inevitable'?" Zero asked with a small glare on his face.

"You belong to _me_, Kiryu."

"You-" Zero indignantly snapped, jumping to his feet and knocking his chair back.

"Dessert's arrived!" The chairman cheerfully announced, grunting when Zero pushed past him and then past a confused Yuuki.

"Zero?" Yuuki frowned as she watched him leave with that dark scowl on his face. What had made him so upset this time? She glanced back at Kaname, who slowly stood up from his place at the table. "I seem to have upset him. Forgive me. I need to be getting back now. Thank you for diner."

"Ooh, I made tons of delicious desserts," the chairman groaned glancing down at the trey of strawberry daifuku desserts he had handmade himself.

"I'm truly sorry, Headmaster Cross."

Yuuki noticed there was an odd look on Kaname's face as he drew near. "Kaname-sama?"

Kaname spared her a soft smile. "I'm glad I was able to spend time with you, Yuuki."

It was habit by now, but Yuuki's face went bright red and she bowed hastily. "T-thank you for coming by Kaname-sama."

"Oh well, it's only me and you, Yuuki," Kaien Cross sighed, turning to his distracted daughter, who hastily shoved the trey she was holding with cups of tea into his arms, ruining the sweet rice flower desserts on his trey below.

"I'm going to go look for Zero!" Yuuki shouted as she ran out of the room while her 'daddy' attempted to balance the dangerous load.

Kaien sighed as he watched her go. It was a good thing he was an ex-vampire hunter, something as trivial as balancing a couple cups of tea was a cinch. Balancing the lives of those he cared about, on the other hand, wasn't so easy.

**Ruka Souen walked closely behind the Night** class president as they walked through the crowds of annoying, screaming admirers. She found it rather annoying how they chose to come together every day at the same time, day after endless day. Of course, stupid Hanabusa only made things worse with his incessant flirting. Then there was _him_. Ruka slid her glance towards the male disciplinary committee member. The rude brat always enjoyed glaring at them, treating them like an unwanted inconvenience. Though it was understandable, given his past, she still couldn't stand his contemptuously, impertinent behavior.

As they passed him, Ruka caught the sly glance Kaname-sama made towards him before he continued as though he'd done no such thing. She didn't say a word about it as they headed onward to class. The others around her carried on conversations that she wasn't interested in as they moved through the hallway towards the classroom. One by one they disappeared into the room, but Ruka stopped before she even came near the door. She glanced back over her shoulder.

Kaname-sama was starring out the window as he had almost every night now. She recalled the last time she saw him looking out of the transparent glass, there had been a small smile on his face then, but there was not one there now. Though his features looked calm, there was an undercurrent she felt in waves from where she was standing. She couldn't put her finger on the emotion that held such a tender, bittersweet feeling, but it stunned her deeply. Kaname-sama was never one to openly show his emotions, but now . . .

Who was it? She wondered. Who was the person he thought about with those expressions on his face? Was there really someone that Kaname-sama held dear to him? Ruka's heart throbbed painfully in her chest at the thought.

"Ruka?"

Ruka jumped in shock at being caught as the dark pair of eyes in the window's reflection caught hers in their hold.

"Kaname-sama?"

"Go to class," he ordered quietly, turning away from the window.

"You're not coming?" Ruka frowned.

"I forgot something," he assured already walking away. "Go on ahead."

Disquieted, Ruka watched Kaname vanish down the end of the hallway. With a curious frown, she moved towards the window and glanced out below at the tops of tree's that littered the ground. She stared down quietly for a moment before she spotted a dark figure moving around below. "The disciplinary committee?"

Had Kaname been looking at the prefect the whole time? Ruka's eyes narrowed at the girl with short hair who was patrolling outside the window. Was _she_ the reason Kaname-sama glanced out the window each night?

**Yuuki Cross had spotted him from a while back **and had raced towards him as fast as she could, but as she approached him now, she slowed down. As he caught sight of her, Kaname stopped with a smile, standing before the fountain with the swan statue resting in the middle, it's wings proudly spread wide, spewing water from it's beak in a beautiful arch into the water that surrounded it. "Yuuki, thank you for patrolling each night."

"Uh . . . " Yuuki saw the familiar beauty of his face and, as always, she was loosing her resolve. "Kaname-senpai . . . I wanted to ask you something."

Kaname looked curious. "What is it?"

"At diner the other day, when you came over . . ." Yuuki mumbled almost incoherently, glancing down, away from Kaname's face a little anxiously.

"Yes?" Kaname encouraged quietly.

"And the time before that . . ." She added, recalling the day Kaname had arrived needing to speak with Zero. After the two had left, she had been worried that something was going on. Whenever she asked Zero what had happened, he would tell her it didn't concern her then brush her off. Zero had been very weird lately and Yuuki couldn't help but wonder if Kaname-sama was the reason.

Kaname waited patiently for Yuuki to gather enough courage to ask her question, the only sound that broke the silent wait was that of the rushing water from the fountain behind him.

Finally, Yuuki clenched her fists and just blurted out, "What's going on between you and Zero?"

Kaname blinked at the almost desperate way she had screamed it. He stared down into those big, worried but determined eyes and his heart gave a little thud. He knew she was worried about Zero. She always seemed to want to protect him.

"Sweet Yuuki," Kaname smiled reaching out to stroke her hair, watching her face steadily go red. "It's nothing to worry about."

**Zero walked around the campus on patrol** watching for suspicious figures in the night. He realized he'd been off balance lately, but right now, he felt like he could think clearly. Think about the past few weeks and all that had happened. He was being a fool. He remembered the way Kuran had looked at him during diner the other day. _"Or perhaps it was because you've finally accepted the inevitable: You belong to me, Kiryu." _Those words had been haunting him.

Zero closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the breeze that swept against him, but the air was a bit too cold. He stiffened at the presence he felt and turned around to face the boy in white who was standing behind him. "What are you doing here, Aido?"

"I wanted to talk to you," the blond stated firmly, obviously determined to have it his way.

Zero figured he could fight him on the subject and force him back to class, which would be a hassle, or he could just hear him out and send him back peacefully. He was strongly leaning towards forcing him, but then capitulated. "What is it?"

"It's about Kaname-sama."

Zero's fists clenched reflexively, his clear eyes narrowed a bit too darkly.

Hanabusa's own eyes were narrowed in scrutiny as he starred at Zero intently, as though he could find his answer somewhere on his face. It had been nagging him for a while now, and he really waned to know. "Just what are you to Kaname-sama?"

Zero frowned. What was he to Kuran? Zero didn't even know. All he was sure of was that the pureblood enjoyed using him for his pleasure. Though there had been times when he acted strangely towards him. Like the way he'd kissed him that night in his bedroom and vanished outside his window, or the way he teased him with that odd look in his eyes. Sometimes, Zero admitted, when they . . . were 'together', there was something in the way Kuran touched him or kissed him. The slow way he'd savor a kiss, or the warm way his hands felt over him. . . .

Zero hated when he'd do things like that, they left him feeling vulnerable and uncertain. However, all that was only when they were going to sleep together. Outside of the bedroom, that bastard was treating him like some damned object.

Hanabusa frowned at the dark expression on Zero's face. His emotions had been nearly readable for a second before he started glowering. There was definitely something going on between the two of them. Hanabusa had already figured as much, he was a genius after all. Drinking Kaname's blood, coming in at night, Kaname asking Hanabusa to walk Kiryu back and then to protect him. "I don't want to bug Kaname-sama about the matter, but it's true, isn't it? The two of you are lovers."

"Like hell!" Zero instantaneously denied.

Hanabusa sighed, sliding his hands into his pockets, only more convinced by Kiryu's reaction. "It's obvious by the special way he treats you that there's something going on. What's important is how you feel about him. And I want to hear it from you."

"'Why would you think something's going on?" Zero scoffed condescendingly, looking down at Hanabusa with a cold sneer while trying desperately to change the subject. Better yet, maybe he could start a fight. "Is it because you're stupid?"

Hanabusa's eye twitched. "What?"

**Hanabusa was really an idiot,** loosing his temper like that. It didn't matter to Zero, it had got him off the subject. However, now that the roughhousing was over, Zero seriously began wondering about what Hanabusa had asked earlier. What _did_ he mean to Kuran?

Zero heard the sound of voices and frowned. Did anyone else besides Hanabusa enjoy ditching classes? Warily, he moved towards the voices he heard until he came to a clearing. He stood where he was for a moment, just watching the couple who stood before the fountain. Kaname smiled, his guard completely down, and reached out to touch Yuuki's hair. He smiled at her with warmth in his eyes, the way he always did, as if she was someone incredibly precious to him. The sight made Zero angry. He couldn't stand to see Yuuki with him. He didn't want his filthy hands on her knowing full well what Kuran's hands did to Zero's body. The thought made him sick. Before he could even think, Zero strode forward_**.**_

"Zero!" Yuuki noticed him first, turning to him with surprise. She yelped in further surprise when Zero yanked her by the arm, stepping in front of her and fully blocking her view of Kaname-sama.

Kaname's eyes narrowed in displeasure at Zero's actions, the stream of water from the swan's beak flared slightly as the two glared at each other. Did Kaname's being with Yuuki make Zero jealous, the pureblood wondered a bit angrily as he starred into those angry eyes that had returned to their full hatred.

Yuuki glanced up at Zero surprised. Why did he pull her away like that? It was just Kaname -sama. "Zero . . .?"

There was no response as he stood rigidly in front of her. Yuuki leaned to the side a bit to glance at Kaname and apologize for Zero's rude behavior, but she noticed the quiet glare on his face. The thought that something was wrong surged inside of her again. They were behaving strangely. Neither of them said anything to each other, they were just glaring, as if they dared not let their words out in front of her.

_What was it? _Yuuki wondered. _What were they hiding from her?_

* * *

**a/n: Poor Yuuki, I'm just throwing her in the middle of everything while she has no idea what's going on! XD**

**By the way, guys, I want to make this very clear: Zero didn't say Yuuki's name because he was thinking about her or anything. It was only because, if you recall, Kaname was patting his head. That was something Yuuki use to do till he fell asleep four years ago. That's all. But don't tell Kaname. **

**Okay, I know a lot of you ( and me ) wanted to see Kaname jealous, but it's so hard. T_T I feel like he'd kill me if I went overboard with it.**

**About my last a/n comment, the one about cutting back on lemons:**

**= x Oops! He he, sorry. That was suppose to stay inside my head. ****I honestly didn't expect such a reaction from a simple comment like that. I'll do my best to keep writing the lemons as an apology for making some of you cry after the last chapter. :p**

**Also, I notice that I leave a lot of my thoughts unfinished . . .**

**They always end like that, but . . .**

**Eh . . .**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!!! Your comments are like chocolate to me!!!**


	8. His Mistake

**His Mistake**

By: Scarlet Mist

**The gloomy atmosphere in the common room **of the Moon Dorms was becoming slightly overwhelming to the occupants who inhabited the place, though it had nothing to do with the weather outside. Rain fell endlessly, falling from the dark clouds that blinded the once blue sky overhead. The sound of the drops of rain seemed to echo in the silence as the night class students gathered to worry about their leader Kuran-sama. Takuma Ichijou changed the page of his book, careful not to wake Shiki who had fallen asleep against his shoulder. He glanced up at the other students in the room. First at Ruka, who never seemed to be able to sit when she was worried. She stood, her arms crossed under her breasts, gazing fixedly at the stairs towards Kaname's room, as though she could see to where he was.

Kain sat in the beige sofa before Ichijou. The orange-haired vampire seemed calm compared to Ruka and Hanabusa, who, Ichijou noted, was standing near the window glancing outside. From where he sat, Ichijou could see the frown on Hanabusa's face through the reflection of the glass. Ichijou sighed softly and brought his wandering gaze back to his book. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Rima, who sat besides Shiki, reach up to cover her yawn. They were all sensing Kaname's anger; he was brooding again, refusing to leave his room.

Hanabusa silently watched the heavy rain pour outside the window, drops of water shattered upon reaching the stone floor outside the dormitory, drop after drop in a rapid succession that made it look like the water was dancing along the floor, but his thoughts were on another matter. In some part of his mind, he felt a little guilty at the situation. Kaname-sama was upset, no doubt it was that prefect's fault. He'd done something to upset Kaname-sama, but Hanabusa couldn't help feeling that it was because he confronted Kiryu that something went wrong. He remembered that look on Kiryu's face after he'd asked him what he meant to Kaname-sama. _He didn't answer me. _

_Was it because of that girl? _Ruka pondered, angry that she could have such an effect on Kaname-sama. It was eating her alive. Perhaps it _wasn't_her. Maybe someone else had upset him. That had to be it. Unable to bear it anymore, Ruka whirled around and glowered, pointing an accusing finger at Hanabusa. She needed an outlet. "What did you do to upset, Kaname-sama?!"

Hanabusa blinked for a moment, processing Ruka's words as he was snapped from his thoughts. His indignant gaze jumped away from the window towards the honey haired student who was glowering at him. "Me?! I didn't do anything to Kaname-sama!"

Rima's clear blue eyes passively glanced towards the blaring fight that was interrupting the silence as she watched Ruka and Hanabusa squabble as usual, then her gaze was drawn towards Ichijou-san, who shut his book with a soft thud. He turned to her and smiled amiably. "Would you mind . . .?"

Rima blinked as Ichijou gently pushed Shiki away from him towards her shoulder. The strawberry blond girl stiffened slightly, glancing down at Shiki's sleeping face as his head fell lightly against her. The move seemed to wake him. Shiki blinked sleepily, looking up at Rima with a vacant frown. He could have sword he was sleeping against Ichijou-san just now.

"Are you going to speak with dorm leader Kuran?" Kain asked quietly, watching as Ichijou stood up and moved away from the sofa towards the staircase. Everyone turned to the vice president, waiting for his response.

"I am," he answered at the foot of the stairs. He smiled at everyone reassuringly. "It's getting late, you should all get some rest."

No one seemed to want to budge, but it really was getting late. They had to force themselves to move as Ichijou headed up the stairs. "Oh, Rima," the vice president called, "Help Shiki to his room for me, will you?"

"Why me?" Rima mumbled under her breath, though she really didn't mind. She stood up, grabbing the sleeve of Shiki's shirt and began to tug the sleepy vampire towards his room as everyone headed to bed.

**The rain fell silently outside the window **in Kaname's study where the pureblood stood looking out into the darkness. The black skies seemed to suit Kaname's dismal mood quite perfectly. Things had become unbalanced rather quickly. Ever since that night, when Zero whispered _her_name, things had changed. Kaname hated more than anything not getting what he wanted, and Zero was doing his damned best to make sure he didn't. Even after their deal had been set, Zero was choosing now to break it. Now of all times, after Kaname had finally realized how much he wanted Zero. The damned hunter was doing everything he could to avoid him, but with Yuuki around, Kaname couldn't say anything to him.

The soft knock at the door tore Kaname from his thoughts. He didn't bother to respond, Ichijou let himself in.

**Takuma starred at Kaname **in the dark room, the small fire-lit lamp near his desk was dimming. He glanced at his friend's reflection in the mirror and, though Kaname's face seldom showed any emotion, he could see the anger brewing just beneath his dark eyes. Ichijou hesitated before speaking. "Kaname, Kiryu's not coming."

Those dark eyes flickered to Ichijou's through the window's reflection and the small, black ink jar on Kaname's desk shattered. The blond blinked, startled by Kaname's reaction. It had been a week already and Kiryu, who was suppose to show up, failed to do so. Which shouldn't have been a surprise, considering the way those two were acting now. He was sure Kaname was aware of that. Ichijou sighed.

He noticed the black ink that had been freed from it's confinement was now seeking it's revenge for being locked away, slowly moving towards the pile of papers on the desk. Ichijou moved to prevent Kaname's hard work to go to waste. He really wanted to help Kaname because they were friends, but at times, Kaname made it difficult for Ichijou. He respected Kaname as a pureblood and was loyal to him as a friend. That's why it was hard to tell Kaname that he was doing something wrong. Kaname had always been good at handling many different kinds of difficult situations, but Ichijou was convinced that, in dealing with Kiryu, Kaname had crossed a dangerous path. One that Kaname had no control over. Perhaps, now it was Kiryu who held command. He was sure Kaname didn't enjoy not being in power, so in his anger, he would no doubt attempt to regain his dominance. That would end badly.

"Kaname . . . Kiryu isn't someone who caves in easily. Perhaps you've been going at this the wrong way. Manipulating him into a relationship wont make him yield to you," he offered, lifting the papers and tapping them on the desk to straighten them in his hands. When he glanced up, Kaname's dark eyes moved away from his, starring into the darkness outside. He didn't feel like talking.

"I'm just saying," Ichijou muttered quietly. "You should find out how Kiryu feels instead of forcing him to your will. Tempting him in this way . . . . You should have been aware that he'd fight you. Why don't you try telling him the truth about how you feel towards him."

_**Had it already been a week? **_Zero wondered a bit disoriented as he starred up blindly at the ceiling of the bathroom. His hands were around his burning, dry throat as though that would help the pain. Inside this room, Zero found it hard to breathe. The hot water rushing down from the faucet, fogging up the mirror, was soothing to him. So long as he could still hear the surging sound, he'd know he hadn't gone insane. Even though he'd taken those vile tablets, he couldn't fight the rage of his thirst. It was almost frightening, how much stronger it had gotten.

He was finding it harder to breathe.

Zero swallowed, though he felt like he had no saliva left. He let out a gasp as the coldness he felt in his chest began to ache. He clenched his shirt, leaning over himself, curling up to warm his cold body as he focused on his painful breath. He could stop this . . . There was no need to go to someone who would use him. Like some toy. He wasn't some damned object created for the purpose of bringing amusement to a twisted pureblood. He was a vampire hunter, he wasn't a sex toy! Zero was doing well enough without Kuran's damn help, he didn't need his blood. He didn't need anyone's blood.

The door rattled. "Uh, what the-? Zero?"

"Damn it," Zero hissed under his troubled breath. Why did Yuuki always have to come at bad times? She had horrible timing. He ignored her knocking, taking his time to stand to his feet. He was lucky the chairman fixed the lock.

"Zero? Hey, come on, I know you're in there, stop ignoring me!!"

**Yuuki gasped as the door swung open**. She took a step back in surprise as Zero stepped out, looking absolutely pissed. He was still in his uniform, though his tie was gone and a few of the buttons on his white shirt were loosened and his jacket was hooked through his arm. Through dry strands of his hair, Zero's piercing glare threatened her as he came out. Yuuki wasn't intimidated, she was use to those looks. "What the heck? Why were you taking so long, you didn't even take a shower!"

Zero ignored her and pushed past her, bumping her shoulder. Yuuki frowned, turning to him, she reached out and grabbed his arm to force him to turn. "What's wrong with you? Why are you so-"

"Just leave me alone, Yuuki," Zero snapped, glaring at her.

Yuuki saw the red in Zero's eyes and he easily slipped through her numb fingers. In her heart just now, she'd felt afraid. With apprehensive eyes, she watched Zero leave, wondering why he was acting so angry. He was avoiding her a lot, he didn't even look at her face. Each time they talked, he would look away, as if she weren't there.

"Stupid Zero," Yuuki sighed, shaking her head. She couldn't be worried about him so much, he'd acted like this before. All the time, in fact. He was just being moody, he'd get over it. Yuuki kept convincing herself of it as she entered the bathroom. With a frown she noticed the sink water was still running. She almost cursed Zero for wasting it as she marched over to turn it off, but her hand froze over the handle. In the basin of the sink, she could see the remnants of what looked like a small piece of white chalk. It was a blood pill, there was no doubt, as the clear water that swept passed it darkened into a faint red.

Zero had lied to her.

**The hunter collapsed against one of the many** tree's on the campus, unable to protect himself from the falling rain. God, how he hated vampires for always putting him through hell. It didn't matter who they were, they were all the same. He hated every single one of them, _especially_that stupid pureblood. Zero wrapped his arms around his body and shut his eyes. The worse thing about his situation, wasn't that his body was in desperate need of blood, it was that his body was longing to feel that bastard's!

"You're so stubborn."

Zero's eyes shot open. The pureblood didn't even seem to care that he was getting wet under the rain as he stood before Zero, looking down at him with that cold mask he always wore on his face.

"It upsets me that you refuse to come to me, Kiryu." Kaname stepped forward and Zero pushed himself back against the hard, wet bark of the tree, glowering at Kaname like a cornered cat. The pureblood didn't heed his warning as he came closer, kneeling down before him. "Stop being stubborn and drink-"

Zero slapped his hand away harshly, glowering at him. "I don't want your filthy blood!"

Kaname's eyes narrowed. He reached out and grabbed Zero's arm, standing to his feet and bringing the brat up with him. "Kiryu, I admire your strength of will, but at the moment your obstinance is only putting me in a grave mood."

The hand around Zero's arm held him in a tight grip that kept him from slumping back down. He could see the anger in Kuran's eyes, but the anger in his own was rising just as well. Flinging his arm away, Zero freed himself from Kuran's grip. "Don't touch me!"

"I've had enough of your sick games!" Zero found the strength to keep standing on his own, his hunger being pushed back by his rage. "I don't need your blood, Kuran. You can just forget about that stupid deal!"

"You're a fool," Kaname hissed."Do you really think you can fight what you've become?"

An alarm went off in Zero's head as he saw Kaname's eyes narrow. His hand swept under his jacket, revealing his silver weapon, which he held pressed against Kuran's chest as the vampire's finger's gripped a handful of his silver hair. The pureblood didn't seem surprised in the least. In fact, he reached up and grabbed the gun with his free hand, holding it against his chest. His brown eyes were beginning to burn like flickering embers.

"Do it if you really intend to stop me." Kuran redirected the guns barrel to his heart.

Zero's eyes widened.

**Yuuki ran through the trees** trying to ignore the cold of the rain as she raced around the campus looking for Zero. He hadn't been in his room when she had gone to check on him. Where had he gone? She wondered desperately. She had to find him. She just couldn't believe that he'd lied to her about the blood tablets. If Zero still couldn't tolerate them, then the reason he was acting so agitated was probably because he was getting hungry.

"Stupid Zero!" Yuuki screamed pausing to glance around and be sure he wasn't anywhere around before she ran onward again.

"**Shoot me," Kaname ordered **moving closer to Zero, backing him up against the tree once more. "It's the only way to get me to stop. Otherwise . . ." He allowed his words to trail off, glancing down at Zero's lips suggestively.

Zero's finger hovered shakily over the trigger. He couldn't shoot Kuran . . . Even if he really wanted to. Yuuki would never forgive him. Zero's eyes widened as the pureblood's hot breath teased his lips and to his utter dismay, he had to force himself not to lean closer. Paralyzed by indecision, all Zero could do was stand there while Kuran closed the gap and his familiar lips were over his. The contact was deliciously warm under the cold rain. The hunter felt his finger inching to press down on the trigger. Kuran was a pureblood, after all. This wouldn't kill him.

Kaname's lips parted Zero's forcefully, pushing his warm tongue into Zero's mouth, tugging back tightly on in his hair to hold him still when Zero tried to turn away. It was a taste Zero remembered all too well . . . But he didn't want this. He tried to pull his gun free from Kuran's grip, but the pureblood kept the gun securely in place. Zero's eyes narrowed as Kaname pressed closer against him, though the bloody rose jabbed at Kaname's chest in protest, as the kiss became rougher in a way that made Zero shiver. The hunter nearly responded to it. Did he really want Kuran? Was he attracted to a vampire even after all he'd been through in his life? Zero shut his eyes. He couldn't be.

_Damn it. _The hunter's hand fell to his side, the silver gun clinging loosely in his fingers as Kuran pushed up against him fully, the gun no longer stabbing his heart as his wet body pressed over Zero's. The hunter helplessly shivered. Just this one kiss. That's all. When Kuran's tongue slid over his, Zero's mind went blank.

Kaname sensed Zero's surrender before he felt it. It thrilled him the way Kiryu's mouth widened for more. The tight grip he had on Zero's hair loosened, stroking now as Zero complied with his kiss. He enjoyed the way Kiryu always matched him, bringing their rough kiss to a passionate flare. God, Kaname hated how easily Kiryu could make his body react. A few moments ago he had been contemplating on punishing Zero, bruising his lips with force, bringing the hunter to his knees until he accepted the fact that he desired Kaname as much as Kaname yearned for Zero. Now, however, Kaname wanted to take him where they stood, out in the open and under the rain. Kaname's foot wedged between Zero's legs so that his thigh pressed against him. Zero gasped and their kiss was broken.

**Yuuki spotted Kaname. **In an instant she knew it was him, she could never mistake him though his back was to her. She always watched him from behind as he walked away to class during the escorts, she'd know him anywhere. The school guardian was about to call out to him when she noticed someone else. Yuuki's brown eyes slowly widened. There was a tight feeling in her chest as she gazed blindly at the two most important people in her life . . . . kissing against a tree.

Thoughts swirled in Yuuki's head, Zero hated Kaname and Kaname didn't exactly care about Zero. Why were they. . .? Was this what they were hiding from her? How long had this been going on? Were they . . . in love with each other? With each of her wild thoughts, Yuuki felt herself retreating step by step until she gave in to her need to flee, and whirled on her heel, racing back to her room.

**Kaname heard the faint rustling **behind him and glanced back knowingly. She had to find out sooner or later and Kiryu would never tell her. Ignoring Yuuki for now, Kaname glanced back at his hunter with blatant desire in his eyes. Those lavender eyes had darkened with a lust of their own, the way they always did for Kaname, and the pureblood was unable to resist them. He reached up to touch Zero's cheek. "I want you."

"I'm not some sort of object," Zero growled, narrowing his eyes as his sanity returned to him. He pushed Kuran away as far as he could. It was dangerous for him to be so close to him. "I don't belong to you, I _never_ will!"

Kaname blinked at this sudden, fierce reaction. Seconds ago, Kaname could have sworn Zero had surrendered himself to him. "Why are you so upset?"

Zero flinched, an angry flush tinging his cheeks. He glanced away from Kuran's seeking gaze, least the pureblood find the embarrassing answer in Zero's eyes. "I've had enough," he muttered under his quivering breath, leaning back against the tree wearily. "I can't take it anymore." Zero's eye lifted to Kuran's. "Just what the hell do I mean to you?"

The pureblood stiffened.

**Earlier, Ruka had spotted Kaname walking outside in the rain **long after everyone had gone to bed. Worried, she had slipped out of the dorms to spy- _follow_- him. It was strange for Kaname-sama to be out in the rain without so much as an umbrella. However, she had lost him from her sight the second she had raced outside the building. She wasn't even sure if he was still outside. Maybe it was best if she just returned, her hair was a mess in this weather.

Ruka turned, prepared to head back to her room and get some sleep before it was too late, but then she saw Yuuki. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as the girl ran through the tree's almost blindly, as though she was trying to runaway from something. Could it be that Kaname-sama had come out to meet _her?_ But then . . . why was she running away?

Curious, Ruka slid her glance towards the direction the guardian of the school was running from. She only hesitated for a moment before cautiously making her way through the path Yuuki Cross had taken. Then she saw it, what the girl must have come across, and what Ruka had been searching for. She could see the back of Kaname-sama as he stood several feet away. From the distance she was at, she was able to see that he was with someone else, but she couldn't tell who.

Despite wanting to move closer, she didn't. She would be a fool to go any further. But still, who was that? She wondered. Ruka forced her eyes to gaze closer. Slowly, Ruka's heart came to a stop. Kiryu? Kaname-sama . . . was with Kiryu?! What the hell was this? She glanced back to where Yuuki had vanished and frowned. It wasn't her? This whole time . . . Ruka glanced back towards Kaname-sama incredulously, her heart sinking further. It had been _Kiryu?_

**That damned emotionless face on the vampire **was hard to keep looking at, but Zero forced himself not to look away. "Am I just some damned toy to you? Is it something you enjoy?" _Watching me reduced to a beast who gives in to his urges? _"Do you think you've broken my spirit or something?" Zero's bloody rose jumped up immediately the second Kuran moved towards him.

Kaname stopped. He hadn't expected this. Zero's gun was shaking in his hand from both hunger and anger. "Kiryu," he began softly. "You are not just an object." _I really do love you_. But how could he say that to him? He wouldn't accept it . . .

First thing was first, Kaname thought watching the way Zero's eyes were beginning to glow. "You need to feed on my blood. We can talk later."

"No," Zero refused shaking his head. Each time he drank his blood, Kuran's desires seem to flow into him and that only led to Zero's downfall. The whole reason Zero's mind was in chaos now was because of that damned blood!

Honestly, Kaname thought shutting his eyes. He clenched his left fist, piercing the skin on his palm with his claws, summoning the red fluid from his hand. The pureblood watched the hunter's body stiffen, his eyes intently watching the blood that dripped from Kaname's hand. He reached towards him and Zero slapped his hand away again with the bloody rose, growling low in his throat, "Don't!"

"Stop being stubborn already, Kiryu." Kaname was prepared to force the silver-haired hunter down and shove his blood down his throat if the fool didn't drink his blood soon. Zero must have saw the intent in his eyes because the bloody rose stopped shaking, focusing it's aim steadily on Kaname. Were they really going to do this the hard way?

Zero didn't see when he moved, but Kuran was suddenly standing before him. He felt the vampire's grip on his wrist and he reacted out of instinct, firing the bloody rose a second before it was knocked out of his hands and both he and Kuran fell to the wet ground.

**Ruka gasped as she heard the prefect's gun go off. **She immediately made a move to help. "Kana-mph!"

A hand clamped over her mouth and around her waist, pulling her back and dragging her away from the scene moving at inhuman speed. She fought against the strong arms, clawing until she heard the voice behind her, begging her to stay calm. Her eyes widened and her body relaxed enough to gain her captor's trust. When the taut arms around her slackened the slightest bit, she pulled free and whirled around to slap the stupid blond for grabbing her like that.

Hanabusa caught her wrist before she made contact with his cheek. "Calm down, Ruka."

"What the hell's wrong with you?" She demanded glancing back, surprised at how far away Hanabusa had dragged her. "Kaname-sama was injured!"

Hanabusa held fast to her hand as she attempted to pull her wrist free and return to the scene. The scent of Kaname-sama's blood reached them and she struggled harder. If Hanabusa didn't release her from his grip then she was fully prepared to force him.

"Let me go," she hissed venomously in a final warning.

"Kaname-sama is fine. He allowed himself to be shot by Kiryu's bullet," Hanabusa stated, succeeding in keeping Ruka still. Her eyes widened at his reasoning and her arm went slack in his grip but she wasn't completely convinced.

She gaped at him. "What do you mean?"

**Blood dripped down onto the side of Zero's face. **He was stiff with shock, starring up at Kuran in horror. The crimson fluid stained Kuran's temple, matted into his wet, brown tresses, as he leaned over Zero. Blood mixed with water as it splattered against Zero's cheek. "Kuran, I . . ."

"Kiryu." Kaname saw the regret in Zero's crimson eyes. The bullet had just grazed him. He didn't really mind, it stung, but it would heal soon. He knew Zero hadn't meant to pull the trigger, he had reacted out of fear. Although, Kaname didn't understand why Kiryu was so afraid to take his blood. "It's fine," he reassured, aware that he'd taken the bullet on purpose. Maybe if he bleed this much, Zero wouldn't be able to resist. "You were going to drink it anyway."

Zero flinched, looking away from him as Kaname touched his finger's to the red liquid and brought it to his mouth. "Kiryu, we shouldn't let it go to waste."

Lavender eyes glanced up to meet the deep, chocolatey depths of the pureblood's. "Please don't make me fight you on this. Take my blood."

Zero's heart lurched beneath his chest as he starred up at Kaname. His chest began heaving heavily as he starred deeply into those dark eyes, free from guile. Why was he doing this to him? Had Zero begun to fall for his enemy? Someone he hated . . .

Frustrated, Zero pushed Kaname away and got up, running into the darkness of the trees beneath the lightened fall of the rain. Damn it, how could he fall for someone who only wanted to use him as a replacement for another? He hated Kuran, he was a vampire, even worse a pureblood. He couldn't . . .

Kaname stood up, watching as Zero disappeared into the night. He lifted his hand to his head to stop the heavy bleeding at his temple. Head wounds tended to bleed profusely and thanks to that anti-vampire weapon, the healing process would be slower than normal for him.

"Kaname!" Ichijou gasped arriving at the scene first. Kaname had sensed that they would come.

"It's fine," he assured impassively, ignoring the worried look on his friend's face as he glanced down at the blood on the grass at Kaname's feet.

"Kaname . . ." Ichijou blinked at the look on Kaname's face and sighed. It was just as he thought. "The other students have become unsettled. That was a lot of blood we sensed just now. Did Kiryu-"

"Kaname-sama."

Kaname glanced at Seiren, thankful for her perfect timing. He didn't enjoy being lectured by Ichijou, though he supposed his friend had been right. As much as he wanted to go after Zero, it seemed that his role as a pureblood would have to come first. He would go to Zero later and when he did he fully intended to make things clear between them. He made his way towards the moon dorms and the other two immediately followed him. Despite the fact that his wound was healing slowly, by the time Kaname made it back to the dormitory, the wound would be healed.

**Zero made it to the sun dorms **barely managing to push the door open. His heart was beating frantically. Even from here, the sweet smell of Kuran's blood was drugging him, pulling him slowly into their webs of madness. Thankfully, the rain had washed away the vampire's blood from his face on his way here. He just needed to get to his room and force himself to drink those pills. He moved towards the stairs and stopped cold at the sight of the person blocking his path on one of the many steps. Her timing was as horrible as always.

For a moment they just stared at each other in silence. Zero noticed the tears in her eyes and the drenched state of her clothing. For a sickening moment, Zero wondered if she had spotted him and Kuran. By the look in her eyes, he knew she had.

"Zero . . . are you-" Yuuki couldn't finish her question, so she switched her topics. She could ask Zero about Kaname-sama some other time. Right now, there was something else she wanted to know. "Why did you lie to me? You haven't been able to tolerate the blood tablets, have you?"

"Not now, Yuuki," Zero pleaded on a strained voice as he pushed past her, trying his best not to look at her. He felt his throat constrict tightly.

"Why do you always have to lie to me, Zero?" Yuuki demanded, turning as Zero walked past her on the stairs. "If there's something I can do to help you-"

"Leave me alone!" Zero shouted over her voice, glancing back over his shoulder. "If you really want to help me, then just leave me alone."

Yuuki's fists tightened. "Fine."

Zero watched her walk away in relief and reached out to steady himself, placing his hand on the banister. The sudden scent of Kuran's blood filled his lungs once again, coursing wildly through his body. His mouth watered. He glanced down at his hand and noticed the blotch of blood that stained his finger. Shaking, he brought his finger to his lips and licked the blood clean over his skin. Then his mind went blank.

**Yuuki heard Zero come up behind her** as she moved up the stairs towards the girl's dormitory. She turned around with an angry frown, still stung by his words a econd ago. "What? I thought you told me to leave . . ."

Zero's fangs bared as he glanced up at Yuuki. His eyes were the same shocking red color as those of the vampire that had attacked her ten years ago. He moved towards her and Yuuki stiffened.

"Zero . . .?" she gasped, taking a step back up on the stairs. In her voice was the sound of panic, but Zero didn't care. He wanted her blood. Before Yuuki could run, he reached out and caught her arm tightly pulling her against him and without reserve, his sharp fangs pierced down fiercely on her soft skin. The taste exploded in his mouth and he whimpered, clenching his eyes tightly as he caved in helpless to do otherwise.

"**Kaname?" Ichijou frowned, **glancing back at his friend who had stopped suddenly in the hallway starring out the window with a narrowed glare. Then Ichijou stiffened as he realized what had happened.

_The air was filled with the scent of Yuuki's blood . . ._

_

* * *

_

_S/M: *has nothing to say, too exhausted from the the constant readjusting of the sequence of events in this chapter * T_T _


	9. His Decision

Ahh!!! ::points at reviews:: It went over a hundred! T_T Thank you!! ::bows repeatedly::

A/N: This chapter was suppose to be a part of the last chapter, but because ch.8 gave me such an intense headache having to readjust and rewrite things . . . I decided to split what was once a whole chapter into to two halves! TAH-DAH!! * Magic *

_**No anime characters were seriously harmed during the writing of this fic.**_

_**. . . sorry Dax! ^_~**_

* * *

_**Yuuki heard Zero come up behind her** as she moved up the stairs towards the girl's dormitory. She turned around with an angry frown, still stung by his words a second ago. "What? I thought you told me to leave . . ."_

_Zero's fangs bared as he glanced up at Yuuki. His eyes were the same shocking red color as those of the vampire that had attacked her ten years ago. He moved towards her and Yuuki stiffened._

"_Zero . . .?" she gasped, taking a step back up on the stairs. In her voice was the sound of panic, but Zero didn't care. He wanted her blood. Before Yuuki could run, he reached out and caught her arm tightly pulling her against him and without reserve, his sharp fangs pierced down fiercely on her soft skin. The taste exploded in his mouth and he whimpered, clenching his eyes tightly as he caved in helpless to do otherwise._

"_**Kaname?" Ichijou frowned, **glancing back at his friend who had stopped suddenly in the hallway starring out the window with a narrowed glare. Then Ichijou stiffened as he realized what had happened._

_The air was filled with the scent of Yuuki's blood . . ._

**His Decision**

_by: Scarlet Mist_

_Z-Zero . . . stop . . ._

A slow warmness seeped into Zero's body in this world of darkness, spreading out into the frozen air around him, taking him in and wrapping him in it's soft embrace. He was still so thirsty. Even as he gulped the warm liquid that heated up to an almost boiling temperature as it passed from his lips and slid down his parched throat in a soothing caress that went straight to his head, but it was just not enough. He needed more.

_Please . . . you're hurting me . . . Zero_

Something moved against him, thrashing violently against his chest, though he faintly felt the attack. For a brief moment he was torn away from the source that brought him relief from the cold inside, but he soon returned to the warm place, seeking for further comfort. Something to quell the longing that was painfully evident in his heart. The loneliness that rang loudly in his deepest most inner being.

_Zero, no . . . more . . ._

The body went limp in his arms and Zero's eyes widened. He glanced down, surprised as his vision cleared suddenly as though someone removed a blindfold from his eyes, only revealing the sight of blood. So much blood. He could see the top of Yuuki's brown hair, he felt her weak hands around his arms as he held her. One hand around her slim figure, locking her in place, the other turning her chin aside so that he could freely devour her. Like a beast. He instantly released her in shock. "Yuuki . . ."

The girl trembled as she weakly stood her ground, clamping a hand to stop the bleeding at her neck, turning her sorrowful brown eyes to his. "Zero . . ."

"Yuuki."

Zero stiffened at that voice, glancing past Yuuki to the ominous figure who drew near, calling for her as he approached the girl on the stairs. Yuuki turned and instantly reached out, taking a step towards Kaname, but the strength in her body finally gave out and she fell forward. "Kaname-senp . . ."

Kaname caught Yuuki the instant her body slumped down, carrying her tenderly in his arms. When his eyes lifted to Zero's there was deep fury restrained within them. The sight of Zero, drenched in Yuuki's blood . . . It was painted over his face and clothing, dripping down the side of his mouth. "Wasn't she someone you wanted to protect?"

Flinching from those harsh words, Zero shamefully looked away.

"Refusing to drink from my blood lead to this. You cannot control your thirst for blood, you mercilessly devoured her." Kaname glanced down at Yuuki. Her face was slathered in her own blood. He knew he had to stop the bleeding. By the looks of it, she had struggled which only made matters worse for her. "Do you prefer her blood so much?"

Shock made Zero's back stiffen. He gaped at Kuran in horror._ No . . . He'd reacted out of instinct. Once he'd bitten her, he couldn't stop. All he could think of was that it wasn't enough_. Kuran's dark eyes pierced through him. Zero could see the anger he was fighting to restrain only because Yuuki was in his arms. And Zero was to blame.

"Zero-kun! Kaname-kun!" The chairman raced up the stairs, gasping for breath as he came across the bloody scene of which he'd been informed of by Seiren, Kaname's unofficial bodyguard. For a moment, sympathy swarmed in his eyes through his glasses as he starred at Zero, then his worried eyes went to Yuuki, who lay motionless in Kaname's arms a few steps away.

"I'll take Yuuki to the infirmary," Kaname stated, pulling his angry gaze from Zero's. It would be best if he weren't anywhere near the former human at the moment. He would deal with him in private later. For now, the chairman could watch over Zero and be sure he didn't do anything reckless.

_**More blood . . .**_

The scent reached Ruka as she lay in bed. She turned onto her side and shut her eyes. She didn't care.

"_What do you mean?" Ruka asked, a frown etched on her face upon hearing Hanabusa's ridiculous notion about Kaname-sama's being shot on purpose._

"_You heard it for yourself." Hanabusa's blue eyes were serious, daring her to deny what she'd overheard._

_Ruka had indeed listened to the conversation between that disciplinary member and Kaname-sama. Even from where she had stood, she could hear the soft way that Kaname-sama had spoken Kiryu's name. He had told him that he was not an object. Ruka had to be a fool not to know what he meant by that. Kiryu was someone Kaname-sama held dear to him. The fact that he'd said those words alone proved it and what he had said afterwards . . .You need to feed on my blood. We can talk later. . . _

_Kaname-sama was a pureblood, how could that lowly ex-human mean anything to him?! Besides, to have Kiryu drink his blood was . . . She couldn't allow it! "What he's doing is-"_

"_I know that." Hanabusa interjected before she could say it aloud. As if it would keep it from being true. Kiryu annoyed him, but if Kaname-sama felt something for him, then Hanabusa would do his best to get along with him. Which was why he had stopped Ruka from interfering. "But it is Kaname-sama's decision. Would you still disagree if it's something that he wants?"_

Ruka shut her eyes tightly against Hanabusa's words, urging herself to fall asleep. She didn't want to think about it, but the answer was evident. How could she stand in the way of Kaname-sama? Even if she hated it, she would have to accept what was happening between Zero Kiryu and Kaname-sama because she was loyal to him.

**Kaname ran his fingers down the side of Yuuki's face** watching as she slept. Perhaps this was partially his fault. He had tempted Zero quite a bit, but he hadn't been able to break him. His failure in causing the boy to drink his blood had caused this. Zero was so obstinate and yet Yuuki had managed to make him go insane without even trying, no doubt. Kaname slid his finger over the gauze at Yuuki's neck that hid the deep, puncture marks from Zero's fangs.

"Forgive me, Yuuki," he whispered as he knelt down to press a chaste kiss to her forehead. He would go deal with Zero now. He stood up from the bed where he'd sat besides Yuuki in the infirmary and turned away, stopping immediately.

"You should be resting."

"Kaname-senpai . . . Zero . . ?"

The vampire let out an inaudible sigh as he turned to look down at Yuuki. "The chairman took Zero back to his room. He's fine."

There were tears in her eyes as she starred up blindly at the ceiling. She was relieved that Zero was okay, but she also felt very sad for some reason. Kaname's hands brushed her hair back and he leaned over her, blocking her view of the ceiling with a small frown. "Yuuki, are you feeling all right? Are you in pain?"

Yuuki shook her head, wiping her tears away with her arm. She knew it was probably ridiculous, but . . ."Kaname-senpai . . . are you in love with Zero?"

Kaname didn't hesitate. "Yes."

Her brown eyes widened a bit at his instant response. With a soft flush on her cheeks, she looked away from Kaname's honest face. "I see."

"Does that bother you, Yuuki?" Kaname frowned.

Yuuki didn't answer. She starred at the wall for a long moment. The whole time she was worrying about them, Zero and Kaname-senpai had become closer than she ever imagined they would. It was confusing. Zero always bad mouthed Kaname. Though she focused on these shallow thoughts, she also knew she felt hurt because of her own feelings for the vampire who'd saved her as a child. She loved Kaname-senpai.

"Yuuki." Kaname wiped the tears that fell from her eyes gently. "You've had a difficult night."

"Does Zero feel the same way?" Yuuki uttered suddenly out curiously.

Kaname blinked. He couldn't answer. He didn't know. He honestly doubted it.

A knock at the door interfered with the fragile atmosphere, though Kaname felt a bit relieved at the interruption. Kaname and Yuuki turned to Kaien Cross who entered the room looking a bit worried. To him, Yuuki still looked rather faint, even with the soft flush on her cheeks. She looked pale. "Yuuki." He smiled at her then turned to Kaname. "How is she?"

"She's fine," Kaname reassured.

"I see. What a relief." Physically proving his words, he pressed a hand over his heart and let out a sigh. "I'm sure Zero would be glad to know you're fine, Yuuki."

"Chairman." Yuuki sat up, trying to get out of bed. "Zero is-"

"Yuuki!" Kaname caught her in his arms as she nearly tumble over to the ground. He pushed her back down against the bed with a worried frown. "Your body still hasn't recovered it's strength."

"I want to see Zero," she protested weakly.

"No," Kaname ordered quietly in a tone that demanded she absolutely not do so.

Yuuki froze, starring up at his solemn face, surprised by the anger she heard in his voice.

"Ah," the chairman, sensing the situation, interjected joyfully, though the situation hardly called for it. "Zero-kun's fine. He's resting. He was very worn out. I offered him some of _my_ blood, but I suppose I'm just not his type. We should let him rest for now."

Yuuki sighed, ignoring her father's rambling. She wanted to see Zero. She knew him too well. Knew that he would be hating himself at the moment for what he'd done. He would get depressed if she didn't go to him. He'd always been that way.

"Yuuki."

The guardian looked up.

"You don't need to worry." Kaname gave her a soft smile. "I'll leave you with the chairman. Please, Yuuki, take care of yourself."

Yuuki nodded quietly as he walked out of the room.

"**Kaname-sama."**

Kaname glanced at the vampire who stood outside the infirmary waiting patiently for him. After she had gone off to call for Kaien Cross, as Kaname had ordered, she had returned to his side as his dutiful bodyguard. "Thank you, Seiren. You can return now."

She frowned, but didn't ask as to why he wasn't returning with her. It was already very late. Nevertheless, she nodded and returned to the moon dorms without Kaname-sama as ordered.

**Zero was sitting on the cold floor **leaning against the side of his bed. He hated himself. What those damned beasts had turned him into. He shut his eyes as he remembered the frightened way Yuuki had begged him to stop. How her body had trembled in his arms. The way she repeated his name over and over, as though he were the same person. He covered his face with his hands. He was a monster. Someone so easily possessed by hunger. And how hungry had he been that he nearly drained Yuuki of all her blood.

"Get up."

Zero's heart skipped a beat. With wide eyes, he glanced up to see Kaname Kuran standing in the middle of his room. Questions ran wildly through his mind. Incoherent questions, like how had Kaname gotten inside? When had he changed his rain soaked and bloodied clothes? He didn't have his bloody rose with him, where was it? If he needed it, would he reach it in time? Was Yuuki alright? Why was his body trembling?

"What do you want?" Zero mumbled turning his face aside. He was unable to glance at the pureblood.

"Impudent Level-D." Kaname strode forward, reaching down to harshly lift Zero up by the collar of his shirt.

Zero gasped but the sound was muffled as Kuran crushed his lips to his. Stunned, Zero defenselessly allowed Kuran's lips to move over his in a harsh manner devoid of passion and bent on punishment. Kuran's hand fisted into the strands of Zero's hair firmly, snapping his head back painfully and making him gasp once more. Taking it's opening, the pureblood's tongue forced itself into his mouth, raking over his tongue and down towards his throat.

Struggling, Zero grasped Kuran's shoulders tightly, unable to breathe because of the pureblood's grueling attack. In response, the hand in his hair acutely tightened and the vampire's voracious tongue moved inside his mouth in an almost animalistic way, as though it were searching for something along the insides of his cheeks and the roof of his mouth. It wasn't at all how Kuran had ever kissed him and the feeling made Zero feel disgusted and stung by it.

"S-stop it!" Zero gasped pushing away and falling back onto the bed behind him, but only because Kuran had released him. He leaned up on his elbow, wiping saliva from his lips as a result of the kiss with the back of his hand. Kuran sneered down coldly as Zero stared up at him, breathing slow, deep breaths from the suffocating kiss.

"You taste of Yuuki."

Lilac eyes widened. Zero's hand was frozen over his mouth as he realized what Kuran's tongue had been tasting.

"Because of your stubbornness, Yuuki was hurt." Kaname's dark eyes narrowed dangerously. "I should punish you for that."

Slowly, Zero lowered his hand from his mouth. Cautiously sitting up, Zero glared at Kuran, though the threat in his eyes was barely alive. "I'm not the only one at fault here."

Kaname stared down at him.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in this state! It's because you can't control yourself that I've had to-" Zero caught himself before revealing the feelings that had been plaguing him. His thoughts and dreams of the pureblood that had teased his senses and mocked him for his desires. The way his body craved for that repulsive blood with a sickening need that made him quiver eagerly with the promise of what would surely happen next. The way he craved for more than just his blood. It was making him insane.

"The one who lost control was you. I merely offered you my blood in exchange for something that I desired." And as a plus, Yuuki was suppose to be spared this fate.

"Your blood is like poison . . ." Zero muttered quietly looking away, unable to look Kaname in the eye.

"Then do you prefer Yuuki's?"

The hunter stiffened. "_No_ . . ."

Kaname barely heard the trembling whisper as the hunter lowered his gaze to hide his face. As angry as he was, or wanted to be, Kaname also felt sympathy for Kiryu for many reasons. Although the feeling coursing through him now had nothing to do with either his anger nor sympathy. "You drank greedily from Yuuki's blood because she could not satisfy your thirst."

Zero blinked.

In a way, Kaname had to admit it secretly pleased him to know that he was the only one who could fulfill Zero's needs. He moved towards the boy on the bed, ignoring the way his eyes grew with alarm. When he reached out to cup his cheek tenderly, the boy flinched against him, taken back by the warm gesture. "You would never betray Yuuki. That's why I know you didn't mean to attack her."

Zero winced at his choice of words.

In truth, though Kaname was upset by Zero's actions towards Yuuki, he was more upset that he'd chosen her. Even if he knew that Zero hadn't consciously gone after Yuuki, it still pissed him off a little. Hadn't he been offering his blood to him earlier as it dripped down onto Zero's face, and still he had refused. Kaname watched Zero's tortured expression, but his gaze lowered. His fingers smoothly trailed over Zero's skin to trace over his soft lips. "You're still thirsty aren't you?"

Zero cringed. Kaname pressed his thumb down on Zero's lower lip until Zero opened his mouth. He wouldn't refuse now, not after what he'd done. The guilt would way down too much on his heart. Perhaps there were other way he could punish Zero? Kaname kept his hand in front of the former human's face, waiting.

With a soft sigh of surrender, Zero opened his mouth wider, leaning forward to take Kaname's warm palm into his mouth. His sharp fangs scrapped at the pale skin and Zero stopped, the salty taste of Kaname's hand was on the tip of his tongue, but he delayed in biting down.

"Do it," Kaname ordered, lifting his palm to pierce his own flesh against Zero's fangs. His blood spluttered over Zero's tongue and he shivered in weakness.

Kaname reached out with his other hand, caressing Zero's hair as he drank from his palm. Enjoying the sensation of his lips sucking against his skin as he consumed his blood, melding Kaname's essence with his own. For a brief moment, Kaname wondered at his love for Zero. Those beautiful eyes snapped open in shock and starred at Kaname in astonishment. It suddenly came to him. The reason why Zero had refused his blood so adamantly. "You can taste it in my blood can't you? The answer to your question."

Zero carefully removed Kuran's hand from his mouth, averting his gaze. Kaname pushed him down on the bed and followed, leaning over him. Zero gazed up at him, admiring the handsome face of the vampire he hated. The flawlessness of his pale skin and the intense contrast of his deep, chocolate colored eyes, and the way the slight-wavy strands of his dark hair curtained his expressionless face. He was a manipulative pureblood. Knowing that, why did his heart ache longingly for him? Zero's eyes starred up at him quietly. "You . . ."

"I what?" Kaname encouraged.

"You love Yuuki."

"Yes." Kaname leaned down and pressed his lips over Zero's. The hunter turned his face aside and Kaname pressed a gentle kiss on the chord of his neck, following it down to his sweet shoulder. Was he avoiding it? Kaname was certain Zero was being coy, using Yuuki as an as a barrier.

That's right. He had always loved Yuuki. Just as Yuuki always loved him. There was no need for Zero to ask such an obvious question in the first place._ Still, when you touch me . . . is she the one you think about?_ Zero wondered. Of course he did. Why did that piss Zero off so much? He didn't want the pureblood's affections. He was only using Zero, he'd known that from the very beginning. He was a truly despicable being.

"What else did you taste in my blood?" Kaname urged, sensing Zero's withdrawal. He leaned up to stare into the pools of lavender he enjoyed to watch, but they would not turn to him. He was jealous? Kaname felt a ridiculous joy bubble up inside. Zero was jealous. Kaname moved away, sitting onto the edge of the bed besides Zero. "You cant' bring yourself to face it, can you?"

"Shut up," Zero whispered shutting his eyes. He kept his face turned away from the body that sat besides him on the edge of the bed, though Kaname's back was to him.

Kaname crossed his legs and leaned his elbow on his knee. Even though he knew he'd deny it, he still asked, "Are you jealous of Yuuki?"

"No."

"I don't touch her the way I touch you," he quietly assured. "I don't see her the same way either."

Those quiet words made Zero's fingers curl into his palms. He didn't care but he still felt the relief that eased part of his tension.

"Tell me, Kiryu, how do _you_ feel about Yuuki?"

The boy blinked. _What does Yuuki mean to me? _He wondered. He chanced a glance towards Kuran. He looked as coolly unconcerned as always, like there was nothing of grave importance in their conversation. Although Zero could see the tension in the curve of his back and sense the importance that weighed on his answer. Why was his heart racing so fast? "I . . . just want her to be happy."

Kaname kept his solemn gaze ahead slowly leaning his chin on his hand. "Do you love her? Do you think of her the way I think of you?"

The tension in the pureblood's body tightened ever so slightly. Zero hesitated in answering only because his heart was thudding so loudly it was a wonder Kuran couldn't hear it. ". . . no."

Zero's answers didn't seem to satisfy him. Kaname shut his eyes and took a deep, calming breath, before he confessed. "You whispered her name that night."

_Whispered her name . . . _Zero blinked. What did he mean 'that night'?

"I don't know why it upset me so much. I know that you and Yuuki share a deep bond. Nevertheless . . ." Kaname trailed off. Was this really what he wanted to do? To show Zero how much control he actually had over him? _Kiryu isn't someone who caves in easily. Manipulating him into a relationship wont make him yield to you. You should find out how Kiryu feels instead of forcing him to your will. Tempting him in this way . . . . You should have been aware that he'd fight you. Why don't you try telling him the truth about how you feel towards him. _Kaname mentally sighed.

"I don't think of Yuuki that way," Zero admitted quietly. How could he? He wasn't like her anymore. There was a barrier that separated them, one Zero tried to ignore as best he could when there was no need for the reminder. But he knew he couldn't long for her.

"It certainly seems like you do."

The pureblood's expression hadn't changed. He looked casually bored as Zero starred at him, watching for a shadow of emotion on his face that would gave a way just a hint of what he was thinking. Earlier, Kuran had accused _him_ of being jealous. As preposterous as it would sound, Zero wondered if Kuran felt that way now.

"You sound like your jealous." He meant for his words to come out sarcastically, but his voice sounded strained.

"And if I was?" Came Kuran's smooth reply. When he heard Zero's breath catch, Kaname glanced back into the silver lilac orbs that gazed at him wide and incredulous. The look of blank-eyed shock on Zero's face made his lips curve. "Why don't you say what it was you felt earlier, Kiryu?"

"I know you felt it. I saw it in your eyes the second you realized it." Kaname moved over Zero again, his hands holding him up as he starred deeply into Kiryu's eyes, trapping his gaze. Kaname was a pureblood. He was use to getting everything he wanted. Zero had a lot of pride. He would not let someone take anything from him without a fight. That's why . . . "If you don't say it, then I will."

"I don't want to hear it," Zero hissed, pulling his eyes from Kuran's.

"Yes, you do," Kaname murmured as he leaned down to brush his lips over Zero's ear. The body beneath him was visibly tense and when he whispered the words, with a pleased smile, Kaname watched Zero's body shiver. "I love you."

"Don't lie . . . you told me before that you didn't feel anything for me but lust!" Would he say anything to possess him? No, Zero admitted, he wasn't lying. That angry look in his eyes was warning him not to deny the honest taste of his blood. "You're just as controlling as ever."

"That's right. I made the decisions up to this point." Kaname almost dreaded the fact that he was about to surrender his pride into Zero's hands. "However, you have to decide now, Kiryu."

"What?" Zero frowned.

"As to whether or not you want this to continue. You already know how I feel towards you, but you wont tell me your own feelings in return. If you tell me to go, I wont bother you any further. If you tell me to stay . . ." He trailed off with the unsaid promise that inconveniently made Zero's body react slightly. "I wont force you to keep being with me if it is not really what you want. That is why you will have to make the decision now."

Try as he may, Zero couldn't look away from the dark eyes that compelled him for an answer. Of course the answer was no. Zero had been attacked by Kuran the very first time inside the bell tower, even though he'd participated in it . . . unwillingly, he couldn't forgive him for that. Then Kuran had forced him into drinking his blood in exchange for sex, but Zero had agreed to it. Zero didn't want Kuran . . . even if his body craved for him, it was just lust. That, at the very least, was something Zero was willing to acknowledge. But if it was just lust why had the sight of Kuran touching Yuuki's hair before pissed him off to the point where he just acted out of instinct?!

"Kiryu?"

Zero's brows drew together, shaking as he wracked his brain for answer. He didn't even understand why he needed to think about it. He already decided, hadn't he? How could he hesitate about denying a vampire? They weren't humans, they were beasts. Though, he himself, was . . .

"What do I mean to you?"

The hunter's heart jolted at the question. It was the same question he had asked. The answer he had gotten from Kuran had been so much more certain of itself than Zero's could ever be. Capitulating, Zero sighed and looked away. "I don't know . . ."

"I see."

As soon as Kuran moved off the bed, Zero sat up watching as he turned away from him.

"If that's the case, then I apologize for the trouble I've put you through, Kiryu."

_Move. . . _Something called in the back of his head. _Stop_, he ordered his body, which felt the undeniable urge to move from it's place. It was best if they just forgot everything that happened, he convinced himself. He and Kuran were enemies.

Damn it!

Kaname stopped dead in his tracks at the tug of the hand around his arm. He didn't dare bring his hope up as he turned to Zero's troubled, but steady eyes. "I don't know how I feel about you."

"I don't . . . love you, I know that much." It felt awkward for Zero to say these things out loud. He knew, though, that if he didn't say anything, Kuran would leave and Zero would never have the opportunity to speak to him like this again. "Since the moment I saw you, I hated you. That's why I don't understand . . . why I feel this way . . ."

Frustrated by his broken thoughts, Zero released Kuran's arms and sighed, very confused. "After all you've done, I _should_ hate you. So why the hell do I . . ." It wasn't love, he knew that without a doubt. He also knew that he just couldn't let him leave.

"That's not a precise answer."

"I don't love you," he repeated again, sorta drawing the stake in further. He didn't want Kuran to misunderstand. Zero took a deep breath, shutting his eyes for a second before returning them to Kaname's. ". . . yes."

A thrill swarmed through Kaname, but he repressed the feeling as fiercely as he could. He didn't want to get ahead of himself, not just yet. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Zero shook his head. "I'm not sure."

"I need you to be." Kaname really, _really_ needed him to be, he thought controlling his urge to reach out and take Zero Kiryu into his arms.

". . . I can't love you. I wont." It was a steely promise that echoed in Zero's firm, silver gaze.

"That's fine," Kaname said, though there was a challenging sound to his voice. "So long as you want me even an ounce."

Zero nodded quietly. His hot blood was rushing beneath his skin. This was a bad idea, he was sure of it., but he wouldn't regret his decision.

"Then it is your turn to take the first step," Kaname invited.

Zero stepped forward till they were face to face. Since Kuran had swallowed his pride earlier, he supposed this was somewhat of revenge on his part because Zero wasn't exactly comfortable being the one who made the first move. Mostly because it meant that he wanted Kuran. Which he did. Badly. He just didn't like admitting it.

Kaname watched Zero reach out, his hands shaking as he tried to hide his nerves. Those long, slender fingers laced through his brown hair as Zero leaned close, his breath foreshadowing a sweet event. The excitement was churning inside Kaname at the unbearably, slow and unsure way Zero was moving. It was taking all his will power not to shove him down and ease his self-consciousness. Kaname smiled and Zero's lips finally covered his. He watched Zero's expression, an unsure mask over a beautiful face, and let his eyelids fall shut as those recognizable lips moved over his.

Zero pulled his lips away, glancing up at Kuran with a frown as he let his hands slip down from his hair. _What the hell was he doing? _He wondered to himself. It wasn't as though Kuran hadn't participated in this kiss, but, as Zero double checked, his hands were still loosely at his sides. He had expected them to at least hold him during the kiss.

As though he could easily read the disappointment in Zero's face, Kaname smiled. "Undress me."

Zero tensed, fighting a surprised flush. Avoiding the vampire's watchful eyes, he reached out and unbuttoned his silk, black shirt slowly. With each button he released, a portion of Kuran's body was revealed to his gaze. His chest, his abdomen, his belly button and the line of his pants. In all their times spent together, not once had Zero ever touched him in the same way that Kuran touched _his_ body.

He recalled the time Kuran had blindfolded him in his office and a chill ran down his spine at the memory. The second Zero's skin had been exposed to Kuran, he had taken the tips of his fingers and ran them slowly up his body in light feathery touches. As he repeated the action on Kuran, dragging his fingers up against the skin between his parted shirt, he felt the pureblood shiver. He felt his own body respond in the same way. Suddenly, Zero was filled with the urge to explore the vampire's body, to find the places that would draw out a reaction from him. He would need to get rid of that shirt first.

Kaname saw the look in Zero's eyes and instantly recognized it with a nervous excitement. Zero's hands moved to his shoulders and slipped the shirt off his back, it slid down to the ground, exposing Kaname to Zero. Kaname slid his hands in to Zero's hair, kissing the silver strands as the hunter's lips pressed to the familiar area of his neck. His eyes fluttered when his tongue dipped against the v of his throat, his teeth nibbling along the lines of his shoulder. He wondered if he had ever dared to imagine this. . . He'd had plenty of fantasies concerning Zero, but none in which Zero ever touched him this way.

Zero pressed his hands over Kuran's body, exploring with a trace of hesitation and curiosity. His hands ran over his back, sliding down his perfect spine, returning to the flat of his stomach. The way the muscles would spasm before relaxing beneath Zero's touch and the way Kuran's breath hitched against his ear were making Zero's head swim. He moved closer, gripping Kuran's hips and he made a soft gasp against the ivory, smooth skin he'd been tasting a moment ago when he felt Kuran's surprising reaction to him.

Being aware of bringing out such a reaction from Kuran, the almighty pureblod, was making Zero feel a bit powerful and daring. He was quickly remembering another thing Kuran enjoyed doing. When his thumbs flickered over the pureblood's nipples, Zero heard his sharp intake of breath. With a wicked desire to punish him for all the torment he'd put him through, he lowered his head to one of his proud nipples and flicked his tongue across it.

Kaname hissed.

Zero felt Kuran's elegant fingers slide through his hair, his fingers pressing down against his head in a sensual massage that made him want to purr. He flicked his tongue over his his nipple again before closing his hot mouth over it, relishing in the way Kuran's fingers tightened in his hair. He scraped his teeth over him, thrilled by the soft moan he heard and brought his fingers to twist his other nipple. Kaname's hands suddenly grabbed Zero's arms tightly, making the hunter glance up with a frown a second before the pureblood crushed his lips to his, his tongue eagerly seeking Zero's.

Kaname began walking him backwards until the hunter's feet hit the edge of his bed and they fell back together. Zero barely managed a gasp before Kaname's hungry mouth was over his again, his hands slipped under his long-sleeved shirt to play with his nipples as he moved over him. The feeling made a moan slip from Zero's mouth. His body had missed his touches. He hated that. Kuran dropped kisses down his neck as his hands pushed the warm cotton of his shirt up, then his mouth went to work on Zero's quivering body.

Kaname's heart was hammering in his chest and his breath hissing in his own ears as he touched the sensitive body beneath his. "You're so beautiful . . ." He whispered it before he could stop himself.

Zero glared at him. "Don't say "beautiful.""

Kaname paused for a moment to glance up at Zero with a small, amused smile. "Does that embarrass you?"

In reply, the hunter glared away from him. Kaname chuckled at his reaction, returning to lavish Zero's body with his mouth. The sound of his rich, creamy voice had made Zero shiver as he lay beneath Kuran, knowing how powerful that pureblood must be feeling. Even if he really wanted to try and stop his body's reactions, he couldn't help the sighs and grunts anymore than he could quiet the soft moans and gasps he made. Not when Kuran was sliding off their clothes, caressing every inch of Zero's exposed body, or when his hands slid down his body to grip his waist and grin his hips over his. And when he nibbled on the inside of Zero's quivering thigh, he whimpered and sat up, reaching for Kaname.

Their lips met partway and Zero sunk into the sensations of their kiss immediately as Kuran cupped his face with both hands. Their tongues circled each other, sliding heatedly against each other, their breath rasped against their throats. When Kaname moved away, he sat back on his knees and took Zero's hand. He caught Zero's eyes with a dark, demanding gaze that made a cold shiver coarse through Zero's skin. The heavy desire was evident on Kaname's face and when he brought Zero's hand to his straining erection, the hunter gasped, his mind going blank.

"Touch me," he ordered in a dangerous voice, thick with desire.

Zero didn't obey because he was being controlled or because Kuran had put so much command in his voice, Zero couldn't help but do as he was told. Rather, he obeyed because of that wild look in the vampire's eyes. He wanted to see how desperate they could turn. He wanted to see Kuran lose his composure. So swallowing, Zero wrapped his fingers around Kaname, thrilled at the way his dark eyes flared. Kuran's hand covered his, applying pressure over his fingers, suggesting that Zero tighten his hold slightly. Once he did, Kaname's hand led Zero's into a stroking motion over himself. The whole time, they starred intently at each other, unable to look away.

Enraptured by the sight of the handsome pureblood, Zero did his best to watch his reactions and follow the silent commands of his hand. Kuran's eyelids fluttered valiantly before his dark, sooty lashes rested against his cheeks and his luscious lips parted slightly. Zero could see his chest rise and fall faster with the increasing pace of their hands, his reaction to his touch made Zero's throat dry. He swallowed at the wonderful sight the pureblood made. He could see Kaname's fangs between his parted lips . . . his mouth watered. Kuran's hand felt so hot over his, he could only imagine how Zero's hand felt to Kuran. A bead of sweat slid down the side of his face and he imagined the vampire was feeling pretty hot, as well.

It felt unbelievably good having Zero's hand over him. His body was feeling overheated as he guided Zero's strokes over his aching erection. He swallowed, but found that his throat was dry . . . He felt a chill at the back of his neck, a tightening in his stomach and the sweet delicious friction of Zero's hand. It was making him hot. When Zero's hand tightened without his instruction Kaname moaned aloud.

When Zero heard the sound Kaname made it went straight to his head. His hands pressed a little tighter in an instant reaction. It was rewarding to see the pureblood squirm and beg for more, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep doing this. He was begging to pant and the feel of Kuran's slick, liquid dripping onto his hand was having a strange effect on him.

Kaname agreed with Zero, pulling his hand away as he fell over him, spreading Zero's legs urgently. The desperate way Kuran pinned him down really made Zero's heart race. "I want you," Kaname murmured heatedly against his lips as he kissed him. Zero felt Kuran poised to enter him. "Even if it's just lust, it's better than nothing. For now."

When he entered him, it was a smooth thrust that made Zero moan in pleasure arching his back off the bed at the current of electricity that shot through his body to his brain. Kaname entered him fully, filling him completely, but there was absolutely no pain, Zero realized. He wondered at that with a crease on his forehead as the pureblood held himself still for a moment, controlling his labored breathing. Kaname merely smiled and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. "I told you it would be better if you just gave in."

Zero felt his heart pounding. It was pulsating painfully inside his chest, becoming so full it felt like it would explode inside him. His breath was clogged at the base of his throat and when he opened his eyes and saw Kuran leaning over him, his brown hair curtaining his face, the slender locks waving very slightly- he had to look away.

His heart was beating frantically, visible to Kaname as he leaned over him. It was as if he was frightened but Kaname could see that he was as aroused and desperate as he was. He began to surge against him-slowly at first. Breathing slowly to control his trembling body. Zero flinched as each thrust stole his breath. He couldn't stand it, he was going insane as Kaname's strokes reached further and further until they made Zero moan. Their tongues danced desperately as Kaname picked up his pace, sliding his hand to Zero's burning flesh, squeezing and stroking fast enough to make him gasp. Zero's fingers dug into his back as he moved deeper inside of him. His head shook vehementlywhile the pressure built up in his stomach, clenching his muscles with the promise of relief._ God . .. he couldn't take it_. _"Kuran!" _

Kaname leaned his head against the bed besides Zero's head, pushing further and further, shivering each time Zero unconsciously clamped his muscles around him. When Zero began to moan lustfully, he was aware of opening his mouth to tell him to keep it down, but the action seemed to release the pleasure that was coursing through him and his own moans blended with his. He felt Zero's hands move further around his damp back as they sought to bring their bodies closer and the gesture made Kaname all the more determined to bring him pleasure.

"Kuran . . ." Zero whispered desperately against Kaname, over and over. It was a sound that made Kaname's heart race. The way he was pleading to him, knowing that it was only Kaname who could bring him the pleasure he was so desperately looking for.

When Kaname moved against him again, the tightly wound coil in his stomach sprang loose, catapulting his release against the pureblood. Zero came on a sob that sent a shudder through Kaname's body as he followed with a low groan he muffled against Zero's shoulder. The pleasure shot through their bodies, catching their breaths as they tried to prolong the feeling of ecstasy, but soon their contracting muscles gave way and they collapsed together, exhausted and sated. Shivering from the pleasurable after shocks that shook through their bodies as they attempted to regain their breaths.

After a moment, Kaname lifted his head to stare down at Zero's beautiful face quietly. "I love you," he whispered hoarsely. His lover blinked, starring up at him with that shocked, pained expression Kaname was getting use to seeing. Kaname didn't care anymore about hiding how he felt. After the way Zero had clung to him, whispering his name the way he did, he knew without a doubt that Zero Kiryu would be his completely. He kissed Zero's heart over his chest as though he could touch his heart directly.

Zero tensed. "Kuran. . ."

He nuzzled Zero's chest. "Kaname," he suggested.

No. He wouldn't call him by his first name. He _couldn't_ . . .

"Zero . . ." Kaname glanced up at him, his dark eyes somber. "I love you."

"Just stop . . . " Zero muttered, his voice nearly as low as a whisper. "I don't want to hear-" Kaname leaned up and lowered his mouth to his. Tenderly, softly, lovingly. The kiss swarmed through him, swamping him, staggering him. Everything about the pureblood, about them, spun around in his heart. Thoughts, countless of them, buzzed like bees swarming in his head. Zero whimpered before it. He couldn't love him . . .

He couldn't fall in love with Kaname Kuran . . .

**Kaname watched Zero sleep.** It was something he always enjoyed doing. He knew he needed to go back to the Moon Dorms. He shouldn't sleep here, though Zero's body felt warm against his, and Zero had not asked him to go back. He had fallen asleep while Kaname brushed the strands of his hair affectionately. He seemed annoyed by the gesture at first, telling him to stop looking at him that way, but it was nearly morning and Zero had fallen asleep soon after grumbling.

He would stay for five more minutes, he decided. When the time passed quicker than he expected, he decided for thirty minutes, then an hour. He couldn't resist touching him- a hand through his silver hair, fingers tips brushing over the features of his face, a stroke over the black crest like tattoo he wasn't certain he liked. In a way, Kaname was satisfied with the situation. They no longer had a deal, but a relationship. One that, Zero had accepted. Kaname had made him decide. Pleasure coursed through him as he realized that Zero couldn't have let him walk out. He leaned against the hunter in his arms and brushed his lips over his temple. Whether he admitted it or not, Zero cared for Kaname.

He wouldn't rush him. If he pushed too hard Zero would turn away from him completely. However, Kaname was determined to make Zero love him.

The game had changed.

* * *

::Phew ::wipes sweat off forehead:: Been really busy lately and that was long. For me, anyway.

My only mission now: Make Zero love Kaname *gives thumbs up*

That should be easy. :D . . .

*Shakes Zero by neck, strangling * Fall in love with him!!! Damn you!!!


	10. His Reaction

**His Reaction**

_by: Scarlet's Mist_

**"Simplifying on the right side of the equation,** x = 3 plus or minus the square root of 9 + 32 over 2, or x = 3 plus or minus the square root of 41 over 2, which will be your final answer." The class dutifully took the notes down from the board, copying the quadratic equation carefully into their notebooks, taking care to get the teacher's instructions down as perfectly as possible. Yuuki Cross, the headmaster's adopted daughter, knew she should probably be doing the same, she wasn't too great at math, but . . . She turned her head slightly for the hundredth time that morning, glancing back at the empty seat that Zero liked to occupy. He hadn't shown up for class.

Zero, she wondered, was he really okay? Why hasn't he shown up today? Yuuki sighed into her palm ignoring her elbow, which was beginning to scream uncomfortably in response to the hard desk in front of her that supported her arm as her mind continued going in circles, the same questions and answers twirling in her head. Despite wanting to see Zero last night, she hadn't gone to his room as she had wanted to. Not after Kaname-senpai had demanded she not go. Had he gone in her stead? Yuuki frowned, her brows knitting together in apprehension. Kaname-senpai had seemed angry, if he had gone to see Zero . . . Would he kill him?

Yuuki's eyes widened. Kaname hadn't hesitated in killing the vampire who'd attacked her ten years ago. Could he have done the same to Zero?

No, she decided, shaking her head vehemently. She was being foolish, jumping to conclusions like that. After all, last night, Kaname-senpai had told her that he was in love with Zero. . .

"Yuuki?" Yori murmured jabbing her distracted friend's arm with her mechanical pencil.

The oblivious girl besides her jumped out of her seat, turning to her friend with wide brown eyes as though she'd been shocked. "Yori-chan!"

"Are you alright, Yuuki?" Yori asked with a frown. "You haven't written any of the equations down."

Yuuki blinked and glanced down at her blank notebook. "Yeah . . ."

"_**Zero . . ." **_

The teenage boy stirred in his sleep at the sound of the warm voice near his ear. Everything was quiet, a peaceful silence that egged his complacent slumber further. He felt warm lips on his forehead, fingers skimming over his hair in an intimate gesture of affection. It felt so warm, a feeling he'd almost forgotten. The distant and near chirping sounds of the birds chasing themselves outside his window slid through the murky feeling of his mind, calling for his attention. He didn't feel like waking up yet. Not when his dream was so vivid, so real he could still smell the scent of rain mixed with the wonderful aura of another person's body, a warm weight evident besides him: Not when he could still feel the cool fingertips over his skin and the smooth feel of Kuran's lips . . .

His eyes widened.

Zero's mind snapped into focus, his eyes glancing around at the room that was covered in light shadows, a result of the curtains, which seemed to be glowing from the attack of the sunshine behind them, that had been drawn over his window. Zero's memory rushed through his head, replaying all that had happened. Memories of his unyielding thirst and Kuran's confrontation in the pouring rain to Yuuki's bleeding neck and to Zero reaching out for the pureblood. His body went tense, not because of all that had happened, but rather because he was aware that he had gave in, even if it was just an inch, he'd given Kuran something he couldn't take back. With a calming sigh, the tension that made his muscles tighten fled his body. He had said he wouldn't regret it.

Almost reluctantly, Zero turned his head on his pillow starring at the empty space besides him. For a moment- just a moment- Zero felt something sink in his heart: A slight sensation that could have meant anything . . .

Kuran was gone.

Zero stared up at his ceiling for a long moment before shutting his eyes. He didn't stay the night, not that it was a big deal. He was glad the pureblood had left. It would have been awkward otherwise. The teenage boy sighed and draped his arm over his eyes. It really was a good thing he wasn't here. Zero needed to be away from him for a while.

So the pureblood loved him? A dry smirk twisted his lips. Could Zero doubt the pureblood felt that way? He ran his thumb under his lower lip, recalling last night, irked by how vivid that memory was and how much he longed to rewind it. Of course Zero couldn't deny it, Kuran was telling the truth. How ironic was this? That a pureblood would fall in love with _him_ of all people.

Not wanting to stay in bed and think, Zero glanced over at his clock, hoping to sneak into class unnoticed. It was eleven thirty, though his alarm had been set to go off at seven. Why hadn't he woken up? He had fell asleep very late last night, but even so, Zero would have woken at the sound of his alarm-

It was turned off, Zero realized, and his forehead, the skin those imaginary lips had kissed in his dream, tingled.

"**Kaname-sama isn't attending class tonight?"**Rima Toya asked as Ichijou came down stairs to lead the night class through the usual throngs of human fans that anticipated them each day. The Night class had been waiting patiently for their leader to come down stairs from his bedroom, but he had refused to come out. They stood gathered at the foot of the stairs with worried frowns on their inhumanely beautiful faces.

"Maybe Hanabusa upset him again," Shiki mumbled, absently glancing somewhere to the far right while everyone's accusing gaze turned to the blond vampire. Shiki's assumption was most likely right on the money.

Hanabusa's blue eyes widened in offense. "It wasn't me!"

"He's just feeling a little tired," Ichijou assured with a knowing smile. "There's nothing to worry about."

Ruka's eyes shifted from Ichijou's face to the floor. Was Kaname-sama still recovering from the effects of the vampire weapon? No, he'd only been grazed, though the process would have been slow, Kaname-sama would have healed long ago. Or was it . . . Her nails bit into her palms, her eyes narrowing in dismay.

Kain silently frowned at her.

**Yuuki pulled her head back **from under of the fountain's waterfall shaking her head to dry her wet hair. She glanced up at the moon. This morning Zero hadn't come to class. This evening, neither did Kaname-senpai. It was one thing for Zero not to show up, he ditched classes all the time, but for Kaname-senpai to be missing from class on the same day . . . Had he really gone to see Zero after all? Would he have hurt him? Did he get hurt himself?

Yuuki shook her head yet again. Kaname-senpai wouldn't hurt Zero. He was a kind vampire and he was in love with Zero. . . . How many times had she reminded herself of that today, Yuuki wondered, letting her gaze fall from the silver moon down to the floor that glowed in the moonlight. Kaname-senpai loved Zero. She felt tears sting in the back of her eyes, but bawled her fists for the strength to keep them from falling over. She'd always known that there was a gap between Kaname-senpai and herself, she had never dared to think they could ever bridge that, but she had still hoped that someday Kaname-senpai would . . . but now . . . Zero . . .

"Damn it!" Yuuki shouted, clutching at her head with both her hands. Her mind wouldn't stop thinking about it! How did Kaname-senpai fall in love with Zero? Did Zero love him back? If he did, could Yuuki live with this? Zero knew how she felt about Kaname, she had thought she knew how Zero felt about Kaname, too, but now everything was just jumbled up. Maybe she was dreaming . . .

"What are you shouting about?"

The school guardian gasped and whirled around, starring wide eyed at her partner who was giving her an odd look through his light purple eyes, his hands were casually hiding in the pockets of his black school uniform as he stood before her looking quite at ease, though a bit disgruntled but she disregarded that. Zero was always disgruntled.

"Zero . . .you're late," she pointed out with a frown. Then she smiled at him because he was okay and- "Hm?"

"What are you looking at?" Zero frowned warily at the look Yuuki was giving him as she slowly approached him.

"Zero, why . . ." Yuuki reached up and yanked his collar down to get a better view of the red mark she'd glimpsed on his neck. Had Kaname hurt him after all?

Zero urgently grabbed her hand, pulling back anxiously as her other hand came up to tug at his shirt. "Yuuki stop, what are you-"

"Let me see, Zero! Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Yuuki persisted trying to get a better look at Zero, if only he'd stop fighting her and let her see . . . "Is it a rash again?"

"What are you talking about?" Zero demanded trying to move back, but Yuuki followed him, trying to free her hands and reach for his collar, flustering him. He knew what she was looking at, but it wasn't what she thought it was and he didn't feel like explaining to her that Kuran had left hickeys on his body. _Again_.

"This mark . . . it's-"

"Don't, Yuuki, it's not . . ." And then he lost his footing and Yuuki came toppling over him, immediately taking the opportunity to yank his collar away none too gracefully with a shameless smirk of victory on her face. A face that went bright red when she got the clear look she'd been hoping for.

It definitely wasn't a bruise.

Zero sat up and moved Yuuki off of him without a word, noticing the look of shocked realization that was slowly slipping from her face. For the longest time, the two just sat there starring in opposite directions, their faces flushed as they remained sitting on the floor underneath the moon and stars. They were too embarrassed to look at each other and so the silence marched onward, neither of them wanting to move or breathe. Both knew they should say something, but neither knew how to begin.

_I want to ask him,_Yuuki thought. _But . . . I don't think Zero's ready to talk about it._Yuuki sighed. _Am I? What will I say to him? I know that Kaname-senpai loves you- _did Zero know? _Why didn't you tell me that you had feelings for him? _How could she ask Zero that when he was always glaring at Kaname with palpable hatred in his eyes? How was it possible that the two of them could become . . . Yuuki clenched her fists over her lap.

"Zero . . ."

Zero glanced at her, but Yuuki's gaze was drawn to the floor and all he saw was her solemn profile.

"You and Kaname-senpai are-"

"Come on, Yuuki," Zero interrupted standing up to his feet and walking away. "Don't space out and do your job properly."

Yuuki wasn't surprised that Zero was averting the subject. Zero never wanted to tell her anything . . .

Zero glanced back and saw Yuuki hadn't moved from the floor where she sat, her head bowed in a defeated pose that annoyed him somehow. He could see the gauze around her neck and guilt stabbed at his heart for more than one reason. "Yuuki . . ."

Yuuki jumped from her thoughts, surprised that Zero was still behind her. She didn't look back for fear that he'd see her heart shimmering in her eyes. "Hm?"

When he didn't say anything, she felt the urge to turn, wondering if he was still there or if he had left after all. Zero was still standing a few feet behind her, a tormented look on his face. For a second, she didn't understand why he was looking at her like that. Then she smiled and touched her fingers to her neck over the gauze that hid the marks Zero's fangs had made. "Oh, this? I'm fine. You just took me by surprise, Zero. I thought you were taking the tablets so I wasn't expecting you to be thirsty."

Zero looked away from her, stung by her kindness. He knew he had frightened and hurt her by attacking her as if seeing Kuran and Zero together that night hadn't been enough. Why was she smiling at him? "I'm sorry."

Yuuki's smile wavered. She had a feeling Zero was apologizing for more than taking her blood.

**Kaname Kuran set aside the stainless steel envelope** opener after he parted the top of the envelope with the blade, sliding the thin paper from it's sheath, dropping it's empty shell, and unfolding his latest letter from the Council. As he read through the uninteresting letter, he was quite aware of her presence: the girl who stood outside his door for the last twenty minutes. He had hoped the girl would leave when she realized he was ignoring her, but she was persistent and he knew she'd wait there all night if he went on as he was.

"Ruka."

He heard the soft gasp behind the door even from where he sat. The door to his study opened and the honey-haired vampire stepped inside with a quiet frown on her beautiful face. "Kaname-sama. Forgive me for intruding."

Kaname's dark eyes moved from the letter in his hand to Ruka's dusky-rose colored eyes. As a noble vampire, Ruka had always maintained a calm, haughty, and uninterested facade that she reflected to others. Now, however, her composure was slightly ruined by her deep frown and the beauty of her eyes were filled with a quiet sadness. He had been expecting her.

"Is something wrong?" Kaname asked, setting his letter down onto the pile of discarded letters that were accumulating at the corner of his desk. "Classes have yet to be dismissed."

"Kaname-sama ." Ruka took a calming, deep breath, but her eyes fell away from Kaname's. "You are aware that I was there last night."

Her statement sounded more like an uncertain question. One, Kaname decided, needed an answer. "Of course."

Ruka blinked, her eyes widening. "Then . . ." why hadn't he said anything to her earlier? Had he trusted her not to do or say anything rash? There was a knowing look in Kaname-sama's eyes, as though he knew what she was thinking and feeling. Knew that the thought of Kaname-sama being with that impertinent prefect infuriated her: the thought of Kaname being with _anyone_ hurt her. Would she stand in his way? "I will accept my punishment for leaving the dormitory after curfew."

Kaname smiled, though the smile didn't reach his eyes and did nothing to warm his untouched features. "You want me to punish you?"

"I should have known better than to sneak out after hours." Her fists tightened at the memory of what she'd witnessed. Her apprehension was clear on her face, she was very much aware that Kaname-sama had picked up on it. She knew that he had heard her back there, sensed her even before she had saw him, and so he was conscious of the fact that she knew he and Kiryu were together last night.

"Such a strange girl," Kaname murmured with a small smile, returning to his paperwork. "The night is yet to be over. You should return to class now, Ruka."

Kaname stood at his large window, starring out into the night long after Ruka had gone back. How ridiculous was this. For a pureblood to miss the presence of a petulant vampire hunter like a besotted fool. There was a smile, undeniable, as it lingered over Kaname's lips at the memory of his reluctant farewell to Zero. After he kissed him good-bye, Zero had looked so peaceful sleeping. Kaname didn't want his slumber to be disturbed and so he'd turned his alarm off before he so reluctantly left his lover.

**Even though Zero had warned Yuuki earlier**, it hadn't been Yuuki, but him who was spacing off. Who knows how many people could have sneaked past Zero tonight, vampire or otherwise, and he wouldn't have known. He was acting real different. I mean, over the past few weeks, Yuuki had noticed that on some days Zero had seemed more agitated and then he'd suddenly be more relaxed before he'd jump back to his frustrating mood swings, but Zero had never acted so . . . spaced out. He hadn't been patrolling, it looked more like he was mindless wandering through the campus.

"Hey Zero," Yuuki said, turning to grin at him as they entered the chairman's home together. He walked at her side, following quietly into the warm home. "Do you remember that pudding the chairman bought from the cafe in town?"

"Hn."

"Well I was saving the last one," Yuuki said as she walked into the kitchen, Zero following right behind her. Maybe she could cheer Zero up by giving it to him. Chocolate pudding is comfort food at its best after all**.** "I've decided that you can have it, that way when . . ."

"Mmm! Simply delicious!" The headmaster declared as he swept his finger inside the pudding cup for the remnants of the chocolate pudding he had been so lucky to find hiding in the deepest cranny of the refrigerator. The incomparable taste of the semi sweet double chocolate and the vanilla extract with a sprig of lavender that just tickled the tongue's palate and made his taste buds all but melt as it warmed delightfully in his mouth! Oh how the mouth watered and brought a man to tears! That pudding cup could bring the dead back to life!

Yuuki stopped cold.

That was the _last_ pudding cup.

"Chairman . . ."

"Ah, Yuuki!" The chairman beamed, blithely unaware of his predicament, as he turned with a blinding grin at his fuming daughter.

"That was the last pudding cup! I was going to give it to Zero so that he could stop worrying about Kaname-senpai!!"

"What?" Zero blinked, a flush jumping instantly to his face and vanishing with his swift disapproval.

Yuuki stiffened and turned around with that nervous smile on her face that she always made when she realized she'd said something stupid. Or out loud. "Eh, nothing, never mind. Let's just forget the pudding . . ."

"Ah . . here Kiryu-kun, you can lick the spoon!"

"I don't want your scraps, I'm not a dog!"

"Then perhaps this is to your liking . . ." he murmured suggestively and tugged down his collar. "Is there a chance you could still be thirsty?"

Zero's eye twitched.

Yuuki sighed, ignoring the loud crashes as her attempt to cheer Zero up failed. As it always did. Maybe Zero would never allow himself lean on others. He would keep to himself, bottling everything up and hiding his emotions from everyone around him, trying to selfishly carry the load all by himself. There could be a time when those emotions would suddenly break him. Then again, it was Zero she was talking about. And if it did happen, Yuuki wondered what Kaname would do. Did he worry about Zero like Yuuki did? She still wasn't certain how it had happened, but Kaname-senpai had fallen in love with Zero and Zero was . . .

"I've had enough, I'm leaving," Zero announced with a mild scowl as he left the kitchen.

After biding the chairman a quick goodnight, Yuuki ran after Zero, catching up to him outside. The night air was cool and the stars above her were bright against the denim of the sky shinning over them. It didn't matter, if Kaname-sama and Zero were in love, Yuuki was fine with it. So long as they both smiled a little more. That's all that mattered to her.

"Zero . . ."

She waited for him to look over his shoulder. "I want to support the two of you."

Zero blinked, pulling back uncomfortably. Small hints of a flush stained his cheeks as he averted his gaze from Yuuki's. He said nothing in response, but anxiety raced in his eyes. That made Yuuki wonder just a bit. Kaname had said he loved Zero, but Zero hadn't said anything about him having a relationship with Kaname- Although he wasn't denying it, either. "Zero, does this mean that the two of you are lov-mph."

With impeccable speed, Zero slapped his hand over Yuuki's mouth, his brows knitted together in a frown over his forehead, a tinge of pink still lingering on his pale cheeks. Yuuki blinked up at his piercing silver like eyes that were glittering with annoyance. "Shut up, Yuuki."

Yuuki smiled beneath Zero's hand, the amusement shinning in her eyes, as she took Zero's reaction for an answer.

* * *

**a/n: O_O Ahh!! Don't be mad at me, I made you wait longer than normal for _this? And Zero and Kaname weren't even together._ Ha ha. Sorry, just needed Yuuki on our side cause she worries too much and she gives me a headache and _I DON'T NEED ANYMORE STRESS ON MY HANDS!!!_**

**. . . ^_^ Anyway, I feel like I caught some momentum during the last few chapters then fell flat on my face. That's the best way to describe it. Lol**

**I don't want to call this problem writer's block, I doubt it's that. It's just that . . .*starts crying into hands* I just found out . . . * tells dramatic secret that threw me off and will undoubtedly change my family's life forever* T_T And so I feel sad and happy all at the same time and my brain can't focus anymore!! So please excuse my abnormal behavior, kay? ( BTW, the secret isn't really about me so if you guessed what would make a girl happy and sad at the same time and change her family's life forever, it's not me. )**

**On a serious-er note, thank you guys for sticking to the story ( I'm surprised I managed to drag it this far, lol ) and thanks for the reviews-even those of you who have threatened me. (though few of you there are). So I shall give you a gift:**

**In case you like pudding: **

**-ingrediants for double chocolate pudding- --- your gift.**

**3/4 cup granulated sugar  
1/3 cup unsweetened cocoa,  
preferably European-style  
3 tablespoons cornstarch  
1/4 teaspoon salt  
2 cups light cream  
3 ounces bittersweet or  
semisweet chocolate, chopped  
1-1/2 teaspoons vanilla extract**

**Yeah . . . don't ask me what you do with this, I'm never allowed in the kitchen.**


	11. His Hearbeat

**I bet you all thought I dropped off the face of the earth, huh?**

**That's right people, I'm back! And ready to change EVERYTHING! Ha ha, too much Code Geass lately. Ah, sexy, power hungry Lelouch.-ahem- I'm sooo sorry for just disappearing like that! I didn't mean to freak anyone out. lol. * pats heads of sweet, worried readers* Anyway, if you need an explanation for my disappearance check my profile out. ^^ Though, if you look at my new profile pic, it should explain most of it. (no, it's not me)**

**It's been a while since I've written anything and so * scratches back of head nervously* I almost hesitate to update, but thanks to LuanRina, I'm getting back into the swing of things (or rather, trying) to finish this story because, after all, we can't just leave Kaname pining for Zero forever. ^^;;**

**Get well soon Rina-Chan!**

* * *

_I love you._

_I wont force you to keep being with me if it's not really what you want. That's why you'll have to make a decision._

_What do I mean to you?_

_I don't love you. . . I can't love you- I wont._

_That's fine, so long as you want me even an ounce. _

_Yes..._

**His Heartbeat**

_by: Scarlet mist_

The sky above Cross Academy was an ever peaceful blue with clouds cruising by languidly like sailboats on a calm lake. Refreshing winds blew ever so lightly, ruffling the leaves of the trees which cast cool shadows in the surrounding area. It was a beautiful and serene day, the shinning sun not too bright as it streamed light through the foliage of trees above. The birds joyfully danced around in the sky, enjoying the day much like most of the Academy students who were riding around on horses for their physical education classes.

However, a certain silver-haired prefect was oblivious to all of it.

The uncaring student was laid out across the floor just beneath a large tree, his hands locked loosely at the back of his head, basking in the solitude he procured for the day. The slightest breath of air tickled the thin strands of hair that dangled over his face, and the healthy green blades of grass flirted with the back of his neck like a teasing touch from a lover as he rested, undaunted by the sudden commotion of panicking students at the mercy of a rampant white horse.

Even though his body language _spoke_of relaxation, Zero was finding it hard to do just that. He'd finally gotten some time alone after constantly avoiding Yuuki's incessant curiosity, which was always poorly veiled, if veiled at all, about him and Kaname. Yes, he and the pureblood were . . . _in a relationship_- if that's what it could be called. Nothing much had changed. Kaname didn't send him flowers, which Zero would have thrown away in indignation, and Zero was still as cold to Kaname as he always was. They didn't spend each hour of the day huddled together and holding hands as they frolicked through a field of flowers. Zero shuddered at the thought. What they had between them was better described as a _meaningless_ affair.

"_I love you," Kaname confessed with a tender smile, brushing his lips over Zero's ear, making him shiver as he ruthlessly spoke out loud what Zero so desperately wanted not to hear._

The student's heart jumped beneath his chest, his slender fingers tightening painfully beneath his head at his reaction to the undesired memory that rose to his mind. His silver hair shielded his eyes as a breeze traced over his body in a sweeping gesture and vanished through the woods. The day was still amazingly beautiful with ringing sounds of students laughing and the omnipotent singing of the birds that cheerfully swayed in the air. Today was a gorgeous day indeed.

Zero, however, was still oblivious to all of it.

"Stupid vampire."

"**Kya, Idol-senpai is soo dreamy!"**

"Kya, I wish I could talk to Kaname-senpai!"

"Kya, they all look so beautiful!"

'Kya' . . . 'kya' . . . 'kya'. . .

This was the price to pay for being the "guardian" of the school, Zero thought as he watched the huge double doors swing open to reveal the group of Night class students properly dressed in their white uniforms. The clamorous girls around him shouted louder, their squeals painful to his ears as they cried out for the exceedingly beautiful and inhumanely perfect beings that strolled through their midst as though they were gods. The girls swooned and sighed, some valiantly fighting against Yuuki, who was always so incompetent at times like this, to reach out and touch the annoying blond who was teasing them with a charming grin on his face. Hanabusa waved to his fans, rousing the crowds with his flirtatious gestures, making Zero's- or rather, Yuuki's- job harder than necessary.

It wasn't as if he was looking, but Zero's eyes inevitably scanned the crowds of white dressed students for a certain man amongst them who would stand out as clearly as a black blotch against a pastel colored canvas. Instead, it was the sight of an irritating blond that was obtrusively blocking his view as he pranced around.

"Idol-senpai!" There was loud screaming and the girls on Yuuki's end broke loose, rushing towards the blond. Zero sighed, his eyes looking for Yuuki, who had been sent crashing to the floor on her hands and knees. He moved towards her but stopped when someone else stepped forward, leaning down to hold out a kind hand for her.

"Are you all right, Yuuki?" His voice reached Zero and it seemed to kick start something in his chest.

_Ba-dump._

When Kaname spoke again, his low, creamy voice was coated with a soft tone that completely belied the dark edges of his voice that crept out whenever he was upset. Or aroused. It made Zero's heart thud against his chest. "You should be more careful. You could get injured."

_Ba-dump._

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki gasped, reaching out to take his hand. "I-" Yuuki jolted, her face going blank, her hand frozen in midair. Kaname blinked at her reaction and repeated his question with renewed worry. As if she was trying to be discreet, something she failed horribly at, she slowly turned her head towards Zero, her eyes wide and vacant as she gazed at him like a curious cat.

Zero stiffened. _Why the hell was she looking at him like that?_

Kaname followed Yuuki's gaze and stood up, turning fully towards Zero. There it was again, Zero thought, annoyed with the need he felt to reach up and grip his chest as his heart began knocking against his rib cage. For a long moment, Zero held his breath, watching Kaname intently, with an almost warning look in their depths, as the pureblood began to walk towards him in that supremely confident way, his shoulders back, his chin lifted, his eyes . . . his eyes so dark and knowing.

Zero's heart began to drum rhythmically. _Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. _

"Thank you for all your hard work, as well, Zero," Kuran spoke in a voice that made Zero's pulse skip it's beat. _He was using his first name in public... _The Night class president smiled at him, reaching up to stroke his fingers through the lovely little strands of Zero's hair.

The prefect's eyes widened, his hand jumped up without warning, slapping Kaname's hand away with a sound that caught the attention of the entire Night class. In fact, everything had gone silent. Everything except the loud thudding of his heart against his chest as Zero held his breath from the tension that had suddenly and unexpectedly fallen over the place.

Kaname starred into those indignant eyes, a lavender mix of anger and embarrassment and shut his eyes almost like a sigh. He really hadn't tried to publicly show affections to his lover, which he now noted would be horribly unwelcome, but instead, he'd simply noticed something he wished to remove from Zero's beautiful hair. In so saying, he lifted his hand, holding out a green blade of grass between his elegant fingers and watched the surprise wash away the anger on Zero's face. "You should be careful where you rest, Zero."

Damn vampire, Zero thought annoyed as he watched Kaname walk away, returning to those beasts who were glaring at him with restrained hostility. Zero kindly returned their looks until they all turned their backs to him, Aido being the last to tare his icy, annoyed, blue eyes away from him.

Yuuki starred at the back of Zero's form and rushed forward, slapping a surprisingly strong hand against the back of the prefect, who stumbled forward slightly. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm the one who should be asking _you_ that," Zero snapped, his back throbbing as he glared at the short girl.

"How do you expect to get anywhere when all you ever do is glare at him?" Yuuki demanded, her fists on her hips.

This again. "Mind your own business, Yuuki," Zero muttered and turned away only to be pulled back by his arm.

"But you do love Kaname-senpai, too. Don't you?" she persisted.

Zero glared at Yuuki's eager to know face and sighed, a weary hand over his face. He'd been dealing with this questions from Yuuki for days now and saying no just didn't seem like enough anymore. "Yuuki . . .Shut up."

**Zero turned the ladle in the sauce pan, **waiting for the ingredients to come to a boil with the heat on the stove set on medium. He washed a few carrots, put them on the cutting board and began to chop them into bite sizes, carefully and expertly. Zero grabbed another carrot and began the same process with the last, chopping down quickly. Maybe one more carrot would do. He placed the last one on the cutting board.

Zero glanced over his shoulder at the sound of someone moving around in the hallway. Probably the Chairman. Zero was suppose to be helping him out with diner, yet he was doing all the work. Not that he was complaining, he wasn't in the mood for bland, tasteless food. He also needed something to take his mind away from his thoughts. He enjoyed cooking because it relaxed him.

Zero slid the chopped carrots into the sauce pan, watching the orange vegetables dunk into the hot liquid and bob back up to the top. They needed some potatoes. Zero set to looking for them in the kitchen and found them already out on the counter. After washing the potatoes, Zero began to peel them with the smooth, swift caress of the knife in his hand. He prepared them to near perfection and once he was pleased with them he put them down onto the cutting board and began to chop them down into bite sizes half of an inch small.

Zero finally allowed his thoughts to stray, and as they so often did, they leaned towards a certain pureblood. The strange relationship that had sprung between them was more like poison than anything else. It was a slow poison that worked itself into his very soul, driving him further into the depths of madness. Kaname Kuran had certainly gone mad. I mean, how could the pureblood even consider love? Zero scoffed as the blade sliced through the tough potatoes, slamming against the wood beneath it. As if Zero could ever be foolish enough to feel love for a _beast_-

"_I love you," Kaname whispered with a tender smile, brushing his lips over Zero's ear. _

_Crap!_ Zero hissed as the blade jerked in reaction to the sudden memory and sliced into his finger. He watched as the blood began to rise up in a small bubble that grew too heavy and slid down his finger, followed by more of the crimson colored liquid. The hunter sighed ignoring the guilty jab he felt for his angry thought and moved towards the sink.

"Zero, are you almost done?" Yuuki asked as she walked into the kitchen, a suspicious lilt in her voice.

Zero glanced over his shoulder at her as he ran his finger into the cold tap. "Almost."

"You better hurry," Yuuki warned as she glanced around the kitchen. "We're going to have a guest..."

"What?"

Yuuki smiled at him.

**Yuuki and Zero had just finished **setting the table when they heard the chairman's voice coming from the hall. "Ah, com in, come in!"

Even before the two men entered the dining room, Zero was well aware of just who their 'guest' was. It had to be him. _It just had to be_. Kaname Kuran strolled casually into the room sneaking Zero a side glance that seemed filled with wry amusement at his reaction. Zero glared, ignoring the Chairman who had gasped at the sight of the prepared meal on the table and rushed over to take a look at the food he had absolutely no hand in preparing. Zero made his way towards Kaname while Yuuki and the Chairman were busy at the table, trying to keep his voice calm. "Why are you here?"

"Yuuki invited me," Kaname said simply. "I couldn't refuse."

Zero doubted that.

"Does my presence make you uncomfortable?" Kaname's eyes smoldered.

Put frankly. "Yes."

Zero grudgingly took a seat at the table, choosing the chair at the far back near the window and besides Yuuki. He hoped Kuran would take the seat across from him and not the one besides him, but then wondered if he could go through a whole meal facing the pureblood . . . Kaname smiled and solved his dilemma by taking the one besides him.

"Oh, how nice, all of us having a meal together like this," the Chairman began in a voice too damn cheerful to be taken seriously. "My cute son-"

"I'm not your son," Zero muttered.

"-my lovely daughter and Even Kaname-kun!" Tears filled the Chairman's eyes as he lifted a napkin to dab at his tears like a proud mother. "All of you have done such a great job at keeping this wonderful school of mine safe. That is why _I _have prepared a delicious bowl of donburi for all of you in order to express my gratitude for your hard work."

"I'm the one who did all the cooking," Zero snapped as the Chairman spread his hands wide in a flashy display of hospitality. "Don't go taking credit for something you didn't do!"- How was he suppose to be thanking him for his hard work when Zero had to _work _to make the donburi _himself!_

"Ah, Kiryu-chan,"Cross sighed, waving him off with his hand. "You pay too much attention to the minor details."

"Just go with it," Yuuki whispered to him, hoping to keep Zero's mood light. Though that seemed impossible, he looked completely irritated as it was. She had invited Kaname-senpai here, hoping that he and Zero would get along, but as the night went on, Zero appeared to become more and more sullen. After countless attempts at trying to bring Zero into the conversation, which he declined to participate in, Yuuki was beginning to wonder if asking Kaname here was a good idea. Although, Kaname-senpai didn't seem to mind Zero's attitude. And she wondered why he seemed a little... happy.

Normally, Zero would have just left the second he sensed Kaname. As if he'd sit and eat diner with the pureblood, so he was beginning to wonder why the hell he hadn't done that in the first place! It wouldn't have been suspicious of him to leave. Now he was stuck sitting next to Kuran and to his immense displeasure he was fully aware of the pureblood; his voice, his scent, his body, his glances... Zero's heart was throbbing in his throat just sitting this close to him. Beneath the table, he could feel the material of the pureblood's pants brushing against his own and as ridiculous as it was, the feeling sent chills down his spine. He was trying to control these feelings that swarmed inside him, crashing like violent waves during a storm that were quite intent on drowning him. But as everything proved to be against Kuran, it was useless.

He concentrated on his meal, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to eat. He was fairly certain there was a strong chance he'd choke on whatever he tried to swallow, trying to push his heart back down to his chest while it was perfectly lodged in his throat. What if they noticed? Zero wondered, his eyes widened. He glanced back up at the Chairman who was telling a stupid joke that only he seemed to find amusing. Yuuki starred at him like he was insane and then turned to ask Kaname something. They didn't seem to notice him. Zero was overreacting. He just needed to calm down.

Kaname shifted in his chair besides him and Zero nearly let out a startled gasp as his leg brushed against his fully. It was suddenly hot. He felt like he was sweating. Would they notice that? Of course they would, Zero was certain they'd pick up on something! Maybe his eyes would give him away, the way they fidgeted constantly. He was definitely acting strange. They'd catch it. His chest felt tight. His pulse was drumming in his ears. God, he couldn't breathe...

"Are you feeling all right, Zero?"

That voice brought everything to an instant stop. Zero glanced up and met those all-knowing eyes, that evil smile . . . Zero's eyes narrowed.

"Hmm?" the Chairman gasped. "Kiryu-kun not eating, quiet, lost in thought. . ." Cross seemed to consider Zero for a moment, before a slow, beaming smile shone brightly on his face. "He must be in love!"

Zero's heart finally stopped beating.

Kaname hesitated for a second, his fingers tightening on his spoon, but he remained as composed as ever. He hid his small smile, lest his strange behavior be noted, as well.

"EEHHH!" Yuuki nearly shrieked. "Zero, in love. Ha ha ha . . ." The chairman frowned at her as she trailed off with an awkward laugh and suddenly began stuffing her face with the remnants of rice in her bowl. When she suddenly stiffened, her brown eyes going wide, the Chairman quickly patted her back and handed her a glass of water, panicking over his little princess. As the others were distracted, Kaname slid his gaze to Zero's chagrined face and his smile only widened at the slight flush on his face.

"**You were acting pretty strange at diner tonight, Zero," **Kaname said as he skimmed through Zero's literature book near his dresser. Zero quietly entered his room and closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it. When Kaname had left after diner earlier this evening, he had looked to Zero expectantly, but Zero had averted his gaze, knowing full well that Kaname was asking for him to join him. However, Zero just didn't want to be around him. Though, in all honesty, Zero knew without a doubt that Kaname would find a way to see him alone tonight. That's why he wasn't surprised to find him standing in his room, his head delicately bent over as he read, his dark locks of hair dangling loosely.

"Is there something you wanted?" Zero asked.

"I thought we could talk," Kaname answered, shutting the book and putting it back down on the dresser besides his white jacket, which he had removed during his wait for Zero. "And I wanted to be with you."

Zero frowned. "Talk about what?" He ignored Kaname's second response.

"About us."

"There isn't anything to talk about."

"Are you still going to be evasive?" Kaname asked arching a brow. There might have been a hint of anger in his voice, but Zero wasn't paying too much attention at the moment to really notice.

"Fine," he sighed, but stood stubbornly rooted near the door as Kaname moved to sit on Zero's bed. He glanced at Zero expectantly, then touched the spot on the bed besides him. "Will you sit down. It's a little hard to speak with someone who insists on standing near the door like a statue."

"I'm fine standing here," Zero persisted knowing well enough what would happen if Zero were to sit so close to Kaname.

"Zero, sit down."

Zero eyed Kaname for a moment before he sighed. He shrugged out of his black jacket and moved to sit on the side of the bed, all the way in the corner furthest away from the pureblood. "What?"

Kaname felt irritation bubble up at the stubborn hunter's attitude. The closer they got to each other, the further away the silver-haired vampire seemed to want to run. Kaname had patience, but only for so long. He didn't want to keep chasing after Zero and forcing him to the ground if he didn't have to. And yet, Kaname's hand reached out, pulling Zero's arm towards himself so that the hunter fell against Kaname, his head resting on his thigh.

Zero's eyes widened as he starred up at the white ceiling. A blush threatened to creep onto his face as he felt Kuran's fingers glide over his forehead and into the strands of his hair. He was tempted to move, but instead he closed his eyes. The soft touch of the pureblood's slender fingers felt nice . . .

On cue, his unstable heart began to drum loudly. It was a beat he was all too familiar with today. "I thought you said you just wanted to talk."

"That's my intention," Kaname reassured, smiling down as he leaned over Zero.

Zero opened his eyes to frown at Kuran. He could see the truth clearly in Kaname's eyes. "Liar."

Kaname chuckled. "As astute as ever." His fingers seemed to be bored with his hair as hey traced Zero's eyebrows, slowly sliding down to outline the curve of his cheek. Zero's heart was racing. The last thing he wanted to do was talk "about us." How he felt about Kuran, he was still unsure, but there was definitely this- this desire to be near him, to _feel_ him, to _touch _him. Kaname's hand ran under his lower lip, playing with the corner of his mouth._ To taste him. _

Kaname watched Zero closely, enjoying the hints of Zero's reactions. "Do you regret your decision to be with me, Zero?"

"No." The answer was quick.

Kaname hadn't expected it to be so fast. "And your certain you can keep yourself from falling in love with me?" Zero hissed, nearly sitting up, but Kaname held him down with his hand on his chest. He stared down into those clear, angry eyes. It was amazing really. For all his claims of despising Kaname, there was no real danger in Zero's eyes anymore. He was like a wounded cat, hissing stubbornly only because it was in danger, knowing full well it was cornered and outmatched. He continued stroking Zero's hair, calming the angry little stray on his lap.

"Your reaction to that word is amusing," Kaname teased as he ran his finger over Zero's lower lip. "Does it scare you that much? Are you afraid of falling in love?" Kaname's finger pressed down on Zero's lower lip in order for his nimble finger to slip against Zero's white teeth and into his mouth.

The boy's mouth opened further and Kaname ran his finger over Zero's tongue, playing with it as though his finger were Kaname's own tongue and they were sharing one of their heated kisses. And they had shared many of those. "Are you afraid of being loved by me?"

When Zero hissed at the question, his hot breath rushed out to caress Kaname's hand. The pureblood hesitated. It was pretty amazing how sensitive the hands could be.

Damn vampire, Zero thought mindlessly. His eyes closed as he laid against Kaname, refusing to answer his questions. Kaname's slender finger was rubbing against the top of his teeth, coaxing his fangs out and piercing his flesh against the sharp point. Zero shivered. There wasn't much blood that was spilled, but still, his tongue moved eagerly against the bloody finger, licking him clean, taking as much as he could.

When Kaname pulled his finger from Zero's mouth, the hunter nearly groaned in disappointment, but only for a moment. The wet finger pressed against the side of his mouth and slid down to his chin, falling over his throat in a slick, cold trail that felt somewhat erotic as the air touched it, making it tingle against his skin. Kaname felt Zero swallow and moved his hand over Zero's white shirt, pressing down to feel the turbulent pounding of his heart. A seductive smile spread over his face. "Your pulse is unstable. Are you sure you're all right, Zero?"

Zero turned his head away, the salty taste of Kaname's finger and blood still lingering in his mouth, his silver bangs shielded the aroused look in his eyes. "I'm annoyed that you always tease me."

The pureblood leaned down to brush his lips tenderly against Zero's temple. "I'm annoyed that you always resist me."

Zero flinched at the touch and sat up, keeping his back to Kaname. The pureblood watched him with a slight frown for a minute. "Zero?"

The prefect kept his eyes trained on the floor, burning through the wood with the intensity in his gaze. His hands were trembling as he bawled his fists in an attempt to stop the shaking. Why did he feel this way? He barely even touched him and yet his whole body was overheating! How could such light caresses affect him so much? Ever since Kaname had forced him into deciding this, Zero couldn't quite get him out of his head. Ever since he'd admitted that he was in love with Zero, all the hunter could do was think of him. "This is all your fault."

"My fault?" Kaname watched Zero stand up, fidgeting with the top of his shirt. "I . . ." Zero pulled the edges of his undone tie down, sliding the material off from around his neck and let it fall forgotten to the floor as he turned to face Kaname. There was traces of conflict in the way his brows were drawn together but there was determination brimming in the lucid lavender of his eyes. "I want you."

The words hung thick in the air as Zero starred down at Kaname. His lover. Because that's what he'd decided, after all. He wasn't in love with him, but Zero couldn't deny the lust he felt for him. Even so . . .

Kaname enjoyed the shiver that ran down his spine at the sound of those words. Those three lovely words, even if those words weren't exactly what Kaname was longing to hear. "I'm already yours," Kaname murmured, reaching out for Zero, who willingly moved closer as Kaname's finger's slid into the hair at his nape, bringing his face closer so that their lips could touch.

Kaname slid his hand from Zero's nape to his chin as he slipped his tongue into his hungry mouth. Zero leaned closer, his hand falling over Kaname's left hand on the bed for support. The touch wasn't intentional, but neither minded as Kaname turned his hand over to slide his fingers against Zero's. The hunter closed his hand around Kaname's and leaned closer, his other hand coming up to brace itself against Kaname's thigh. The heat emanating from his hand felt as though it were trying to sear a hole through Kaname's leg.

The pureblood pulled away from the kiss, even as Zero followed his movement, and smiled at his silver haired lover. "You're surprising tonight, Zero," he said, caressing his face softly. "Do you desire me so much?"

". . . don't make it sound like I'm the only one," Zero muttered, trying to quiet down the drumming of his heart that was beginning to overwhelm him.

Kaname smiled at the small flush on Zero's face. He took the teen's chin between his fingers and waited for those beautiful eyes to look up at him before he spoke in a soft voice. "I love you."

_Ba-dump. _

The lilac eyed hunter, blinked and shoved Kaname's hand away so that he could break their eye contact, but Kaname took his chin again and forced Zero to look at him as he leaned close. His breath caressed Zero's lips even before his mouth did and he again whispered, "I love you."

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

His lips pressed gently to Zero's and he found himself unable to breathe. His heart was dancing so wildly inside that he wondered if it would come to explode soon. Even as Kaname laid him back and they began to kiss and touch in a tortuously restrained manner, Zero's heart wouldn't stop drumming. It played a constant beat, every now and again skipping as Kaname did something that made Zero's throat clog. And this was what he got for accepting the pureblood, a long and pleasurably tortured night filled with the poison of their relationship and the incessant drumming of his loud heartbeat.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. _

**Zero shifted in his bed, **his eyes slowly opening to stare blindly at the shadowed room. The window was open, allowing the fresh, night air to come in as he slept. He wasn't sure what time it was, only that he wanted to go back to sleep. He shifted onto his back and looked at the empty space besides him. He made an annoyed sound at the back of his throat and rolled onto his back, touching the still warm space as he shut his eyes and went back to sleep, the scent of the pureblood filling his dreams.

* * *

_I haven't written anything in such a looong time, so this chapter felt a little ( maybe more than a little ) rusty to me. I was almost thinking of just waiting before I posted anything up, but I've redone this over and over, and sadly, I can't seem to make it any better yet. Besides, I've got to go get a tooth pulled out tomorrow, er, later today and that always leaves me in such a painful after state. And then, well I've got a whole week of partying to do! ( :D lol ) So if I don't update now, I may never update._


	12. His Revelation

**Ahh! I'm so sorry everyone! *bows in apology* What's it been like almost a year, no? *sigh* Sorry. I kept reading the reviews for this story and kept telling myself I had to finish this fic for those of you - *huggles special readers*- who seem to enjoy this story. But now that ****I can finally update, I feel like barfing. Lol**

**Well, enjoy! (Not my barf; The chapter- the longest btw.) **

* * *

**His Revelation**

_by: Scarlet Mist_

The town just outside of Cross Academy was packed with people, as it usually was on its busiest day of the week today. Mothers were running back and forth between their shopping and their children, who in turn ran around and played near by. There were a few young couples walking around together, most likely out on a date judging by the way they were holding hands and laughing as they blended into the masses. Zero watched them unseeingly as he stood just near the center fountain, waiting for a certain someone to show up.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been waiting out here only that it had been long enough for his bad mood to dull a bit. He hadn't wanted to come out here to begin with, but, even in the midst of the crowds, he found himself time to be alone and calm down a little. This morning, when he'd woken up, it wasn't a big surprise to find he was alone. It was usual- why would it have been any different, Zero wondered to himself. And yet, the strange and lonely feeling he had since he'd woken up was still there, lingering inside of him. A feeling that had left him in an irritated mood, mostly because he couldn't understand it: perhaps it was because Zero had expected Kaname might have actually bothered to stay the night; instead he'd only felt the fading warmth of the place the pureblood had lain in.

Zero let out a sigh, more weary than frustrated by now, as he sent a searching glance through the endless waves of people. When he didn't spot the person he was waiting for, he gave way to his thoughts in this busy crowd and recalled last night: the way Zero wasn't able to help himself and ended up saying something stupid to Kaname.

'_I want you.'_

The memory burned shame down Zero's spine, and even though he wanted to be irritated with himself and angry at Kuran because of it, he found he just couldn't. It was all because Zero had been the one to say something like that, combined with the way they had touched each other last night- the way Kuran wouldn't shut up and kept repeating those annoying words over and over like he was trying to drown Zero with them- that Zero felt disappointed Kaname had left.

Zero let out another sigh. Why did it matter to him anyway? Since when had he started wanting the pureblood to stay the night with him? Sure, he found it irritating that Kuran always did whatever he wanted with Zero's body, teased him to the point of insanity, and then just disappeared the next morning after proclaiming 'love' for him. In all honesty, that was exactly how Zero more or less preferred it. Lately, however, Zero was beginning to feel a bit cold and lonely. He felt as if he actually wanted to be with-

"Zero?"

Zero tensed. For a moment he was convinced that he'd lost his mind and was now hearing Kuran's voice in his head. When he glanced over his shoulder and seen the pureblood standing there, his face handsome even with that small frown on his lips, he was a bit relieved; and then not so much. "Kuran. What are you doing here?"

_Earlier that day . . ._

"**Kiryu~kun!"**

"Yuuki~chan!"

The chairman joyfully called as he skipped into the room waving a paper around in the air like it was the golden ticket for the tour of Willy Wanka's chocolate factory. Since Zero, who was sitting on the couch, was closest to him, he set his gaze on his silver-haired son! "I need you to go into town for a bit!"

Zero took one glance at the eccentric man and flatly refused. "No."

"Kiryu-kun…" The chairman took a moment to notice the thick, black atmosphere that surrounded his 'son.' It was so palpable he could almost feel it drawing him into its dark depths. He promptly stepped back, swatting the dark aura away with his hand. "I see. You're in a bad mood then?"

The glare he received made him wince. Zero must not have gotten enough sleep, the chairman surmised, skulking further back for safety. Not that Zero ever slept well to begin with. Maybe he should put sleeping pills in his meals that way he'd get more rest and be less cranky. Maybe that would brighten up his mood. Hm, wonder if he'd notice.

"Do you need something from town, chairman?" Yuuki asked curiously, casually walking over from the other end of the room, as if Zero's mood didn't faze her in the least. The chairman slid his glance to her, looking at his daughter as if she was the goddess of light come to banish the darkness in the room.

Yuuki ignored the strange look the chairman was giving her and slid a glance at Zero, who was staring down at the floor a bit dismally. He was acting moody again, but whether it was because she had invited Kaname-sempai over for dinner last night or something else, she didn't know. For a moment she hesitated, and then smiled cheerfully at the chairman, raising an arm in the air as if she were answering a question in class. "I'll go!"

Before he could refuse, she snatched the paper out of the chairman's hands and looked over the list with a thoughtful finger at her chin. She mumbled something under her breath about the items, ignoring the hesitant look from the chairman. He blinked at her before he muttered, "Can you go alone…?"

"It's all right," Yuuki beamed, her eyes twinkling with mischief. She watched Zero closely out of her peripheral as he continued glaring at the carpet, appearing not to be listening. "I'll ask Kaname-sempai to accompany me."

Zero stiffened.

**Kaname stood at the window of his study** taking a break from the daunting chores of writing reports the senate so annoyingly insisted on having. It was difficult job presiding over the Moon dorms and dealing with those at the Senate. Although, Kaname wasn't working alone today: The Vice President, Takuma Ichijou, stood in the corner near the bookshelf, where he read through some of the endless reports that had been submitted to Kaname- most from Aido, who gave helpful suggestions on how to improve the Moon Dormitory. However, Kaname's thoughts weren't on his blond friend and how extremely focused he seemed today. Nor were they focused on the Senate or the Moon dorms. No, they were, as usual, fixated on his lover: on his annoyingly obstinate lover.

Kaname let his eyes close, his long, dark lashes resting against the cream of his cheeks, fighting back the sigh he felt like releasing. He had decided that he wouldn't rush Zero. He was well aware that if he were to push too hard, Zero would inexorably turn away from him; Kaname would be helpless to stop him. Yet, knowing this, Kaname still felt the urge to force Zero to deal with his indefinable feelings: to force the hesitant hunter to fall in love with him. Perhaps it was just that Kaname was selfish and possessive, but what else was Kaname to do when his very instincts were screaming at him to just take Zero for himself regardless of the consequences?

Last night, as amazing as it had felt to hear Zero confess his desires; as precious as Kaname considered that night, the sweet way Zero had rested his head against his lap and the way they had made love soon after, it had made Kaname a bit lonely. Long after Zero had fallen asleep, Kaname had watched him, as he often did, and found himself thinking of dinner earlier that day. More precisely, he'd thought about having dinner with Zero again, just the two of them. He wanted to be able to just be at Zero's side, regardless of whether or not they had something to fill the silence.

Unfortunately, Kaname was pretty sure that the hunter would decline immediately, saying something about how he didn't want Kaname that way, so why should they spend time together? Most people were able to stay with the person they loved, but Kaname, no, of course not. That would be too simple: he had to fall in love with someone who was adamantly determined _not_ to fall in love with him.

Kaname pressed his hand against the window pane and opened his eyes. The sun was hardly a threat on this cold and cloudy day, perhaps it might be a good time to go out- even if the person he most wanted to accompany him refused. He was about to turn to Ichijou but found his gaze at the door when the sensation of someone familiar came across.

"Yuuki."

Ichijou glanced up from the detailed statements he was reading so diligently. With a curious frown on his face, he uttered distractedly, "Sorry, Kaname. Did you say something-"

The knock at the door cut Ichijou off: he blinked at the large door for a moment before he strode forward to answer it. As he moved, something slipped from his folder, hitting the ground with a soft thud at his feet.

Ichijou froze.

Kaname's eyes fell to the object, recognizing the small book on the floor seconds before Ichijou snatched it up with a nervous laugh. Kaname gave Ichijou a look, but said nothing to the blond who, instead of working hard- as Kaname initially believed had been doing-, had been reading one of those manga books he enjoyed so much.

When Ichijou answered the door, he smiled at the young prefect, greeting her with his usual friendly ambiance before excusing himself from the room in a hurry, leaving Yuuki and Kaname alone and going in search for a good place to continue his manga- it was the final volume he had been waiting months for and he was determined to read it!

"Yuuki," Kaname gave a warm smile, one hiding the slightest unease he felt whenever she came here without Zero despite the many times he'd asked her not to come alone. "Is there something you needed?"

Okay, Yuuki thought, gathering her strength as Kaname-sempai watched her closely. She hadn't come all this way for nothing! "Kaname-sempai, I wanted to ask a favor."

"**Yuuki asked you to meet you here?"** Zero asked, irritation sprinkling into his lilac eyes as Kaname explained to him why he was waiting here in the middle of town. _Ah, I can't believe we fell for this!_ He should have known something was up when, instead of leaving together, Yuuki had insisted she'd meet Zero here in an hour.

"She said she needed to run an errand for Chairman Cross," Kaname said reaching into his coat pocket to pull out a piece of paper which Yuuki had handed to him earlier and asked him to hold onto. Had she planned for Zero and Kaname to meet in order for them to spend some time together under the pretense of 'running an errand'? Kaname inwardly smiled. If that were the case, he'd have to remember to thank Yuuki later. Kaname opened the folded paper and glanced at the items.

Zero watched Kuran closely; the pureblood was reading the list quietly, his head bent gently as he stared at the scrap of paper in his elegant hands. Zero looked away from him, shoving his own hands into his pockets and trying to ignore the beat in his chest. It was as if his heart was never truly beating unless Kuran was near. It was irritating.

When Kaname's attention returned to him, those dark, chocolate eyes were lit with amusement, and as he spoke, a smile tinted his voice, "I don't believe this is from the Chairman."

Zero took the list that Kaname handed to him with a hint of confusion. His eyes scanned the paper, reading the list over; his face slowly dusted with a soft pink, a nerve jumping in his forehead. "What the hell?"

The paper was from an old list of groceries for one of the unorthodox meals the chairman had prepared last week. However, there beneath the chairman's writing was clearly Yuuki's scrawl which continued the already finished list with: share ice scream, picnic, Ferris wheel, take a romantic walk, kiss passionately in the moonlight- Zero's fist closed tightly around the helpless scrap of paper. What in the world was wrong with that girl? _And where the hell was there a Ferris wheel in town?_

Kaname couldn't help but be amused at Zero's flustered reaction, though it was accompanied by a slight pang. He had been right to suspect Zero wouldn't be very open to things like this. Still, Yuuki had gone to the trouble of setting things up for him, he might as well take advantage of the circumstances. "I suppose we no longer have obligations while we're in town."

"Yeah…" Zero muttered, averting his gaze from Kaname. He didn't want to show how awkward he was feeling standing here next to him at the moment. Damn Yuuki. "We should return to the academy."

"Aren't you hungry?" Kaname asked suddenly.

The simple question unexpectedly made Zero's mouth water, his eyes diving towards Kaname's neck as Zero turned to him. The memory of the way his warm, sweet blood tasted as it spilled into his waiting mouth was tempting his fangs to sharpen. Zero couldn't remember the last time he had properly drank Kaname's blood, he noted a bit surprised. The sudden desire for it made Zero tremble inside.

The corners of Kaname's lips lifted at Zero's reaction in pleasure and amusement- and in all honesty, a bit of chagrin at the way he had panicked and blurted the question in quite the tactless way. "Later, Zero. First, why not get something to eat? We wouldn't want Yuuki's efforts to go to waste, after all."

Zero looked away from Kaname, slightly embarrassed and surprised by the sharp and sudden thirst that had sprung up from nowhere. He was too distracted with his bloodlust and agreed without really thinking.

"**Yuuki?" Yori frowned** as she glanced around at the crowds of townspeople, hoping no one would notice her friend's creepy behavior; Yuuki was crouched down behind a stack of crates just outside one of the stores alleys looking out towards the center of town and snickering under her breath. "What are you doing?"

"They fell for it!" Yuuki mumbled, and then stood up; hands victoriously perched on her hips. Her plan had actually worked! After last night's dinner- which she still wasn't sure went well- she came to the conclusion that Zero might be more comfortable with Kaname if the two of them were alone. Sometimes Yuuki wondered whether or not Zero loved Kaname-sempai- he had to, right? Before, Zero had always said he hated Kaname-sempai so there's no way he would be with him now if he wasn't in love with him. So, in Yuuki's mind, that had to settle it! Zero was in love with Kaname-sempai!

Zero was in love with Kaname-sempai…Yuuki groaned, suddenly depressed as she leaned a heavy hand on the wall and let her head fall. If Zero and Kaname were in love, where did that leave her? Oh my god, she was the third wheel! She was about to heave a heavy sigh when Yori cleared her throat, giving her an odd look.

"I thought you said you needed help with an errand?" she mumbled, huddling into her coat for warmth.

Sayori's words seemed to physically smack into Yuuki before she nodded. "Yeah…almost forgot. We have to get the things the chairman wanted." Without bumping into Kaname and Zero, but… Yuuki glanced back towards the center of the town at the pair she'd tricked into meeting each other. Would they go back or would they spend this time together?

**"Kaname-sama? I saw him in town with that disciplinary member,"** Shiki mumbled as he shut his eyes, leaning back against the beige couch, his hands folded across his chest. He had just returned from a photo shoot and was tired and bored, especially since Rima was still at her own photo shoot and hadn't yet returned.

Kain stood besides the couch as he slid his glance to Ruka, watching the annoyance shift on her beautiful face from the words the copper haired vampire muttered. Her hands were crossed over her chest as she sat on the sofa across from Shiki and Hanabusa, her dusky rose colored eyes narrowed. It wasn't hard to guess the thoughts that were running through her mind. "What is Kaname-sama thinking being with someone like that?"

"It doesn't matter," Shiki mumbled sleepily, closing his eyes and wondering if he could fall asleep here for a little bit.

Ruka's eyes narrowed on the narcoleptic vampire. 'Doesn't matter'? Was he an idiot? Of course it mattered! There was so many things wrong with Kanamae-sama falling for such a low level vampire- a hunter to make matters worse. She opened her mouth to say something, but was beat to it.

"That's right," Hanabusa said, his smug tone catching Ruka's attention and putting a brief end to the tirade she was about to lash out, her delicate fingers bit into her arms as she turned her gaze to the irritating blond. She couldn't really explain to anyone why the sound of Hanabusa's voice just grated on her nerves, but it did. Oh it did. "If you were nearly as loyal as I am-" Kain tensed, felt the lightening that cracked the air in an ominous warning, but it was already too late to stop the chaos that would ensue. "-then you'd accept Kaname-sama's decision without fail."

"Oh, is that so?" Ruka sneered, her beautiful eyes narrowing further like sharp edges ready to pierce for blood. "Didn't you complain the other day about how much you wanted to break that prefect's neck!"

"Of course I did!" Aido snapped back indignantly. "That was because he dared to slap Kaname-sama's hand away! I'm still more loyal to Kaname-sama than you!"

"Don't kid yourself," Ruka scoffed. "I'm twenty times more loyal to Kaname-sama than you will ever be!"

Shiki opened one of his light blue eyes to observe the rising situation as Hanabusa jumped to his feet with clenched fists. "I'm so loyal to Kaname-sama," he touched a devoted hand to his chest and declared passionately, "I would gladly give my life for him!"

"Ha." Ruka leaned back on the couch, lifting her chin haughtily as she looked upon her blond enemy in all things concerning their pureblood leader with derision. "Such a pitiful sacrifice that would be, it would only be an insult to Kaname-sama."

"What was that, Ruka?" Hanabusa growled, leaning forward over the coffee table with a murderous glare at the she-devil. "You want to die?"

"If you intent to kill me yourself, then I most certainly _wouldn't_ die," she shot back, rising to her feet and scowling. Her eyes narrowed to a fine point. "Though if you're challenging me, I wouldn't mind putting an end to your eternal babbling once and for all!"

"Oi," Kain sighed, stepping towards them, but they ignored him. "Take it easy."

Shiki stood up and sighed. Guess he couldn't sleep here after all. "Too noisy."

Maybe he could sleep better back in his own room. He was about to turn away when he heard someone snicker and glanced to his right where Ichijou was sitting on a chair with his nose in his book, a grin on his face. Shiki frowned. "Ichijou-san?"

"Hm?" The blond lifted his head. Confusion lit in his green eyes until they met Shiki's clear blue, oblivious to the fight going on in clear view behind his roommate. "Oh, sorry. We're you saying something, Shiki?"

Shiki blinked. Over his shoulder, he heard Kain slap a hand to his forehead and mutter, "What a headache."

Shiki shrugged. "What are you reading?"

**They ended up at Zero's favorite ramen shop **after endless bickering on who should choose the place to eat. In the end, Kaname won and Zero capitulated- but _only_ because he was hungry and he really wanted ramen. Otherwise, Zero would have won. He sighed, glancing at his warm bowl of shio ramen as he sat at the stool of the shop, Kuran sitting besides him with his own bowl. It would probably irritate some of the nobles if they knew their precious pureblood was eating at a place like this with Zero no less. Not to mention he was eating something like ramen when he was undoubtedly used to fine cuisine.

Zero studied Kuran for a moment. "You didn't have to bother coming here just because Yuuki wants you to." He looked away from the pureblood and added almost bitterly, "I'm sure you have better things to do with your time."

"Better than spending time with the person I love?" Kaname paused, as though seriously pondering it. "No."

Zero stared down at his hot bowl of ramen quietly giving Kaname's eyes a nice view of the creamy flesh over the collar of his blue coat. What Kaname would give just to be able to sink his fangs into his lover's neck. He could feel his fangs begging and he knew his eyes were probably beginning to churn with red. Then Zero said something, his voice so low Kaname strained to hear him. "…then why don't you ever stay?"

Kaname blinked. "What?" Stay where?

"I already told you I'm not going to fall in love with you," Zero said, his voice suddenly hard. "So don't waste your time. There's only one thing I want from you."

"My body."

Flinching, Zero glanced up at the shop owner, glad he didn't seem to be listening as he tended to another customer on the other end of the counter. Red faced, Zero turned back to his meal and muttered, "Everything else is pointless."

Pointless? "Is that what you think?"

Zero paused cautiously, giving the pureblood a side-glance as he noted Kuran's cold tone and the sudden unease he was feeling. Even the shop owner looked their way in concern. Kuran still looked composed, though he lowered his voice as he spoke. "Do you really believe that, Zero?" He took a calm breath. "There's a certain beauty to making love, especially when the person you sleep with is someone you're in love with."

Slightly fidgeting in his seat, Zero looked away. "There's nothing special about it."

Kaname's eyes hardened. "Then tell me, would you do it with anyone?"

Zero blinked at the implication then glared at Kuran. He hesitated to answer for a moment; If he said yes, it meant Zero was promiscuous, if he said no, it insinuated that Kuran actually meant something to him. He nearly growled at the way Kuran had forced him into that corner. "Bastard. That's not what I meant. Wanting to-" he glanced at the owner to make sure he wasn't listening "-do _that_ with someone doesn't mean you love them. Lust is just lust, it's _not_ love."

"That may be," Kaname conceded. After all, it was how he started, but then it had meant so much more because his feelings had changed. "I love you and it isn't simply physical attraction."

Kaname almost chuckled at how impossibly fast Zero's face brightened but his petulant lover turned to glower at him. "Could you stop saying that already? You don't have to keep repeating it, I _know_!"

Smiling, Kaname glanced at the shop owner Zero seemed so wary of and then back at his lover. "You should lower your voice, Zero. You're attracting attention."

Zero tensed. Stupid vampire.

**It was dark by the time **Kaname and Zero made it back to the Academy. They walked back at a leisurely pace, both a little lost in their own thoughts. Their bodies were close, their clothes brushing against each others every so often. Kaname smiled when he felt Zero's hand brush against the back of his and then chuckled when the hunter shoved his hands into his pockets, head turned away. Always running he thought a bit sadly. Maybe he should just give him space, Kaname felt his heart strain. Why was his love such a heavy burden to them both?

Finally they made it to the Sun dorms and Zero moved forward, reaching for the door still thinking about their conversation earlier. It wasn't special. Zero knew it wasn't, how could it be? Kuran was lying. Hadn't he forced Zero the first time and then blackmailed him the other times? Well, up till recently. It didn't mean anything no matter how- slender fingers brushed the back of his neck and Zero's alarm bells rang. Immediately he whirled around, a hand clamped over the tingling skin of his neck as he glared at Kuran. He didn't reach for his gun, though.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Kaname smiled, trying to hide his surprise. He had only meant to stare, his hand had moved on its own. "I didn't mean to startle you." _I just really like your neck_, he added mentally, smart enough to know if he said it aloud Zero's reaction might be less than pleasant.

Zero's eyes narrowed suspiciously on him. "…what's wrong with you?"

That surprised Kaname. "What do you mean?"

"You're acting strange," Zero put simply. He couldn't pinpoint it, but the pureblood's behavior was slightly off. At times he'd seemed quiet and lost in thought, and then he'd seemed annoyed- especially during their conversation earlier. Had it pissed him off that Zero disagreed with him? Well, what had he expected? When Kaname had asked Zero if he wanted to continue this -whatever it was- Zero had told him he wouldn't fall in love with him. Did he think Zero was joking?

"I'm fine," Kaname lied as he stepped forward, taking Zero's hand in his and moving it away from his neck so that he could brush his lips over the hunter's knuckles. Zero flushed, hoping no one saw them. It was late, but-

"Good night, Zero."

"Good night? Aren't you coming in?" Zero blurted, too startled to think before he spoke.

Kaname arched one of his eyebrows. "Is that an invitation?"

Damn. Zero pulled his hand away and glared accusingly. "You don't usually wait for one."

Kaname frowned. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Zero asked, irritated now. Seriously, what was wrong with him? Was he sulking because of earlier? Zero sighed and ran his hand though his hair, wondering when he had gotten stupid enough to put up with someone like Kaname. Well, fine then. "Hurry up, Kuran," he said as he turned away to enter the dorms, "before I change my mind."

Kaname followed Zero to his room, a small smile playing at his lips. Zero discarded his coat, Kaname did the same and came up behind him, kissing his nape. Zero immediately turned around, an uneasy looked flittering through his eyes. Kaname understood it, too. He was a vampire and Zero was vulnerable that way- which was the very reason Kaname never liked being behind Zero. It made the hunter uncomfortable and maybe he had a right to feel that way.

"Sorry." He would stay away from his neck tonight. Or at least try very hard to. "Do you want to feed?" He leaned in and kissed the corner of Zero's lips, reaching out to take both of his hands in his. "You can take my blood whenever you want, Zero."

Zero sighed softly. "I know. In a bit."

"I'm going to show you…" Kaname's hand pressed on Zero's chest, over his fluttering heart. "Just how special it is," his breath was hot against Zero's ear. Zero licked his lips as Kuran drew his body and its warmth closer so they brushed up against each other. Kaname's fingers held his hips still as his tongue began to tease Zero's ear. Kaname felt his lover shudder against him and smiled. _I know your body like no one else, Zero._

_It wasn't special._ Zero turned his face towards Kuran, moving his sensitive ear away from the pureblood's devastating tongue. When he offered the pureblood his lips instead, Kuran accepted them, brushing his lips against his gently. _It wasn't._ Kaname's fingers brushed his cheek, lips slow and gentle yet entirely consuming.

As he rubbed his mouth over the hunter, the pureblood slid one of his hands around the small of Zero's back. His hand slid under his shirt to rove up and down the prefect's smooth spine. Their lips parted against each other and then Zero wrapped one of his own hands around Kuran, clutching the back of his black shirt as he tried to remind himself to slow down. _Don't make a fool of yourself again…_Zero pressed his toned chest flush against Kaname's, who tried to pull him even closer, touching his tongue to Zero's lips.

The hunter's strong hand slid into Kuran's fine hair, urging him closer, his mouth parting for Kaname's tongue. Kaname, with a half formed smile, leaned in, his tongue quick to slide against Zero's, tasting the familiar flavor of his petulant lover right along with the soft taste of the ramen he'd eaten earlier. His hands came quickly to Zero's shoulders, forcing space between them before they slid down to the buttons of Zero's shirt, plucking through them one by one.

Zero's hands were in his hair, holding Kaname's head still as his tongue chased the pureblood's tongue back and then slid into Kuran's mouth in return. Kaname heard the sound of a heavy thud hitting the floor, the soft giggle of chains rattled and Kaname reached for them, breaking the connection it had to Zero as the Bloody Rose lay forgotten on the ground. Zero would have no use for that weapon around Kaname, the pureblood thought somewhere in the depth of his mind. A second later, it went blank at the feel of Zero's tongue. Kaname let his mouth go slack at the fierce invasion- though a highly enjoyable one- as he allowed his lover to ransack his mouth.

The all-powerful pureblood was working to commit this moment to memory: the feeling of Zero's body pushing against him, his own body pressing back eagerly. He needed to remember the way Zero's hands were clutching at his dark locks desperately as his tongue, so hot and moist, explored every crevice of his mouth in a way that was just like Zero. Passionate and strong and, he thought with an amused and highly aroused smile, forceful. Kaname was swift and precise, slow and sensual: Zero was passionate, hungry, untamed and brash. Zero's tongue pushed past Kaname's and slid towards the back of his throat, his body pushing into his, hands tightening, eliciting a moan from the pureblood.

Yes, very forceful.

The kiss was broken by the sound; Zero stared at Kaname a bit surprised, both panting slightly. Dark sienna met silver lavender and the urge to say something was on both of their tongues, but words eluded them. It was fine; they didn't need words.

A soft smile pulled at Kaname's lips, his face warming, softening his expression as he reached up to cup Zero's cheek, his thumb running over his lower lip. His lover's hands slid from his hair to his chest, gripping the front of his shirt. For a moment, Kaname saw the conflict on Zero's face as the hunter looked down at his own hands: he was contemplating whether to shove him away or not.

Every time Zero did something unexpected, he always felt the need to run. Kissing Kuran that way…he had never- he hadn't even realized that he had been given reign of their kiss until he heard Kaname's- oh that sound had made him hard. He sighed, watching his fingers clench tighter. He grimaced. He was going to ruin the pureblood's expensive dress shirt. When Kuran's hand left his cheek to touch one of his hands, Zero glanced up at him.

The pureblood leaned his head slightly away, baring his neck for his lover, whose eyes were drawn to the slender, vulnerable area immediately. Kaname undid a few buttons at the top of his shirt, pushing aside the expensive material from his left shoulder. Without hesitating- something that Kaname was immensely happy with- Zero swiped his tongue over his neck, his fangs brushing the sensitive skin.

As Zero's fangs prepared to pierce into him, Kuran held his breath, waiting. When his lover's sharp fangs began to slowly descend, he nearly growled at being teased. He must have actually done it because Zero's fingers clutched at his chest tightly, his hot breath puffing against his skin in a soft, nearly quiet chuckle. The sound was rare and Kaname reveled in it. If Zero wanted to tease him, then fine. He shut his eyes and relaxed, keeping his hands from forcing Zero's head down and his fangs deeper.

Zero tried to keep his mind clear, focusing on the shuddering body before him, listening closely to Kaname's shaky breaths as he began to drink. He tried, he really did, but the second the taste of Kaname's blood hit his tongue, Zero was gone.

Kaname let out a silent gasp as Zero's hand began tugging down on his shirt. His lips, his tongue, his mouth, his fangs all focused on the blood he was greedily gulping down. The pureblood shuddered at the feeling. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself and then Zero's scent hit him. His eyes snapped opened to the sight of Zero's neck near his face. His fangs throbbed at the sight, Zero was so close, vulnerable and inviting. His scent and the way he was drinking so desperately from him, like he was the most delicious thing in the world, were driving him insane. He let out a soft growl, his lips parted to reveal the points of his starved fangs and then-

Zero gasped in shock, staring at Kaname out of wide eyes as he found himself laying back on his bed, blood smeared everywhere. His crimson eyes searched Kaname's face for explanation, but the pureblood- damn. Kaname's eyes were a burning scarlet. Between his soft lips, Zero could see the points of his fangs, but his attention was immediately drawn to his neck and shoulder. He inwardly winced when he noticed the blood that was spilled all over, staining the pureblood's dark shirt- which was hanging off his body like someone would off a cliff.

He couldn't help the thought: Kuran was annoyingly beautiful. Er, handsome.

Kaname stared down at Zero, his mind reeling. He'd almost…in his desperation to stop himself, he'd shoved Zero away. The action caused Zero's fangs to damage Kaname's shoulder and he wondered slightly if he'd hurt the hunter's fangs when he'd forced him away like that. Judging by the look of open admiration on Zero's face, he figured he was okay- a little dazed probably, but okay. He took a calming breath and let his own gaze travel over his lover.

Zero's eyes were still burning bright, his fangs visible and the sight of them made Kaname shiver. The hunter was beautiful like this, blood- Kaname's blood- smeared greedily over his mouth and chest, his shirt fully undone, his belt loose and taunting. He wanted nothing more than to go over to his lover and make him writhe in pleasure, but he didn't trust himself…

Zero pulled his gaze from the pureblood, eyes darting to his wounded shoulder for a moment before he looked down. He had gotten carried away, he realized. He'd drunk too much and he'd been so out of it, he probably missed Kuran signaling for him to stop. "…sorry."

Kaname removed his ruined shirt and sighed. _As if he could possibly leave right now._ He moved to the bed where his lover was laying, supporting himself on his elbows, one knee raised. "Don't ever be," he murmured, sliding his hand down the slope of Zero's thigh to his hip as he leaned forward and lapped at the blood on Zero's chin. "You drive me insane."

"Tch," Zero scoffed at the tone of exasperation, turning his face away when Kaname sought his lips. "Then leave."

"I can't," he muttered honestly as his lips found Zero's ear instead. His hand glided up the flat of Zero's stomach, adoring every inch of his warm skin. For a long time, Kaname worshiped Zero's ear, toying with his earrings, the lobe of his ear and sliding his tongue-

"Kuran," Zero gasped, inching away, glancing at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Kaname."

"What?" Zero frowned as Kaname began to move lower, his lips brushing lightly over his collar bone.

Kaname's hand slid over his thigh, higher up to Zero's raised knee, his lips pressing against his chest. "Don't you think it's strange that you still address me that way?" Those dark eyes met with Zero's smoldered lavender. Then Kuran's hand raced back down his thigh and pressed against the bulge in his pants. Zero moaned in surprise; Kaname smirked. "Even after all we've done?"

Zero bit his lip and scowled with a muttered "bastard" under his breath. "Is it because you don't want to loose formality?" Zero didn't dare open his mouth to retort because he was sure he'd end up moaning with the way Kuran's hand was rubbing against him. "You still think you can keep me at a distance, Zero?" He smiled at that, as though he were smiling at a child who continued to deny eating the icing off the cake even with his face slathered in it. "You really are adorable."

"Would you shut up?" Zero hissed. "What's wrong with you anyway? First you sulk because I say there's nothing special about this and now you're upset because I don't call you by your first na-"

Kaname kissed him deep and hard and when he pulled away, Zero's eyes were fogged with desire and he smiled. "It's because you're stubborn."

"I'm not."

"No?" Kaname challenged, brow arching. "Then say my name."

Zero scowled. "Why?"

"Why not?"

…

"Zero," Kaname sighed, shaking his head softly. "Do you enjoy making me force your hand?"

"I don't get why it's so important to you."

Kaname kissed the hollow of Zero's collar bone, nibbling a bit before moving lower with a glint in his eyes that he hid from his lover. "Oh?"

"Why do you always have to get what you want?"

"Because I can," he smiled, eyes glowing as he looked up at Zero. The hunter didn't realize what Kaname's intentions were until he heard the sound of his zipper. His eyes widened oh so beautifully; he sat up, "Kuran, wait-"

Kaname shoved him down, shaking his head. "Kaname."

Zero gulped. "…you can't be serious," he nearly moaned in dismay as he felt Kuran divesting him of his clothes. The pureblood had only done- what Zero was guessing he was about to do- to him only once before. He hadn't liked the completely insane feeling he'd had. Well, he did, but… "I won't say it."

"Hn." Was the pureblood's only response as he lowered his head. He paused. "Zero. Try and remember. It's .me."

Zero scowled at him, opened his mouth to snap at him and his moan filled the room. Kaname chuckled and- dear god the sound vibrated around him in a way that made him want to claw through his sheets. He bit his lower lip as Kaname's tongue began to move around him, under him. "Ngh…_bastard_…"

Kaname moved away, shaking his head. "Forgot already? I told you, it's Kaname."

"Why can't you just-_ah_-just acc-_ngh_-ept the fact that..._hah_…" Zero threw his head back, a gasp escaping him, his heart thudding in his chest. _What was he going to say?_ He glanced down- he shouldn't have, he really shouldn't have. Watching Kuran's face- his handsome face- with his mouth around him and his eyes smoldering as they met his- Kuran anchored his eyes to his and Zero couldn't look away if his life depended on it.

Near the point of shuddering in release, the bastard suddenly moved away and Zero growled dangerously low in his throat. Kaname chuckled, eyes smoldered and lips seductive. "What's my name, Zero?"

"Bastard!" He hissed.

"No." Kaname ran his finger along Zero's length, adoring the way his lover whimpered. "That isn't it."

Zero panted, biting his lower lip, eyes glaring at the demon with silky lips and dark, hungry eyes. "You're so controlling."

Kaname smirked. "It's my best quality."

Wanting to laugh and scream and claw Kaname's face out, Zero heaved a heavy sigh. "Fine…Kaname."

The pureblood wasted no time in rewarding Zero with his release, replaying the hesitant, irritated and unsure sound of his name on Zero's lips. He had rather enjoyed hearing it spoken that way, almost as if Zero regretted it leaving his lips. He chuckled and then blinked in surprise when Zero cried out and bucked his hips up.

"Bastard…" Zero panted breathlessly, eyes closed as he regained equilibrium. "You're always so damn demanding…" He growled and leaned up on his elbows to yell at Kuran for forcing him to throw away yet another piece of his pride but his words stuck in his throat. Kaname was sitting up, eyes burning a crimson red as he brought his hand- his wet fingers- to his lips. Zero's eyes were glued to the way Kaname's tongue lapped up his juices and then those lips smirked. "Delicious."

Zero's face felt hot. He blinked a couple of times before giving Kuran a look. "That's disgusting."

Kaname chuckled, trying to force his eyes back to normal. Zero was trying to hide it, but he seen the unease in his eyes Kaname had slipped up more than once today. He smiled and leaned over his lover, his hands roaming, seeking to arouse as he held back his own need to release. It didn't take too long for Zero to reach that excited state Kaname loved to put him in, a place that they had both built their foundation on.

"Zero, I love you," Kaname whispered against his lips after he entered him. Zero flinched against him. Kaname kissed him, waiting until Zero began to return the kiss and he murmured again, "I love you."

"Shut up…" Zero muttered back. Kaname reached for his hands, their fingers locking in place. Kaname shifted and Zero gasped, arching his hips impatiently. "Zero look at me."

Zero shook his head. "I told you to shut-_ngh_-" As Kaname began to move, they shared a sloppy kiss, the pureblood repeating those damned words again. Zero felt feverish as Kaname continued to push him towards a second release. The pleasure always worked to remove him from his sanity- whatever sanity he had left anyway. His hand clenched around Kuran's, hips urging him faster and deeper. He moaned, biting his lip to keep himself quiet.

Kaname buried his face in Zero's neck, regretting it immediately as his thirst for Zero's blood kicked in. He paused for a moment, ignoring Zero's disappointed groan. He held Zero's hip down with his free hand and took a moment to compose himself. When Zero began to protest, he reached for his erection, stroking him before he continued to thrust into him. Every sigh and whimper Zero made was working to unhinge him.

Zero groaned, throwing his head back, his mind reeling. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear himself thinking. _There was nothing special about this._ Ah…ngh…Nothing special about something they'd done dozens of times. His hand tightened around Kuran's.

"Zero."

His eyes fluttered open, looking straight into Kaname's eyes. His heart thudded to a sharp stop that tore a gasp from his lips. The pure love he saw in those dark eyes drowned him and with another thrust Zero gasped, eyes clenched shut as he found him himself spilling his release between them, his body shuddering in pleasure. _Nothing special…_

…_right? _

**When Zero resurfaced from his** release it was to Kaname's soft lips brushing his temple. He felt so drowsy, pleasantly sated by Kuran's blood and body. The gentle caresses of Kuran's lips and mouth were making him want to purr. When the pureblood chuckled lazily, Zero inwardly cursed, realizing that he'd actually purred out loud.

Unfortunately, he didn't have the desire to lift himself from the cloud of sleep that was beginning to consume him. Kaname was besides him, murmuring something Zero couldn't catch. Unsure he'd want to hear it anyway, Zero let himself fall into a dreamless sleep, enjoying the strong scent emanating from the pureblood.

Kaname kept up his caresses until Zero's breath evened out, his face gentle and angelic as he fell into his sleep. He smiled warmly. "Don't tell me it isn't special," he whispered, kissing the backs of his eyes. "I won't believe you."

Zero shifted, his head turning into the comfy pillow beneath him.

Kaname tensed: Zero was exposing his neck to him. Not realizing he was leaning forward until he nuzzled Zero's warm neck, Kaname froze. He let out a weary sigh. This really was too cruel. Shutting his eyes, he opened his mouth, fangs sharp and ready. Zero had teased him unknowingly all night and now he had just invited him to-

"Kuran…"

Kaname's entire body went rigid. He moved back slightly to look at Zero's still sleeping face for a moment. He smiled, running a finger over the curve of Zero's cheek. Fool. "I love you, I really do. That's the reason why I can't…no matter how much I desire it."

Quietly, Kaname slipped out of the bed and gathered his things to leave, frowning at his ruined shirt. After he was dressed, he moved to his sleeping lover and sighed. He hated leaving. Taking silent steps towards Zero, he leaned down and kissed his beloved good night and began to walk away, but he was pulled to a stop. Frowning, he glanced down at his arm, noticing the hand locked around his wrist.

He waited.

Zero said nothing, but his fingers tightened around his arm and Kaname turned back to his lover. Without a word, he moved towards the bed, slipping in when Zero moved aside for him.

**A couple hours later** Zero woke up with a start, sitting up in the darkness of his room. He was always so groggy for that few couple of seconds when he woke up; so he didn't immediately realize that there was no way that that was his own arm draped on his lap. When he did notice it, however, he nearly jumped. His gaze dived to the person lying besides him and his breath caught.

_He stayed…_

Kaname mumbled something in his sleep along the lines of "I said do it now" and Zero grimaced. Controlling bastard, he thought, his grimace turning into an affectionate smile. Kuran looked so childlike when he was sleeping: the way he was smothered into his pillow, his hair spread around him, his dark lashes resting on his creamy skin and lips almost pouting. Big powerful pureblood, indeed. He reached out to move a strand of wavy brown hair from Kaname's face, then began tracing the outline of his lips slowly and tenderly.

A frown began to slowly form on his lips as he gazed down at the sleeping pureblood. He looked so vulnerable right now, sleeping like he didn't have a care in the world. Did he sleep like this all the time? His brows furrowed. Was this why Kuran never stayed? Because he was afraid Zero might try and harm him while he slept? Zero would never hurt him, he-!

Zero's fingers flinched away from Kaname's face in shock.

For a long time Zero sat there in the shadows staring in horror at the sleeping person besides him. How the hell had…this… he couldn't believe it. He had to be wrong, there's no way he could have actually….Was this- was he...in love…?

* * *

**Scarlet (Again):**

_Wow, sorry, been a while, huh? Anyway, I'd like to apologize AGAIN, this time for any stiffness in the chapter. I had this already half written so when I tried to finish it, it wouldn't mesh no matter how hard I smashed and forced it together. It just seems a bit…off? Maybe it's just because I have reread this like twenty times and so it's just a headache of endless words to me right now. *shrugs*_

_Ok, so um... * nods then runs off* Oh! But I'll be back, I swear! Not like last time. *snorts* Yeah, life's like that sometimes…TTYL_


	13. His Loneliness

_Ohayo! (to anyone who reads this in the morning, anyway) Sorry for the delay, I was planning to put this out sooner, but I was busy and I kept forgetting. ^^; Also, thanks for all the reviews it really means a lot that people are still interested in this story. I'm so horrible with replying to reviews, though, so I'm sorry if I can't… But you guys are really AWESOME! *huggles reviewers + readers*_

* * *

**His Loneliness**

_By: Scarlet Mist_

Kaname stirred in his sleep slowly aware of the brisk morning air and muffled sounds of shuffling around the room. Reluctantly, he parted his dark lashes to open his eyes and take in his surroundings: He woke to an unfamiliar pillow and hazily remembered he was in Zero's room. His eyes winced at the lack of darkness and he absently frowned at the sight of the window; dark, gray skies hiding away the sun outside. It looked like it was going to rain.

His gaze shifted as he heard Zero walk back into the room and stopped short at the intimacy of watching the petulant silver haired ex-human adjusting his jacket's cuffs. In silence, Kaname watched him dress for the day, enjoying the warmth spreading in his heart at the sight. He liked it, this precious moment where his unguarded lover prepared for his day. It was so intimate that Kaname didn't even want to breathe least it vanish at the sound.

When Zero reached for his tie, his fingers froze, his eyes darting to the bed where Kaname Kuran- thee _pureblood_ Kaname Kuran- was sleeping on his bed, his arms wrapped around Zero's pillow, the sheet warming his bare, unmarred back. Zero looked away and picked up his tie, refusing to let his eyes linger. He didn't quite know what to do right now. He was still reeling from the revelation he'd had just a few hours ago. He wasn't certain of how to act, how should behave around the pureblood. He-

"Do you need some assistance?"

Zero blinked. _He was awake?_ His gaze shot to the warm amusement in Kaname's dark orbs as he glanced up at him from Zero's bed. Kuran shifted onto his back and sat up, the blanket sliding regretfully down that beautiful body to pool onto his lap: Zero watched its progress carefully as it slipped past his perfect chest that tapered down to his slim waist. Oh great, he thought in dismay, since when had he thought Kuran looked beautiful shirtless?

Kaname watched the slow flush dusting Zero's face and smiled, the prefect's thoughts written all over his face. The hunter must have noticed Kaname's smile because he tore his gaze away. "Aren't you cold?"

"I like this weather." Kaname smirked running a hand through the long hair at his nape, rubbing his neck a little in the process, refusing the yawn that protested against his being awake. He glanced down at his lap and then back up at Zero, his lilac gaze focused on his dresser as if he was drilling a hole through it with his eyes. "On the other hand, I wouldn't object if you wanted to warm me up yourself."

"Hn." When Zero failed to glance up at him or blush and get flustered, Kaname frowned. Naturally, he had expected Zero to snap at him, his face that warm color of scarlet, but the hunter didn't give much of a reaction to that. "Zero?"

"I have to get to class," he said as he reached out to pick up the white prefect badge that rested on the dresser's surface. Damn it! He was panicking! Zero hadn't expected Kaname to wake up, what was this, like the middle of the night for him? No, it was- what the hell did that matter? He was awake and Zero had to get out before he did something stupid.

"Can I have a kiss goodbye?"

Zero's fingers flinched over his badge and he glanced up at Kaname surprised, noticed the smirk on those soft lips and… "Bastard."

Kaname chuckled, lifting his knees beneath the white sheets as he rested his elbow on one of them, eyes focused on the beautiful prefect, irritation glittering in his precious lavender eyes as Kaname leaned on his hand, long fingers sliding through his wavy locks. "It's just one kiss. It won't kill you, will it?"

To Kaname's surprise, instead of insisting it would, Zero took a step towards him. And then another. He straightened a bit as the hunter reached the bed, leaned down, a hand pressing into the mattress, the other reaching out to slide against his cheek and then before Kaname could even breathe in from the surprise, Zero's lips were touching his.

He was dreaming. He had to be, there was something wrong about the hunter's attitude for it not to be. Since when did Zero kiss him when they weren't going to go any further than this? Perhaps Zero was just in a better mood when he woke up the morning after sex, but Kaname doubted Zero would willingly kiss a pureblood because of it. Whatever the reason, Kaname belatedly returned to the chaste kiss, sliding his hand up the curve of Zero's neck, brushing the crest on his sensitive skin, and sliding into those wonderful strands of silver, Kaname was happy he had.

Kaname's tongue brushed against Zero's lips in a gentle request, enjoying the way Zero's lips parted in reply, welcoming and warm, and then he was tasting Zero's mouth, his tongue. The kiss lasted seconds, five maybe, but time had no existence whenever Kaname was kissing Zero. When the prefect pulled away, Kaname pressed his hand over the one Zero held to his face and leaned into the hunter's hand, turning to kiss his palm. "Thank you."

The hunter made a sound of surprise and Kaname's eyes fluttered open, catching the odd look on Zero's face before he leaned his head down, his silver hair shielding his eyes as he moved away, taking his warm hand with him. "I have to go."

His voice was quiet and warm, but also…what was that tone? Kaname frowned. As Zero turned to walk away, Kaname said it, partly out of curiosity to see how Zero would react. "I love you."

Zero's steps faltered, he paused, nearly glanced over his shoulder and then continued to the door. "I told you to stop saying that," he said simply as he reached for the door knob, voice back to normal. Thank God.

"Does it bother you that much?" Kaname asked carefully, suddenly feeling a bit cold. He was watching Zero as he leaned further into his arms, his hands now slipping into the dark hair near his face. His eyes were focused on the tense back of his lover.

Zero's fingers tightened around the knob before he pulled the door open. "Yes."

When the door closed, Kaname slid a hand over his face and sighed. He really was an idiot. How much longer did Zero intend to make him go through such trouble?

**On the other side of the door,** Zero leaned back on the wooden frame and closed his eyes. _Damn…What the hell was that?_ There was a feeling so light it fluttered in his heart, but so heavy it weighed on his chest and, in all honesty, it made him want to puke. He took a deep breath and pushed away from the door, ignoring the urge to go back inside for reasons he wasn't even sure of.

**It was raining**. Zero noticed as he stared out the window of his class, his mouth leaning into his palm as the teacher's voice droned on in the background about some civil war. He tried to ignore the memory of Kaname's warm lips pressing into his palm from earlier that morning. Zero had stopped him, asked him to stay without words and that had been Zero's own mistake. He wondered if he was still sleeping there in Zero's room, in Zero's bed. The thought made him shiver for some reason. He tried to force his thoughts away from Kuran. Away from the memory of his warm hands that stroked flames against Zero's skin, the way his lips pressed tender against his lips, or the way his fingers skimmed his hair as he slept. Stupid pureblood. Why was he so overly affectionate?

Zero grimaced into his hand. Maybe affectionate wasn't the right word. Hadn't he forced Zero to say his name through questionable methods last night? And, Zero thought with an angry hiss that caught the nervous attention of the girl sitting in front of him, he'd actually said it. Stupid pureblood always made him lose an inch of his pride! And what had Kuran done afterwards? He- oh wait, he didn't gloat, he had…His mind played the memory of Kaname's slick tongue running along his long, deft fingers as he licked up all of Zero's milky- Oh. Yeah, he had done…that.

**Yuuki stared at the clock, her eyes drifting down heavily**.She would swear on her favorite parfaits that, either the clock was broken, or someone had stopped the time from moving. A sleepy glance around the classroom was proof that everyone was in the same stupor as she was. She wanted to go to sleep… Her head thudded softly on the surface of her textbook. What were they studying anyway? She was pretty sure it had something to do with the Stone Age, homosa-ser…homoserpents and, um, the uh… She peeked at the board. Oh, the civil war.

Crap, somehow, she knew she would fail the test on Friday. Maybe she could get Zero to help her study…He got to class late today, though. It was nothing unusual, but he had looked quiet and thoughtful, ignoring the teacher's rant for coming in late almost as if Zero couldn't even hear him. That had been a little strange since it didn't look like he was purposely ignoring him like usual. She closed her eyes and wondered how their "date" went yesterday. A smile spread across her face a little. She knew Kaname-sempai would have taken advantage of the moment to be with Zero.

Her mission was a success! She grinned and wondered what they had done yesterday. It was kind of funny to see Zero going on a date with Kaname-sempai because he always looked like he would rather drown himself. Did they go along with the list she made? She snickered to herself at the thought of Zero's undoubtedly angry reaction. What did they talk about? Was it like when Zero and Yuuki were together? Or like how she use to get around Kaname-sempai? She frowned. She seriously doubted Zero would act that way. How the heck did Kaname communicate with a grouchy guy like Zero?

Slowly, her head began to rise from its lazy position. What if Zero got angry and left? That would break Kaname's heart, wouldn't it? No, but if Zero had done that he would be in a bad mood today and he wasn't. Was he? Turning her head as subtly as she could, she finally set her eyes on the school guardian behind her and- wait, why was he scowling out the window with his face so red like that?

She peeked at the teacher and then whispered, "Psst. Zero…"

Her 'brother' didn't hear her.

"Zero! Psst!"

Zero blinked.

"Pssssssttttt-"

"Cross!"

Yuuki jumped at the booming voice of the teacher; so, too, did everyone else. She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "S-sorry, I had something stuck in the back of my throat…um..psstt..psstt." She tried clearing her cleared throat and beamed. "A-all better!"

"**Yuuki?"** Yori frowned as she waited for her friend to gather her books so they could leave the emptying classroom. She was grumbling under her breath about deaf prefects, grumpy teachers and the Stone Age.

"H-hold on, Yori-chan," Yuuki said as she clumsily gathered her books. "I need to ask Zero something really quick."

"But Yuuki-"

Yuuki whirled around and blinked at the empty seat.

"Zero already left."

Damn it!

"**He's in a bad mood."** Shiki pointedly observed as soon as the pureblood had walked up stairs and out of their sight and taking with him the suffocating aura he was emanating. Aido sighed and then glared at the model as he plopped down on the couch besides him along with the pig tailed girl who sat nimbly on the couch's arm besides her partner in crime. The blond looked at the perfectly empty seats around the room that they could have taken and back to the quiet- in Aido's opinion insipid- looking vampires who had chosen to sit too close to him.

Of all the times for them to show up, he found it suspicious it was exactly when Hanabusa was hoping to relax with a new pack of pocky that Kain had bought for him as a reward for staying out of trouble for the whole week; Kain was truly the best cousin anyone could ever have. Ignoring that, though, Aido recalled Shiki's statement. He already knew Kaname-sama was in a bad mood without needing the brunette to point out the obvious. He rolled his eyes and refrained from muttering an undignified "duh."

Rima sighed into her palm as she leaned her elbow on her knees and eyed the pocky in Aido's hands. Strawberry. "It's that prefect again. How troublesome." She nudged Shiki with her foot.

"Hm…" The copper haired vampire glanced up at her, the desire for sleep evident in his eyes.

"That Kiryu gets on my nerves," Hanabusa sighed, chewing on a pocky stick. Maybe he should go and have a chat with the exhuman for his audacity in believing he had the right to cause Kaname-sama so much trouble. If Hanabusa had his way, he'd be shaking the prefect by his neck and demanding him to submit entirely to Kaname-sama! How could anyone not? He was perfection incarnate. What with those wavy locks of brown and his eyes, such intense and sultry eyes that commanded respect and obedience and when he was angry they lit up and flared, but in such a restrained manner that made one shiver at such control. Not only were his looks to be admired, but his intelligence and character, as well! He was lost in the definitions of the pureblood's perfection when Ichijou appeared at his right, smiling as he sauntered towards him.

"Congratulations Aido," he beamed, catching Aido off guard- so much so that the blue eyed blond jumped. "I didn't believe you could accomplish it, but you've certainly proved me wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Aido demanded with a wary look, a half-eaten pocky stick between his lips. Sometimes the vice president got on his nerves. Like Ruka. And Shiki. And Kiryu.

"We all lost the bet you know," he continued with an amiable face that held a demon- a _real _demon- behind its carefree and gentle mask. How Kaname-sama could stand such a friend was beyond him, but then, they _had_ grown up together and Kaname-sama was kind. "I had to give up one of my favorite manga books because of you."

"What a shame," he remarked dryly. He wasn't sure what Ichijou was talking about, but he was happy he'd caused him that loss.

"Ruka was pretty upset, as well. She forfeited her Kaname posters, though I'm the only one who knew about them." Ichijou snickered. "No one thought you'd pull it off."

"Pull what off?" Hanabusa asked with an irritated glow in his icy blue eyes.

"You went a whole week without making Kaname upset," Ichijou pointed out leaning a little closer from behind the sofa near Aido's right shoulder. "He's even been in a fowl mood. I don't know how you've managed to elude his wrath."

"I'm not that bad!" Hanabusa snapped, irritated by the regretful tone of the other that made it sound like Ichijou had been looking forward to that. "I've gone through a full week without upsetting Kaname-sama before!" He trailed off to think of an example. "Like that, um-" no wait he got really upset that one time. "Well, what about-" oh yeah, he was angry that time, as well.

Ichijou chuckled and patted his blond head. "You should be proud of your accomplishment. This may be your greatest achievement yet."

Hanabusa pushed his hand away from his hair and glared, running his fingers through his now ruffled hair. Stupid Ichijou, he probably did that on purpose. Probably kicked puppies for fun, too.

"Yeah, congratulations, Aido," Rima mumbled dryly.

Aido turned and glared at her and then at Shiki who nodded and mumbled even with a pocky stick in his mouth, "congratulations."

_Were they making fun of him?_ Why was he- wait, who the heck started that bet? He could go a week without upsetting Kaname-sama, it was Kiryu who couldn't stop making the pureblood angry! When he found out who started that bet, he'd make sure it would never happen again.

"Maybe next time we should see how long he can go without speaking," Shiki suggested.

Rima sighed. "I say a minute."

"I give him forty seconds."

Ichijou laughed. "I say twenty seconds! Let's bet!"

Hanabusa growled. Great, it was the vice president, who else would it have been? He sighed. "Shouldn't you be off scaring infants somewhere at the moment?"

"I think he's upset," Shiki sighed. Aido gave him a look that might also appear on the face of someone who wanted to peel the flesh off of an annoying model as slowly as possible. Or better yet, Hanabusa briefly contemplated how much trouble he'd end up in for encasing the annoying vampire in a block of ice when he glanced at the pack of pocky in his hands. His eyes widened when he saw that there was only one left- _he had just opened it!_

Shiki was saying something to Rima and Hanabusa noticed the pocky stick between his lips followed by the crunching sound of Rima biting into two at the same time. It took him a moment, but he quickly snapped out of it and pointed at them accusingly. "That's _my_ pocky!"

The two models blinked at him and stood up. "Time to go."

Aido growled. Damn thieves! He leaned back against the cushions and let out a heavy sigh as the kleptomaniacs began to leave him in peace. At least they had left him one- though he had a feeling they just hadn't been able to take it since Aido had turned towards them. Oh well, he reached for the last one. There was a frown etched on his boyish face as he stared at his empty box.

"Thank you, Aido!" Ichijou waved from the top of the stairs, the last pocky stick in his mouth. "Work hard and don't give Kaname a hard time!"

He really hated that vice president.

He settled himself into the cushions to grumble and then a thought hit him: Hey wait! Is that the reason why Kain had bought him pocky?

**Just what in the world was running through Zero's mind? **At first, Kaname thought that maybe Zero just wanted some space to think since he'd seemed a bit strange that morning. Now four days later, he was getting annoyed: Zero was avoiding him. He wasn't overly rude about it, not like before, but Kaname still found it grating on his nerves whenever the hunter would notice him and they turn away as if he didn't even see him. Furthermore, Kaname wasn't sure how to respond to that. Should he go and confront him? Should he wait until Zero came to him? As though he ever would.

He let out a heavy sigh. At class changeover that very same day, Kaname had paused to see if Zero might be over whatever it was that was gnawing at him, but the prefect took one look at him and quickly looked away. Kaname had hesitated, let out an inaudible sigh of frustration and moved on. Since then, Zero didn't even bother to glance his way anymore.

Was he truly that wary of Kaname's love? As if it was a bad thing? Kaname couldn't help his feelings- and that alone was vexing- so in the end, that put Kiryu in control of this situation. It made him uneasy. In a slow gesture, Kaname leaned forward and picked up the flute glass waiting to catch his interest on the table before him, staring into the red liquid with a narrowing of his eyes.

Perhaps Zero was right in giving him distance, considering how his blood was enticing Kaname lately. He wondered if the hunter noticed. Was that why? He brought the glass to his lips and quickly drank the concoction to quell the desire to march up to the hunter, slide his hand through his thin hair, yank and bite down on that sensuous throat until Zero all but whimpered his surrender.

Where was his pride? He was a pureblood, after all. Why was he allowing himself to be treated this way by an ex-human? Did Zero not know it was difficult to love someone who didn't love you back? How long did he have to live with this loneliness? Trying to make Zero love him was like trying to hold the wind: it was impossible, no matter how much he felt it against his palm. If he closed his fist around it, it would certainly vanish. This little game of theirs was taxing but Kaname continued to willingly drink this delicious poison he was served because he was aware that, for once, he couldn't restrain himself from doing otherwise.

**He was definitely avoiding the pureblood.** Zero hadn't meant to, but it continued happening anyway. He would see him during the escorts and then immediately look away, focusing on some stupid point on the ground, on some tree, on some girl who looked like she was on the verge of crying when Aido winked at her. Zero had to be stupid. Why was he always put in these situations by Kuran? He let his hand continue the slow stokes over White Lily's coat and then frowned when the horse's head pushed against his chest, nibbling on his tie.

"This is going to give you indigestion," he stated, pulling the red material from her mouth then soothing her irritation by sliding his arm over the side of her neck in comforting strokes.

Somehow, the sounds of the horses in the stables always seemed to bring him comfort. So why was it still not helping? That annoyingly sick feeling he had four days ago was still lingering there in his chest just hovering over him, and if he wasn't a male he might have thought he was pregnant. He shuddered at the thought. There was something he was trying to figure out, but it was also something he didn't want to approach. He wasn't even sure if this was even what he hoped it wasn't, but when he realized that maybe these feelings weren't such a bad thing, he figured that maybe he did, you know, care about the pureblood a little more than he should.

He thought back to that night, to the day they had spent in town, and grimaced. Kaname had told him it was special, Zero had scoffed at him. Now he felt like an idiot. _Nothing special, huh?_ He sneered at himself. _Then why did you go and –MAYBE, possibly, _he would never say it out loud- _fall in love with the bastard pureblood?_ He couldn't sleep in his own damn bed without remembering the way Kaname looked asleep there besides him, trusting Zero enough to let his guard down. He'd never thought he'd see the pureblood looking like that and the sight had made him feel strangely protective. Scarily so.

His rough sigh fell against white Lily's face as Zero leaned forward, letting his forehead rest against the horse who was a silent comfort at the moment. There really wasn't any way for him to figure this out himself. Maybe he should go to _him_ for advice. Zero grimaced. He must be desperate to even consider it.

**The chairman was joyously jumping around in the kitchen, **throwing together an experimental meal he dubbed…well Zero hadn't really been listening, he was wondering whether or not he should run for the hills considering who he was about to ask for advice, but instead he- blinked. Sure he hadn't heard what the chairman was planning on cooking, but he was fairly certain it wasn't supposed to be moving.

"So, Kiryu-chan-" Zero glared at him. "-is there something on your mind?"

_Yeah, why the hell am I here?_ "I have…a problem."

"Oh." The chairman gave Zero a serious look behind the brief flash of his glasses. "I see. Well, Kiryu-kun, it's only normal for your body to go through these changes. Your-"

"That's not what I'm talking about," he interrupted with a sigh as he slipped his hands into his pockets, his eyes focused on the…tentacle?... in the pot.

"No need to be embarrassed, Kiryu-kun," the chairman chuckled. "When I was your age, I was always having _all_ sorts of 'problems' with-"

"How do you know if you're…in love?"

The chairman froze, dripping ladle in hand. He looked at Zero closely for a moment and then gave him a calm smile that transformed his features into what actually looked like a normal human being. When he had none of his playful idiot-like demeanor, Zero briefly considered the theory that the chairman was an alien. Or he had multiple personalities. Or he was just insane. "Well, first, what's her name?"

Ah, _her_, yeah… "Doesn't matter."

"Well how does she make you feel?"

"Irritated." He scowled.

"Ah…Well then what makes you think you're in love with her?"

Zero leaned back against the counter, his lilac gaze a little more silver tonight as it fell to the dark sepia of his shoes. It looked like Kaname's hair, except Kaname's hair was richer, softer and when the light hit it, the color almost seemed to have an afterglow. "I don't know. I can't stop thinking about hi-_her_. Even when I try not to," he added that last part in a rushed tone, trying to cover for his slip up. The chairman didn't seem to noticed as he pondered for a moment.

"Hm. You really do like her then, don't you, Kiryu-kun?"

"Do I?" Zero frowned, studying his shoes again. "I…guess, a little."

The chairman chuckled, patting his shoulder. "Have you kissed her yet?"

Zero's face went red. "…I…"

"Huh? Kiryu-chan, you've had your first kiss!" The chairman beamed, clasping his hands together like some girl and giving him a look of pure awe. "My 'son' has finally kissed a girl!"

See? There's that other personality. And no, he hadn't kissed a 'girl', not that he'd tell the idiot 'father' that. Not to mention the first time Kaname had kissed him hadn't really stopped at that, that damn bastard! He sighed. "Forget it." What was he thinking coming to the chairman for advice anyway? Really, had the pureblood forced him this low?

Straightening away from the counter, Zero turned to leave but paused at the sound of the chairman's voice- not squeaky and playful like usual. "If you love this person, you'll simply know it."

"How?" Zero asked, not wanting to turn around.

"Well, it's simple." The chairman's voice sounded certain as he continued. "Does your heart flutter when you are around this person? When she smiles at you does your heart stop? Even if you tell yourself to stay away, do you still let yourself get near her? Do you still feel alone when you think of her?"

"It sounds like it's just a crush." Zero shrugged. Nothing like love. People- from what he knew of Yuuki and those screaming banshees that he had to deal because of the damned Night Class- felt it all the time it seemed. "Maybe even infatuation."

"Is that what your heart tells you?"

Behind him, the chairman began to stir the pot and- in more then just the literal sense- but Zero ignored his murmurs about how wonderful his meal would be: revitalizing, mouthwatering and to die for.

So, what did his heart tell him? How the hell should he know that? All he ever heard from his heart was its relentless beating. He supposed that everything the chairman had asked had been more less a yes. Not that he could help it. His heart did try to kill him when Kuran was near- whose wouldn't considering what they always did together? And when he smiled…

Skipping that one, Zero pondered at the last two questions: _Even if you tell yourself to stay away, do you still let yourself get near? _He scoffed. As if Kuran would let him stay away he was always…wait. Since that morning four days ago, the pureblood hadn't once done anything to alleviate this distance growing between them. Zero frowned. What the hell was that suppose to mean? Kuran was always so determined to chain Zero to him, so why hadn't he shown up and demand that Zero stop 'running away.' Did that mean he finally got tired of Zero?

"Hey, Kiryu-chan!" The chairman sang, floating around somewhere over his right shoulder. "Here, try some, it's revitalizing! It'll make your taste buds soar!"

That bastard. What the hell was his deal? Usually he was breaking into his room and molesting him and forcing him to explain something he really wished he didn't feel by now. Since when had Kuran ever given Zero the space he wanted? Stupid vampire, did he think it was funny to toy around with him like this! Seriously, Zero was less stressed out in the lonely world he lived in before the persistent bastard forced his way in.

The chairman caught Zero's shoulder and turned him around, ignoring the distracted scowl on Zero's face. "Kiryu-chan! Say 'Ah'!"

Finding himself face to face with an idiotic looking grin, Zero frowned, "Wha-mph!"

There was a moment where time stood still and Zero realized a few things: One, the chairman was back to his strange self again. Two, said strange self had shoved a spoonful of soup into his mouth. Three, something was moving against his tongue. Then he wondered, a bit panicked, _what the hell did he feed me?_

Then time sped back up; there was a gagging sound and then he was spitting all over the counter, hand at his mouth, throat burning- som-something had _definitely_ squirmed on his tongue! He spared a look of horror at the pot. "What the hell is that?"

"Huh?" The chairman blinked at Zero, turning his childish pout at the pot, his spatula still in his hand. He chewed on the top of his finger as he stared down at that poisonous concoction innocently. "Too much spices then?"

Zero seriously doubted it was the spices.

"**It squirmed on your tongue?"** Yuuki asked in horror as Zero retold his earlier nightmare and the reason for his tardiness in which Yuuki had dirtied her uniform thanks to the countless falls until Zero had finally showed up and scared the crap out of half the mob. "Thanks for the warning, Zero. I'll make sure to avoid dinner with the chairman for a while, too."

Zero nodded, suppressing the shudder at the memory of something not quite dead on his tongue. He glanced back towards the school, feeling more than seeing Kaname walking through one of the corridors. Alone. During the escort, Kaname hadn't bothered to look at him even though Zero was sure he could tell Kuran knew he was looking at him. Bastard.

Yuuki stared at the moon for a moment as the night wrapped her in its darkness, the diamond like stars shimmering above as she mentally began to prepare for questioning Zero. She took a deep breath and turned. "Hey, Zero…What the-?" She glanced around frantically. "Where did he go?"

"Hey!" The sharp bark snapped behind her.

"Hm." Yuuki blinked as a blond vampire strolled towards her, his white uniform a deep contrast to the darkness surrounding them. "Aido-sempai! Get back to class!"

"Where's Kiryu?" Hanabusa demanded, ignoring the short girl and glancing around. He could have sworn he was here a second ago. Damn.

"I…uh…" Yuuki scratched her cheek, trying to think. What did Aido want with Zero? A sudden thought made her eyes widen. What if the night class found out about Zero and Kaname? Aido-sempai never liked Zero and if he learned their secret it might become a dangerous situation. "W-why are you looking for him?"

"Because I-" Great, what should he say? "H-he owes me money!" Yeah, perfect!

Yuuki gave him a disbelieving look. "For what?"

"I-he…he dirtied my pants!" Great excuse, Hanabusa thought smugly, that was a good reason. It was true anyway. He'd stepped on his pants during their one fight and Hanabusa had deemed them irreparable. Kain thought he was being over dramatic, but he wouldn't wear clothes the prefect had dared to sully!

"Hey, Cross!"

Both of them turned to the sound of another shout only to find Ruka Souen glaring at them behind her haughty eyes. The set of her jaw and shoulders gave off a determined air that Yuuki wished wasn't there. "Where is that prefect?"

Crap! Yuuki thought anxiously. They found out hadn't they? Before she could reply to the glaring vampire, Aido cut in, "What are you doing here, Ruka? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Me?" She arched an eyebrow. "I'm here to set that Kiryu straight."

Hanabusa gave an undignified snort. "I don't think Kaname-sama would appreciate your efforts, he likes him the way he is."

While Ruka blushed and Aido laughed, Yuuki tensed. She studied Hanabusa, who was still snickering at his joke. Slowly, like sand slipping through parted fingers, her eyes began to widen. They knew?

**Somewhere nearby** Kain glanced up at the moon and let out a heavy sigh. They were there one second and when he turned around, they had both disappeared. If he didn't find them before they caused trouble, he was sure dorm president Kuran would be angry with them all including Kain himself. Why couldn't either of those two sit still or behave?

**The moon spilled in through the large window** where Kaname was leaning against the wall, the glow fell slightly on the book in his hands, but left Kuran untouched for the most part. Zero meant to take a step closer, but he was frozen for a moment. Thoughts should have been racing through his mind about what he should say and how he should start, but really, it was blank.

Blank because all he could do was stare at him. At the nonchalant way he was ignoring Zero's presence and still reading, on the way his hair was dangling gracefully around his face in a way that made Zero want to brush the strands back and take a good look into those cold but warm, dark eyes. To sculpt those lips with his lower thumb and lean forward to touch them with his own only to be amazed at how soft and warm they were, not hard and cold like he'd expect.

"Zero."

The prefect blinked. Kuran was staring at him, but not like he normally did with warmth and lov-kindness. He was looking at him with distance even in his eyes. The feeling of Zero's fists tightening made the hunter take a breath and then shove his hands into his pockets at the sight. "I was…" What did he want to say? I was wondering why you've been letting me avoid you? Why you haven't looked at me like you always do and forced me to do whatever you want? Why you haven't demanded that I speak with you? Why you don't seem to want me anymore…

The sound of Kaname's book closing sharply felt like an echo down the hall and snapped Zero from his thoughts, he glanced up at Kuran as he began to walk away. "Hey..." When the pureblood ignored him, he strode forward and caught his arm, forcing him around. "I wasn't done." Hell, he thought mortified, he hadn't even started.

Kaname simply arched a brow. "Oh? Does this mean you're done avoiding me?"

There was a sound of hurt and anger in the calm voice and the sentiments were echoed in his eyes, even if he meant to hide it from Zero. The hunter frowned. "I didn't mean…I was trying to figure something out."

"So your solution was to completely ignored me."

He looked away from Kuran's eyes and took a breath, ignoring the scathing taunt in Kuran's voice. Zero probably deserved it for ignoring him right after he asked him- again, without words- to stay. "I was thinking about how I felt that night."

"There were plenty of 'nights,' Zero," Kaname said with an exasperated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't in the best of moods to deal with Zero now and so he wanted to avoid him, but, well, so much for his pointless plan of ignoring the hunter. "Please be more specific."

"When you stayed…"

The awkward way Zero had said it made Kaname stiffen, his expression a bit surprised. So that look he had caught on the hunter's face that morning, it was because…. He glanced at Zero, who was avoiding his gaze and seemed to have lost his nerve. So he encouraged him, making an effort to keep any bite from his voice. "Yes, I remember. What about that night?"

"I…" Zero's fingers tightened on Kaname's arm and the pureblood suspected the hunter wasn't even aware that he was still holding onto him. There was a moment of silence before Kiryu turned to glare at him. "Why were _you_ ignoring me?"

Kaname sighed at the change of subject and pulled Zero's hand off his arm carefully. "What are you snapping about? I was left under the impression that I'm too controlling, so I simply let it go."

"Let it go," Zero repeated, eyes narrowing. "Let _me_ go? So it really was just a game for you? Don't think I've forgotten how this all started, Kuran."

There was a brief flash in Kaname's eyes for a moment at the reminder of the way he had first approached Zero with this relationship because, yeah, it was a relationship, wasn't it? Even if it was twisted and backwards, it was still a relationship they had both accepted, Zero could admit that much now.

"I warned you that I wouldn't be your puppet-"

"Do you enjoy testing my restraints?" Kaname asked as he jerked Zero's face closer to his, his fingers digging into Zero's jaw. "Why would I use you and be tired of you when I've told you repeatedly how I feel about you?"

Lilac eyes paused for a moment before narrowing again. "I know what you say."

Annoying little prefect. "Are you implying that I don't mean it when I say that I love you? That they're mere words?"

"You say it all the time like it doesn't matter," Zero pointed out, jerking his jaw away in a futile attempt when Kuran's fingers deepened a bit painfully.

"But it does," Kaname stated, watching Zero a bit sadly. "Why would you think I was being dismissive about the matter? I say it so much because I know you would not understand if I told you only once. You don't seem to comprehend how deeply I feel about you. I could say it a million times and you will still look at me the way you are now and tell me I'm being flippant."

When Kaname abruptly released him, Zero was quiet. Kaname said nothing to fill the silence and Zero was aware that the pureblood was a bit upset by Zero's accusation. Then he finally asked, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you feel that way?"

Kaname looked at Zero for a long moment and then looked away, a spark of irritation. "Why indeed."

Zero glared at him. "If you can't stand me, then why do you love…me?" The hunter ignored the thump of his heart at having said that himself. It wasn't like he didn't know, but somehow, saying it out loud to Kaname was like confirming that it was okay for the pureblood to feel that way.

"I don't know why, I simply do."

Zero studied him for a moment before sighing. "You just know?"

Kaname smiled at the hunter who looked confused but accepting and resisted the urge to pull him into his arms and kiss him. He was still upset, but this was something from Zero he didn't expect. It was almost as if he was resigning himself to it. "Yes, I do."

"Just one thing," Zero said, looking at him with a determined glint in his steely eyes. "Tell me one thing that you love about me."

One thing. Kaname reached out to caress Zero's cheek, smiling at how Zero instantly leaned into the touch. "You are both the cause and cure," he murmured as he brushed his fingers through the glowing strands in the moonlight adoringly, "to my loneliness. No one makes me feel lonelier and no one seems to make the ache of it vanish as easily as you."

Zero sighed, taking Kaname's hand in his to remove it from his warm cheek. "Are you a masochist?"

"Aren't you?"

Zero scowled at him. "No." And for the record, he noted, Kuran hadn't denied it.

"Now it's your turn, Zero," Kaname stated simply taking Zero's chin between his fingers as he looked at the hunter. "What about that night?"

For a second, his eyes widened and then a blush covered his cheeks and Kaname pressed forward. "Was there something you wanted to say to me about that night?"

"No."

"You said you needed to think about how you felt," Kaname persisted easily. "How did you feel, Zero?"

"I don't know," Zero replied honestly, grabbing Kaname's arm in hopes the pureblood would accept it at that. Yet he found himself continuing without Kaname needing to push. "I didn't want to feel anything towards you, but it was foolish to think that I could avoid it."

Kaname didn't let Zero go. "How do you feel about me?"

Damn. "I'm not sure."

Kaname's brow rose. "You said that the last time I asked you that question. This time, Zero, I want a new answer."

Zero forced Kaname's hand off and glared at the pureblood. "All I know is that I didn't want to keep distancing myself from you. You irritate me every time I see you, but I can't bring myself to hate you the way I always did. If that isn't enough for now, I don't know, Kuran."

The pureblood narrowed his eyes in warning. "I've already been through this with you, Zero. I want you to call me Kaname."

"I remember," Zero mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, _Kaname_."

Kaname smiled at the way Zero spat his name as if it were an insult, to Kaname it was a bit endearing. Who else but his little spitfire would say his name in such a rude manner after confessing he didn't hate him? Ridiculous, that's what they both were.

"Fine, but It'll take a bit more than that for me to forgive you, Zero." Not because what he said hadn't pleased him, oh, it had. Not only was Zero saying he liked Kaname, but he was even ensuring him that it could change; Even if Zero wasn't completely aware of implying it.

The hunter scowled. Not only had he been the one to break their contest of who could ignore the other the longest, he had even admitted to _not _hating the pureblood which was almost equal with liking him! Now he had to give him a concession, too? At least he hadn't told him that he might be in love with him, too. "What do you want?"

"Dinner."

At the mention of dinner, Zero winced. Definitely not at the chairman's. "Fine."

"Then it's a date."

Zero frowned. "What?"

Kaname smirked. "A date. You know, Zero, like lovers who are happily in love do."

Blinking, Zero turned away, forcing a scowl that was only half hearted. "Right. Keep dreaming, Kura-" At the glare the pureblood sent him, Zero corrected himself immediately, shoving his hands back into his pockets. "Kaname."

The pureblood smiled and leaned forward, his lips brushing Zero's as he spoke, "For the record, Zero. I don't take orders from anyone." Zero's brows furrowed. _What orders?_ And then Kaname was kissing him and his tongue was in his mouth and Zero didn't even care. When Kaname finally moved away, the pureblood smiled. Zero's heart stopped. Yup, check that off the list. "I love you and I will say it as many times as I please."

Zero would have retorted, but Kaname made an odd face for a moment, like he'd just licked a lemon. "I don't mean to be rude, Zero, but," his eyes narrowed intently on him, "what did you have for dinner?"

Lilac eyes widened at the memory of the chairman trying to poison him. He must have tasted horrible to Kaname. Pointedly, he looked away and hid his blush. "Shut up."

"**They're running around like idiots again,"** Shiki informed staring out the window as the mousy prefect ran past screaming for her partner in the view outside. He chewed on his pocky as Ichijou chuckled somewhere behind him.

"I should have told them not to bother," Ichijou thought out loud, smiling as he had when he noticed Kiryu looking at Kaname during the escort. He had been certain the hunter would finally start taking his own steps towards Kaname. "Kiryu isn't even here anymore."

Rima sighed as she tossed the empty pocky box over her shoulder. "Aido's all out."

"He's going to be upset," Shiki predicted, speaking of Kaname. Hmm, Aido would also be upset, though.

The other two looked at Shiki as he moved away from the window. Rima sighed and Ichijou smiled. "Well, Kaname's a bit distracted at the moment, but you're probably right. We should go and bring them back."

"**Zero!"** Yuuki yelled at the top of the terrace overlooking the woods on campus, but that annoying, good-for-nothing slacker didn't reply. "Sheesh, and he calls _me_ useless?"

She ran off the terrace and froze as she caught a clue flying by: What if Zero went to go make up with Kaname? She smiled. If that's why he was MIA then she'd let it go just this once. Cause seriously, she'd been doing his half of the work for a while now because he had his head in the clouds- and not the good or bad ones, the ones that made him look like he was in another world- and she was tired!

"**Kiryu!"** Aido growled stomping through the outer corridors. "Where the hell are you?"

"**Where's the damn prefect?"** Ruka hissed, brushing some leaf from her hair, annoyed as she wondered how it got there. When she got a hold of him she might just kill him for the trouble he was putting her through!

"**Hanabusa!" **Kain glanced around at the vegetation, rubbing the back of his neck. Damn, he thought as he glanced around and found no one, he could have sworn one of them had been here. He shrugged it off and continued. "Ruka!"

"**Zero?"**

The silver hair shifted above his stunning eyes as the boy's gaze turned to the brunette who was strolling through campus besides him. "Why did you stop me from leaving that night?"

The moon was a beautiful sight to gaze upon even as he sighed. _Because I felt lonely when you would leave- _and to say so would be the equivalent to one of Kaname's reasons for loving him. So he shrugged and kept walking. "I was half asleep, I don't know what I was thinking. It's not like I wanted you there."

Kaname had the uncharacteristic urge to roll his eyes. He settled for jerking Zero's arm back and pressing his lips to a stunned pair before he smiled at his lover. "Now who's being flippant?"

Zero pushed him away and growled. "Shut up."

_That night Kaname didn't bother to leave and Zero didn't bother to make him. _

* * *

**Scarlet: **_Okay, so Zero didn't say I love you to Kaname. Why? Well then the story would be over, but they still have something else they need to work out SO…. No I love you's for Kaname. * pats pureblood's head then laughs maniacally* Ha-ha!_

_Don't worry, though. Zero will say it…_

_eventually…_

_I hope…_

_Meanwhile, you guys up for semi-filler chapters? Lol I'm sorry * scratches back of head* I didn't want to just leave you guys with nothing, but, um… *runs off to think* You'll just have to enjoy Kaname and Zero's date for now. Er, next time._

_Until then, your seriously belated author, Scarlet!_


	14. His Smile

_Oh gosh, this chapter took long(er than expected). Again. ha ha. I couldn't decide what to write and I have a yucky little cold thanks to the weather that can't seem to make up its damn mind! It's either cold or it's hot, you can't be both! Yeah, plus my niece, "baby-scarlet" ^^, is going through her teething phase and she's seriously trying to gnaw off all my fingers. I'm serious, look! Dx * holds up chewed up digits* I liked her better without teeth. Lol_

* * *

**His Smile**

_By: Scarlet m._

This was stupid. It was stupid. _He _was stupid. What the hell was he thinking accepting the pureblood's dinner date? This was ridiculous. Zero glared at his reflection in the mirror of the chairman's bathroom. He looked just fine really, but he imagined he'd be sweating as he stood there, arms outstretched and pressing against the cold of the sink's smooth porcelain surface.

Zero was an idiot. Who the hell was he, Yuuki? It's not as if he hadn't had dinner with Kuran before. True, this time it was willingly, but still. He'd already done this before. He had even cooked dinner himself, which was what they had agreed on when Zero had suggested it since they couldn't agree on any other dinner plans they had come up with. Although, Zero had the sneaky suspicion the pureblood had been waiting for Zero to offer the idea, because there was almost a glint of victory in his damn eyes. It suited him just fine, though. Zero would be too self-conscious going out in front of people and Kuran- _Kaname_- just wanted to be alone with him.

So now he was here, dinner ready, house empty thanks to Yuuki and her willingness to sacrifice herself to the torment of the eccentric man's company tonight, and Zero couldn't pull himself away from his nervous reflection in the mirror. When he had asked Kaname what he wanted to eat, the pureblood merely smiled and told him anything he made would be good.

Zero ran a hand through his hair in irritation. If he thought that made things better, the pureblood was an idiot. So he'd been in the kitchen since the morning, frowning and scowling at everything he could. What the hell was he supposed to cook for someone- Argh, scratch that, he didn't care. It wasn't as if Kaname was so important that he had to make this dinner the best he'd ever prepared.

With that in mind, Zero had blocked out his thoughts and just cooked as though he were not cooking for an overbearing, smirking pureblood who loved to see him squirm- uh, not that way. Well, that way, too, but he meant the sadistic bastard seemed to enjoy watching Zero struggle with their relationship like a man with two broken legs trying to run a marathon on water. Before he knew it, he was heating oil in a saucepan, sautéing onions, boiling water and skimming off foam and oil from the surface. Without thinking, he was melting butter and adding endless ingredients (flour, garam masala, cayenne peppers, black pepper, ketchup and tonkatsu sauce) and when the meal was nearly complete, he simply needed to serve it over rice. That's when he had been surprised to realize he had cooked curry from scratch. It was something he used to make for Ichiru all the time when he was younger because it had been his brother's favorite. Damn.

Okay, so that wasn't a bad sign. It was good, actually. Not the memories it was bringing back when he thought of his brother, but the food. Kaname couldn't complain about it- and if he did then Zero would shoot him, drag his body out of the house and tell him to get his maids to cook for him! What the hell was he so worried about? There was nothing to be so worked up for.

**Kaname never really enjoyed staring at** himself in the mirror, but for some strange reason he couldn't pull himself away as he scrutinized himself. Should he wear something formal or simply casual? Knowing Zero, he should go with casual…but this was a date, wasn't it? It would only make sense that he dress up nicely… He glared at his reflection. Would Zero appreciate the effort or would he just not notice? Indecision was unattractive, Kaname decided, and chose his clothing carefully, but definitively.

When he stepped out of his bedroom, Ichijou was standing in the adjoining room, smiling at him. "You look nice. Should we have the 'talk'?"

"We're far beyond that," Kaname remarked dryly, ignoring his friend's grin- of course Ichijou already knew that. Casually, Kaname strolled over to his desk and picked up the case of blood tablets he had left there. He carefully took one and too impatient to drop it in water, popped it into his mouth. He would need it if he planned to stay calm around Zero. With that thought in mind, a small crease formed between his brows as he studied the many little pills resting innocently in the case. Kaname had been craving Zero's blood a lot lately. He took another one. Then maybe one more, just in case.

"So, this is your first date with Zero," Ichijou beamed almost proudly. "Make sure you compliment him, Kaname."

Kaname took another pill.

Ichijou smiled. "Tell him he smells nice and compliment his cooking. Also, thank him for working hard to prepare it and…" Ichijou blinked as he watched Kaname dump a handful of blood tablets onto his hand and chuck them down his throat. Green eyes widened for a moment at the sight. "Um, Kaname…is that healthy?"

"I need them," Kaname said simply, the disgusting bland and chalky taste of imitation blood on his tongue. He frowned. Maybe he should take another case with him, you know, in case he _did_ get thirsty.

**Kaname was suddenly at the door and all **Zero wanted to do was wish the door was locked and the pureblood went away. Or had a heart attack. You know, this would also be a perfect time for the world to end. He growled into his hands as they slid off his face. Come on, what the hell was wrong with him? So he finds out that he might- yeah, he mentally snorted, 'might'- be in love with the pureblood, that was no reason to be afraid to have dinner with him. What's the worst that could happen? Zero slips up and says, "Hey, Kaname, you know how I swore I'd never fall in love with you. Well, guess what? It's sort of funny, but I think I am. You know… in love with you."

The arrogant bastard would smirk, a glint of triumph in his evil eyes and say, "Of course, Zero. I never doubted you would fall in love with me."

Then Zero would shoot him. In the face.

There was more knocking and Zero took a deep breath, pushing away from the sink to go and answer the door, forcing himself not to turn on his heel and hide somewhere in the house. He could always jump out the back windows and run into town to find a hiding spot; he would have to stay away from bell towers, though. He flushed at the memory that had haunted him in the bad way at first. Now that he thought back to it, it was insulting. The damn bastard couldn't even wait or take him to cleaner-

His thoughts stopped short as he opened the door and gaped a bit stupidly at the pureblood standing there dressed in fine clothing; a black silk shirt, that exposed creamy white skin with flowing red beneath that called for him and made Zero swallow and- no way in hell, Zero didn't even want to look further down or check him out . From where he stood he could smell the fresh scent of Kaname's shower and the pure scent of Kaname himself, arrogant pureblood probably thought Zero liked that smell or something. He inhaled it greedily. Then he frowned as something slowly dawned on him.

Zero glanced down at himself and grimaced. Of course, he thought dryly. He was too preoccupied second guessing the idea of this date that he hadn't thought about how to dress. When he heard Kaname chuckle, he glanced up and glared at him, eyes daring him to say even one little word. Unfortunately, Kaname never really seemed to be afraid of Zero- for good reasons, but still. He smirked, sliding a finger over the pink apron on Zero's chest- the hunter shivered, but scowled. "You'd make an adorable house-wife."

Bastard. "You'd make good target practice," he sneered, then glanced over his shoulder, wondering where he left the Bloody Rose.

While Zero was distracted, Kaname let his gaze rove over his lover with a small smile. Even if he wasn't dressed as one would for a date, Kaname discovered that he found Zero irresistible like this: A pink apron with slight ruffles along the hem line (probably Yuuki's) over his white long sleeve and nicely fitting jeans, a comfortable looking pair of white slippers on his feet. It made Kaname want to carry him in his arms and take him to his room, lay him on his bed and slather him with words of adoration.

Well, at least until Zero shot him; because that's what his lover looked like he wanted to do right now as he glared at him, opened the door wider and muttered, "don't stand outside the house like that, you look suspicious."

Smiling at the less than welcome invitation, he stepped into the home and took a deep inhale of the delicious scent in the air- no, not Zero, but he did take that scent in as much as possible without burying his nose in his lover's neck and inviting trouble. Behind him, Zero was rubbing the back of his neck and shifting his weight on each foot as though he were contemplating something. When Kaname studied him for a moment, he realized Zero was wondering whether or not to go and change. Kaname took the hunter's hand in his, smiled into his frowning eyes, and simply lead them to the dining room.

When Kaname walked into the room, he nearly stopped short at the sight of the transformed dinner table. Zero had removed all the chairs except for two and had moved the others out of sight. The usually bare table was now draped with a dark scarlet cloth that rested over a creamier white colored tablecloth beneath, allowing only the corners of the white cloth to show. The plates and silverware were perfectly aligned and set up along with drinking glasses and a single wine glass on one side- Kaname guessed that would be for him and his blood tablets.

Next to the white plates, Zero had arranged a pair of vases, one for each of them, holding a single bright red rose, proud and beautiful. Pedals, from a third rose it seemed, were sprinkled all around the table like glitter. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He hadn't expected Zero to have actually gone this far, he had contented himself with a simple dinner with his petulant lover, but this was clearly meant to be more than that. More astoundingly, Zero didn't shy away from it. Kaname felt the sudden need to turn and thank his lover with the deepest, most soul stealing kiss imaginable; but if Kaname kissed him, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop just there.

Zero averted his gaze, rubbing the back of his neck a bit nervously. "You just seem like the annoying romantic type and then when Yuuki found out we were having dinner here, she started buying all of this and warned me to use them or she'd tell the chairman that I'm-" Zero cut himself off and tried not to turn red. He cleared his throat in an attempt to ward of the awkward and nervous butterflies in his stomach, his eyes trailing an invisible ant on the floor.

It caught Kaname's attention, Zero knew, because he could feel Kaname's eyes on him. He really didn't want the pureblood to ask what Zero was about to say because he wouldn't answer and they'd end up arguing over Yuuki's big mouth. Because really, he wasn't even in love with Kaname enough for Yuuki to try blackmailing him with it. Instead of asking him, though, Zero was surprised to feel Kaname's lips, warm and gentle, on his cheek. Kaname probably hadn't even heard what he had said.

"Thank you, Zero. It looks wonderful." Kaname smiled; a warm look that caught Zero in its trap for a moment before he shook his head and mumbled something under his breath about his sanity before motioning them to sit down and eat. When he realized he was still wearing the chairman's- and the only clean- apron, he quickly discarded it, tossing it on the ground besides his own chair.

The food looked delicious, a mound of white rice half covered in the hot curry, and its scent was making Kaname's mouth water, but he wasn't entirely sure whether it was really the food or the thought that Zero had cooked this just for him tonight. Zero could have simply toasted bread and Kaname would have found it to be the tastiest piece of bread in the world.

Blindsided by the display Zero had created, it took a while for Kaname to notice Zero's discomfort from across the table. The air was awkward for a moment, Zero avoiding his eyes and Kaname suddenly felt the urge to fill the stillness of the room. Then the pureblood recalled something Zero had said earlier, and frowned. "How did Yuuki find out about our date?"

"What?" Zero stopped inspecting the invisible speck made visible by his nerves on the tablecloth and frowned. "She…"

"**Hey, Zero!" **The short prefect raced out of the living room where she was lounging as she spotted her unofficial brother strolling towards the kitchen looking frustrated but thoughtful. When he heard her, he paused in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder at her, the thoughtful crease between his brows gone. "What?"

She glanced around for signs of anyone- mainly the chairman-, leaned in with a hand covering the side of her mouth and whispered, "They know."

Strangely, Zero had the urge to look around to see who 'they' were. He saw no one. Zero knew better than to make a face at her behavior, she couldn't help it. She was just weird this way. She looked a little paranoid, though; maybe the chairman had actually managed to feed her some of that not-so-dead mystery soup. "Who knows?"

"Aido and Ruka!" She frowned, her brows creased in worry.

Zero just stared.

When she realized he wasn't following her, she threw her hands up, throwing caution and decorum with them. "Gah. They know you're gay!"

He hated when his face burned like that, but really how the hell was that not supposed to make him change colors? Yuuki had just screamed out loud that she thought he was interested in men. The thought made him scowl, despite his flushed features. "I'm not gay!"

She blinked as an expression on her face that clearly read how stupid she thought Zero's statement was crept over her face. "But…you and Kaname-"

Zero growled. "Stupid, don't you ever shut up?" That was _completely _different! It wasn't as if Zero thought any of the other males were good looking- well they were, but not because he noticed them, they were vampires. Of course they'd be good looking, but not in a way that made Zero think of them the way he thought of Kaname. Aside from the urge he got to strangle them from time to time. That didn't make him gay. He sighed. What the hell had they been talking about? Oh yeah, the others. "Yes, I know they know."

She seemed completely aghast at that. "Wha- you told them?"

"I didn't say anything," Zero mumbled sliding his hands into his pockets and looking towards the kitchen, his thought already tuning out of this conversation. He still had to figure out what to cook for the pureblood, he didn't have time to play games with Yuuki.

"Then," Yuuki began thoughtfully, biting the nail of her thumb, "did they see you? Do they know about your date with Kaname-sempai?"

Now Zero blinked, turning his attention back to the short girl and forgot all about the recipes he was trying to remember. Cautiously, he asked, "How do you know about our date?"

"What do you mean?" she frowned, fitting her fists to her hips. "I was the one who planned it!"

A frown pulled at Zero's lips. "You told Kaname to –" crap how to say this without sounding stupid, definitely not 'to ask me out.' Because that just sounded weird for Zero to say out loud, if not a bit girly. "We're having dinner because of you?"

"Hm?" Yuuki looked thoughtful and then she smiled sweetly. "Oh, you guys ate dinner then. How sweet. I was wondering what you guys did, but every time I wanted to ask, you kept disappearing."

…what? Zero knew he was making a confused expression, maybe even looking a little stupid, too. He couldn't help it, Yuuki was confusing him. "We haven't _had _dinner yet."

Then they both seemed to realize they weren't talking about the same thing and Yuuki lit up at the same time Zero's lips tightened. It took two days before Zero finally told her they had another date, but then it was only because he needed her to get the chairman out of the house for the evening. Needless to say, she was more than happy to comply.

"**I told her when I asked** her to keep the chairman out," Zero said and quickly filled his mouth with curry so he wouldn't have to elaborate. Kaname smiled at him, almost as if he knew Zero had screwed up- not that it really mattered. "You really did think of everything didn't you?" Amusement lit up his eyes. "Except for your attire."

"You're lucky I'm wearing anything at all," Zero grumbled, caught Kaname's look and glared at him. "Are all purebloods this perverted?"

"No," Kaname smirked and asked before tasting the food. "How long have you been cooking?"

"Hm?"

"The food," Kaname said, taking his glass, the blood tablet he'd dropped in a moment ago having dissolved already. "It's delicious."

"Oh, thanks." His heart was acting stupid, Zero probably ate too fast and that was the reason his heart jumped at the very convenient time as Kaname complimented his cooking. "I use to cook all the time when I was younger. I've always liked it."

Kaname frowned as a shadow passed behind his favorite pair of eyes at the mere mention of the word younger. Zero didn't have to say it, but Kaname knew that his past still haunted him. Well, to be honest, so did Kaname's, but this wasn't the time for it. "I don't think I ever set foot in our kitchen when I was younger."

Zero found himself smirking at that, not at all surprised by that admission. "So what did you do with your free time?"

"I read. I still do."

"Is that why you think you know everything?"

The pureblood smirked. "Not everything. Just more than most."

They spent the hour and a half talking in a way that they had hardly ever done and Zero was surprised at how easy it felt to do that. Before they knew it the time had reached eight thirty, at nine Yuuki would be calling it quits and be back with the chairman- no doubt she was dying to get home. So, reluctantly- a surprise- Zero began to put everything away, erasing any signs of the date he wasn't ready to end.

Kaname wasn't ready to call it quits on their date just yet, either, but there really wasn't much else to do. Zero didn't seem to want the chairman to find out about them and Kaname, when he thought of how the chairman would react, found himself agreeing quite firmly. Therefore, he helped to put a few of the things away, uncertain, for once, on how to do so. When Zero began to wash their dishes, he grimaced at the water. The feeling of dirty food on his skin along with the mixture of water and dish soap just didn't seem too appealing. Zero couldn't really blame him if he didn't help, could he?

Instead, he came up behind Zero, who stiffened immediately in his hold, and kissed the nape of his neck carefully, trying to get his lover to relax, to trust him. "You really would make an adorable hou-Nn."

"Don't say it," Zero warned, pulling his elbow back from its attack on Kaname's gut. The pureblood chuckled near his ear and that had sent a chill down his spine. Refusing to acknowledge it, he continued to wash the plate, trying to ignore the way Kaname's hands were rubbing up and down his arms, his lips murmuring something against Zero's nape and- the plate thunked into the sink and Zero jumped, grabbing it and scowling over his shoulder. "Will you stop? I'm trying to wash these."

"Mmm." And then Kuran's lips were on his skin, his hands following the trail of his arms and then they were over his wet, soap covered hands. His fingers laced through Zero's in their backwards embrace and Kaname pulled Zero back against his chest. "You're not quite off the hook, Zero."

Zero tensed, trying to ignore the edgy feeling he got with the pureblood standing behind him like this. "What?"

"I still haven't forgiven you," Kaname murmured against his ear, his hot breath caressing the curve there. "Dinner was delicious, but now…come sleep with me."

A shiver ran down his spine but there was an irritated twitch to his brow as Zero tried to glimpse back at Kaname. "Don't we already-"

"I didn't mean it like that," Kaname chuckled, spinning Zero around and turning the water off before his hands found the small of Zero's back. He pressed his lips to Zero's and then leaned his forehead against his. "Come stay with me."

Watching it finally sink on Zero's face, Kaname smiled and Zero frowned. "You mean in your room?"

"Yes."

"…" he sighed. "Fine."

**Apparently, Zero wasn't the only one who had done something romantic, **Zero realized as he stepped into Kuran's bedroom and grimaced at the endless candles lit around the semi dark room. Crap. They really were going to do it. Of course, why would he have ever believed Kaname _wouldn't. _Now he felt nervous. He shifted from foot to foot, eyeing the large poster bed warily as the flame of the candles flicked soft shadows back and forth over it. He'd been there before, but… Well the last time had been before Kaname got so possessive and Zero had felt like nothing more than a toy to the pureblood. That time, however, had been the first time Zero had actually looked forward to, um, their bedroom meetings.

When Kaname noticed Zero's nervous fidgeting he smiled. "You act like we've never been intimate before." Zero gave him a look. Still nervous, Kaname surmised, then smirked. "You should have brought your apron."

"Shut up!"

Zero actually swung at him. Kaname smiled as he easily caught Zero's wrist and pulled him closer. "Relax, I'm more interested in speaking with you at the moment."

At that, Zero gave him a dubious look. "In your bedroom?"

"Where's the harm?"

They were heading for it, Zero thought as Kaname lead him towards the bed where they sat, Kaname taking Zero's hand in his and lifting it to his mouth. His lips brushed lightly against the back of Zero's knuckles, the smell of the soap he was using earlier still lingered over Zero's scent. "I don't believe I've ever told you how it started, have I?"

"How what started?" Zero wondered, trying to find a way to pull his hand out of Kaname's without making it obvious. For some strange reason he felt nervous again, his palms were sweating and he didn't want Kaname to realize it.

Instead, Kaname's grip tightened and he looked at Zero intently before answering. "How I fell in love with you."

Kaname felt Zero tense up slightly, but it wasn't the usual I-need-to-get-away tensing he usually exuberated so Kaname took it as a good sign. Kaname explained how he had first been attracted to Zero to the best of his own knowledge, it wasn't as though he'd done it on purpose nor had he been truly aware of it, but he had indeed fallen in love with Zero. He told the hunter how his eyes were the cause of this, told him how his attitude amused and irritated him and how Zero really just agitated him in general. While Kaname spoke, he took notice of the amusement on Zero's face with dry understanding. One thing he didn't tell him, however, was how Kaname was hoping to erase the memory of the last time Zero had shared his bed with him and whispered the name of someone else in his sleep.

"So," Zero began slowly, amusement in his lilac eyes- it was a surprising sight to Kaname, especially when his lavender eyes seemed to lighten further. "You're saying that because _you_ fell in love, _I'm_ to blame?"

"Well who do _you_ blame falling in love on?"

"I-" He nearly slapped a hand over his mouth and glared at Kaname's smirk. "Never said _I_ was in love."

"No," Kaname agreed, "but you were the one who suggested that I was in love with you. You made things clear for me."

"You said that was stupid," Zero pointedly defended, recalling the first day Kaname had approached him with the offer of his blood for Zero's body in his study. The only way he had made sense of that was considering the pureblood was in love with him. Or insane.

"Yes, and at the time, it was to me. Yet I couldn't get the idea out of my head and before I realized it, I couldn't do anything to stop myself from being in love with you."

Zero arched a brow at that. "Meaning you would've prevented it if you could?"

Kaname smiled at his word play. He probably would have tried, considering the trouble Zero put him through, but he smiled and shook his head. "I prefer it this way. It's much more rewarding." Kaname reached out and brushed silver strands lightly, a small smile touching his lips. "I enjoy everything about you."

Zero's face was doing it again, Zero noted in the back of his head with utter annoyance; it felt too warm, he was blushing again. Zero only hoped Kaname would pass it off as the flickering of the flames from all the candles that surrounded the room. When Kaname gave him a smile that clearly read you're-so-adorable, he noted, much to his dismay, that no, he hadn't been fooled.

"You're so-"

"Don't," Zero ground out in irritation, "say it."

Kaname chuckled. "I love making you react that way."

"You didn't need to tell me that, I could have figured it out," Zero pointed out. "Is there anything else you enjoy making me do?"

It was a sarcastic question, one Zero didn't really think of before asking. Kaname smirked, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss on Zero's lips. "Everything," he murmured against him and kissed him again. Slowly, his lips played against Zero's until time was slowly, slowly, brought to a blurred pause where only Kaname's lips over his existed.

When a warm hand pressed against Zero's thigh- more for leverage than a sensual caress- he still had to pause and swallow because Kaname's hand was too hot for it not to be sensual. His dazed eyes focused on Kaname's amused russet set of eyes and he nearly scowled when Kuran admitted, "I love to make you forget yourself."

"I didn't-" _Damn Kaname_, Zero inwardly groaned as the hand on his thigh slid a bit higher on his leg cutting any intelligible remark off, a smirk playing on Kaname's lips as he studied Zero's face closely for a reaction. Zero tried to hide it but when the deft fingers began to slide beneath his shirt, his muscles leapt at the contact on their own accord and gave him away. Zero had been hoping to prevent Kaname from saying something stupid again, but much to his misfortune, Kaname spoke again, clearly amused.

"I adore the way you attempt to fight what we both know you enjoy."

Being the bastard he was, he didn't let Zero respond; Instead, Kaname's fingers raked down gently over his lower abdomen to rest on the hem of his jeans, thumb stoking over the button of his pants as he scooted his body closer. Damn, Zero's breathing turned heavy, eagerly anticipating fingers brushing over more sensitive skin. Kaname's thumb flicked the button open as his lips pressed firmly beneath his jaw. "I enjoy seeing you unnerved."

The sound of his Zipper being pulled down cut off another protest, his hips shifting slightly. Kaname's low, seductive chuckle made him shiver. "I love the way your body responds to me."

The only sound in the room was Zero's breathing and then his hiss when Kaname's hands pressed against his boxer briefs. He might have also flinched, but who was paying attention? The smirk against his jaw gave him a hint. "Bastard."

"It amuses me when you bark at me one moment," Kaname slid his tongue along Zero's jaw to his ear, breathing gently on the trail before taking Zero's earlobe between his teeth. "And whimper for me in the next."

That wasn't a whimper! Zero had wanted to protest, but then the hand below his waist came up to touch his jaw, turning his face to meet Kaname's lips in another gentle kiss. Within seconds, he forgot he wanted to insult the arrogant bastard, accepting the tip of his tongue in his mouth. Kaname was gently nibbling and sucking on his lips in progression, nipping at the corner of his mouth- and the shallow kiss was annoyingly long, and patient- and he had enough. Zero gripped the back of Kaname's head and pulled him forward.

At the sudden pressure and invasion of Zero's rough tongue into his mouth, Kaname's eyes opened, watching Zero with a mixture of surprise and delight as the taste of their dinner and Zero's unique flavor blended over his tongue. He let his mouth go slack, giving Zero control as he followed in the hunter's lead, brushing his tongue against his in a hot kiss. When Kaname broke away, they were both a bit breathless.

Kaname watched him, his palm pressed to Zero's cheek, his thumb stroking over his lower lip, swollen slightly with their kiss. Zero's fingers were still at the back of his head and holding his face close. He waited for those eyes to open for him, but Zero always had a problem keeping them open at times like these. Kaname gave a quiet press of his lips to the corner of Zero's mouth and whispered, "It drives me insane when you kiss me like that. You rarely do."

"Shut up," Zero breathed against him, his eyes fluttering open and when they met Kaname's he seemed to stutter to a pause. For some reason, he felt like he wanted to stare into the pureblood's eyes for an eternity. Stupid. Really stupid, he thought and released the pressure at the back of Kaname's head, tilting his head a bit with a frown. "Are you going to talk the entire time again?"

Kaname smirked, quickly ignoring the urge to let his eyes dive to the edge of Zero's neck, the way he'd exposed it to him, letting the chord of his neck strain with the slight tilt was just begging Kaname to ravish him. He forced his focus to Zero's eyes. "Didn't you ask me why I loved you?"

He knew he'd end up regretting it, Zero thought exasperatedly. "I asked for _one_ reason."

Chuckling, Kaname gently ushered Zero towards the middle of the bed, following but instead of leaning over him, he simply laid besides him, pulling him in close. "There isn't _one_ thing. I love all of you. Every little irritating thing about you."

Zero rolled his eyes, leaning his forehead against Kaname's chest when he felt the pureblood's hands roaming quietly over his body, currently heading southward. He took a breath and let it out slowly, staring through the silk of Kaname's dress shirt. This was probably his attempt to calm the erratic beating of his heart and the urge to buck his hips and help Kaname's searching hands find their target.

"I love the way your heart jumps around me." Kaname's lips brushed against his ear, and when those words hit Zero, his eyes widened the slightest bit in chagrin. So he had always been able to hear it? All the time…Back then till now, from fear from excitement from- he bit his lower lip and fought the moan as Kaname's hand found its target, caressing him over his clothes. "It makes me feel better knowing I'm not the only one."

Blinking, Zero shifted his gaze to look up at Kaname. The pureblood merely leaned in and kissed him and that was all Zero needed to lift his own hand to grip the back of Kaname's neck for leverage, his tongue sliding over the pureblood's. Kaname hands grew bolder, sliding against his inner thigh with the intent to arouse and not tease. So Zero didn't bother holding back the quiet moan that slipped into Kuran's mouth.

Before Zero knew it, Kaname had pushed his shirt up as his tongue ran over his tattoo, his fingers playing with the hardened buds of his nipples. He hissed and pressed his hips towards Kaname, the fire playing between his legs making him growl softly. Then the pureblood was whispering something in his ear about loving his sounds or something. Zero was hardly paying attention now because those smooth hands were pushing down his jeans and tugging his clothes away.

When Zero felt Kaname's fingers running like feathers along his length, he pressed his face against Kaname's strong chest and muffled his moan of appreciation. Kaname's lips were at his ear, murmuring again, but his hands were wrapped around him and Zero's heart was thudding and he wanted to be closer- his hands gripped at Kaname's arms, forcing the pureblood to press against him and he heard Kaname moan into his hair.

There was a moment where they paused, Zero contemplating, then ignoring his thoughts and going on instinct, he reached down to undo Kuran's belt. The pureblood stiffened for a moment before relaxing and aiding Zero in his attempt to get rid of the expensive clothes. When they accomplished the task, Kaname's lips pressed to Zero's forehead, his heavy breath making his silver bangs sway.

"I can't do it…" Zero murmured quietly, releasing Kaname as he pushed the pureblood's hand away from himself. "…at the same time."

Kaname didn't respond, not one teasing reply, and Zero couldn't bring himself to lift his face. Zero simply took the brush of Kaname's lips on his skin as a go ahead and so he did. Of all the times they'd been together, he'd only ever done this once to Kaname. It was a bit unfair of Zero, he supposed, but that could be remedied. He leaned forward and kissed the pureblood's neck, letting his fingers play over him in the way he recalled Kaname doing to him.

Zero took pleasure in watching Kaname's pulse speed up, listening to his heavy breaths and quiet moans and feeling the way his hips rocked into his hand after a while. The pureblood's fingers were biting into his hips, but he didn't mind so much, not when he glanced up to catch a peak of Kaname. His face was illuminated by the gentle glow of the candles in the room that shifted over his features. The pureblood's eyes were closed, his brows drawn together in pleasure, the corner of his lower lip caught between his teeth. When a bead of blood slid down Kaname's lip, Zero automatically leaned up to lick it away.

A shiver went through the other's body and Zero realized Kaname seemed to enjoy it. So he did it again; running his tongue over his lips, nibbling on his chin almost playfully and without realizing it, Zero was coaxing Kaname to find his release; whispering obliviously against Kuran's jaw. Kaname was gripping him harder, his heart hammering and with a low groan of Zero's name, he finally spurted forth into Zero's hand.

The release made even Zero shiver as he pulled back to watch the pleasure consume the pureblood and in soft trembles ebb away. Kaname's eyes stayed closed, his mouth was parted as he caught his breath. The sight was endearing, the pureblood almost looked like he would be content to die where he was because of Zero. That had a strange affect on the hunter.

Damn, Zero thought moving onto his back and shutting his eyes, trying desperately to erase the image, to forget the feelings that had suddenly surged inside of him at the sight of Kaname like that. He'd already known it, he knew, he just didn't want to say it. He couldn't, but he was and what was worse was that he'd almost said it. Watching him, listening to the way his heart slowed back to normal, he'd almost leaned down and kissed him tenderly. He'd almost opened his mouth and said, Kaname I-

"Zero?"

He tensed.

Warm lips pressed against his jaw, the bed shifted beneath him, and Kuran's body was closer to his. "Zero?"

He couldn't look; not when the sight of him had the words on the tip of his lips, tripping over themselves to spill out. Since he knew Kaname would persist until he got a reaction, he reached up and grabbed the pureblood's shirt collar, pulling him closer and turning his head so their lips met. It seemed to be enough for the moment, as the pureblood gave him a long, languorous kiss while his fingers worked to bring Zero back to a fully erect state.

Finally Kaname was stroking him, gentle and teasing at first as Zero buried his face in Kaname's neck, hands gripping Kuran's upper arms. His heart was starting it's favorite song as Zero's breath hitched. When he felt the slight hint of nails, Zero gasped. "Kaname…"

The pureblood smiled, shivering at the sensation of Zero's heavy panting against his neck. "Do you like that, Zero?"

His lover gave him an embarrassed grunt, his hips arching up against Kaname's fist. He made a low chuckle that seemed to vibrate through Zero in the form of a shudder as he leaned closer and whispered, "do you want me to use my mouth?"

"Ngh." Kaname gave a particular squeeze and Zero flushed at the question. Taking a shuddering breath, Zero shook his head. He was almost… "Kaname," he groaned, pulling him closer. "Just..."

Kaname understood, his nimble fingers working to finish their job as he shifted against Zero, his free hand stroking the silver strands gently. He watched the torment on Zero's face, heard the pleasure with every hitch of his breath, soft moan, and gasp from his lips, and felt the urgency with the tightening grip Zero had on his arms and each one of Zero's impatient thrusts.

When he finally came, Kaname watched Zero silently gasp, arch his back and shudder. The lights from the candles around the room shifted over his face, making Zero's skin practically glow as they partly created soft shadows over his face and lit up some of his features.

He was waiting for Zero to come down from his high as Kaname sat up, removing his shirt and, despite its value, using it to clean his hand. When he turned back to Zero, he gently ran his hand over the flat of the hunter's stomach, smiling as Zero evened out his breathing. The white shirt was still bunched up over his chest, his pants half way off.

Zero was just lying there, breathing, relaxing, annoyed that the voice whispering in the back of his head that he was in love refused to shut up. He already knew. So shut up. Still, it was there, repeating it over and over. His muscles jumped when Kaname's warm hand touched him, rubbing comforting circles over his lower abdomen. Zero was about to let out a content sigh when he felt a quick kiss on his lips. "Hey…"

"Hm?" There would have been a quiver in Zero's voice had he actually tried to say something else.

Kaname watched Zero, amused to see Zero unable or unwilling to open his eyes and look at him. His hand slid to the side of his hip, drawing little pattern's against his lover's skin. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

Kaname leaned down, pushing Zero's shirt up a bit higher as he pressed his lips over the hunter's beating heart. "Are you sure?" he murmured, pressing his firm lips a little lower, his hand running back and forth over Zero's sensitive nipple, his lips finding the other.

"Y-yes Nngh." Zero held his breath has Kaname caught the nub between his teeth, tugging slightly. "Hah, Kaname…" He slid his hands into his soft hair, shifting his head on the pillow as the pureblood shifted his body closer to Zero's. "Weren't we supposed to talk?"

"We did," Kaname pointed out, moving one of his legs in between Zero's and rubbing their hips against each other tenderly. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

Zero let out a quiet moan at the stirring of desire he felt. He hated how Kaname always had such a strong effect over him. "No."

Kaname chuckled, giving one inner thigh a long loving stroke before tugging his jeans completely off. "Zero, open your eyes."

"No."

A hand slid up the length of Zero's thigh. "Zero, look at me."

His heart was beating hard and he knew this time Kaname could hear it perfectly. "No."

"Zero."

Zero lifted an arm and angled it over his eyes to hide from the gaze he could feel on his face, breathing soft and unsteady. "I can't."

Kaname frowned at that. "You can't?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

Kaname smiled.

It wasn't that Zero couldn't face him, he could. He had plenty of times before, but Zero knew that it wasn't the same anymore. It wasn't like he could look at Kaname as he once did, pretend that he only wanted the body that was shifting over him and causing a spark to flame again in his lower belly. No, he wanted more than that. Warm hands roved over his sides, forcing a shuddering sigh through his lips. He clenched his eyes tighter beneath his arm, turning his face to the side as Kaname's lips pressed against his neck.

He wanted more than the pleasure he felt. Kaname had been right. There was something special about this and now it was undoing Zero. Every touch of his hands and lips left him shuddering, straining against him and he still refused to look at Kaname. Even so, he felt his eyes parting, shielded by the arm that hung over him. The room was dark except for the flickering and shifting glow of the candles, the sounds of their breathing, of Zero's soft moans and the bed shifting slightly with Kaname's movement.

Zero was afraid to look at Kaname again. Instead, he focused his attention on the thick candle on the bedside table. It was a soft orange color and it seemed to have melted half way down. Zero was melting too, just like the candle. He could feel the heat between his body and Kaname's, feel the way the flame flared between them each time their hips met, and his body, unable to stay cool in the midst of it, was beginning to perspire.

Just like the candle.

It was fascinating watching the wax melt on the candle. He wondered which was hotter, the flame or the heat Kaname was causing? The flame of the candle flickered, Zero sucked in a breath at the touch of Kaname's hands roaming lower, and he suddenly concluded the candle must be melting from the heat of their bodies. Liquid wax ran down the side of the candle and Zero shut his eyes, removing his hand from his face to wrap around Kaname. His body wanting Kaname's in a more intimate way.

Kaname obeyed the silent command, taking his time in entering his silent lover, nudging his nose against the warm neck beneath and murmuring his name over and over. Zero still refused to look at him even after he was fully inside of him, so he remained still for a moment, and patiently lifted his head to look at Zero.

"Zero…" Kaname let out a soft sigh.

Zero's tongue ran over his own dry lips as the need he felt to just look at Kaname surged inside him, but he couldn't open his eyes**.** They had no trouble snapping open when Kaname took hold of him and rolled them over on the bed. His lilac eyes stared wide eyed at the brunette laying beneath him with an amused smile.

"That's better." Kaname reached up to brush bangs from Zero's damp face.

Breath shaking, Zero stared face to face at Kaname, watching the light flicker across his appearance; his skin seemed to glow under the candle light even making his dark eyes gleam. Zero dropped his gaze to Kaname's lips, pressing his hand against the strong chest beneath him to give himself some distance. Shifting, he pushed himself up and flinched at the sudden electric shock. That had felt good…

Beneath him, Kaname sucked in his breath, eyes fluttering shut so that his thick, sooty lashes rested against the porcelain of his cheeks., Zero leaned back, refusing to blush at the thought that he was sitting on Kaname, and steadied himself with both his hands on Kaname's chest. Well it didn't matter if he was blushing, he was sure his face had been red since the start.

Intrigued by Kaname's reaction, Zero lifted himself, hissing at the feeling of Kaname's full length sliding out, he shivered, and smiled when the sudden touch of his finger's on Kaname's face made the pureblood's eyes snap open to give him a look of surprise. Honestly, he looked beautiful like that, a look of pleasure lightening his features, his dark hair splayed around him. It reminded him of…

"You remind me of a girl." At that, Kaname's eyes narrowed, a flash of anger in his eyes, his lips parted and-

Zero dropped his hips.

Kaname's retort was lost in his moan. He closed his eyes, taking a moment to compose himself. When he spoke, Kaname's voice was calm. "What, pray tell, about me do you find semblance with that of a female, Zero?"

The pureblood was irritated. Zero fought a stupid euphoria at that. He shrugged, brushing a thumb over the back of Kaname's eyelids, ruffling his eyelashes. The way they always looked, low lidded and seductive sometimes drove Zero insane. "Your eyes."

Kaname stared at him. "My eyes? How?"

Zero couldn't explain it. Instead he leaned forward, giving a sharp inhale when a certain angle shot pleasure up his spine, and kissed Kaname's high cheek bones, muttering, "Your cheeks, too." When Kaname opened his mouth to say something, Zero kissed his lips; lovely, elegant and thin, but full. When Kaname slowly kissed him back, Zero smiled. Definitely full.

Kaname's hands on his thighs slid up to grip his hips, his tongue seeking Zero's. The hunter easily fell into the demands of the pureblood's hot mouth. Zero's fingers wove into the forest of his dark hair-soft hair- and sighed against Kaname's lips. "Your hair, too…"

Kaname nibble his lower lip, tugging at it as if in retaliation. Zero smirked softly, pulling away to lift his hips off Kaname's. He held himself steady, just staring, watching anticipation on Kaname's face. The pureblood was almost completely out of him. Zero's eyes roved down Kaname's body. He was, and he'd never in hell admit this, the most beautiful sight Zero had laid eyes on. His body was lithe, muscles flowing smoothly as he arched up, fitting himself a little into Zero before Kaname's hips fell back to the bed in disappointment.

He didn't have muscles as prominent as Zero's; where Zero's body was hard and evident, Kaname's muscles were softer, hidden almost beneath his pale, silky body slick with perspiration. "Zero…"

Zero blinked at Kaname, almost smiled at the exasperated, annoyed look on the pureblood's face. "If you say I have a feminine body, I'd like to remind you-" The fingers at Zero's hips tightened as they pulled him down over Kaname. He heard a low groan, he thought it was Kaname's, but it might have been his. When he opened his eyes, unaware he'd closed them, Kaname was smirking at him, palms stroking up and down his thighs in comforting strokes. "Isn't that my very male-?"

Hissing at the sudden movement of slapping his hand over Kuran's mouth, Zero glared as he watched the light dance in Kaname's eyes. The pureblood was back in his territory, he thought a bit annoyed. "For someone who's so caught up in elegance and decorum, you're crass as hell."

Kaname caught Zero's hand from his cheek and kissed his palm. "I just find your reactions amusing. Besides, Zero, I don't like being insulted with my appearance."

Although this was really the first time anyone had done such a thing. Ever. Zero mumbled something under his breath. Kaname tensed, a frown on his lips as he watched Zero's face darken with the unstable light the candles provided. His lover was looking away from him, staring at the floor. "What?"

"I said it wasn't an insult."

"Then what was it?" Kaname asked, lifting Zero's hips off himself. His hands automatically pressed against Kaname's chest to keep himself steady. Zero gave him a pretty little scowl.

"I don't know-" Kaname pulled him down, arching his own hips up.

"Mm…" Zero's teeth bit onto his lower lip, his head falling back while his eyes fluttered shut.

Kaname smiled. "Were you complimenting me?

Zero let Kaname lift him again, but scowled none the less. "No."

When his hips dropped back down, Zero groaned and Kaname rolled his head back. Zero lifted himself up now, recovering first. Kaname chuckled. "You think I'm-" Zero's hips cut him off with a sharp drop. The pureblood groaned, but his hands were lifting him again eager now to reach that promised heat. "-beautiful?"

On the verge of a retort, Zero let out an unrestrained moan as Kaname forced him back down. Then he couldn't stop himself, he was lifting and dropping, enjoying the way Kaname's hips arched up to meet his, the way his fingers bit sharply into his hips. Kaname was stunning, lying beneath him with his hair mussed around the sheets beneath, his head turning into the sheets as he moaned, lost in the pleasure- Zero didn't mean to say it, but he did. "Very beautiful."

Kaname's hands were caressing his body, enjoying the sight of the hunter over him, those smoldered lavender eyes watching him so intently. Kaname knew he wasn't going to last long like this, his hand slid up Zero's thigh, taking a hold of his firm arousal. A shudder went through the prefect's body and Kaname couldn't help himself. With a soft growl, he forced Zero back down to the bed, tongue sliding against his collarbone as his hips thrust into him.

Immediately, Zero's long, sinewy legs were wrapped around his waist, hips lifting to meet his every move. Kaname was desperately plowing into him, shuddering with every move, Zero needed to come before he did. Zero was clinging to him, his lusty moans proving how far gone he was now as they raced to the finish.

Zero's hands were locked around Kaname, one of his fists tangled in the locks of his hair, his eyes glued to those that were watching him. With each thrust, the words that were whispered behind his head were screaming now. _I love you, I love you, I love you_. "Kaname," he gasped, arching his chest against the pureblood's. "I…" he whispered, shuddering. Suddenly, he leaned forward, teeth sinking down into Kaname's neck to stop himself from saying the words out loud as he finally found release.

Kaname gave gasped in shock before his body shuddered violently; he buried his face in Zero's warm neck and let himself go. When Kaname's body finally regained its composure, he noticed Zero was drinking from his neck almost lovingly, or teasingly, taking slow, languorous but steady sips. Kaname sighed pleasantly; he didn't bother moving off Zero. After all, he had a girl's body so Zero should be able to handle it. He shivered when a bit of blood threatened to slide down his shoulder only to be caught by Zero's wet tongue.

"I love you." Zero didn't react at first, but then the arms that he didn't realize were around him tightened. Kaname smiled as he added, "Even if you did refer to me as a girl."

The body beneath his tensed in surprise, but his lover's fangs remained happily in place. When Zero's fingers threaded through his hair, Kaname hummed delightfully and shut his eyes. "You're awfully touchy all of a sudden." He rubbed his cheek on Zero's bare shoulder. "Not that I'm complaining."

Zero retracted his teeth, cleaning the twin wounds carefully. "How can you be so sure?"

His voice was soft, Kaname noted absently. Perhaps that was why he understood what Zero was trying to ask him. _How can you be sure you love me?_

Kaname's face was resting on his shoulder, from what Zero could see, the pureblood's eyes were closed. His body felt heavy against Zero's- deliciously so- and his breathing had evened out. For a moment, Zero thought he was falling asleep, but then…

"I just do."

Zero sighed in defeat. "That's not a good reason."

"Mmm.." He did sound drowsy. "If love was something that could be eloquently described, I would have already done so." Kaname shifted, and then sighed against him. "Let's just say, if I didn't love you," he smiled in amusement, Zero noted, dark eyes still closed. "I would have killed you already."

Zero scoffed. "For what?"

"For calling me a girl."

**Zero frowned at the letter in his hand.** The chairman had called for him earlier in order to give this to him. Apparently they'd been looking for him all day and couldn't find him. That would be in large part thanks to Kaname, who refused to simply let Zero leave in the morning and kept pulling him back to his bed until Zero gave up, grumbling about how he couldn't stay in bed all day. He did, though. For half of it.

The second the prefect had walked into his home, the chairman had strolled towards him with a letter in his hand. He handed it to Zero, a serious look in his eyes. "This arrived for you."

Zero frowned at it. From the hunter's association?

It was another mission. He hadn't been on one in a while, but it wasn't a big deal. Right now, he was more preoccupied with wondering what it was he should do about his feelings. He loved Kaname. Even if he wanted to, which he didn't, Zero doubted he could just drop everything with Kaname, but he wasn't certain he wanted the pureblood to know his feelings either.

"Zero!"

"What?"

Yuuki was racing towards him, waving a hand in the air like her screaming hadn't caught his attention. Zero, who had been in the process of walking out of the chairman's home, closed the door firmly behind him as the girl bounded closer.

"So…" she purred with a sly smile, hands locked behind her back. "How'd it go?"

Brows drew together for a moment before returning to their rightful positions. "Oh that."

Zero walked passed her.

"Hey!"

Instead of ignoring her, Zero paused. He glanced over his shoulder with what looked almost like a smile. "Thanks, Yuuki."

The entire world seemed to pause for a moment as Yuuki gaped at the sight of Zero's smile, the warm hesitant and rare smile that he rarely showed to anyone. That meant their date must have gone perfectly well! She smiled happily, cocking her head a little as she asked, "that good, huh?"

For some reason, Zero's smile faded and his face went red. Yuuki blinked at the sudden change. "Why are you so…" Then she realized they misunderstood each other again and her own face felt a bit hot. "Ah! I didn't mean-! I was talking about, uh.. ha ha. I-I'll see you later, all right? Bye!"

Crap. A heavy hand slid over his face as Zero refused to watch Yuuki run off with the sudden knowledge of how Zero and Kaname spent their time together last night. He needed to stop being so transparent. Even as he cursed the pureblood for making him always behave this way, the smile returned to his lips.

Stupid Kaname.

* * *

_Man, this turned out to be really hard for me to write Dx_

_On another note, have I broken the record for lemons in a story yet, I wonder. ^^;; Anywho, this is probably *drum roll please* the last lemon in the story! *tries to duck flying chair* Hey! That's not nice! I said __**probably**__…*rubs bump on head* _

_Damn Kaname…_


	15. His Wound

_**~Le Gasp~ She appears again!**_

_**Hello my faithful readers, sorry it's taken a while. College's been kicking my ass and it's just gotten started. T.T I don't have much to say up here besides there are a few random scenes ( at least I think so) in this chapter, but maybe it's just my imagination. The heat's been frying my brain, guys. D:**_

* * *

_Gravel crunched beneath the heel of his shoe, his senses alive to every sound that surrounded him. Trained fingers held tight to the cold steel that thrummed with an ancient power beneath its cool surface, its will alive beside his own. Cold winds pushed against strands of his silver hair making his nose wrinkle at the scent of blood in the air: it wasn't human blood. Adrenaline pushed through his veins creating a rush that propelled his body into movement the second the shadow shifted inside the broken down remnants of an abandoned home. All thoughts now focused on the mission before him…_

* * *

**His Wound**

_by: Scarlet m._

**Kaname couldn't pull himself away from the window. **An hour had gone by but he remained rooted to the spot ignoring the way a pair of worried eyes shifted to him from time to time. Although he knew Ichijou wanted to say something, the blond remained steadfastly silent; Kaname was grateful for that. After all, it wasn't as though his blond friend could convince him with a hundred percent accuracy that Zero would be fine.

It hadn't been long ago that Kaname had woken up to Zero in his arms, quietly trying to escape the band of his arms in order to flee the dark room. Kaname had refused to let him leave, instead choosing to abandon sleep and make love to the hunter twice before he could no longer prevent Zero from leaving. Waking up to the hunter in his bed had caused a high in Kaname's feelings- until he heard the hunter had a mission that is.

All rationality told Kaname the hunter would be fine, Zero had done this before and he had always returned in one piece. However, a distant memory of a bell tower flashed in his mind; the sight of Zero on the ground, a level E clawing at him after taking advantage of the exhuman hunter, kept gnawing away at him. Kaname had just only made it in time, if he hadn't shown up maybe Zero might have been...

Kaname's eyes narrowed.

"Kaname?"

At the sudden tilt in temperature in the room, Ichijou, who was wryly amused at the anxious pureblood's behavior, just couldn't take the tense silence anymore. Not to mention his friend was giving him a headache. When the pureblood turned to him, looking a bit irritated at having his worrisome thoughts disrupted, Ichijou gave him a bright smile.

"Should we stop here for now?"

Without answering, Kaname turned away from the window, saying nothing, but the agreement was in the silent nod as he walked towards his bedroom in hopes of drowning himself in the warmth and steady scent of his lover that still lingered on his bed. It was obvious that Kaname was on edge. Naturally, it made everyone else inside the moon dorms edgy, but he couldn't help it. Zero…

Ichijou stepped out of the room quietly, a small frown on his face. He strolled past the stairs to see Ruka and Hanabusa conversing below, which of course escalated into a small argument in which Kain quickly stomped out with a sudden change of subjects. He ignored them, proceeding straight to his room, wondering if a small nap might help with the headache that had been blaringly painful up until he escaped – er, left - Kaname's presence.

As he opened the door of his room, Ichijou paused, catching the slight movement in the hallway as Shiki strolled towards him, looking half asleep. When he reached Ichijou, he simply blinked, his eyes looking too heavy to lift back up again, but he somehow managed. Ichijou smiled at him. "Shiki?'

"Mm?"

"Are you tired?"

"Mm."

Ichijou reached out and caught Shiki's wrist, smiling as he lead him into their room. "Would you like me to read you a bedtime story? I just got a batch full of new manga today. We can read them together before a nap."

"Mm…" Shiki barely heard a word the vice president was saying, he was well on his way to falling asleep on his feet when Ichijou ushered him forward. He was just so tired…

**There were only three of them, **Zero reminded himself as he stalked down the debris covered hallway, the Bloody Rose ready to be fired again as it remained ready in his hand. They were fast and had managed to escape from him the first time, but he was ready for them this time around. The sun filtered in through the broken window lighting up the hall for Zero, the glass sharp and ready for anyone clumsy enough to get too close. There was nothing here, he noted, reaching the end of the hallway. Besides him was a boarded up room, nails precariously hammered into its frame almost as if someone was desperate to lock away whatever existed beyond the door.

Suddenly, his senses reeled and he whirled on his feet in time to see a crazed level E rushing towards him. Attacking from behind only worked if you're opponent wasn't quick enough to take notice and, fortunately, Zero was. Unfortunately, however, he wasn't quick enough to stop the beast from lunging at him, its weight crashing hard against him, pushing him closer to the dangerous glass clinging to the window's frame.

With enough force in his shove, he pushed the level E off, hard enough to make it crash against the bordered door. Lifting his gun, he pulled the trigger twice and waited for the once human being to vanish into dust. As he straightened, he frowned down at his side, noticing how blood was seeping onto the white of his shirt. _Damn,_ he thought as he realized he'd gotten caught on the glass. It wasn't too serious at all, but he didn't want to bleed during or after the mission. If he went back to the academy and that annoying pureblood caught a whiff of his blood, who knows what Kaname would do. He'd probably insist to come to every single one of Zero's missions afterwards.

A wry smile tugged at Zero's lips as he straightened up, prepared to finish checking the rest of the hall. Now maybe it was because Zero had been thinking about him, remembering his every feature, his scent, his chuckle, the power he could sense that was tightly controlled beneath the surface of Kaname's cool exterior, but for a brief moment Zero could have sworn that he felt…

Again, there was a brief and sudden flare of Kaname's power in Zero's senses and the hunter whirled around in surprise. "Kana-"

His voice was drowned out by the sudden crash of another level E bursting through the boarded door, splinters flying into the air. Zero had no time to guard himself against such a surprise attack and only managed to grunt as the deranged vampire's claws grazed his side. Quick to recover, Zero caught its arm and flipped it over his body in hopes of buying enough time for him to find the gun he'd dropped. He noticed it only a few feet behind him, its chain severed, but when he took a step towards it the sudden pain brought him to his knees. Silver hair whipping the air as Zero whirled around. He was expecting a final attack only to find the level E staring at the opposite side of the wide stairs.

Within reach now, Zero caught the end of the Bloody Rose's chain and easily finished off his distracted foe. There was a moment of utter silence as the level E vanished into the air, dust particles almost gleaming in the spilled light from the windows. Groaning as he stood up, Zero shoved his Bloody Rose into his holster and sighed, carefully heading down the set of stairs back into the foyer and ignoring the stinging from his wounds.

"You didn't need to come here."

Without a single sound, Kaname was at Zero's side, his worried eyes trained on Zero. "Are you hurt?"

The automatic answer "I'm fine" was tasted on his tongue, but the scent of his blood made Zero pause and glance down. There were gashes on his chest from the surprise attack of the second level E and he knew that his side had been cut from the window's glass before that. He let out an inaudible sigh that made his shoulder's sag slightly. "I would have been fine if you hadn't surprised me. Why did you come here?"

"You're so reckless," Kaname reprimanded as he stepped closer, a look of disproval on his face and the sound of a father scolding his stubborn child in his voice.

"Answer the question." Zero waited for the response as Kuran came closer, staring at Zero with an edge of indifference tinged with anger and full of concern. He ignored the way Kaname was speaking to him. Zero wasn't a child, he could take of himself, and he'd done it his whole life.

"Don't make me worry, Zero," was his answer.

There was plenty of concern on Kaname's face that was only sharpened with tints of anger because Kaname had been frightened for him. Zero sighed, looking away for a moment. This didn't do his pride any good: having a vampire save a hunter, really now. "You're impossible, Kaname."

Kaname glanced at his wounded side and Zero nearly resisted the urge to plead that he not carry Zero back to the Academy in his arms like a bride and tarnish the remnants of his belittled pride. So he stepped forward, pleased when Kuran only followed in step quietly, if not a bit reluctantly. Zero could see the effort he was putting into not reaching out to at least wrap Zero's arm over his shoulder and his own arms around Zero. Instead, he asked, "Does it hurt?"

"I'll be fine."

"You should let me heal you," he urged softly and Zero didn't bother to look up at him as a smile graced his lips and he nodded.

Kaname saw the smile and, in the back of his mind, he knew Zero was probably making fun of the fact that Kaname couldn't help but want to help Zero in some way. However, he was immune to the mockery because of that smile; a smile that felt like the first drop of rain after a drought. He didn't care if Zero was laughing at him, not if he smiled like that while he did it. Kaname would remember this moment because it was the first time that Zero smiled in his presence, the first time Zero looked so relaxed being at his side. It honestly made Kaname happy because he was so in love with this hunter that tortured him so.

As they walked out of the building, both, for a brief second, winced from the sunlight before adjusting to its light. A small breeze pushed against them, ruffling the blood soaked clothes Zero was wearing, the scent of blood sending shivers up and down Kaname's body. Forcing the desire for his lover's blood away, Kaname stepped forward, taking a hold of Zero's hand and leading him down into an alley.

Even though he tensed, Zero followed, staring at the elegant hand that held his- the hand Zero used to wield the weapon that destroyed many of the other's kind. There was an almost lost look in his eyes as he tried to comprehend this moment; he'd woken up to the pureblood and for the longest time he'd stared at his peaceful, unguarded face. Wondering what sort of twisted joke fate was playing. He was in love with this person, this pureblood, this enemy.

How was that possible? Who could comprehend such a thing? If the chairman knew, would he encourage Zero? Would he laugh at the irony of Zero falling in love with the same kind of being that had destroyed and humiliated him all those haunting years ago? How much had he suffered and struggled at the hands of purebloods, even when they weren't in front of him, they tormented him. How was he in love with-

"Zero?"

The fingers that were wrapped around his hand tightened for a brief flash. Zero lifted his gaze to the eyes of the vampire he loved. Heh, that does sound like a sick joke. There was worry and curiosity in the dark eyes, maybe Kaname was wondering why Zero was allowing him to lead him around by the hand without a fuss, but Zero's thoughts made him care less at the moment. He knew Kaname didn't have a problem with openly expressing his feelings towards Zero, he might not be eager to pronounce his love to the entire vampire society- and Zero was more than grateful for that- but Zero couldn't bring himself to feel the same way. Simple affection like this, it was strange for him.

He loved Kaname. He loved the way Kaname was with him, but he was worried about what all that entailed. There were so many problems with that, so many endless troubles and fears. Zero's eyes widened, his thoughts stuttering to a stop as Kaname's lips suddenly pressed against his. Surprised, Zero just stood there and watched the breeze tinker with brunet strands that hung over a handsome face and swept his worries away. Then slowly, as loving arms twined around him, he closed his eyes and, oblivious to his surroundings, slipped into the warm kiss.

Right now, nothing mattered but Kaname.

_I love you…_

…_a pureblood…_

…_my enemy…_

Neither noticed as the silhouette lurking in the alley slunk further back into the shadows.

**Yuuki sat on the chairman's** sofa watching one of the old rerun movies she use to watch while Zero pretended not to be interested in as he read through a book he'd read hundreds of times. She smiled at the memories of the past Zero and the silly little phrase 'how he's grown up' came to mind with a delirious little giggle that may have escaped her lips. She was glad Zero seemed to be happy with Kaname and vice versa, the two most precious people in her life deserved to be-

"Yuuuukii!"

Brown hair curtained her face as her head hung low at the sound of the chairman's voice. It was the afternoon still and she had been hoping the chairman would still be locked up in his office and away from his house. She glanced over her shoulder as he sauntered into the living room looking utterly defeated.

"What is it, chairman?" she frowned, genuinely concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yuuki-chan doesn't bathe with her father anymore," he complained, crocodile tears streaming down his face like water falls.

Yuuki physically recoiled for a moment and then laughed nervously, scratching the back of her short hair. "I never…bathed with you." Where had _that_ suddenly come from?

"Then you see the problem too?"

Yeah, she sighed. The chairman was insane. Maybe Zero was right about how the chairman might be crazy and everything. She frowned thoughtfully and studied the chairman out of the corner of her eyes, the way he was sobbing and muttering more nonsense about how they should spend more quality time together like they had yesterday. She grimaced at that. She was still dealing with the after effects of having worn a t-shirt that said, "I love my daddy" plastered beneath a fat, red arrow that was pointing to her right where the chairman had refused to leave.

"Most memorable times come from children bathing with their fathers! I could clean your back while I shower you with stories that will help make our bond tighter-"

Zero owed her big for that, she thought as she huffed at the memory. "Chairman-"

"Call me father!"

"Uh… are you all done with your work then?" she asked, cocking her head a little as she stared at her adoptive father. "I can't find Zero so there isn't really dinner since I can't cook…well."

The chairman smiled at her. "No, no. I can cook something. We'll be having a guest soon…" He broke off thoughtfully, his eyes seeming to view something Yuuki couldn't. "Perhaps his visit is why I feel this unease?"

"Huh?" Yuuki's head came up at that. Who was he talking about? Before she could ask, the chairman was headed towards the kitchen to prepare dinner. What had he been talking about? Why did he feel uneasy? She sat up and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was five thirty; the sun would be setting soon, was this guest that was making him so nervous a vampire?

Maybe Zero knew who the guest was, she figured as she stood up, the movie on the television set completely forgotten as a new question arose. Where was Zero? She hadn't been able to find him earlier and she had searched everywhere for him. A sly grin pulled on her features when she wondered if he was busy with Kaname. Her eyes widened. She didn't mean busy as 'busy' in the way the bunnies in that video for science class had been… She flushed, shaking her head as it filled with images of Kaname and Zero with bunny ears, doing inappropriate things –

"No, no, no!" She hit each side of her head with her fists, trying to shake the image away as she headed out of the room. Geez, how many times did she have to have those embarrassing thoughts?

**Long dusky rose colored strands of elegant hair **fluttered in the air as the beautiful night class student strode down the halls of the dormitory, pausing only when she stopped outside of the dorm president's room. He wasn't in there, she knew. Still, she stared at the door, almost as though hoping she could see through it to the man which resided inside. A man far beyond her reach. This little game of love had long since been out of her league. She was only an observer, allowed to look and long, but never once reach out and take hold of the prize for herself.

She was strong and beautiful, she was worthy enough, and yet-! White teeth bit down against her pink, lower lip, eyes narrowing and filling with emotion. "I can't stand it." Perfectly manicured nails bit into the delicate flesh of her palms. "Why did Kaname-sama have to fall in love with an ungrateful ex-human like _him?_"

Kain said nothing as he remained where he was leaning against the wall just around the corner from where she stood. Even though she said she had accepted president Kuran's feelings, Kain knew she hadn't quite come to terms with it as much as she liked to pretend.

This morning, Ruka had watched Kiryu sneaking out of Kaname-sama's window, knowing full well that Kaname-sama would have suggested that he simply walk out the front door. He was a kind person that way, but Kiryu would rather have jumped out the window, sneaking around like he was ashamed of his place in Kaname-sama's heart. It pissed her off to no end. He was ungrateful and he only ever caused Kaname distress.

"But still, he gives his heart to him? I can't accept that," Ruka hissed, teeth clenching tightly at the memory of the way Kaname-sama would watch Zero during his patrol at night. The way Kaname-sama had purposefully exposed his relationship with Zero to those few around him. It was already too late…

"If you keep scowling like that, your face will stick that way."

Kain ignored the tears that spilled with the sudden movement of Ruka turning to face him so quickly. She glanced away, smiling sadly at being seen crying. "I must be pathetic to you, huh?"

"How can someone in love seem pathetic?" It should have sounded sarcastic, but Kain asked it honestly and Ruka couldn't help the dry smile that came to her lips. What a stupid question. She reached up to wipe the tear stains from her cheeks and blinked when a handkerchief appeared before her. When she hesitated, Kain used the delicate material to gently wipe at the tear streaks himself.

She didn't know why she was flushing as she watched him, his face close to hers, eyes intent on his work. When he was done, he simply dropped his hands and glanced into her eyes, refusing to step back as he asked, "What will you do now?"

**Lilac eyes scanned the small building** they'd walked into a bit dryly. Candles were still burning along the front of the room, rows of wooden benches running along both sides of them as the two vampires strolled down the carpeted aisle. Zero paused at the front, a frown on his face as he turned to the pureblood behind him, brows furrowed uncertainly.

"A church?"

Kaname looked unbothered by it. "No one's here. If you like," he said casually, though a flicker of amusement walked past his eyes, "we can go to a bell tower."

Zero blinked, remembered their first time, flushed and turned away. Idiot. "Let's just hurry up."

"Does it bother you here?" Kaname asked as he undid his jacket and laid it over the back of the first pew, his fingers nimbly working over the buttons of his shirt, undoing enough of them to reveal the soft skin of his chest.

Zero was faithfully gazing at a spot on the burgundy carpeted floor, avoiding the sight of Kaname baring his neck for him. The need for Kaname's blood was causing his stomach to churn, his throat to dry and his tongue to run over his elongated fangs, eager to pierce over his deliciously soft flesh and into that plump vein that he knew was just overflowing with the mouthwatering nectar.

"Zero."

The pureblood waited as the hunter's sharp crimson gaze turned to him. He simply slid his shirt off one of his shoulders, baring it in invitation for his lover who was instantly pressed against him, hot breath breaking against his skin and making Kaname shiver. Tilting his head back, Kaname kept his gaze locked to Zero's, watching as the hunter leaned down, hot, moist tongue slathering the skin. When his sharp fangs touched down over his skin, slowly pushing downward, Kaname's eyes fluttered shut.

He loved when Zero drank from him. Lifting his arms to stroke his lover's back, Kaname reveled in the precious act, encouraging Zero to take as much as he wanted. Then frowned when his lover took a few wonderful sips then pulled away shortly afterward. Zero licked Kaname's wound clean, but stayed in Kaname's arms, saying nothing as he leaned against him, ignoring the constant sting in his side and the throbbing of claw marks on his chest.

"You're still hurt," Kaname pointed out.

Zero shook his head, heady with the intoxication of Kaname's blood- even such a short amount. It floored him each time, the taste of Kaname's blood, the overflow of emotions that welled in him- it left him feeling full even when he knew he wanted more and more. "I'm fine."

"You're so stubborn," Kaname said, releasing Zero but grabbing his hand as he headed into the aisle to sit down, pulling Zero along to stand in front of him. Reaching up, Kaname began to undo Zero's shirt. Zero blinked at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to heal your wound," Kaname answered, giving Zero a look as he added, "Were you hoping for something else?"

Dry irritation sprung on Zero's face as his hands stayed passively at his side, never once intending to stop Kaname no matter what his intentions had been. "Are you asking me to shoot you?"

Kaname smirked, eyes trained on Zero's. "Could you still bring yourself to do it?"

"…"

Lilac eyes appeared surprised and Kaname looked away, letting Zero wonder at the answer he felt clearly and firmly. No. No Zero couldn't bring himself to shoot Kaname, it surprised him since, in the past, he'd dreamed of nothing more than doing so. Now the thought made him feel horrified and sick-

Kaname chuckled, interrupting his thoughts for the second time. "I'm glad you feel that way, Zero, but don't look so appalled by that revelation." The pureblood eyed the bloody rose hidden between the fabric of Zero's shirt and coat, safely incased in its holster, with an almost victorious glint in his dark eyes.

The second Kaname cleared the last button and pulled the white shirt opened, the scent that wafted him was stronger than he'd been prepared for. The dried blood on Zero's shirt had been one thing out in the open, but now, face to face with his side wound, blood smeared over his lover's delectably taut skin made him swallow. He leaned forward, his tongue eager to lick the smeared liquid over his injury, but Kaname forced himself to go slowly; to clean the wound before going near the sharp line that cut into his lover, to be careful when his tongue danced along the edges of the open wound, trying desperately not to suck out any more of the fresh blood that he could taste. A desperate shudder ran through him and he knew the metallic taste of his lover's blood was going to overwhelm him.

Zero whimpered as Kaname's tongue trailed against the open flesh, but before he knew it the pain had dulled and, within moments of Kaname's hot tongue stroking against it, vanished. He pried his eyes opened, wondering when he'd closed them and glanced down to the top of Kaname's head, noticing the way his hands were stroking along the pureblood's hair, encouraging him. When he felt Kaname's tongue tracing low towards his hips, he wondered if maybe Kaname had already finished healing his wound and if he had, then shouldn't he stop now?

But Zero said nothing. Especially not when Kaname's mouth was playing along the edge of his pants and his hands were at Zero's lower back, pushing the hunter between his legs and then-

"Kaname!" Zero gasped, shocked as Kaname began mouthing him over his pants. He grabbed the pureblood's shoulders in further surprise as Kaname's hands swiftly slid down his thighs to the back of his knees, pulling inward so Zero was suddenly forced onto the bench on his knees, settling over Kaname's lap.

"_Zero_." The hot, heady sound of Kaname's voice against his ear made the hunter shiver in Kaname's hold, feeling a bit dazed by the pureblood's sudden desire, but when Kaname pressed his lips to Zero's neck, sucking on it hungrily while his palm pressed and kneaded over his crotch, all Zero could do was moan and push back against Kaname's hand. "I want you..._desperately_ want…"

The hunter's hands slid into the soft brown locks of the pureblood, trying to surface from the sensations that were drowning him. His eyes fluttered open, there was a reason for his insane urge to pull away, but he couldn't remember what it was. Kaname's lips were at his collar bone, hot, panting breaths making his body shiver. Kaname was repeating something but all Zero could hear was the word need, need, need and the sounds of their heavy breathing. What Zero needed was for Kaname to keep touching him the way he had been with his hand, which was now sliding under his shirt, around his body and to the back of his nape where he was pulling Zero closer.

Taking a long whiff of Zero's scent, Kaname brushed his nose along the curve of Zero's neck. His entire body was screaming two different things at him: Let him go and bite him. They were both equal in strength, but with the temptation of Zero so close, his body so eager against him, it was hard to even consider letting him go. His arms tightened, maybe a bit too harshly as he pulled Zero closer. He couldn't let him go. He needed him…

They were in a church! The thought finally broke through to Zero. That's one of the reasons they couldn't do this, what if someone walked in and caught them doing- doing _this!_ "Kana-" Fangs scraped along the skin of his neck and Zero suddenly stiffened in shock. Every fiber of his being went taut, thoughts warring inside his head: Kaname's fangs were at his neck. His _fangs!_ Kaname wouldn't…he _couldn't_….And why wouldn't he? He was a vampire, a pureblood; He loved Zero. Kuran was a beast disguised as a human; Kaname was his lover, was someone Zero loved…

…a hot tongue ran over his neck, prepping the skin…

He was going to bite him.

Zero was no longer relaxed. He now knew Kaname wanted his blood. Kaname knew he should stop, he _wanted_ to stop, but he wanted Zero's blood even more. His lover was trembling, Kaname noticed, as his fangs scraped along his neck again, awarding himself with droplets of crimson the sharp tips managed to create. Zero's fingers tightened in his hair, his voice laced with hints of fear and warning as Kaname's fangs poised themselves over Zero's artery.

"_Kaname. Don't-"_

"I am not like her." Was all Zero heard before his eyes widened, his body immobile with shock at the feeling of Kaname's fangs slowly breaking through his skin, slowly, slowly sinking down. A cold chin ran down his spine at the feeling, his mouth dry as he clenched his eyes tight at the feeling of a vampire on his neck. _Again._ Emotions that were locked tightly away suddenly burst free inside of him, rampaging and wild as the helpless feeling of becoming a pureblood's meal washed over him.

The taste of Zero's blood overwhelmed Kaname for a moment as he drank greedily from the susceptible neck before him, unable to control the surging flow of deliriously delicious blood. It was one thing for him, a pureblood, who lived without drinking blood in general to finally have the taste back in his mouth. It was quite another when the blood he was tasting was that of his lover's. And then the visions flashed before Kaname's eyes, one after another, of the incident that occurred years ago to his beloved hunter, when crimson once against tainted everything. He felt Zero's fear, his hatred, his pain and his helplessness. He shut his eyes as he drank from him- I'll erase all of it. At least that was what he thought at that moment.

Zero stared up at the ceiling, a numb feeling coursing through his body as his vision softly blurred. He couldn't help his reaction. At the moment, he was that helpless boy who had watched his parents being murdered, who had lost everything back on that snowy night. Zero had been too weak to do anything about it and nothing had changed…even now. Why was he always such an easy target?

Zero's fingers gripped at Kaname's shoulders, but they held no strength as they trembled uselessly. His body was shaking, his heartbeat frantic and his entire balance was thrown off inwardly. This wasn't right; this wasn't the way it should be. Kaname was doing it again, forcing what he wanted from Zero. Would he break him again? Is that what he was hoping for…

No!

"Zero…" Kaname whispered, forcing himself to stop with so much effort he shook. Gently, he pulled his fangs from Zero's neck, frowning in concern when his lover didn't move. He leaned back slowly, wiping his lips with the back of his fingers, in case there might still be blood on his lips. Dark eyes studied the silver haired hunter, but the lilac eyes Kaname was searching for were averted as Zero stood up, adjusting himself. Silver hair shadowed Zero's face as the hunter stood unsteadily, a hand coming up to cover his face…almost as though he were crying.

Saddened at the thought, Kaname reached out for his lover quietly. "Zero?"

The sharp sound of Zero's hand slapping Kaname's hand away echoed in the empty building as Zero lifted his head, glowering at Kaname. "Don't _touch_ me," he snarled, his own fangs presented through his anger. "Don't _ever…_"

At the sound of Zero's voice trembling, Kaname tried to stand, to wrap comforting arms around Zero, but the bloody rose appeared, rising to aim ominously at his heart, sneering down at Kaname. Zero took a few steps back, glaring in warning at Kaname, the gun firm and ready, eager to physically damage him. There was no need for Zero to pull the trigger, though, the mere act itself had done enough damage.

"Zero-"

"I don't know why I trusted you."

Kaname said nothing. He felt like he couldn't. Those words hurt him, but they were nothing he didn't deserve for his loss of control. Despite knowing he would lose himself, he had continued to 'clean' Zero's wound, had continued tempting himself to crave his blood. This was his fault. So he accepted whatever Zero wanted to say, only watching as his lover looked at him with such a look of betrayal and lifelong anguish.

"You're all the same…" Zero made a wry little chuckle. "Why would _you_ have been any different? You're the worst of them all, a heartless pureblood who enjoys manipulating people and I…"

The tremble in his voice was caused by anger and pain, Kaname couldn't make out which was stronger, but he knew one thing for sure: he underestimated the depth of Zero's wound. It went much further than he ever thought possible and he hated both himself and Shizuka for hurting him. Kaname had lost his control and acted on the idea that Zero could easily get over his fear of being bitten if Kaname had done it, but he never meant…at a time like this, Kaname hadn't meant to do it. He had hoped to be in more control, but the taste of Zero's blood, his scent and…and his vulnerability…he had thrived on it.

Kaname's fists clenched. Yes, he had taken advantage of Zero to finally take what he'd been craving for. He didn't deserve for Zero to forgive him, but the thought that Zero wouldn't, the sight of betrayal and mistrust on Zero's face, was too much to accept. "Zero, listen to me, I-"

"_Don't_," Zero hissed, his hands trembling. Kaname noted while one hand held fast to his weapon the other was at his side, fists curled so tightly his knuckles were white and popping. He was certain his finger nails were digging into his palms and it was confirmed a second later when a trail of blood slid down his fingers, a drop dripping to the ground.

Kaname's eyes burned.

Zero's eyes widened a fraction at the sight before narrowing sharply. Kaname shut his eyes, looking away as he pinched the bridge of his nose in shame and self-irritation. He still wanted Zero's blood. Even after forcefully taking it, after experiencing Zero's past, after his wounded reaction, he still wanted to push him down and sink his fangs in that delicious throat of his. So he did nothing to stop Zero from angrily storming out of the building.

**Zero raced blindly back to the Academy** not bothering to slow down until he came across another figure on the path to the chairman's. The sky outside was getting dark, the sun lingering in its farewell in the distance behind the stranger, his coat flaring behind him as he turned to face Zero. A wave of apprehension hit him as Zero recognized the man, a midnight blue eye narrowed on Zero beneath the hat he wore as the two faced each other.

"Master…"

Neither spoke as they stared at each other for a moment. It wasn't the sort of friendly quiet you'd expect between the two, but rather a quiet that was felt when you were caught red-handed by someone you respected. And Zero knew he had been. The tense look on his master's face showed it, his dark, rough hair fluttered angrily in the cool breeze. Zero knew, even if he tried to play the moment off, Touga Yagari was aware of something that should have never happened.

Zero shut his eyes slowly, a silent sigh of resignation escaped his lips and he opened his eyes to face the consequences of once again being too naïve. "Master, why are you here?"

"I planned on dropping by to visit an old friend and pupil of mine." Zero saw the tightening in his master's hard jaw. "But on route, I stumbled upon an interesting scene…" A gloved hand lifted towards his lips, plucking the cigarette from between his lips and flicking it to the floor where he stomped it out once.

"So tell me, Zero…" Zero stiffened, nails biting into his palms as his master tilted his head back a little, coldly scrutinizing Zero closely and in a dark tone, demanded, "Where were you just now?"

"…"

Touga Yagari narrowed his eye when his former apprentice said nothing to him, merely stared in that stubbornly quiet way. It was clear from his disheveled appearance that something had happened. His shirt was held fast by two pitiful buttons, blood stains all over his clothing, and there was a haunted expression, a familiar one, in the boy's eyes. The question he really wanted answered was, "Who were you with, Zero?"

Zero's fists tightened at his side, unsure of how to respond. His master said nothing as he reached for his gun, through the distance between them, he guided his shot gun to push at the collar of Zero's coat, pushing it aside in order to reveal an even bigger question. Yagari was grateful not to see the same bloody mess he'd seen on the boy years ago, but the twin wounds were still there. The elder hunter's jaw tightened, his eyes hardening dangerously as he rephrased his question a third time, biting out the words curtly. "Who bit you?"

It was obvious, Zero knew, who Yagari would have concluded. All Zero could feel was ashamed at having to be caught- no, at being put into this situation in the first place. If he hadn't fallen for Kana-for that pureblood's lies, then…He shut his eyes, surrendering to the inevitable with a small sigh. "Why ask questions you already know the answers to."

"I want to hear you confirm it with your own lips."

There was no doubt Yagari had seen them. When? Zero didn't know, but his master had caught him in the act of being toyed with by a pureblood. Zero opened his eyes to look at his enraged master face to face in order to confess the truth. His heartbeat staggered, there was a strange urge inside of him wishing to deny any and everything, begging him not to betray the pureblood. Well, Kuran had certainly done a good job of manipulating him, but Zero wouldn't play his games anymore. "…I was with Kaname."

The sound of the pureblood's first name made Yagari curse under his breath as he stared at his old stupid pupil. "You fool."

* * *

_**DUN! DUN!DUN!** Back to my beloved cliffhangers! Hahaha. _

_Somebody asked me if there's something going on between Ichijou and Shiki in this fic. ^^;;Well, honestly, I've only been thinking about Kaname and Zero, so if there's a little hint in there, ha ha, it's only because I firmly believe that Ichijou and Shiki are totally CANON*nods head* I actually considered adding some IchiShiki in this, but sadly, as most of you concluded, this story is going to end soon and it just wouldn't fit so well ( *is actually being lazy*). So I guess it's just implied or something. I threw in some KainxRuka in there, but that feels like canon, too, so…_

_Thanks for all the support you guys! Sometimes I find myself frustrated with this story, wondering why I'm doing this and then I read your reviews and I go. 'oh yeah. That's why'- lol. You all encouraged me to finish this chapter, such a shame it turned out this way, though. *sighs* Oh, Zero *pats head* You're so horribly horrible when it comes to love. So many bad things happen to you. *cries and glomps Zero* I'll protect you, Zero-chan, I promise! *kicks Kaname-kun away* Bad vampire, bad! Don't bite my Zero-chan!_

_One more thing, I was __probing__ through some of my old notes for this story and I came across this: for some reason, I wrote these letters (or rather Kaname and Zero did lol) and now I don't really know what to do with them. I'm not sure they really had a point, just something I wrote as a guideline for their feelings or something. I don't really want them to go to waste so I'll post Kaname's letter up here and if you guys want, I'll post Zero's in the next chapter. Please consider it a treat and apology for my absence! _

**One night,** Kaname writes a letter to his still coy lover. This is how that letter went…

_Dear Zero, _

_How long should I resist the urge to devour you with my soul? How much longer should I wait before I can completely have you for myself? With each day that I watch you, the desire within me grows and grows, consuming my every thought and action. There is no escaping this monster that claws at my insides, demanding that I feed him with you and only you. For there has never and will never be anyone that I desire more than I desire you, my enemy and my lover._

_Yet, I know that if I were to take a step towards you, you will take a guarded step back. Forever, we dance this lonely dance, growing closer yet still too far apart to really connect. Though I intended only to watch you, to allow you to take those uncertain steps towards me, I am impatient when you are near and my heart yearns too strongly for you. It is only you, Zero, who can cure this loneliness that sprouts in my heart like thorns that threaten to destroy these tender feelings, a place where only you belong. But you stubbornly stay just out of my reach. Come, let us put an end to this endless __rondo__, the music must come to an end. _

_~What a sweet yet painful feeling this is, to fall in love with Zero Kiryu.~_

_Kaname Kuran._


	16. His Torment

**Haha, should I even have to say it? You guys know me well enough by now, right? Ah, I'll do it anyway. * falls to knees * Please forgive me for taking so long! XD I was debating on whether or not to write this chapter since it's a bit of a downer and then decided on doing it anyway. Turns out today was a good day to post this since it's a rainy day! Yay, it's a sign! *runs out to play in rain ***

* * *

_Zero stepped carefully into the dark room. A heavenly moon light spilled through the elegant framed window, giving the room an ethereal radiance as he gazed out into the night. The stars were beautiful, but they were strange tonight. Dim almost. Reaching a hand out, Zero touched the cold glass, his palm flattening against the cool, smooth surface. His lavender gaze traveled from the stars to the large, pearl like moon surrounded by a soft glow._

_Hesitant fingers touched the back of his hand followed shortly by a warm palm. Zero nearly jumped, but not out of fear. He gazed at the elegant hand that laced their fingers together over the glass as a feeling of warmth embraced him. Hot breath touched the shell of his pierced ears as a low and familiar voice spoke into the darkness, the comforting body heat of the person behind him making it's presence known. "I've been waiting for you, my love."_

_"Kaname…"_

_Zero tried to glance over his shoulder, but he was spun around, a firm body pressing against his and trapping him against the window. Kaname's face was beautiful- like it always was- a handsome face with sharp yet warm features. The kind women dreamed of when thinking of a handsome noble, a charming prince, or a romantic lover. Maybe even all three. Nimble fingers touched the curve of his cheek as that face moved in closer; dark, chocolate eyes searched for his own and then the feeling of warm silky lips were on his like the taste of a delicious dream._

_"Zero…I love you…"_

_Leaning back against the window, Zero felt his eyes flutter shut and sighed as Kaname's lips pressed against his chin, slowly lowering to his neck. I love you…Things he shouldn't feel, shouldn't think, were flowing freely through him and in an attempt to keep from revealing them, bit his lip harshly. Warm lips touched to his shoulder, now strangely bare, a moist puff of hot breath breaking and teasing the kissed skin and beginning to fog the cold glass behind him. Kaname chuckled as Zero shivered against his body, eager and willing to surrender to him, arching against the other as hands slid around his waist, pulling, pulling closer._

_Those same warm lips ghosted up the slope of a strong shoulder, seeking more sensitive flesh, and by the music of Zero's racing heart, Kaname was getting there. The arm around him tightened, holding him tightly to the other. His heart thumped against his chest. Lips pressed in a gentle kiss above his throat, nimble and patient fingers forcing his head back for easier access. His heart was pounding. A warm tongue slid over the same kissed spot, painting him with goose bumps as Kaname pulled back to gently breathe against the wet skin._

_A soft sigh parted his lips as Zero ran his own fingers through brown silk, spurring and lost in the sensations of this magnificent creature. Those lips returned once more, mouth now sucking against him, a thigh sliding smoothly in between his own, pressing, urging and exciting. Waiting. His heartbeat was frantic. When the other paused his ministrations, mouth parting further over his throat, something sharp grazed the vulnerable skin- it was then that Zero realized his heart was racing with fear, not pleasure. He was afraid._

_"Kaname, wait!"_

_Blood splattered against the window where their hands had previously been a mere moment ago held in a gentle act of affection. His cry was silent as he struggled, gasping against Kaname as he felt the sharp fangs sink even further, deeper inside of him. Reaching out, fingers trembling, Zero silently begged for help. A figure in the shadows stepped closer, making itself known. The look of utter disappointment and anger on the man's face made Zero wince and he whispered a question he once asked as a child, "Why? Master, why do vampires...hurt people?"_

_"Haven't I told you this before," the man demanded, blue eyes narrowed on him. "Because they are pitiful creatures who cannot control their instinct. That is why we hunt them. That is why we vampire hunter's exist. Zero, now do you understand? Vampire can only be our foes." The man cursed under his breath and shook his head. "You fool."_

**His Torment**

_By: Scarlet m._

"Oh…so, I just divide this by this and then…uh…what, um ha ha." Yuuki scratched the side of her head sheepishly with her pencil as she laughed at Zero, hoping he wouldn't be too annoyed with the fact that she'd gotten the same question wrong even after he kept telling her how to do it. "I'm sorry, I forgot to…"

Big brown eyes blinked. Zero was staring off to the side, a lost look in his eyes. It was obvious he hadn't heard anything she'd been talking about. She gave a resigned frown as she leaned into the back of her chair, dropping her pencil on the table. For two days now, all Zero would do was stare off in a daze. He didn't even get mad when Yuuki had ran into him during one of her art classes and dumped a deep, brown paint onto his uniform. Giving the dark color a long stare, he'd simply turned on his heels, told her to be careful and disappeared for the rest of the day.

"Zero? Are you okay?"

"Hm?" Zero's chin lifted off his palm for a second as he turned to face the brown-eyed girl. With a small nod, he returned to leaning his head against his palm, fingers itching and helplessly moving lower, needing to trace over the spot that was collecting his thoughts. Eyes attempting to focus on the paper with so many eraser marks and mistakes and- damn it, Yuuki, would it kill you to learn to write neatly?

It wasn't obvious; in fact if it were anyone else, they might not have noticed Zero's fingers, nails subtly pressing against the skin on his neck. Yuuki did. She'd noticed last morning, the way he would turn his head, cheek almost scraping over his shoulder as if he were trying to scratch out an inch. Or the way he would reach up, catch himself and shove his hands into his pockets, eyes darkening just a bit. After he'd gotten out of the shower last night, Yuuki hadn't missed the red of his skin. She imagined it was healing quickly, but she knew he'd clawed into his skin like he use to.

Not only that, Kaname-sempai… Kaname-sempai had seemed strange, as well. Chewing on her lower lip, she hesitated to bring it up, but she felt like Zero should know and maybe he might tell her what's been going on between them. "Kaname-sempai was here earlier." She ignored Zero's wince, lilac eyes narrowing on her paper. "He said he needed to speak to you." He didn't seem to be listening to her. She tried speaking gently. "You've been avoiding him-"

"Drop it, Yuuki." It was an order.

But since when did she listen? "I'm sure Kaname-sempai-"

The chair scraped against the floor as Zero stood up and walked right out of the kitchen, leaving a pair of brown eyes to watch him with concern nuzzled in their depths.

"**I see. So that is your opinion on the matter,"** Kaien Cross said sitting in his chair while studying his old friend from across the desk, watching the way his dark blue eye seemed almost irritated. No, if he were to be more honest, he would say Touga Yagari was furious. It was two days ago when his door had been practically kicked down, a fuming Touga demanding the head of Kaname Kuran while he practically forced Zero into Kaien's face- the sight of the fangs followed by the look on Zero's face had made the ex hunter a bit sad.

"You don't seem surprised to find out the truth about that pureblood," Touga pointed out calmly, though there was more of a rough accusatory tone in his voice. His sharp, blue gaze followed the harmless looking man as he stood up and walked over the window on his right. He managed to put Yagari off for two days, but he didn't think he could keep pushing the matter aside without explanation.

"No, I can't say that I am," Kaien quietly replied staring into the distant of the night in this fortress he had created in order to bring peace to the chaotic hearts of everyone around him. A small frown touched his lips. "Have you talked to Zero about this?"

"He hasn't said a thing aside from confirming my suspicions. Isn't it your job to punish those who go against the rules?" Yagari demanded, fingers pressing tight against the pitiful cigarette stick being pulled from his lips. "Kuran has broken the rules by drinking Zero's blood."

"About that..." Kaien sighed, head bowing, hands caught behind his back. "Disciplinary action against Kuran's reckless behavior cannot be carried out due to certain grounds." Through the reflection in the window, Kaien watched as Yagari's eye narrowed, slowly standing up to approach him.

His voice was threatening. "What grounds?"

"The town's," Kaien replied then turned to face Yagari was a grin. "It wasn't on the academy's grounds so I cannot- Hey, hey! Put that away!" As Yagari reached for his weapon, Kaien yelped, crouching down and clinging to the back of the chair...even though his life wasn't really in any danger. Well, if Yagari's shotgun was filled with normal bullets, then maybe it was.

Yagari lowered his weapon, but his grip remained as tight as his patience. "You're going to let it go unpunished?"

"It's not that simple," Kaien sighed pushing up the rim of his glasses and straightening up. To be honest, the matter really wasn't all that simple. Still, he had his own reasons for not wanting to make a move first so either way it worked in his favor. He waited for Yagari to sit back down and try to be calm. "Zero hasn't said anything about Kaname actually biting him, has he?"

The immediate answer was yes, of course he had. Or, rather, it would have been if Yagari hadn't recalled Zero's exact response after he had asked the boy who bit him. Zero had stalled a bit before looking him in the eye and admitting, "...I was with Kaname." That answer wasn't very telling...especially since the question hadn't been who were you with. Still. "Who else would have done it? He admitted to being with the pureblood, it's as good as-"

"But did Zero _say_ it was Kaname-kun's fault?" Kaien interrupted a bit desperately.

Yagari paused, taking a moment to frown at the way Kaien almost seemed to be grasping for something. So, being the kind and curious man that he was, he gave the man something to hold onto. "No, he didn't. The brat wont say anything else aside from who he was with."

"I see." Kaien looked pleased, almost smiling to himself. "Then there isn't anything to worry about."

"What the hell are you talking about? If you're looking for a way out of having to-"

"Calm down, calm down!" The chairman insisted when Yagari surged to his feet angrily. He moved behind his desk and sat back down." All I'm saying is that, perhaps, there's something... _else_ going on here."

Yagari tensed. Why did he get the feeling that something '_else'_ was going to piss him off even more than what he already suspected. He sat stiffly, eyeing the chairman warily. "What do you mean by that?"

Cross continued staring at him with that soft smile on his face before it broke out into a full blown grin. Then he threw his hands out and joyously exclaimed, "Our boy's in love!"

His eye twitched. "I'LL KILL HIM!"

When Yagari picked up the shot gun he'd leaned on the low table and began stomping out of the room, Kaien panicked and jumped out of his chair, rushing for the mad vampire hunter desperately. When Yagari headed towards the front door instead of in the direction they both knew Zero was, he yelled, "No, wait! Wait a minute! Touga! Don't hurt Kaname-kun, Kiryu-kun will cry!"

That only seemed to egg the hunter on more.

**The sunlight was bothersome.** That's what he thought in the back of his head, somewhere far, far away from where his thoughts were currently so troubled he barely cared that he hadn't slept last night. Kaname was lying on his couch, arm angled over his head as he gazed blindly at some point in his ceiling. The constant image of Zero's face, the persistent reminder that he'd really screwed things up, looking so betrayed and devastated- so furious. Kaname loved him. He really loved him. But he had been so stupid. He had taken too much too fast. He shouldn't have been so greedy, he should have been satisfied with everything Zero gave him. His lover had finally been taking his own steps towards him and Kaname should have waited with open arms. Kaname should have been happy with that alone. The arm slipped a little, over Kaname's face now as he shut his eyes trying to ignore the sharp quilt that made his chest tighten. But he had- the memory of Zero's gun aimed at him cut his vision and train of thoughts, the look of anguish and hatred that was brimming in Zero's hostile eyes... Kaname sighed. This time, he had put it there and unwillingly at that.

"_I don't know why I trusted you..."_

Those word.

"_You're all the same...Why would you have been any different? You're the worst of them all, a heartless pureblood who enjoys manipulating people..."_

How many times had he said he loved Zero? Did the hunter really believe he'd go through this for nothing? It grated on his nerves that Zero failed to trust him, but with a bitter smile Kaname thought he could understand Zero's reasons. He felt so irritated with himself for his recklessness. It was expected, but with it was this irrational rage and sudden, heavy depression. The turbulent emotions that were overtaking his calm were driving him mad. It was rare for him, a pureblood, to make such unrestrained mistakes. He was expected to appear, if not be, perfect. Yet, with Zero, he had made too many mistakes to count. This last one being the ultimate. He was praised for his intelligence, but he had to be the most foolish person alive. Either that or love had a horrible habit of demeaning those unlucky enough to fall into it's poisoned web. And how had he fallen, gotten so easily snared? With the beautiful, unyielding eyes of defiance that glared at his every move.

His eyes were starting to hurt from the harsh morning light, but he couldn't bring himself to stand up and close his curtains. Zero...How would Kaname possibly go about fixing the situation this time? Zero would not see him and if he did, would he give Kaname the same look as he did two days ago? The thought made him tense. Call him a coward, but he could not face that look again. Besides, Kaname wasn't sure how to explain things to Zero. To explain that he was sorry, even though he knew he'd be tempted while cleaning his wound, but he hadn't meant to- no, it would be deceiving to claim he had no intention of sampling Zero's precious blood while he healed him. It had been conscious enough for him to know he shouldn't, but he had done so anyway knowing full well what could have happened; What _had _happened.

Honestly, Kaname had selfishly assumed Zero could handle it- the boy was strong. It wouldn't be problematic, he would be able to endure, even enjoy the act. After all, Kaname and Shizuka were completely different from each other. Aside from that, it had been so long and surely Zero must have gotten over the bite. It was the murder of his parents and the fact that he'd been turned that was causing Zero problems, not the bite itself. Zero would be able to see the difference between Shizuka's cruel treatment and the warmth of Kaname's...

Kaname hadn't understood what it must have felt like to be bitten by a pureblood the first time let alone the second time. He hadn't imagined Zero's wound had been that deep. Didn't realize the pain, the humiliation, helplessness and rage that had been so consuming his body felt as though it were on fire. How had Zero not burned in that flame all these years, fighting what was morphing into his very being, seeping into a body that detested the foreign substance that would transform him into a beast he both feared and loathed. Well, thanks to his preconceived misconceptions and rash abandon, Kaname now knew. Knew how Zero was terrified of those fangs, how deep his hatred was engrained after that horrible night. As fangs tormented him while watching his parents, the desperate look on their faces as they tried to save him, be slaughtered right before his eyes. Such helplessness caused by a pureblood.

A humans death was more gruesome, Kaname realized, than a vampire's. While they bleed and lost limbs, Vampire could also regenerate and heal, but humans could not. Even worse, while a vampire's body vanished moments- seconds- after their deaths, humans remained. And Zero had to endure the sight of his own parents dead bodies besides his, to witness the endless blood splattered over their living room, over family photo's they'd just unpacked, to wallow in guilt, to wish that he would die on that cold and silent night. And...when Kaname shut his eyes, he could still see a blurry vision of Shizuka murmuring to him, see Zero's own mirror image smiling at the bloodied scene of his family's murder. Why the hell had he been smiling? He remembered Zero talking about the curry he'd cooked, he had made it for his younger brother, Kaname knew.

What had Kaname said that evening?_ I am not like her._ No, he had been worse. Zero had trusted him, had actually- even after Shizuka- he had trusted Kaname not to bite him. He'd let Kaname close to him, allowed him to bury his face in Zero's neck, smothering the warm skin with tender kisses and playful licks. It must have taken a lot of trust for Zero to willingly have Kaname so close to him, to allow him to come up behind him, to sleep in his arm- to invite him to stay there all night. And he'd betrayed him.

Kaname's nails dug into his palms with a sharp tug causing his palm to bleed, unbearable anger rising within him. Anger at himself, anger at Shizuka, so much anger he failed to hear the sound of the cracks in his window. He'd had no idea of the torment his lover had endured and obviously continued to endure. This entire time, Zero had been bearing that burden alone and Kaname hadn't done anything to lessen it, had he? In fact, he may have made Zero's turbulent feelings rise to the forefront. How-

The metallic taste on his tongue made him blink, glancing down as he moved his palm away from his lips where he'd absentmindedly lapped at the spilled blood. The memory of the look of disgust when Zero realized Kaname still wanted his blood flashed before him. How was he supposed to push them past this obstacle this time around? He couldn't change what he was nor make empty promises of never craving Zero's blood. Even now, his fangs hummed at the thought of sinking them into his lover- even after knowing how Zero felt, knowing how Zero would react, he wanted to pierce him with a frightening urge. It both made him ashamed of himself and angry that Zero couldn't realize, this was because he loved him, loved him so much he couldn't control the desire he felt to consume all of Zero.

_**I could almost fall for his tricks.** Those lonely eyes and sweet words…for this beast in the form of a human, for someone I thought I…_

The water from the shower fell in a quiet hush, creating with it a world that encased its current occupant. The hot drops of water scathed down a smooth back, tainting pale skin with a raw flush while the body of the young man quivered. Blood fell quietly between his fingers, turning pink with the drops of water as they slid and blended together. He hadn't been aware of doing it, but he had. The stinging in his neck was certainly there, though it was but a small throb far, far in the back of his mind. Silver hair dripped with water and clung to the wall of the shower where the young hunter leaned pathetically against it, unable to continue standing on his own.

The fog of the shower rose, his eyes glued to nothing in particular as he stared, trying- trying _so_ _damn_ hard- not to think, to remember. But it was there, always. His voice…her voice…their fangs…a soft whimper escaped him, and god, his throat burned and eyes clenched tightly. He wasn't even aware of the fingers clawing once again at the disgusting part of himself where the lips of both beasts had touched.

_**Her dulcet voice was like a soft whisper as she held him against her lap; incredibly soft fingers that smelled like blossoms and snow and…and like…blood. His blood. His family's blood. Those fingers danced through his hair as he lay there, trembling but still breathing. Finger nails scratched gently along his jaw but he barely felt it, the warmth on one side of his body, it was wet, but so warm. His breath was deep and shaky as he faintly listened to the words she softly spoke- almost like a mother's voice- though the sound was horrible to his ears considering that his real mother didn't lay far away from him unable to ever speak again. His body trembled with the fear that remained as he lay on the brink of death. "Let hatred be your sustenance and grow up quickly…my dear-"**_

"_Zero?" The fingers that were wrapped around his hand tightened for a brief flash. Zero lifted his gaze to the eyes of the vampire he loved. There was worry and curiosity in the dark eyes. He knew Kaname didn't have a problem with expressing his feelings towards Zero, but Zero couldn't bring himself to feel the same way. Simple affection like this, it was strange for him. He loved Kaname. He loved the way Kaname was with him, but he was worried about what all that entailed. There were so many problems with that, so many endless troubles and fears. Zero's eyes widened, his thoughts stuttering to a stop as Kaname's lips suddenly pressed against him. Surprised, Zero just stood there and watched the breeze tinker with the brunet strands that hung over a handsome face and swept his worries away. Then slowly, as loving arms twined around him, he closed his eyes and, oblivious to his surroundings, slipped into the warm kiss. _

"_**You wish to kill me…" Thin fingers that carded through silk strands paused, toying at the side of the soft face beneath her hand. The crimson life of the Kiryu's stained her hand as she murmured quietly, as though the boy in her arms were her own. Well, in a sense... a soft smile graced her face. "...do you not, Zero?"**_

_Kaname grabbed Zero's hand as he headed into the aisle to sit down. Reaching up, Kaname began to undo Zero's shirt. Zero blinked at him. "What are you doing?"_

"_I'm going to heal your wound," Kaname answered, giving Zero a look as he added, "Were you hoping for something else?"_

_Dry irritation sprung on Zero's face as his hands stayed passively at his side, never once intending to stop Kaname no matter what his intentions had been. "Are you asking me to shoot you?"_

_Kaname smirked, eyes trained on Zero's. "Could you still bring yourself to do it?" _

_**Fingers twirled around a thick strand of hair, a color that stood out against even the darkest of nights. A pair of soft rose colored eyes marveled at the sight of the boy beneath, a drop of blood caressing the gentle cheek of the child. Leaning in slightly, she whispered gently to the boy as her fingers danced across the strands that shielded the boy's gaze. "I want to watch you forever." Like a soft veil that parted at her touch, the silver shifted and she stared into the pair of wide, lavender eyes.**_

"_Zero, look at me."_

"_No."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't want to."_

_Kaname smiled. _

_It wasn't that Zero couldn't face him, he could. He had plenty of times before, but Zero knew that it wasn't the same anymore. It wasn't like he could look at Kaname as he once did, pretend that he only wanted the body that was shifting over him and causing a spark to flame again in his lower belly. No, he wanted more than that. Warm hands roved over his sides, forcing a shuddering sigh through his lips. He clenched his eyes tighter beneath his arm, turning his face to the side as Kaname's lips pressed against his neck._

"_**Those eyes which are filled with hatred belong to me alone." Zero stared up at the woman, her long hair draped over her shoulder, a face sculpted in beauty and gentle eyes that could be almost painful to behold. Her lips- there was a smile- but she was covered in their blood. **_

"_Zero." The hot, heady sound of Kaname's voice against his ear made the hunter shiver in Kaname's hold, feeling a bit dazed by the pureblood's sudden desire, but when Kaname pressed his lips to Zero's neck, sucking on it hungrily while his palm pressed and kneaded over his crotch, all Zero could do was moan and push back against Kaname's hand. "I want you…desperately want…"_

_**That horrible, beautiful face continued to watch him, her fingers running back and forth through his hair as though it were the most normal thing to do. He lay there helpless in her arms, blood still dripping from the wound on his neck. And then she promised him, "You and I are tied by a bond which cannot be severed."**_

_Kaname smiled at the small flush on Zero's face. He took the teen's chin between his fingers and waited for those beautiful eyes to look up at him before he spoke in a soft voice. "I love you."_

_Ba-dump. _

_The lilac eyed hunter blinked and shoved Kaname's hand away so that he could break their eye contact, but Kaname took his chin again and forced Zero to look at him as he leaned close. His breath caressed Zero's lips even before his mouth did and he again whispered, "I love you."_

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

_His lips pressed gently to Zero's and he found himself unable to breathe. His heart was dancing so wildly inside that he wondered if it would come to explode soon. Even as Kaname laid him back and they began to kiss and touch in a tortuously restrained manner, Zero's heart wouldn't stop drumming. It played a constant beat, every now and again_ _skipping as Kaname did something that made Zero's throat clog. And this was what he got for accepting the pureblood, a long and pleasurably tortured night filled with the poison of their relationship and the incessant drumming of his loud heartbeat._

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. _

_**Snow swarmed like whiplash against the cold night, she stood amidst the sea of white, a cruel smile on her face. The sounds of her kimono flapping in the wind, taking strands of long, white hair along with it. He had sensed her first. Heard the ring of bells and then she was behind him, hands on his shoulders.**_

_"I am not like her." Was all Zero heard before his eyes widened._

"**Damn it!" **Zero's fangs gnashed as he slammed a hard fist against the wall, the water running cold now like a slap to his face, each drop like needles. His heart ached beneath his heaving chest, anger rising, suppressing the pain. _"Bastard," _he hissed angrily, clenching his eyes shut. For a long time he simply listened to the fall of the shower completely ignoring the sound of his heartache.

**When Zero finally stepped out **of the bathroom he was shocked to see the chairman standing there waiting for him. There was a quiet look on his face as he stared at him. A look that made Zero feel uncomfortable so he looked away, wishing he could avoid both the chairman and his master for as long as possible. He didn't want to have to face either of them any time soon. "I didn't think you'd still be up."

"Are you feeling all right, Kiryu-kun?" Cross asked almost softly and Zero didn't need to look at him to see that sad look on his face, like he pitied Zero for everything he'd gone through. Zero turned his back to him, hoping to escape as fast as he could without actually running away like some child. "I'm fine."

"You seem troubled," he pointed out quietly. There was a pause, and then, "Is it because you still love him?"

Zero flinched almost violently, ignoring the way his heart gave a painful squeeze at the sound of _that_ word. Clenching his fist, he whirling around to glare at the chairman, knowing it probably wasn't the best way to react. But he felt humiliated and it was just like Kaien to poke and prod him. "What are you-"

"'How do you know you're in love?'" the chairman quoted cheerfully making Zero's eyes narrow. Then widen, ignoring the way the chairman was sending him a warm, knowing smile. That...that had been the question he'd asked the chairman when... Wrenching his gaze away, angry and ashamed, Zero glared at the bookcase on his right, unable to bring himself to look at the chairman. He almost didn't want to ask so it took him a moment. "How long have you known about it?"

…

When the silence continued, Zero felt sick. He turned to glance at the quiet chairman, eyes hidden by his glasses. "Figures," he muttered and looked away. He felt so stupid. "You knew the whole time?"

"Probably," the chairman smiled. "A father always knows these things." The truth was, it had been pretty obvious during their dinner, but Kaien Cross had no idea for how long the two had been involved. But why admit that? He waited for Zero to snap at him that he wasn't his father like he usually did, but he frowned when it never came.

Zero felt the usual urge to point it out, though, but it just didn't matter right now. Not the way things were going. Not when he just wanted to crawl into bed and try and force himself to sleep, to pretend he couldn't remember the warm hands that had painted his entire body with warmth in that very room. Ignoring the whispered voices, ignoring the longing.

"I must say I was surprised but at the same time relived-"

His fist tightened and he looked back incredulous. "Relieved?"

Kaien frowned at the bitterness and cold look on Zero's face. He wanted to reach out and pull Zero into a hug with promises that everything would be okay, but Zero had never been the kind who'd accept it. Not from him. "Tell me what happened, Kiryu-kun."

"You saw them," he muttered and glance away, referring to the bite marks on his neck when Yagari had dragged him to the chairman that night. He forced himself not to think about it. "What else is there to tell?"

Kaien said nothing for a moment before he took a breath and let it out a bit wearily. He studied Zero for a moment, the way he had grown into a good looking young man, proud and stubborn; beautiful, like his parents. He was strong, he had an inner strength that even Kaien couldn't completely comprehend, but he was still young and still so very lost. "You must have let him pretty close for that to happen."

Zero flinched, a soft growl slipped from his throat. Having his own stupidity smacked right back in his face wasn't what he needed right now. He didn't need Kaien to remind him of his folly. But when Cross continued, Zero couldn't help but listen. "The way we live and the things we consider right and wrong vary and separate us from them, but our feelings are the same, Zero. What you consider an act of hatred and fear may be an act entirely different for Kaname-kun."

The constant replay of memories flashed through Zero's mind, the speed of them making him feel dizzy. A hand slid over his face, teeth biting down on his soft lip, forcing blood that was immediately lapped at. The small act sickened him and with a shaky whisper he replied, "It doesn't change anything."

The hand on his shoulder surprised him, but he showed no signs of it, taking comfort from the warmth the hand was emitting into his frozen body. "It's frightening, isn't it?" the chairman spoke softly, hints of a smile in his voice. "Being in love?"

His eyes squeezed shut, but Zero said nothing.

"Anger...it can only last for so long, Zero."

_Love...was nothing but torment._

* * *

_**Scarlet: **Man, while I was editing the shower scene for Zero I was listening to So Goodbye by Jonghyun on repeat and half way through I burst into tears! Tears! Then I changed the song to Something so beautiful...and I started crying more! My god, is this story really angsty? :O I write angst? I just wanted to show the pain Zero must be feeling, ya know? Even if he tries to ignore it, that sort of stuff never goes away. I mean, he has trouble sleeping for crying out loud!_

_But that surprised me, I mean, really, what the hell is this story? I don't even know if I categorized it right! Is it romance? Is it humor? Is it angst? Drama? Fluffy smut? Wth kind of story is this? Crack? Is it crack? It's crack, huh! D: lol. I'm just messing, but seriously, sometimes I wonder, what type of story is this. I feel as if it's like a pregnant woman with mood swings. _

___Hey, if you're still reading this far, I so love you right now! b^0^d u rock! I really have a lot of gratitude towards you guys, I was reading through some of the reviews and I can't help but smile. Sooo, has a gift, I shall make a promise to update next week. ^^ yeah, next week. As in seven ( to possibly ten or so lol) days. _

_~Love always, Scarlet._


	17. His Trigger

_::Facepalms:: That was sooo not a week. I feel like a douchebag. T_T_

_On a side note:_

_Okay. You guys win. It's angst. -_-;;_

* * *

**His Trigger**

_by Scarletmist_

_The weather was beautiful, as usual, even in the more isolated part of campus. The birds were obnoxious and the sunlight was more bothersome than welcoming as the pair of models walked down the single path only to pull themselves to a stop. Both Senri Shiki and Rima Touya_ stared at the large Moon Dormitory with equal sentiments of foreboding as they hesitated even moving an inch closer. The bright and sunny weather was no match for the dark atmosphere that surrounded the dorm building like a dark storm. It had only been a handful of days since the storm had begun, but it was already becoming too much to handle. Just the thought of having to face the heavy atmosphere inside made the headaches appear.

So they waited.

And waited.

And then waited some more.

"We have to go inside some time," Rima mumbled, peaking under the white, delicate, lacy umbrella, shifting it slightly to cover more of Shiki, who seemed to be unconsciously irritated by the sunlight.

Shiki frowned. "He's still awake. I don't think he's slept."

"It's because of the prefect. Like always," Rima sighed, glancing away from the entrance, wishing she had some pocky on hand. She recalled the sudden return of the one eyed teacher in their Economics class a few days ago, wondering if his appearance had anything to do with their leader's fowl mood. Even the teacher seemed more irritated than she recalled, especially when Kaname-sama failed to make an appearance in class. "And now, even _that_ man showed up."

"So annoying."

With two heaving sighs of resigned souls, the pair moved in towards the gloomy moon dormitory, wondering just how much more of this they could handle. They were already drained enough as it was. As they opened the door to the dorms, they were surprised to find the other nobles cluttered around the room, all of them looking like they hadn't slept one ounce.

Kain was sitting besides his cousin, staring through some random corner in the ceiling, his eyes red and puffy. His clothes were a bit more loose than usual, Rima even noticed his buttons were mismatched and his fiery hair seemed to have lost a bit of its flare, looking more disheveled than anything. The shadows under his eyes made her wonder if he'd managed any sleep at all.

Aido, too, seemed a bit out of it. His head was bent between his knees, shoulders hunched, like he had been thinking and had suddenly fallen asleep while his elbows rested on his thighs. There was a glassy eyed look on his face, but he seemed more distracted and lost in thought than anything. His boyish charm was hampered a bit by the jaded frown on his face. Everyone looked worse for the wear, not to say that any of their beauty had warn off in the least, no. But the effects of Kaname-sama's mood was showing on those closest to him.

And then there was Ruka who sat stonily across from them, glowering at a point over Kain's shoulder.

She looked,well, pissed. Right when she had finally decided to accept the fact that Kaname-sama and Kiryu-kun were...That _idiot_ had to go and cause another problem! She had no idea what it was this time, but she couldn't say she was surprised. After all, it was Kiryu-kun, the prefect and vampire hunter; of course their relationship would be filled with trouble- another reason why she been so reluctant to accept such a thing, but she had- and she knew that Kaname-sama's fowl mood would not improve any time soon. She had a mind to march down to the male sun dorms and drag that prefect out by his throat!

Across from her, Aido was thinking back to a few nights ago: He had grown bored reading through his small library of books- and not the ones Ichijou sneaked into his pile on his bed- so he decided to go for a walk. Shortly after he detected a whiff of blood in the air and then Kaname-sama had returned, looking quite angry as he ignored Hanabusa's presence to go straight to the dorms. A light scent of Zero's blood was on him...Immediately, Aido had concluded what happened. When Kaname-sama and Kiryu began to avoid each other, his suspicions were confirmed. And then Yagari-sensei had returned as well.

Although Aido's first reaction was to snap at the prefect and shift all the blame to him, Aido at least understood how something like what he suspected occurred that evening might have upset the hunter. There was no choice, Kaname-sama was always in fowl moods when Kiryu avoided him, but this- this was worse. He had to-

"We have to do something."

A blond brown twitched in irritation at the feminine voice. Aido slowly lifted his blond head to stare at the soft haired vampire sitting in front of him who had just unwittingly read his thoughts. She glared at him when he narrowed his eyes at her, wondering whether he heard her right or not. The way her chin lifted, eyes sneering, it was as if she was challenging him to call her on it. Instead, Aido growled low in frustration at missing the chance to speak up first. "I was going to say the exact same thing."

Besides them, Kain, who felt the foreboding chills down his spine, didn't bother with his input on how this was a bad idea just like all the other times they had interfered; things wouldn't go smoothly. Maybe if the blond cousin of his hadn't kept him up at night with his restlessness, he might have gotten an ounce of sleep, but he hadn't. So he wasn't feeling up to talking either of them out of anything. They were plotting away anyway, he would just be background noise at this point.

"We need to get him to come here," Ruka suggested crossing her arms, a dark look creeping onto her face. Aido nodded in agreement, then frowned when he remembered this was Kiryu they were talking about. The hunter was a bit too trigger happy for comfort and it wasn't as if they could just invite him and expect he'd come bearing warm gifts. "He's stubborn. He'll never come by himself."

Behind them, Shiki frowned. "Isn't that what Kaname-sama's for?"

One...two...the words sank in.

Ruka's eyebrow twitched, her appearance looking more ruffled than a few moments ago, her face lighting up quite beautifully. Kain's lip twitched in amusement, looking more aware of his surroundings, particularly Ruka. Aido...Aido was chocking on the air, looking at Shiki like he wanted to say so many things at that moment that he couldn't pick one and was stuck mouthing his speechlessness and embarrassment. They were nobles, such crude jokes were...wait! He looked serious! Was he even _joking?_

Rima sighed. "Shiki, don't say things like that out loud."

**The breeze that swept through the trees** sneaked into the open door of the stables, bringing with it a fresh scent and cool air. The teenage boy shivered at the sudden change in temperature, but only sighed softly in his sleep. Beneath his eyes were dark circles, indicating his lack of sleep and stress. The beautiful white horse that rested besides him, lying down trustingly besides him almost like a mother, watched as the boy's face screwed up for a moment, his sleep turning restless. She leaned over, gently playing with his hair, pleased when the boy seemed to fall back into a peaceful state.

The sun outside was already sinking by the time the boy lying on the makeshift bed of hay began to stir. White Lily toyed with his beautiful hair, her nostrils flaring and ruffling the strands. Zero sighed, his mind very slowly taking notice of someone playing around with his hair. He tried to push the invader of his personal space away, his voice heavy and thick with sleep. "Stop it, Kaname..."

Someone gave an animalistic snort at the name.

Zero's eyes opened, the distorted image of a lover leaning over him vanishing as Zero stared up at the wooden planks of the ceiling. Besides him, White Lily leaned over, chewing on his collar. With his mind blank, Zero lifted a tired hand to pet her. He'd been having such a hard time sleeping, harder than usual, so he came to visit Lily. Hoping he might get some rest.

"Thank you," he whispered to her, truly grateful for those few hours of sleep. His mind was driving him crazy and the nights were worse by far. But not even White Lily's presence was able to completely comfort him as it usually did. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, slowly leaning up, wondering why his entire body felt so heavy. He was tired. He had forgotten how hard he had always found it to sleep since Kaname...

At the very least, Zero managed a few hours and that was all that mattered. It would help him feel more prepared for the inevitable conversation he'd have with Yagari. So far, only Cross had confronted him about what had happened. Zero figured his master would have shown up by now to maybe beat him around for his stupidity (so long as Yuuki wasn't around), but Zero hadn't seen his master since the first night he'd arrived. He was sure it would only be a matter of time, however, before Yagari came to find him him; to demand to know what was wrong with him, and then Zero would have to tell him the truth...

And Zero would...wouldn't he...? With a sigh, Zero covered his face with his hand. What had he done to himself? It was as if Kuran completely owned him; his soul, his heart, his very being belonged to that demon in human clothes. Even now, despite the rage and humiliation he was facing, Zero honestly felt like he'd rather die than betray Kuran and that was just ridiculous.

He hated himself for feeling that way.

Zero could recall a time when both Yuuki and Aido had said, "Even if he betrays me, I wouldn't mind." Zero hadn't understood those words and he'd thought those two idiots were insane. He still believed they were, but now...now he was thinking just like them, as well. He honestly felt that way, that if it meant he'd still be with him, he didn't care what the pureblood did with him. So long as he would hold him close, promise stupid things Zero's heart was too torn apart to take seriously and whisper those three heated, spiteful words that were meant to stab so deep inside Zero; to snare him and keep him captive and keep him imprisoned in sweet lies.

And that was wrong. It was so horribly wrong, it was pathetic and disgusting. Zero was a vampire hunter, his family was murdered by one of _them._ His happiness, everything that had meant anything to him had been ripped away by their claws and here he was yearning for the warm arms of someone who may as well have slathered themselves in Zero's blood.

And still...

Zero missed him.

White Lily gazed worriedly at the boy who was now crouched over, his face protected by one of his hands as he sat, looking utterly defeated and alone despite her presence. Her ear twitched when she heard his harsh whisper.

"How pathetic..."

The green leaves from the surrounding trees outside were swaying from the gust of wind, rustling in the air. It was a comforting sound, peaceful and secluded, followed by the constant noise of the horses shuffling their feet or whining softly. After a few silent moments when Zero remained in that desolate position, White Lily began pawing at the ground, having stood up a while ago, and catching Zero's attention. Slowly rising to his feet, Zero moved closer to her, reaching out to run his hand over her neck. She seemed to move into him with that, accepting the affection wholeheartedly. The movement made Zero smile.

"You really are strange."

There was a short pause, a change in the wind, and then White Lily gave a violent snort. Zero tensed and glanced towards the entrance. The other horses were becoming restless and uncomfortable, which meant that it was one of _them._ Short of filling those creatures with bullets, Zero didn't want to have to deal with any of them at the moment; which was why Kaien Cross had taken over Zero's duties for the time being. He was about to call out for the pest to show himself, but a figure dressed in white suddenly appeared in the entrance way.

"Kiryu."

Zero should have known it would be _him_. Carelessly, he turned his back to the blond vampire, returning his attentions to the white horse who was glaring at the blue eyed intruder. "You're making the horses uneasy. Go away, Aido."

The blond noble glared at the rude level D who had so flippantly dismissed him. Bad temper aside, he was here on a mission. "Not until you listen to what I have to say," he defied.

Zero turned to glare at him. "What do you want?"

A bead of sweat fell and Aido might have taken a step back from the harsh demand in Kiryu's voice. Hanabusa was a naturally tenacious person, determined and obstinate, but he may have lost a bit of his resolve from the look in Kiryu's eyes. The hunter seriously looked like he was silently contemplating murder. Apparently, Kaname-sama wasn't the only one who was in such a mood.

"Uh..." Wait, he was here with a purpose! He was a noble, he didn't cower! Besides, he was doing this for Kaname-sama! Hanabusa wouldn't be deterred by the prefect's anger! "I know what happened between you and Kaname-sama."

The statement certainly got Kiryu's attention, but he didn't like the way Zero's eyes suddenly narrowed. It seemed scarier than before, almost even as frightening as, dare he say, Kaname-sama's glare. Oh, look, now he was moving towards him. Crap.

Almost nervously, Aido straightened up and began rushing with his words, paying careful attention to each step Kiryu took towards him. "It's normal, Kiryu, for a...a lover-" damn, he had to really force that out "-to want to drink the blood of his partner. It's almost worse than a normal desire for blood, it grows with a vampire's feelings and-"

"You're breaking the rules, Aido-_sempai_," Zero interrupted, his voice cold and flat, as he reached up to lean against the wooden frame. Although Zero looked calm, there was something even more frightening about him than when he was openly emitting his angry waves. Even the polite way he'd addressed him unnerved Aido. "Please return to your dorm or I'll have to enforce the rules as a member of the disciplinary committee without restraint."

"As much as I hate to say this," Aido persisted, trying not to notice the edge in Kiryu's eyes that were bleeding red. "Kaname-sama seems to care for you very much, Kiryu. Please don't ignore this."

Aido held fast to the ice cold glare that Zero subjected him to and then very suddenly and oh so rudely, Zero slid the door shut with a nasty slam that, had anyone been stupid enough to try to stop, might have ripped their arm right off. Perhaps, given Zero's unsettling behavior, Aido would feel some self preservation and not push any further; but he was a noble and such rude treatment was too much. That bastard. Who did he think he was anyway? Despite Kaname-sama's feelings for him, he was still a damn level D!

"At least _act_ flattered to be chosen by a pureblood! If you don't love him, then you shouldn't be so heartbroken!"

The sound of wood splintering and the Bloody Rose going off made Hanabusa come to the swift decision that he'd tell the prefect off some other time. He had more pressing matters to attend to anyway and then there was that one homework assignment that was due next month...

**Kaname's steps fell against the wooden floorboards **of the empty hallway, the moonlight spilled onto his path through the large windows that protected them form the cold of the night. If he glanced out those windows, he knew he wouldn't find the person he wanted to see more than anything. That person had decided to avoid him for a while now. And in return, Kaname vowed to assist that person with his goal. It wasn't as if Kaname was eager to let Zero go, but at this point, if he tried to reclaim him, there was little doubt it would end badly. This was his act as penance; his punishment.

Speaking of punishments...Kaname paused, closing his eyes at the presence behind him. "I was beginning to wonder when you would finally approach me."

"Is that so?"

The dark figure stepped out of the shadows, his menacing aura quite familiar and bringing to mind a person Kaname really didn't want to think about. The man's dark hair fell unruly around him as he cocked his head, his face- his expression, his very presence- exuding a threat. "Then I should thank you for going out of your way to make it easier for me, Kaname Kuran."

Touga Yagari watched as the pureblood turned half a step back to stare at him, his face expressionless as he stood there, unknowingly basked in the moonlight like a mythical creature stepping out of a fairytale; Mythical creatures that Yagari was the best at executing. "This is about Zero," the pureblood concluded, voice toneless and cold. "Am I correct, 'sensei'?"

Yagari couldn't help, nor did he bother trying to hide, the sneer that crossed his lips. "Calling him by his name like that..." So it wasn't just Zero, but Kuran who called the other by his first name, too, huh? "Ah, that really irritates me," he sighed wearily- almost exasperatedly- then straightened, his face turning hard once more. Regardless of what Kuran called his old student, Yagari didn't trust any pureblood. "What are your intention with Zero?"

Kuran just stared at him as Yagari waited for an answer. The pureblood gave nothing away in his expression or gaze. He was cold and closed off, someone like him...what the hell was Zero thinking? Then, in a pair of chocolate eyes, there was a small flicker of...irritation, maybe? Followed shortly by a cruel and mocking voice. "Are you planning on hunting me down if I refuse to tell you?"

"Yeah," Yagari sneered. "I'd jump for the chance. Although," he frowned, eyes growing hard, "if I did so without proper reason, what sort of ethics teacher would I be?"

Proper reason? Kaname frowned. He had proper reason! Kaname had all but been waiting for the moment when both Yagari and Chairman Cross would confront him for what he had done. Honestly, he had been surprised that he hadn't been approached sooner with what he had done to Zero, so what did the man mean he had no reason? Wasn't Zero's current predicament reason enough?

The number one hunter seemed to have read his thoughts- something that irritated Kaname immensely, he worked hard to maintain his calm in order to prevent people from reading him so easily. "Regrettably," the hunter grunted in his gruff voice, "for some inexplicable reason, Zero wont admit anything."

There was a flash of surprise in the pureblood's eyes, his face slipping into a clear expression of disbelief before it was quite swiftly schooled into a mask of indifference...heh, well, honestly, he looked more like a petulant child who'd been found out in the middle of his lies. The fact that Yagari was catching the pureblood off guard was making this conversation all the more pleasurable; his smirk didn't bother hiding that fact.

"Now I wonder, Kuran, why would my former student be protecting you, a pureblood- his enemy?"

Kaname held his fists at his side, his mind racing with endless thoughts, as he forced himself to remain unfazed. However, Zero...

**Yuuki heard the footsteps coming up the stairs** of the dorms and wondered if maybe this time, the one coming up would be the one she was waiting for. So far, the boys that had passed weren't Zero and she was tired of listening to them murmur about what a girl was doing sitting at the staircase of the boy's dorm- never mind the fact that she was a prefect.

The figure that came up on the landing paused and stared at her. She lifted her head and let out a small sigh. "I've been waiting for you."

Zero slipped one of his hands into his pockets and nodded. "What is it?"

"I just...I wanted to ask you a question," she mumbled, looking a little under the weather herself. "If a person can't say something important, are they cowardly? Even if they feel something, being unable to express it is like it's not even there, right?"

Zero tensed, looking away. "Yeah, I think..."

"Okay then," she nodded, standing to her feet and brushed her skirt off. Zero watched her warily as she hoped down the last step, looking up at him with a determined look. And smacked him over the head.

What the- He reached back, holding his throbbing head and barely managed a scowl when the miniature girl beamed up at him. "I'm not strong or very dependable at times, but if you need me, Zero. I'm here."

"Yuuki..."

"Zero."

"Huh?" Yuuki blinked, glancing at the chairman, who was slowly approaching them from the bottom staircase. "Zero-kun, may I speak with you for a minute."

Yuuki watched as the two of them left the dorms, wondering what it was the chairman could possibly want with Zero. If he was getting another mission...she grimaced at the thought. She hoped Kaname-senpai and Zero made up soon.

"Crap~!" If both she _and_ the chairman were here, then who the hell was patrolling?

**Kaname sighed as he waited in the uncomfortable **seat in front of the currently empty desk. That annoying hunter had insisted that Kaname join him for a long talk which had simply consisted of him leading him here and then lecturing him about breaking the rules for over an hour, subtly and then not so subtly dropping insults on the pureblood. At one point, Kaname was close to slamming the man's face in with his fist in his irrational behavior, but figured that was what the hunter was hoping for. After all, if he attacked the hunter, he would be in a lot of trouble. But then, mercifully, Yagari had been called out and hadn't returned since. If the man hadn't promised to return, Kaname might have left. The only reason he was doing this was because of-

The door behind him opened and he tensed, glancing back and then immediately rising to his feet.

"**Why do we need to talk in your office?" **Zero demanded, but got no answer as he was shoved inside; the door closed behind him, but Zero barely heard it, his gaze was focused on the demon before him.

For nearly an eternity, Zero and Kaname simply stared at each other, unable to get passed the fact that they were actually face to face at this moment. Then, suddenly, Kaname's awareness seemed to smack into him and, with a sudden desperation to make things better, Kaname moved a step forward, "Zero, I-"

The light glinted off the long silver edge of the Bloody Rose and Kaname froze, watching the way Zero had taken a step back, his face hard, body tense- as though he were forcing himself to stay in place after his initial retreat. Just like the last time that blasted piece of steel had been pointed at him, there was no need for Zero to pull the trigger in order to cause Kaname damage; Seeing it fixed on him was enough.

Zero refused to acknowledge the influence of fear that caused him to raise his weapon in the first place and tried even harder to ignore the pain that was crushing his chest for doing it at all. Fortunately, his body wasn't trembling and, when he spoke, his voice came out cold. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say." _Because I don't want to fall so easily to your lies again. _

Kaname said nothing, he just stared, a frown making his eyes darken into a somber, dark brown. Without even being aware of it, he was retreating back into a familiar apathetic mask. Maybe it would have been better to show Zero how much he was suffering over this, however, his tarnished pride simply would not allow him the torment. And so, his face was perfectly hardened and impenetrable. "Answer me something."

His eyes narrowed- those beautiful, amethyst crystal eyes which once looked at him with passion and desire- were filled with hatred even stronger than he had remembered. And it cut into Kaname.

He shouldn't. Zero knew he shouldn't, but he still found himself allowing it. "What?"

Kaname's eyes were cold now, as they had always been before this farce had began, and now Zero could clearly see the pureblood for who he was. Those cold eyes hardened.

"Would you be able to pull the trigger?"

"**How do you think it's going in there?"** Kaien asked staring out at the full moon from the window of his study, just a few rooms away from where he'd trapped the two young men.

Yagari, who was sitting on the couch, glared at him. He hadn't actually wanted to go through with this, but the fool had done his part in convincing him to go along with it- for Zero's sake. "I haven't heard any crashes, so I'm guessing they haven't begun killing each other. _Yet_. -I left Kuran in a bad mood."

Kaien glanced over his shoulder, his soft eyes frowning at the vampire hunter solemnly, the traces of the blundering father gone in this serious moment. "They wouldn't hurt each other."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Yagari asked quietly. He never really liked the idea that Kaien entertained about the civility vampires had, but even so, he had to admit he was, in a way, convinced the pureblood Kuran wouldn't hurt Zero. Whether Zero decided to hurt the other was entirely up to the boy, but Yagari, Kaien, Yuuki, and maybe even Kuran, too, by now, knew that Zero had a soft heart.

"**Zero," Kaname hissed almost desperately now **as he took a step forward to the glaring hunter, demanding an answer to a question that, despite its simplicity, would determine how this would end. "Could you bring yourself to hurt me?"

"After everything that you've done..." Something wavered in Zero's eyes as memories swarmed him. Kaname knew those eyes well enough to catch their subtle shift and just as well, he watched Zero stomp it out as quickly as it came. "I could."

Kaname's eyes narrowed abruptly. "Liar." He had to be, there was no way that zero could seriously bring himself to pull the trigger on him- _especially _after everything _they_ had done. Not anymore. Anger, disbelief and the lingering love that caused him so much heart ache forced Kaname a step closer, his eyes sharp and narrowed furiously. After all, he couldn't believe Zero would say he could do it.

"Then shoot me."

"Don't test me," Zero snapped without a beat, his finger inching on the trigger. Desperately, he tried to hide the shaking in his arm.

This was going too far, they both knew. They had done this once before- playing a game of chicken; Kaname testing the limits to his luck with Zero- but it had been different then. Back then, Kaname had been expecting Zero to do it. Had wanted Zero to. Right now, however, they were _both_ going on raw emotion and the difficulty to express themselves, to let down their guards again was too much for either of them and their prides were fueling the fire that was roaring in their gazes; Feeding their anger with their own torment.

"Don't think you can fool me by saying you will do something and then just walk away," Kaname warned, tone cold and demeaning. "If you mean what you say, then pull the trigger, Zero. Or admit that you can't." Because he couldn't; Kaname _knew _he couldn't.

"You're always so damn demanding," Zero growled between clenched teeth. "I hate that about you. Like a beast that takes what it wants without remorse."

"You're always hiding behind that notion," Kaname pointed out, ignoring the sting of those venomous words as he held back the thin string of his patience. "Stop running away already! Why can't you just admit it, Zero? Your heart belongs to me."

Zero's eyes flashed.

**Yagari and Kaien jolted at the sound of a gun **and the loud crash that echoed down the hall. They raced out of the room and down the hallway in seconds, throwing open the door to the sight inside the chairman's office in shock. Zero's back was to them, his fist buried inside the wooden surface of Cross's desk, now just a pile of wood and papers and- _crap, Yuuki's photo's were in there!_

"Zero!" Yagari rushed towards him, eyes scanning for signs of danger, though he knew the pureblood was gone. "What happened? Are you all right?"

Kaien followed inside slower, his gaze roaming around the office, taking note of the shattered window, glass shards scattered over his floor. "Where is Kaname?"

Zero glanced over his shoulder, throwing Kaien a dark glare for a moment before he yanked his arm free from the ruble and walked out, blood trickling down the temple of his forehead. Yagari looked at Kaien, who watched Zero leave with dismay. "I guess you can' fix things this way."

"It was an impossible thing to begin with," Yagari pointed out. "It goes without saying that those two are the only ones who can fix things. If they don't want it fixed then you shouldn't meddle in their affairs-"

"_Meddle?"_ Cross looked at him in shock, his voice raising an octave or two in his indignation. "I do not 'meddle' in other people's affairs. I simply lent an encouraging hand to my dear son and Kaname-kun-"

Yagari sighed. "You'll loose a hand if you keep holding it out like that."

"Don't be that way," Kaien sighed. "Besides, you were hoping it worked, as well, weren't you? That's why you didn't try to stop me from executing my plan."

Another weary sigh. "Nothing could stop you from doing what you think is best for your 'kids.' I, on the other hand, was against this from the very beginning. I don't like Kuran."

"Eh? Where are you going?"

**Yagari barged into the Moon Dorms, **aware that most of the noble blood suckers were off playing school. There were a couple in here, including that bastard pureblood he was looking for. So, without waiting for an invitation, Yagari let himself into the den of demons. He had followed his senses towards the pureblood and as had spotted the door that would lead him to his prey when the little blond one appeared, glaring at him with his nasty little fangs bared in a threatening posture.

"What's your business here?" Aido demanded, his icy blue eyes red with his anger at the nerve the hunter had barging into their haven with that threatening aura around him. The veteran hunter didn't seem to be fazed by him in the least. "Get out of my way."

Aido clenched his fists. From his research and constant curiosity, Aido knew this hunter was close to Zero. In fact, he was his old mentor, and if he found out that Zero had not only been running around with a pureblood, but gotten himself bitten, then it only made sense that Yagari-sensei would want to seek revenge on Kaname-sama! With a sudden understanding, he glared at the hunter. "If this is about Kiryu-"

"Step aside, Aido."

The door behind Hanabusa suddenly opened and the blond straightened, trying not to turn his back fully to the hunter as he glanced at Kaname-sama. The pureblood was standing in the doorway, but Aido merely gaped at him.

"...what?" Did he know that Yagari-sensei was close to Kiryu?

Kaname's eyes narrowed harshly, the atmosphere suddenly dropping, nearly chocking out the noble as Kaname warned him one final time. "Move."

Bowing with a bit of difficulty, Aido began to stand aside, "Yes, Kaname-sama."

**Zero collapsed back against the wall , **his head thudding against the hard surface as he stared bitterly amused at the ceiling, a dry chuckle escaping him, though it sounded more pained than pleasant. _I missed him...on purpose..._Lifting a hand up and dragging it down his face, Zero felt the battle raging in his heart, feeling as though he was being torn apart from the inside, fighting against his own self. He hated it. Hated how that bastard had done this to him so carelessly. He could still see it, the look on Kuran's face when he had pulled the trigger...

The way he had given Zero a pained look before his anger had shattered the two windows in the room along with the picture frame for the painting hanging behind Cross's desk, one of the glass shards catching Zero on his forehead. When the blood began to drip, Kuran had turned away and his quiet voice seemed to be piercing into Zero's heart in a harsher way than the glass had cut his temple.

"_I see. Forgive me then, Kiryu."_

A bawled fist slammed against the wall, a similar reaction to the way Zero had punched through the desk earlier today at the sound of those words. Zero wasn't sure why, but hearing them just pissed him off. Where did Kuran get off acting like _he_ was the one who was suffering? Not once had Zero forced himself on Kuran. Zero wasn't the one who forced him into this stupid situation by using his greatest weakness against him!

_'Why can't you just admit it, Zero?' _

"...shut up..."

_'Your heart belongs to me!'_

**It didn't take long for Yagari to find Zero holed up in his room. **The boy hadn't even bothered to lock his door so Yagari didn't bother knocking and strode right in, allowing the door to close a little harder than necessary to catch the brat's attention. It worked. Zero was sitting up on his bed in seconds, eyes wide, "M-master!"

"Answer me honestly, Zero," Yagari demanded, his tone almost like that of a reproachful father's. "Was Kuran the one who attacked you that night?"

He caught the flinch on his former student's face before he lowered his head, his hair shadowing the torment in his eyes. The tension in Zero's body was evident, his fingers curling into fists against his bedsheets. He was fighting with himself and for a second Yagari could almost hear the sound of a younger Zero's voice protesting, 'Please stop! She's actually a good person!'

"Zero."

The boy tensed even further at his voice, a conflicted expression on his face as he glanced away from Yagari. "Master, I..."

When Zero failed to continue, Yagari did instead. "You don't need to worry anymore Zero."

Zero frowned, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Kuran admitted to forcefully drinking your blood-"

Zero's eyes widened.

"-we have him in custody and as soon as we're done here, I'll hand him over to-"

"No, he-!" Zero cut himself off after his sharp interruption, looking away from his master's surprised expression in shame. What was he complaining about?This was good wasn't it? B-but...why would Kaname confess to doing something like that and...was it all Zero's fault? Did he tempt him? He knew they shouldn't have done anything about his wounds and he still- but he was being manipulated so this was good. It had to be! So then why the hell was his heart hurting so damn much?

Yagari stared down at Zero, watching the emotions easily playing over his young face. He read them with a resigned and weary sigh. "Kuran isn't really in custody, but I wanted to know how you felt. I don't understand how this happened and you wont tell me a damn thing...argh!" Yagari let out a harsh sigh, glaring at Zero, sounding frustrated beyond hope. "If it's just curiosity, you know, your hormones jumping all over the place, then I suggest you find someone else to help you..."

He trailed off and Zero, surprised, was gaping up at him, trying to process the fact that there was a hint of a blush resting on his master's cheeks as he avoided Zero's gaze. He almost didn't feel the relief that swarmed inside of him when he heard Kaname wasn't really being detained. "...to help you with...you know, your," he coughed uncomfortably, "..._needs_."

Zero dropped his gaze to the ground, trying not to catch his master's eye. This was humiliating.

"But that's not like you- to toy around with a pureblood...not to mention it's a guy..." Yagari trailed off, the room growing heavier and heavier with the awkwardness of this one sided conversation thanks to the incredulous and uncomfortable tone in his voice. He was starting to forget his point here as he stared at the drapes in Zero's room. Yagari cleared his throat again and let out another harsh sigh, "what I'm getting at, is..."

Zero met the intense look on Yagari's face head on, waiting for whatever it was that Yagari was going to say to him. And then he asked a final question, "Are you in love with him?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Cheh." Yagari looked away for a moment, his irritation with this stubborn boy momentarily overloading. Still, even though Zero didn't say anything, the answer was quite clear. However much Yagari had hoped Cross was wrong. He scratched his wild hair and sighed. "Guess all that time with that crazy man must have affected you." Because Cross just had to pass his 'vampire's are great to mingle with' attitude down to Zero. He turned away from the boy. "I guess there's no point in staying any longer."

Zero flinched. "Master?"

Yagari frowned at the look on Zero's face, almost as if some heavy weight was slowly being alleviated from his shoulders. _Ah, so Kaien had been right about my influence over Zero, _he thought wryly. Damn, he hated it when he was right. Now then, what had that moron said about those two again? Scratching the back of his head with a serious, thoughtful scowl on his face, he glanced back at the stupid kid. "You can't help what-er, who you love- even if it is a bloodsucker- because fate's screwed up that way and the only way you'll stop loving him is if he dies- but I can't kill him because that dumbass wont let me...or something like that."

That was more or less what Kaien had said to him.

Zero blinked and couldn't help the amused smile on his lips. "Can you repeat that, master? I'm not sure I understand."

"Shut up," Yagari hissed at the young mocking man. "You know what I'm getting at; But, Jeez kid, I never would have imagined this, Zero. A male pureblood?"

"I didn't...it's not like I..." Damn it, how was he supposed to explain to Yagari that he didn't love- because he thought he did, but he really didn't love...because...

_'Do you honestly think its been easy for me to be with someone who wont return my love?'_

...because he'd been lying...

_If you don't love him, then you shouldn't be so heartbroken!_

But he'd believed him.

_'Do you honestly think it's been easy for me...'_

Yagari stared at the confused look on Zero's face and wondered why fate enjoyed entwining the kid's path with purebloods. It wasn't like Yagari accepted this relation, but of course, it reaped its own benefits. The pureblood, who loved Zero, would undoubtedly share his blood in order to help Keep Zero satisfied and sane. And from what Cross explained, Zero seemed to be almost happy when the two were together. Not to mention the fact that the pureblood's standing would be quite beneficial for Zero on many levels quite detrimental, as well, but he was looking for good points here. "If this is what you want, you should prepare yourself for a long, arduous road. "

Zero's gaze lifted to his, but Yagari was already turning away. "It wont help you to leisurely shut yourself up in your room. Be certain and don't regret your decisions." With a final glance over his shoulder, he warned, "and if he ever tries to bite you again: I'll kill him."

Zero's lips twitched at that, but his eyes were serious as they stared into the heady blue gaze of the sole man he respected. "Are you giving me permission to...to fall in love with a pureblood?"

"Doesn't look like you needed my permission for that one, you stupid disciple."

**Long after Yagari left, Zero remained on his bed, lying down on his back **and staring up at his blank ceiling, a numb sensation coming over him. His emotions were a jumble and all he could think of was the sudden fear that had gripped him when he had thought Kaname was in trouble. The defeated look on his face when Zero pulled the trigger.

_'Forgive me, then. Kiryu.'_

The warm look in Kaname's eyes when he kissed him.

_'You are both the cause and cure...'_

The laughter in his eyes every time he teased Zero.

_'...to my loneliness.'_

The annoying sound of his whispered words.

_'No one makes me feel lonelier and no one seems to make the ache of it vanish as easily as you.'_

Zero sighed, turning onto his side and closed his eyes. His mind just wouldn't stop. No matter what anyone said, Kuran had still...

_'Anger...can only last for so long, Zero.'_

But if he really felt so angry, why had he been so afraid for Kuran? Even after the pureblood had gone and betrayed Zero with such a despicable act?

_'The way we live and the things we consider right and wrong vary and separate us from them, but our feelings are the same, Zero. What you consider an act of hatred and fear may be an act entirely different for Kaname-kun.'_

Was it because he really didn't care? Was this really okay to him? Zero sat up, staring down at the floor, memories of the times Kaname stood in his room, looking down at him with lust and love flashing through his mind. Memories of Kaname kissing him softly and smiling at him made him rise to his feet and head towards the door.

_'Stop running away already!'_

"I swear her eyes were actually glowing!" One of the students strolling down the quiet hallways of the sun dorms said to his friend and roommate, ignoring Kiryu who moved past them, looking like he was in a hurry as he broke out into a run. "Those Night class chicks don't go for smooth pick up lines. They're so cold!"

The boy's roommate scoffed. "Well maybe you should stop staring at their breasts when you speak, idiot."

_'It's normal, Kiryu, for a lover to want to drink the blood of his partner.'_

Zero pushed through the sun dorm's door, not even bothering to close it properly as he raced down towards the bridge, ignoring the biting cold that was stinging a once warm face.

_'If a person can't say something important, are they cowardly? Even if they feel something, being unable to express it is like it's not even there, right?'_

For a moment, he faltered, pausing in his run and breathing heavily as he glanced at the academy and then made up his mind and raced towards the Moon Dorms as fast as he could.

_'If you don't love him, then you shouldn't be so heartbroken!'_

Gasping for a deep breath, Zero stared up at the large dormitory, aware that Kaname was inside and trying to calm his frantic heart. He hesitated for a moment and then pushed the door open.

_'Your heart belongs to me.'_

He took two steps inside and froze. Standing on the staircase, looking down at him as though his presence had been sensed, stood one of the Night class members.

_'It's frightening, isn't it?'_

Soft brown hair fell over slender shoulders, dusk rose eyes narrowed as she sneered down at him. The atmosphere surrounding her was dark and there was no one else around.

_'Being in love?'_

* * *

_Scarlet: **WARNING**: Long Babble_

_This is the moment where I laugh cruelly at how well my plans fell apart. Now then, allow me to apologize down here since I didn't want to be annoying up there. * points at the beg. of the chap. * I'm really sorry that the promised week turned out to be this long. Some thing happened that sort of threw me for a loop for the longest time and then each time I tried to finish this chapter, it just wasn't happening, you know? Writers block or something like that. :(_

_Oh, and since I'm apologizing, let me apologize for any incorrent (xD see? see? Almost missed that! *INCORRECT) grammar and spelling in ALL my chapters ( I know I have a lot lol). I don't have my stuff beta'd and I check my work over and over till I can't stand what I'm reading anymore. I mostly spend entire nights working on these because for some reason, I can't write them during the day. It's like a, um, vampire...lol No? Not funny? ::sighs:: Yeah, so, what I'm saying is I'm not always functioning at my best._

_Hmm...what else should I say and waste your time with :P oh!_

_There's probably a few things that wont be clear in this chapter that I'll clarify in the next. Or not...I don't know. Yea, I'll probably do that. Yeah, I'll clarify it, so, wait...for another few months. lol Jk!_

_I honestly can't tell whether or not I'm happy with the way the chapter came out or not. I mean, it's sort of how I had it planned, but because I feel lousy after my writer's block, I'm not so sure how it appears (You know, like it's only good in my head?). So you let me know. And, sadly, this was supposed to be the last chapter. Not with that somewhat cliffhanger with Ruka (in case you didn't realize who it was. It was Ruka lol) but I had planned for this- ch 17- to be the last. Then everything became too damn long and maybe became a little too verbose? Mah, anyway, you can consider this a treat because I'll be giving you a somewhat gift as an apology in the next chapter- for those of you who like that sort of thing anyway. _

_Even if I did say there probably wouldn't be anymore of _those _left in the the story. *hint, hint *_

_So, yeah. Can anyone guess what'll happen next?_

_A. Will Ruka slap Zero?_

_B. Will Zero slap Ruka?_

_C. Will Kaname slap Aido?_

_xD, I go for C because it's so funny to imagine it. A. might happen but it'll be procedeed quickly by B. and then Kain will somehow show up as the letter D. or something and then Kaname will show up as E. and option E. wont be pretty at all..._

_All i'm good for is creating imaginary drama :/_

_Aido: "Hey, Kaname-sama! Ruka just slapped Zer-"_

_**~SLAP~**_


	18. His Words

_Ha, you thought you'd have to wait half a year, didn't you? This has been rewritten like crazy over the past week and I was like: "oh no!" Because I wanted to get this done a week after the week I posted the last chapter (or within 14 days), and I didn't think I'd make it, so I was like, Nooo, but I actually made it even though it is a little over midnight ( it's like 2 am lol) so put that in your coffee and drink it! *gasps for breath*_

_[6/20/13-Sorry. I don't know how this got deleted!]_

* * *

**His Words**

by Scarletmist

Kaname watched the night outside his window quietly. The glass edges of each square in the window frame turning a wispy white from the cold. From where he stood, he could see the cloudy night sky with faded clouds shielding the little diamonds above from those pitiful souls below, seeking a fragile hope from them. He'd long ago stopped wishing on stars like a kid. He was a much more sensible being now. With precision and quick thinking, he'd learned to move around the chess board whenever he was taken aback; always ready to defend or counterattack, never once loosing his footing. He didn't need to wish or hope for anything.

And yet, he still couldn't pull himself away from those glinting diamonds above. It hadn't been long since Yagari left him standing here, leaving Kaname in a less angry, but more exhausted state than he'd been in after Zero had-

"_If you've come to lecture me some more, then it's only fair that I warn you I'm not in the best of moods." If the number one hunter was offended that Kaname had his back turned to him, the seasoned hunter did not show it._

_Instead of a verbal reply, the sound of another gun being pointed at him caused an uneasy spark to prickle at the back of his neck. Hunters were so damn trigger happy. And then the words came: "Are you simply toying with him?"_

_There was anger in those words, but it was nothing compared to the irritation that ran through Kaname at the sound of them. He glanced over his shoulder, his eyes dark and narrowed on the hunter. Why was his love always questioned? Perhaps in a rational state, he could bring himself to understand, but at the moment he was a little too pissed off with constantly having his feelings thrown in his face. _

_Despite the hand tightening its grip on the gun, the hunter seemed unimpressed with the anger Kaname was clearly displaying. "This time I want a straight answer. What are your intentions with Zero?"_

_It wasn't that Kaname was ashamed of his feelings or that he couldn't look the hunter in the eye, he simply turned around because he knew, when it came to Zero, there was very little Kaname could hide- even in his expression. And the reason for that was very simple: "I'm in love with him."_

**Zero watched the vampire closely, a little too worked up** to properly asses her motives. So he waited. She stood there for a long time, looking him over as though she was coming towards some type of crucial decision in her mind. She took a step down, her eyes pinned him as he watched her elegant descent, her white skirt swaying with her movements and then she stopped abruptly at the bottom of the stairs; Her eyes met his.

"You have a lot of nerve."

If he had to fight his way to Kaname, Zero thought clenching his fists, he'd do it. However, the vampire flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked past him. "Ruining our plans by actually showing up on your own all of a sudden."

Surprised and a bit confused by what she was saying, Zero turned to watch her pass him by and head towards the door she'd just pushed open. She paused and glared back at him. "Don't screw it up again."

And then she was gone.

It wasn't for long, but Zero found himself gaping at the door, unsure of what just happened before shaking it off and heading up the stairs. Though, his strides were more hesitate than his run earlier had been. The second he was outside Kaname's door, he knew the pureblood was waiting on him. His heart was beating frantically. His hands felt a bit clammy; he pushed open the door anyway.

**Kaname stood at the window** with his back to Zero; moonlight spilled into the room, bathing the pureblood with its luminous magic, as he remained stoic, like some misplaced statue slowly being brought to life by the moon. With the door closed behind him, Zero took a step closer, catching Kaname's reflection on the window's glass. Cold lips parted and the voice that spoke was distant. "Why are you here?"

Despite the lack of anxiety on his face, Zero's heart was beating itself out of his chest with a vengeance. During his instantaneous decision to run off to Kaname, Zero hadn't given thought to _why_ he was suddenly so desperate to get to the pureblood. To see if Yagari was telling the truth about Kaname being okay? To give himself an excuse to see Kaname? Why had he come here? And then Zero suddenly understood. He wanted to prove he wasn't a coward.

"Well?" Kaname turned around to face him properly, the tips of his fingers touching the corner of his desk as he looked at Zero with complete indifference.

"You win."

The distant look in Kaname's eyes darkened; And not pleasantly. "Excuse me?"

"I said," Zero reiterated a bit more firmly. "_You_ win."

Kaname let out a sigh, the hand formerly touching his desk reaching up to mask his weary face for a moment, before it fell to his side and Kaname looked at Zero once again. Afraid that if he put his hand back onto his desk, he might accidentally break it, he kept his hands at his side. "And what exactly did I win, Kiryu?"

"I didn't want to admit it."

Kaname breathed in slowly, he could feel his hands beginning to tremble and he couldn't possibly understand why. All he wanted now was to rest and be alone or else he might revert to anger, but Zero, who really wasn't making much sense at the moment, was making it difficult. "Admit what?"

Again his question went ignored.

"I was hoping it was just a misunderstanding. That when it was over, I'd realize it wasn't true."

Kaname's eyes narrowed. "What exactly are you talking about?"

Zero glared at him. "I'm in love with you."

A heartbeat.

It was probably Zero's because at the moment, everything in Kaname went still.

_I don't love you...I can't love you-I wont._

"I tried so hard to keep from falling in love with you." _That's fine, so long as you want me even an ounce. _"But your words always seemed to wear me down." _And you're certain you can keep from falling in love with me?_ "Your words felt cruel to me..." _Does it scare you that much? Are you afraid of falling in love? "_I didn't want to bring myself to face what could happen if I lost myself to you."

_Are you afraid of being loved by me?_

"I was afraid. Afraid of what my master and the chairman would think...I was afraid of what would happen to me. The morning after I realized my feelings...I was so shaken up by it. I didn't want you to know..."

_If a person can't say something important, are they cowardly? Even if they feel something, being unable to express it is like it's not even there, right?_

"I love you." _I don't know why, I simply do. "_I understand it now," Zero's voice shook as he wretched his gaze from Kaname to the ground in shame. "It isn't a good feeling. I feel so helpless...being completely ensnared by it, like it's suffocating-"

"Zero-" Kaname moved forward-

"It was worse than the first time."

-but then flinched and stood where he was, frozen by the shadow in Zero's eyes.

"Not the bite, but afterward...I felt so embarrassed, so stupid and pathetic. But I still..." Zero shook his head. "No matter what I do or what I keep telling myself, I can't bring myself to despise you for it! If you really _are _manipulating me, then I-"

"Zero!" Kaname was there in four strides, catching Zero's wrists even when the prefect halfheartedly tried to move away. His head hung low, unable to bring himself to look Kaname in the eye. The words Kaname had spoken to him earlier when his gun had gone off- '_Forgive me, Kiryu'- _were running through his head still. And they somehow felt as if Kaname would disappear if Zero didn't reach out for him- even if Kaname killed him, Zero couldn't let him go. This love and hate feeling was driving him crazy.

"There's no way it'll work out, but I...I can't hold back my feelings anymore..." Zero was trembling, his voice no more than a whisper. "I love you..."

Kaname easily slipped his fingers from around Zero's wrist to his trembling hand, slowly bringing the hunter's cold palm up to his warm face. Auburn eyes closed at the touch. "When?"

Zero frowned, momentarily distracted by the warmth of Kaname's cheek, by the touch he'd longed to feel. By the soft lips so close to the back of his hand- by things he knew he should hate. Slowly, he lifted his gaze and found Kaname's eyes opened, the intensity behind them were focused entirely on him. "Manipulating you?"

"Since when have I ever been in control? From the very beginning I wanted you with a frightening desperation. In the end, I was still unable to control myself and simply took what I wanted," Kaname spoke while Zero was lost in the burning sienna gaze that was drawing him in as they smoldered.

An image flashed before Zero's mind; he swallowed against it. He reached out with his other hand, trapping the pureblood's face between his cold palms and leaning in long enough for their breaths to intermingle for a quick second before he closed the gap between them.

The instant warmth of Kaname's lips made Zero tremble further. The feeling of self-hatred was nothing but a small shadow, but it was there, reminding him of his sin. As if Kaname seemed to understand, his thumbs rubbed gently against his inner wrists and parted his lips against Zero's. Even with his emotions, his thought, all scattered, touching Kaname was soothing it all. When he pulled away, Kaname breathed against him, his thumbs still stroking comfortingly. "Despite how I feel, I may not be able to resist forever. Do you understand?"

The pureblood sighed against Zero's lips, savoring that dulcet taste, his hands still holding onto Zero's wrists like shackles unwittingly chaining the hunter, thumbs mindlessly stroking gently over the veins that were softly flowing with what he now knew was the most luscious blood in existence. The fact that Zero's blood was calling out to Kaname made the pureblood wary.

Zero was standing quietly, head bowed just slightly, but Kaname could see his eyes were shut. His heart was beating a beat to quickly and his body was still slightly trembling. Beyond that, Kaname couldn't tell what Zero was thinking. And then the hunter's words ran through his head again: _I tried so hard to keep from falling in love with you. But your words always seemed to wear me down._

_Your words felt cruel to me...I didn't want to bring myself to face what could happen if I lost myself to you._

I was afraid.

"You're really a kind person, Zero. But if you show me too much compassion...I'll definitely take advantage. Because unlike you," Kaname reached out to touch the side of Zero's neck, nails playing along the sensitive skin where his own fangs had sunk deep, and despite his words, there was something soft and warm and pained in Kaname's beautiful eyes that he was unaware of. "I am _not_ a kind person."

_Why did you come here, Zero? Why are you finally confessing your love with such a pained expression? _There was no going back, Kaname knew, and if Zero didn't-

"I understand," Zero interrupted his thoughts, his lovely voice, quiet but firm.

That self-tormented look on Zero's face made Kaname's heart ache and he stroked his thumbs over Zero's now fluttering eyes, hiding away such an unacceptable look by forcing the silver haired prefect to shut them. With the hunter's eyes closed, Kaname leaned closer to breathe against his ear. "Zero, I really do love you. So much so that you unconsciously make a fool of me."

Zero said nothing, just stood there reminding himself to breathe, the heavenly smell of vanilla and that fresh, florescent scent, the reminder of the warm, sweetness that was Kaname's blood was but a few inches away. The warm hand that was mindlessly stroking his cheek pulled away and Zero shuddered at the loss when the clean scent of Kaname's office wafted through him. It felt colder once Kaname had stepped away.

Unsure of how to respond to Kaname's actions, Zero opened his eyes and took in his surroundings for a moment. The moonlight that unobtrusively spilled through the framed windows danced over Kaname's empty desk, lighting up the titles of the bottom portion of the books on Kaname's bookcase. The trees outside swayed, dancing to the breeze of the cool night air, the stars winking from behind vapor like clouds and the silent muffle of footprints moving away from behind him. His lavender eyes focused on the desk, a distant memory of being pushed down onto it, the day Kaname proposed their deal, of being blindfolded and taken, but not entirely by force.

"_You can have my blood...in exchange for something I want."_

Zero quietly turned half a step around to follow Kaname with his gaze. The pureblood opened his bedroom door and walked into the darkness without a word, leaving Zero to stare after him. It was strange. Zero didn't know why or how, but he understood the situation perfectly. It was an invitation, but it was also...

His gaze shifted to the front door.

...an offer to escape. Had the situation hurt Kaname just as bad? Zero took in a heavy breath. Ignoring the blatant answer screaming in his face.

_Do you honestly think its been easy for me to be with someone who wont return my love?_

He took his steps carefully but surely, knowing this would be his final decision, as he went after Kaname. The regal pureblood was seated at the edge of the bed, his figure perfectly silhouetted against the darkness of his room. Zero continued forward, never pausing, until he stood directly in front of Kaname.

Soft, slim but strong fingers caught his own, bringing his right hand up to Kaname's warm lips. The kiss was to the back of his cold fingers. His hand was turned over and the next kiss was to his palm, breath and hair tickling as Kaname moved away. When the next butterfly kiss came, it was to his wrist followed by a comforting hand sliding upwards on his thigh. Even through the darkness, Zero saw Kaname tilt his head back up to see him properly.

"Are you sure?" The words "Because you can't back out anymore" were left unsaid. Kaname's expression, his voice, were guarded. Was he unsure of Zero's sincerity?

With a silent nod, Zero slipped his hands from Kaname's and undid his own shirt, letting it fall off his shoulders and drop with a rustling sounds to the ground. Reaching out, careful and quietly, Zero toed off his shoes and stepped forward, pressing a knee to the bed by Kaname's waist, followed by his other at Kaname's opposite side. Kaname's hands held him gently, the pureblood's gaze focused solely on him, helping to keep Zero steady as the hunter positioned himself on Kaname's lap.

In the same position he'd been in when Kaname had bit him.

He'd been hurt, too, Zero realized with a pang as he stared down at the blank expression on Kaname's face. It wasn't as if, knowing this, it would change much. Zero couldn't bring himself to feel responsible for it, he hadn't been out of line...honestly, neither of them had been. The action was natural to Kaname as a pureblood and the reaction was natural to Zero as a hunter. They were different this way...

There was that look again, Kaname noted, watching, not emotions, but memories, slide through Zero's soft eyes, not with flickers or flashes, but a steady flow. Such amazing eyes hiding beneath strands of silver, such a vulnerable expression outlined with a subtle strength of someone who didn't understand what it meant to fall.

Kaname leaned forward and Zero couldn't help it when he flinched back, his heart picking up a notch with anxiety. Kaname immediately froze. Zero had been lost in thought, he hadn't expected...and then of course, he was still...

Almost gingerly, Kaname lifted his hand to brush his fingers over Zero's cheek, his other hand working up and down against his bare side in comforting strokes, hoping to soothe the racing heartbeat he could sense. Neither said a thing. Zero was unsure if his words wouldn't get lodged in his throat or whimper when they came out; Kaname was aware that nothing he said now would do much but hinder or worsen the situation.

Kaname leaned in again and this time, Zero did not waver. With his eyes locked to those beautiful amethysts, Kaname let his lips whisper over Zero's, inching back as the tension he'd felt in the hunter remained.

A little confused by the subtle graze, Zero sought the answer from Kaname's eyes, but he found nothing but that guarded warmth. He frowned. It was like Kaname was holding himself back, keeping a part of himself away from Zero, and he didn't like that; He leaned forward.

Kaname's lips barely touched Zero's kiss for a quick second before he pulled away again. Zero would have taken offense if it weren't for the pair of hands stroking up and down his bare sides in encouragement. When Zero leaned forward again, he was unaware of the tension in his body ebbing away, he was only feeling a bit victorious when he caught Kaname's lips in a kiss...and then Kaname gently pushed him back with those very same lips.

Zero's gaze was focused on Kaname's mouth, so he missed the tiny spark of amusement in Kaname's eyes, unaware that he was being teased as usual. So when Zero leaned in, Kaname met him half way. They were light, soft kisses to his top and then bottom lip, Kaname's warm hands gliding smoothly up his sides, and then they got longer. Against Kaname's soft nudge, Zero's lips parted slightly and at his tongue's seemingly tentative touch, Zero's fingers tightened on Kaname's shoulders.

Kaname ran the tip of his tongue over his lover's lips, slowly and gently tracing them, taking pleasure in the way Zero leaned closer. Lavender eyes fluttered open just as Kaname took Zero's upper lip between his own, gently sucking. When the action dragged a whispered sigh of pleasure from Zero, Kaname tried the lower lip for just a second before slipping his tongue into Zero's mouth.

For a second, Zero was surprised by the action, before he melted against the tongue caressing his own and with a fleeting beauty, the tongue retreated. The urge to groan in frustration would have come if Kaname hadn't taken his bottom lip between his again, sucking leisurely. Until Kaname's teeth bit down gently, tugging for a brief second as he let Zero's lip slip free.

The groan that escape Zero was of pleasure instead.

Pleased when Zero seemed fully relaxed, Kaname leaned forward and planted a kiss on his forehead, brushing those stunning strands away. His lips refused to budge as he took in the fresh scent of the night that still clung to Zero. When he shifted again, it was only to place a kiss to the back of the eye closest to him and then the other and then to those sighing lips.

For some strange reason, Kaname had always felt rushed and it was quite refreshing being able to savor and taste Zero like this; the hunter so open and willing. The prefect didn't seem at all bothered with how gentle Kaname was being whereas in the past, he would always push away- always afraid of this intimacy.

Kaname watched as his thumb stroked over Zero's lip, his finger shifting under his chin, ushering him forward with nothing but a feather light touch. As their lips met, Kaname glanced up, finding himself staring into smoldered amethyst, hints of quicksilver mixing into an intoxicating look that made the pureblood's mouth water. Without his consent, his lips moved sharply over Zero's, forcing the hunter to groan, shutting his eyes into the sudden passion while Kaname's hand cradled the back of his lover's head.

Lost in a familiar kiss, Zero let himself give in to the pleasure of Kaname's lips, shivering when Kaname's freehand stroked over his chest, his thumb running over his nipple just as Kaname's tongue greeted his. And then the kiss was broken, leaving Zero wondering where he'd land next, but to his surprise, Kaname was hugging him, pulling him closer on his lap. The pureblood's cheek was rubbing against his. Zero almost smiled; Kaname...was weird.

Kaname rubbed his nose along Zero's face, ignoring the confused brows that were furrowing on his lover's face. The pureblood simply took Zero's face between his hands and kissed him gently, small kisses peppering his tasteful lips, his chin, his jaw...down to his neck. He rubbed his nose against Zero's tattoo, the hand at Zero's nape, soothing down his spine.

When Kaname's lips brushed over his neck, it would have tickled, if Zero wasn't suddenly worried. Memories that weren't welcomed in his mind, in this room, here in Kaname's arms, were fighting their way through the defenses of his mind. There was a gentle lick on his neck with the tip of Kaname's tongue. He swallowed, shutting his eyes. Hot breath broke against the skin just below his ear and Zero shivered. Kaname nuzzled against him gently and Zero easily got the message that everything was all right. all right.

As a sign of trust, Zero pressed himself closer to Kaname and turned his face aside to give the pureblood room. The gesture earned him plenty of kisses and nips on his neck, his throat, his shoulders... Kaname ran his lips up the curve of Zero's neck to his ear, sucking Zero's earlobe into his mouth and making the hunter moan.

A hand ran down Zero's chest, slowly coming to an end at his belt, he was so distracted by what that mouth was doing to his ear that he didn't hear nor feel when his belt came loose. However, when Kaname tugged it free from its loops, it was suddenly all the hunter could focus on, the mouth at his ear gone. The belt, gone. His hips jerked with the tug Kaname abruptly made to free the button of his pants, and then Kaname's hands were on his thighs, sliding up towards a single, merging goal.

Kaname's fangs grazed the hunter's neck and Zero's heart, it skipped a telling beat. Before Zero could do anything, Kaname fell back against the bed, tugging him along. Unprepared for the sudden lack of support, Zero's hands dug into the ridiculously soft mattress at the last minute, staring down at Kaname in surprise.

Kaname's hand was at his own neck, blood running over the pair of fingers that had carved into the tender skin. Zero eyed the crimson that was painting down the pale neck shakily, his mouth watering. Still, neither of them said a single word. Zero shifted closer, moving onto his knees over Kaname, his body trembled slightly as though it had forgotten and suddenly remembered how much it craved, desired, and _needed_ this blood. _Kaname's_ blood. Distant words nagged at him about love and blood and vampires, but he paid it no heed at the moment.

With an unchanging expression, Kaname's fingers toyed with the blood on his neck before lifting them to touch Zero's unmarred cheek. His precious hunter flinched as the unconcealed scent drove through his very being. Watching Zero's reactions carefully, Kaname painted his blood over Zero's lips, witnessing a ruby red, then dark crimson completely drown out silver lavender. When his lover still didn't move, Kaname nudged his mouth open with his finger, slipping it into his mouth and smothering a hint of blood over a wet tongue.

The taste exploded in his mouth and with a groan, Zero caught the wrist of those wandering fingers, slamming Kaname's arm over his head as he bent down and mercilessly bit down on Kaname's neck. Zero heard the pureblood wince, but he couldn't stop himself. The blood was rushing into his mouth, his free hand pawing at Kaname's already loose shirt till the buttons popped right off. The grip on Kaname's wrist tightened on and off, all the while Kaname just lied there. Zero's tongue toyed with the fang marks, cleaning them, sipping slightly and teasing, darting out to lap up stray blood or just seeking the taste of Kaname's skin.

Then the world spun around violently and Zero was staring up at Kaname, who was leaning over him. The hand which had once imprisoned Kaname's wrist was now, in turn, imprisoned by Kaname. Their eyes were locked and remained so as Kaname sat up, taking Zero's hand with him, turning it palm up once more.

"Let's start over, Zero." Despite the way both their eyes changed colors- one from red to lavender, the other from sienna to crimson- their gaze was not broken. Even as Zero shivered from the trapped feeling of being prey and Kaname's shudder at the tempting trail of blood he'd finger painted on Zero's cheek himself. "If you refuse, object quickly."

In reply, Zero moved his palm closer, slightly relieved as Kaname's fangs grazed over the plump skin near his wrist. Kaname was going to take it slow on this and Zero was glad for that. He was prepared to allow Kaname, but he was still unsure of how much he would have been able to endure if Kaname had taken from his neck. This alternative instead, it didn't seem as bad to Zero. The hunter winced a bit when Kaname's fangs pierced his skin with a silent pricking sensation. Their eyes remained fixed on each other as Kaname sunk his fangs deeper, watching the discomfort on Zero's face.

The hunter felt the obtrusive fangs sinking deeper, seeming to grow the further they went in, but it wasn't bad. Not even when the pureblood sucked. Especially not when Kaname shuddered, a low groan in the back of his throat muffled against his palm, almost making Kaname shut his eyes away from Zero in pleasure. As the blood began to drip down his arm, Zero refused to think of anything besides those bad memories vying for his attention and he settled on the slightly amusing thought of what a messy eater Kaname was being.

Then again, as Zero's blood raced down his uplifted arm, a drop or two splattering on his midsection, Zero thought, maybe he was doing it on purpose? Slowly, Zero felt Kaname's fangs sliding out and he watched them, they were longer than his own, as they slipped from his tingling hand. Kaname dutifully lapped the wounds away, cleaning the smeared blood on his palm and wrist, kissing the cleaned section quietly, the gaze broken. Instead of letting go of his hand, Kaname slipped his fingers between Zero's, holding his hand and keeping it up as his tongue began to lap at the long streams of blood down Zero's arms.

The warm tongue made Zero shiver and reminded him_, also, _of that time he'd been taken on Kaname's desk. He had bit into his own arm and Kaname had lapped at his blood then. It didn't seem as inciting back then to Kaname, as it did now. But then, Aido had said the blood of a lover was special. The feeling of utter satisfaction from the blood he'd drank earlier was proof of this. Letting Kaname clean away his blood, Zero let himself relax onto the comfortable bed, not because of how snug it felt, but because it was surrounded with a heady scent that belonged only to Kaname. It had been such a long time since he'd been able to relax; he knew without a doubt that he could easily sleep here. It was tempting...

"Zero?"

Zero's eyes snapped open. Kaname was leaning over him, that expression on his face still, even as Kaname leaned down for a gentle kiss. When he lifted his face once more, it was only to stare at Zero, his eyes quietly studying every inch of his face. And then he spoke quietly. "Say it for me one more time?"

For a minute, Zero's face scrunched up in confusion and then understanding dawned on him. There was a hint of a bittersweet smile on Zero's face as he stared up at the pureblood. He knew that Kaname would eventually ask for it again. The hints of desperation on Kaname's face were beginning to melt away that blank expression, taking with it Zero's silent anxiety as well. Zero leaned up to kiss Kaname's supple lips before falling back to the bed. "I love you."

Kaname shivered, his expression faltering as he suddenly leaned down to bury his face in Zero's neck, a muttered, "One more time," against his neck. Zero wrapped his arms over Kaname's tense form, bringing him a little closer to himself. "I love you."

"Once more."

Zero's sigh ruffled Kaname's dark tresses. "I love you."

When the pureblood said nothing else for a long moment, Zero shifted a little, wondering whether Kaname had fallen asleep like he nearly had a few moments ago. However, Kaname lifted himself from his hiding place and stared at Zero, his eyes no longer holding that distant or guarded look, instead open love greeted him and Zero found himself brushing Kaname's hair aside to see them perfectly- almost as though he'd missed them and those annoying words Kaname use to torment him with.

"I wouldn't manipulate you."

Taking aback by Kaname's sudden words, Zero took a moment to really hear them. The utter look of firm honesty on Kaname's face made Zero grimace. "I know."

"Then why would you think that?" Kaname demanded.

"It wouldn't be far from the truth otherwise," Zero muttered. "If you didn't...feel the same way about me."

Instead of denying it, Kaname leaned in, kissing gently at his neck. "Zero...forgive me."

Even with how tired he was, Zero still felt the pleasure sinking into him from those soft lips. "Hm?"

"I'm going to make love to you..." Zero's eyes fluttered open as the bed shifted around him. Kaname easily straddled him, his hands already pulling down the black, now button-less shirt from his shoulders. "Over...and over...and over..." Zero swallowed, watching inch after inch of bare skin being revealed to him once more. His heart was racing and his stomach was fluttering in excitement.

"I haven't slept well," Zero spluttered. Then mentally kicked himself for his stupidity, a blush creeping onto his face in embarrassment when Kaname simply chuckled and leaned down to mumble against his lips. "That is exactly why I apologized beforehand...because I definitely wont be allowing you to get any rest tonight."

Zero sighed against the lips that were suddenly attached to his again, indulging the pureblood with another kiss; a longer, more passionate one. He couldn't help the moan that slipped from him as their lips danced. Where there was once, small pecks with tender hints of teasing, there was now rough, passionate lips that screamed of possessiveness. Butterfly kisses were exchanged for nips and licks and heavy panting as Zero arched up against Kaname's bare chest.

The small sound Zero made when Kaname's tongue slipped deeper into his mouth made Kaname groan as he deepened the kiss further and further until his lover had no choice but to let himself sink helplessly. Desperate fingers twisted in the pureblood's hair and digging into his scalp, his lips parting further, openly inviting Kaname to ravish him. Kaname tipped his head to nibble a mix of nips and kisses along Zero's jaw. Teeth playfully nipped at Zero's throat, making the hunter hiss. Kaname lapped at his pulse, watching Zero shiver quite visibly when he blew cold air against the wet skin.

Why did Kaname's kisses always feel this good? Zero always found himself giving in so easily to them, despite all his struggles. He was always drowning beneath Kaname's touch, so overwhelmed by the hands that stroked over his bare skin, leaving what was once cold, hot to the point Zero felt like he was going crazy. It was strange. This wasn't like before...before when he fought this as much as he could. When he fought keeping himself distant in order to stop himself from feeling anything and once he knew what he felt, he fought to keep himself from letting those words slip. Now he had nothing to fight...and the pleasure was taking him by storm.

As Kaname's hands slid down Zero's side, his lips too, descended on the delicious body beneath his. Down to the pale column of Zero's throat, nuzzling closely to inhale where the hunter's scent was warm and smoky. "Mm...your smell is intoxicating," Kaname murmured against Zero's collarbone, his tongue darting out to lick at the skin. His thumb stroking Zero's hip bone, and then tugging at the boxer briefs to expose more skin. Lazily, he ran his finger just under the waist band, trapping his finger between the stretchy material and the soft skin beneath; he slid his finger around Zero's waist, pausing just under the hunter's navel.

Judging by the quickened breathing of Zero's body beneath his, the lethargic little touches seemed to have turned him on. Smirking, Kaname leaned up to watch the way Zero's brows drew together, a look of pleasure and torment simultaneously taking residence on that beautifully flushed face. The hunter's lip was caught between his teeth, his lover almost whimpering when Kaname's finger began to very slowly follow down Zero's happy trail.

"Zero..."

His voice...even the sound of his voice made him shiver. Zero opened his eyes slowly, so lost in this sea of sensations that it felt as if he were trying to wake up from a dream. When Kaname began nibbling his ear, Zero groaned, nails digging into Kaname's hips and tugging him closer, his own body jerking against him.

"Ka-_ngh-me..."_ Zero whined, blushing at the sound of it. His palms found purchase on Kaname's shoulders, trying weakly to push him back even as Kaname continued attacking Zero's most sensitive area. "S-_stop_..." Zero hissed, listening to the small clinks of Kaname's teeth against his silver earrings. Kaname's response was to let a fang nip at his earlobe as that teasing hand at Zero's waistband plunged deeper beneath the dark material.

Throwing his head back and clamping the back of his hand over his mouth, Zero tried to smoother the loud, irrepressible moan. The hot body above him shuddered at the wanton sound as Kaname panted against his ear. "So beautiful..."

Zero felt a hand stroking his cheek tenderly, his eyes fluttered half way open, staring up blindly at the top of Kaname's canopy, leaning unthinkingly into the warm palm. Fingers were moving and squeezing and his head turned helplessly, moaning in delight, even as the fingers _above_ his waist slid into his hair. The hand that wasn't trying to drive him insane was combing fingers through his hair, toying with silver earrings, trailing a nail along his jaw line and then toying with the lip being abused between white teeth.

"I love watching you like this," Kaname murmured sliding his free hand down Zero's side, raining sweet kisses down Zero's face and neck, leaving behind his special little marks on Zero's skin. The hunter's body was beautiful dancing against Kaname's fingers tips, nipples perking, skin reddening, muscles tightening, strokes evoking sounds that made excitement and satisfaction coarse through Kaname's blood like a drug.

It was too much, Zero thought desperately, feeling Kaname's lips and hair beginning to sink further down his body. His fingers clenching the white sheet beneath him and he might have whimpered when Kaname's teeth clamped teasingly around the skin just below his naval and sucked.

"_Kaname..._"Damn it, Zero was pretty sure his voice quivered, but when he opened his eyes, Kaname was staring down at him, already snugly fit between his legs. The sight of him made something wild stir in the pits of his stomach and without much thought, Zero sat up, sliding a hand down the middle of Kaname's chest and ignoring the pureblood's look of surprise. Feeling the vampire's breath hitch beneath his fingers.

Lilac eyes danced up to the smoldered eyes that were watching as if Kaname's life would incinerate the second he looked away. Zero rubbed a thumb over Kaname's nipple and when he seen the pleasure flash behind those dark, brooding, bedroom eyes, Zero leaned closer. The tip of his tongue played around the pert nub before his teeth clamped around it gently, tugging back playfully.

"Zero..." Kaname's fingers sunk into his hair, encouraging him as Zero ran his tongue along flesh, teeth nipping, taking in the intoxicating scent that filled this entire room and seemed to be toying dangerously with his mind. Zero's hand brushed against Kaname's length, forcing a moan from the pureblood. Urging Kaname up on his knees with one hand on the back of Kaname's thigh, Zero took hold of his aroused member with the other. His teeth bit at the same spot beneath Kaname's navel where he'd bitten Zero earlier, smirking at the chuckled moan he got in response.

The chuckles died in his throat the next second, as Zero's warm hand began stroking Kaname, his fingers moving nimbly, but firmly over him. The pureblood was already on edge from how high strung Zero's reactions had been. Zero's mouth was making its acquittance with Kaname's body and the pureblood thrilled at that. A little too much. So he was relieved when Zero's free hand began tugging a bit impatiently at his white slacks. His own hands assisted his lover with the removal of the rest of his clothes- well, as far as they'd go in a kneeling position. He was about to tell the precious hunter to stop when-

Glancing up on time, Zero saw the way Kaname's eyes widened, a luscious sound escaping parted lips. Fingers were immediately tangled in his hair, pushing his face closer to Kaname's stark erection. Silently, Zero was grateful for the brunette being in such a state that he failed to notice how red-faced Zero was. He'd just recently begun to reciprocate Kaname's actions in bed, before the mishap between them had happened, so this was new territory to Zero. Still, he wanted to make Kaname loose his self control the way he made Zero abandon all sense of reality. With that in mind, he ran his tongue along Kaname's length, watching dark lashes flutter, feeling fingers tightened against his scalp and hearing the sweet sounds of Kaname's voice slipping into the dark room.

The pleasure of listening to Kaname's moans were short lived when the hunter was suddenly pushed back down onto the bed on his back. With a pained groan, Kaname collapsed over him, his forehead resting against the speedy heartbeats on Zero's chest. The hot crashes of breath from Kaname's panting was making Zero squirm. "Anymore of that and I wont last very long..."

Sneaking his fingers into long tresses, Zero simply hummed, shamelessly lifting his hips to rub against Kaname's. He'd been ready a long time ago, but even so, he felt content with Kaname lying over him, warming him- well, heating him up. It was already too warm in here. The fingers that were playing softly through Kaname's hair, gripped suddenly, lifting Kaname's head up with slight force. "Then hurry up already."

The flush and the eager look in Zero's foggy eyes made Kaname smirk. "Was I correct when I said it was very special making love with the person your in love with?"

As if Zero could go any more brighter, his eyes flashed before he looked away and glared at some point across the dark room. "Shut up." Of course, he couldn't deny it.

Sliding a hand down to Zero's hip, Kaname readied himself to enter his lover, to bury himself deep into the hunter he'd fallen so desperately for. When Zero felt him pressed against his entrance, his fingers flexed, still tangled in Kaname's hair. Leaning down, Kaname lapped at Zero's still blood stained cheek and whispered against the skin near Zero's mouth. "I refuse to ever let you go."

If Zero had anything to say to that, it was lost in his bodies movements. His back arched in anticipation, gasping when Kaname suddenly began inching his way into him. He caught his lower lip between his teeth, breathing through his nose as Kaname pushed himself all the way in.

Kaname sighed, enjoying the feeling of being exactly where he belonged, the heaving body beneath him clinging to him, the scent of his dear lover intoxicating him. He thought of how close he nearly came to loosing Zero. His eyes narrowed. From now on, things were different because Zero finally admitted he loved him.

"You had your chance to escape...from now on-" _Ah, ngh..._ Zero's grip on his bare shoulders tightened, his nails breaking the smooth skin as Kaname began to thrust into him, unable to hold himself back. "-think only...of me..."

Whatever the hell Kaname had just said almost went over Zero's head, too lost in the pleasure of feeling Kaname moving inside of him that he couldn't care less if Kaname had just confessed to being the chairman in disguise. Wait...what the hell? Argh, what a thought. Zero's head flipped back against the pillow as Kaname, accurate as ever, gave a delicious thrust against him and then- some time before or after he caught himself moaning like an idiot- he realized what Kaname had said. He glared.

Eyes fluttered open, focusing hazily on the shifting canopy above. When Zero turned his face, his vision now filled with his lover's back and that lustrous hair- he yanked it back. Kaname groaned as Zero forced their eyes to meet and the look of utter desire and downright possessiveness in the pureblood's intense gaze made Zero shudder closer to his release.

"Don't-_mph-_" Zero was interrupted by sloppy lips, a hot tongue and his mind backstabbing him with electrical impulses that encouraged Kaname's behavior. He turned his face aside, unaware that Kaname's lips had latched onto his jaw. "Don't get-_ngh-_ so...greedy..."

Kaname scoffed in amusement, a hand swimming down between their bodies, stroking Zero's lower belly, feeling the tension in his muscles as their movements got more intense. And when those fingers brushed against Zero's erection, the hunter grunted, snapping his hips up. Mercifully, Kaname gave Zero what he wanted, taking him in his hand and stroking him together with his thrusts.

Clenching his eyes shut, Zero lifted his arm, pressing the back of his hand against his mouth to smoother any of the wanton moans that were bursting forth from the dual sensations. It had felt like forever since the last time they'd done this...like it had even been in another life. Or a dream that couldn't decided whether it was good or not and left Zero with a lonely feeling once he'd woken up. Maybe this was a dream. Maybe he was still back in his room, alone and drowning in the torments of his mind...

Maybe Kaname had never even approached him. Was Zero dreaming this? Kaname, the blood sucking pureblood, the beast Zero hated, the vampire Yuuki adored, the one who loved Yuuki. Failing to realize Kaname had noticed his sudden derailed concentration, Zero clutched the body above his tightly, his breath ragged, but not all from pleasure. But...Kaname was right here, in his arms, and it wasn't a dream.

Worried by the hunter's sudden and strange behavior, Kaname gently pressed a kiss to Zero's forehead, his thrusts slowing down. "Are you all right, Zero?"

"I..." The voice trembled, breathless, and those eyes were a bit dazed as they looked at him. Kaname was about to speak when Zero whimpered. "I love you."

The unexpected words made the pureblood falter and the reaction made Zero give a breathless half chuckle, half moan, pleased to see that those words didn't just make _him_ act like that. Maybe this time he could be the one making Kaname stumble around...when Zero looked into Kaname's eyes, the pureblood had a look of adoration on his face, graced quite beautifully with a smile. Zero closed his eyes and grimaced. Then again, saying it seemed to have a reverse affect all of a sudden. Whether it was Kaname or himself saying it, Zero realized he would end up being the one affected by it the most.

After all, loving a pureblood would be nothing but trouble for him. Likewise, the same could be applied to Kaname about falling for a hunter. But none of that mattered right now. For now, they would abandon everything else behind this fevered frenzy, hoping to meld their feelings together through their bodies. That's how it all began anyway, right?

When Kaname began to move again, they moved together slowly, breath tangling, gazes locked. Focused on drawing out every once of pleasure, feeling it build higher and higher so that that Kaname's breath grew ragged and Zero's breathless moans of Kaname's name brought them closer to the edge. They dragged out the pleasure, shuddering through each long, slow stroke until it was too much and their mouths met as the last wave of pleasure swamped them. And as soon as they were breathing evenly again, Kaname kept on his promise of over and over and over again.

**Long after their bodies had worn out,** Kaname laid, half resting against Zero, his face fitting to the curve of Zero's neck, watching his fingers toying with Zero's. The hunter's breath had evened out quite a while ago, Kaname had thought his lover might have been sleeping, but for the heartbeat that would skip or jolt when Kaname would purposely sigh against him.

Deciding to break the silence, Kaname brought up something he'd mentioned in the heat of the moment. "I was serious about what I said. I wont ever let you go now Zero. No matter what happens next or what you say. I wont ever let you leave my side."

"That almost sounds like a marriage proposal," Zero sighed sleepily, unable to open his eyes. His body was sated, warm and filled with Kaname's blood and other...stuff. He was too content, his mind wasn't racing, his emotions weren't trying to suffocate him and all his worries had simply evaporated. Yeah, he knew in a more stable mind Kaname's words might have irritated him- especially since he sounded so damn serious. But right now, it only made him want to smile.

Kaname chuckled. "And if it were?"

"You're being too greedy again..."

"Love is never selfish, Zero," Kaname reminded him, his lips pressing against his neck.

Zero sighed. "Shouldn't you be directing those words at yourself?"

"I'm possessive, _not_ selfish," Kaname pointed out making Zero scoff at his logic.

"No, you're spoiled."

"No." Kaname shifted, the movement finally giving Zero strength to pry his glued eyes open as Kaname leaned over him, dark tresses dangling down like vines or blossoms from a tree. Zero lifted a hand to toy with one of the dark locks, watching Kaname's face closely. "I'm in love."

Zero hummed into the kiss Kaname pressed to his lips, his eyes automatically closing. When he felt Kaname shift again, his eyes were being uncooperative.

"And am loved." The next kiss fell over his heart. Kaname heard it skip a beat and glanced up at the light flush on Zero's face with a smile. "You love me, don't you Zero?"

Growling softly, Zero turned his face away, the light tint on his cheeks darkening just a bit. "We should go to sleep, I'm tir-"

"Why? Don't you love me, Zero?"

With a sigh, Zero forced his eyes open again and glared at the smirking pureblood. Damn bastard. "If I say yes will you let me go to sleep?"

"No." Kaname kissed him. "Not until you say it again."

Zero scratched his head in irritation, then glared up at Kaname, pulling him close by the back of his nape. "I don't want to have to repeat it all the damn time, Kaname. Yes, I love you. No, I don't want to do it again. I'm tired and if you ask me to say it again in the morning, I'm going to shoot you in the face."

Kaname was chuckling even as Zero pressed his lips against him for a goodnight kiss. When Zero pulled away, he turned onto his side, giving Kaname his back and sighed. Wrapping his arms around him, Kaname easily fit behind his lover, pulling him close. "I love you, too, Zero."

**The sound of the blow dryer was **drowning out her thoughts as Yuuki lazily dried her hair, yawning as she finally put the contraption down onto the sink counter of the chairman's guest bathroom. They had returned from the patrol half an hour ago and she was ready to knock out. Lately, things had been so boring- or irritating, rather. Since Zero's 'inactive duty,' she'd been stuck spending more quality time with the chairman.

Honestly, instead of patrolling, he'd sometimes just walk besides her, snapping pictures of her at random moments ("Aww, look at my hard working daughter! This one's for the album!"). Jeez, it was times like these where she really missed Zero. Speaking of which, her expression turned a little sour, she noticed in the reflection. She hadn't seen him in two days. She hoped that he and Kaname-sempai had made up.

A smile tugged at her lips. Even if they had trouble, the two of them looked a bit happier together. It was a shame that they were stubborn and couldn't simply work things out the way they should. Oh well, it was time to put her blouse on. She hadn't wanted water dripping onto it since her hair was soaked. She was just sliding it past her midsection when the door opened and someone walked in. With eyes widened in shock at almost being walked in on half naked, she whirled around and snapped, throwing whatever it was her hand managed to grip on the counter. "Hey! Don't just walk in on a lady!"

The bottle hit Zero square on the side of his head and he glared at the short girl as the half empty bottle dropped to the floor. "What lady? Ladies don't randomly throw things at innocent people!"

"Innocent?" The way she said it made Yuuki sound like she'd just gotten slapped. Despite the fact that Zero was finally standing in front of her, she couldn't stop herself from arguing with him. "The chairman finally fixed the lock, you shouldn't walk in when someone is possibly half naked in here!"

Zero glared at her, looking her up and down pointedly. She glared back, of course she was dressed _now,_ but she hadn't been a second before he waltzed in! And instead of pointed out her obvious state of being dressed, Zero sighed, "Well, did you lock it?"

…

Yuuki's shoulders suddenly fell, a heavy sigh slipping through her lips. "You haven't been around and even though the lock's fixed now, after having it broken since forever, I guess I just got used to it..."

A small quirk to Zero's lip made Yuuki snap out of her wallowing and she snickered. "You seem happier all of a sudden. Did you and Kaname make up?"

A laugh tried to escape her as Zero glared and then yawned and turned away from her. "Can you get out now? I need to shower."

Despite the grumbles she forced out, she was smiling when she collected her things and began to leave the bathroom. When Zero's words caught her in the door way.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around to help."

She glanced over her shoulder and laughed it off. "It's okay, as long as you're feeling better. But your going to make it up to me! Just you wait!"

"Heh," Zero smirked and began to undress when Yuuki let herself out. Then his smirk turned into a sigh at all the damn marks that still littered his body. Some faded, others bright and glaring- stupid pureblood. He had really meant it when he said he would never let Zero leave his side. For the last two days, he'd been shackled- not literally thankfully- to Kaname's bed with the pureblood leaning over him every second. It had taken Zero a while to sneak away, leaving behind a content and satisfied pureblood.

**A week later, Cross Academy and **all its students, both Night and Day class, were going through their usual day. The prefect's slept during class, the day class girl's (and one boy) still sneaked around the disciplinary committee in hopes of reaching the night class, and teachers still hated Zero and Yuuki. It was during one of these fine and usual days when Zero was being put to the test with a group of really annoying fangirls. It wasn't that he wasn't used to them, it was what they were saying that was getting on his nerves.

"Kaname-sempai is so hot," one of said annoying girls giggled. "I bet he's a good kisser!"

"I know, he's just got those lips that make you want to lick them all up!"

"Ayame!" One of the other girl's blushed. "You shouldn't say things like that!"

"But you think so, too, right? I've read your diary!" The girls laughed. Except, the blushing girl who deemed it necessary to shout nonsense. "Stop laughing! One day, he'll be my husband, just you watch!"

And then that, after fifteen minutes of listening to that stupid drivel and completely missing the girl's who snuck past him, shocked at their own success, Zero finally snapped. "Will you shut up! Why are you even wasting your time here, go back to the dorms!"

The girls- all of them- suddenly turned to gape at his sudden rage, shocked. The small group his anger had been focused on, huddled together, visibly trembling. "K-Kiryu-kun, you don't have to be s-so mean!"

Zero sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was ridiculous, why was he getting so worked up for? It wasn't as if those girl's even had a chance of getting close to the pureblood and besides- argh, love was so frustrating! His damn emotions only got worse, now he was getting possessive like that bastard who had kidnapped him last night!

A smooth chuckle choked his inner hysteria. The girls that were once scared, blushed, the fear being pushed away by excitement. Damn it.

"You shouldn't be so rough on them, Zero," Kaname murmured standing way too close since he could feel that familiar hot breath behind his ear. "Although," he chuckled and leaned closer to whisper into Zero's ear. "It is quite adorable to see you getting so jealous over something so impossible."

Zero growled, his face red as he noticed that they were the center of the attention- the crowds of usually screaming girls was hushed and even the night class was staring. Well, most. He didn't dare look at anyone's expression, and even though he knew he should step away, he couldn't bring himself to move from the comfortable presence behind him.

But he wasn't nice about it, either. "Shut up and_-Mph!"_

The crowds gasped, some screamed out in dismay, some squealed in delight, some gaped at the sight in shock-like Yuuki, who was flushing red, but couldn't quite bring herself to look away. Kaname held Zero's chin with one hand, turning his face so they could kiss over the prefect's shoulder. And Zero wasn't pushing him away.

"Tch." Aido glanced away, slipping a hand into a pocket and waiting for the lovebirds to pull away. He was happy they weren't fighting anymore and Kaname-sama and Zero weren't trying to kill him in their dark moods, but he'd been walking into awkward moments where he'd catch the two of them together. Like when he went to the bathroom during class and caught them making out in a hallway. Or when he was working on a project till the early morning and was heading off to sleep, turning the corner to see Kaname-sama groping the hunter. It was starting to drive him insane.

"They never stop," Shiki muttered, already walking away to class on his own. Rima and Ichijou smiled, one with a sigh, the other with a grin. "Aw, leave them. Their just happily in love."

"You know he can hear you," Rima muttered, but Ichijou ignored her.

Ruka and Kain followed behind the others, Ruka refused to look their way, but she found it didn't bother her as much as it used to. She still didn't like the prefect, though.

Finally catching himself, Zero pushed Kaname away, breaking free of the kiss after having forgotten where they were. Kaname chuckled, smiling a little smugly at him as he began to walk away. "Work hard, Mr. Disciplinary committee."

Zero growled softly as he watched his lover go. He just knew Kaname was going to look for him during his patrol, too. Damn insatiable vampire.

And then Zero realized it was silent when the sound of a breeze rustling the trees seemed like the loudest sound in the world. And then he noticed everyone was staring at him...

"What are you all standing around for? Don't you have places to be? Go back to your dorms!"

"Ah! Zero, calm down!" Yuuki gasped, trying to calm him down, but the girls were already scattering about, some disoriented with the impossible event they just witnessed.

It was a week later, during dorm inspections, when Zero stumbled upon collections and collections of art and writing works dedicated to him and Kuran. He quickly snatched away everything he could find, red faced after stupidly reading one of the stories. He even tried to confiscate a picture Yuuki had obtained from someone (Aido) of Kaname and Zero just before a kiss. She whacked him over the head, took the picture back and threatened to make copies and give them to the chairman and even Yagari.

Zero let her keep it. As for Kaname, the whole thing was simply amusing to him.

**- The End -**

* * *

**Scarlet**_~ I must repress the urge to rewrite this AGAIN and also the urge to cry in both sadness and relief that it's finally over. Man, I totally forgot how hard lemons are to write and I panicked a bit cause it's the final chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this story nevertheless and if not, then its a mirable you made it all the way here. Oh yeah, thanks to all you lovely reviewers and all you shy little readers!- btw, if you've reviewed and I haven't replied, please feel free to rant at me for it and I swear I'll reply! lol Um, *squints at scrolling text* I also want to thank my mom for giving birth to me, to my father who forced me to read a book for a hundred dollars when I used to hate reading ( true story), to my brother who hit me over the head and told me to stop being a coward (Also a true story- it was the line Yuuki said) and to all my lovely fans. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have won this grammy- er...wait...^^;_

_Seriously, though, it's been fun! Oh! And I've been saying this for a while now, but I've been waiting to finish this story first, I'll be changing my penname in a week or something, so if you like the way I write and happen to be interested in rereading this story (in which case just fav it or something) or reading more of my stories- which are dying to be posted and written out- then please add me to your authors list or something. And I hope to see you soon!~ Scarlet_

* * *

**~~~~~Omake! Of Sorts xD this thing below is...hm, what do you say when you notice your plumber is bending down...? ah, crack.~~~~**

"_Finally!"_ Zero hissed, jumping out of the bed and away from Kaname who took his own time in escaping the bed. They dressed quietly, avoiding each others gaze and trying to pretend that the last eighteen chapter's hadn't actually happened. "I'm glad this is finally over, I don't have to let you touch me anymore."

Kaname grimaced, thinking back to all the _endless_ love scenes. "It wasn't very pleasant for me, either."

"I was the one who had to lay there for you, so stop complaining."

Kaname's brow twitched. "As if you didn't find pleasure in it."

"No way in hell."

"Now, now, settle down you two," Ichijou interceded with a smile as he approached the two. "It was just a story."

"The perverted author finally had enough, huh," Shiki mumbled as he walked on set, glancing around for something that might catch his attention. He muffled a yawn at the reproachful look Kaname-sama and Kiryu gave him.

"I didn't mind," Rima mumbled as she glanced away from the annoyed pureblood and angry hunter. "They seemed to enjoy it."

"I enjoyed it!" Yuuki giggled.

"I enjoyed it, as well," Ruka seconded, albeit in a much quieter voice and a modest flush dusting along her pretty face.

"Me too!" Someone else admitted loudly.

Kain frowned when Ruka gaped at him followed by every pair of eyes in the room- including the murderous pair of the dangerous 'couple.' He carefully glanced over his shoulder at his flushing cousin and let out the sigh of someone forever being punished. "Oi, Hanabusa, if you're going to shout something like that, don't do it behind me."

"Hey," Rima frowned. "What happened to Seiren?"

"Dunno," Aido mumbled heading over to the snack table where there was an endless display of chocolate treats from that one place in town. "She disappeared after the ninth chapter."

"Hm," Ruka looked thoughtful before glancing up at everyone. "Perhaps she'll return during the sequel?"

Both Kaname and Zero whipped around to glare at her as they demanded, _**"What sequel?"**_

When everyone tensed and looked away from them, Kaname sighed. Finally dressed and ready to leave this story, he calmly walked over to the blond who was glancing over a table littered with quite an unhealthy amount of chocolate and sweets. When Aido noticed him, he frowned, straightening up. "Hm? Kaname-sama, is something wro-" ~S_lap~_

The echo made Zero wince, almost pitying the blond moron who was looking at Kaname in shock. "But...why?"

"...ask the reviewers."

* * *

**A ha ha xD Sorry, totally random, but you know, no one got slapped, so...Plus, I wanted Shiki to call me a pervert cause it would seem like something he'd so carelessly say. Not that it's true. I'm not. Really. *hides all the lemons in this story* And no, KanZe, there wont be a sequel because I'm so out of ideas for this story. ^^; **

**4-16-2012: Ah, apparently...I'm a sucker for nice and sometimes demanding reviewers. T^T Stop controlling me! I've taken a sequel into serious consideration, but if this does come to pass, it wont pass for a while. I've written a five shot compilation to this story, but it's not to be mistaken as the sequel. It's just me having a little extra fun with the story. ^^ Check it out if you like. **

_**Well, thanks for sticking with me this far and for this long!**_

_**Jaane!**_


End file.
